Never Mess With a Winchester Wee Cest Series
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Underage Sam is 14 Dean is 18 will change. This is a series that follows Sam and Dean's budding relationship. These were previously posted as separate parts but I decided to clump them together.
1. Never Mess With a Winchester

Chapter Summary: Sam is getting harassed at school and Dean takes care of it.  
Chapter Warnings: Underage Sam is 14, Dean is 18, derogatory language i.e: use of the word 'fag'

* * *

Sam sighed as he shut his locker, making sure that he had all his schoolbooks in his book bag. He looked around the crowded hallway for his brother and groaned when he didn't catch sight of Dean anywhere. Sam turned from his locker only to run into the assholes from his and Dean's Latin class; the ones that just so happened to ride his and Dean's bus as well.

"Watch where you're fuckin' going, fag," said the dark-haired one, brushing past Sam more roughly than necessary, rubbing against Sam's ass in the process.

"Yeah, queer," added the blond as he shoved Sam out of the way.

Sam flattened his unruly hair and smoothed at his shirt as he grit out through clenched teeth, "Bastards."

He made sure he wouldn't run into anybody else before making his way out to the back parking lot where the buses were parked. Sam quickly found their bus, but not before the moronic douche bags. They shoved him out of the way again and Sam wanted to carve their faces off with his favorite knife, though he knew that wouldn't solve his problems and only end up with him in a juvenile detention hall; or worse, expelled and ruining his chances of going to college.

Sam spotted Dean close to the back of the bus, chatting up some red-headed bimbo and Sam let out an angry huff. He made a bee-line for Dean only to get tripped up by the same losers who'd been tormenting him all day. Sam collapsed on the seat next to Dean and chucked his book bag onto Dean's lap.

"Whoa, Sammy, what's with the emo?"

"Nothing," replied Sam, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean frowned at his little brother and turned to the girl he was talking to before with an apologetic grin and slung his arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling his brother into his side as he said, "Sorry, Jenna, seems my boy here," Dean gave Sam a noogie, "is in a bit of a funk. Talk to you in physics tomorrow, though, yeah?"

Jenna blushed and nodded her head, glancing between Dean and Sam with a secretive smile, "Yeah, okay."

Sam caught Jenna's smile and pursed his lips in thought. Before he could really think about it, though, he saw the jerk-offs sitting diagonally across from he and Dean making crude gestures of masturbating and sucking cock with their hands and mouths. He glared something fierce at them and almost lost it when the dark-haired one licked his lips at him and mouthed 'fag'.

Dean noticed the staring altercation between Sam and the wannabe thugs across the way and he squeezed Sam's shoulder to get his attention, "They what's got your panties in a twist?"

Sam sighed and looked up at Dean, "Man, those fuckers have been giving me shit all day. Calling me gay and rubbing up against me; freaking harassment, man."

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, an idea already making its way into his brain; an idea for him to be able to kill two birds with one stone. "Well," started Dean, turning Sam's face up toward his own, "how's about we do something about it?"

With that said, Dean leant down and molded his mouth to Sam's, sure to keep an eye on the punks across the aisle as he flicked his tongue across Sam's lips and pressed into his mouth.

Sam made a shocked sound in the back of his throat and fisted his hand in the front of Dean's shirt so he could push Dean away, though his brother just pressed their mouths more firmly together.

When Dean finally parted with a small lick to Sam's lips Sam hissed, "_Dean_, what the _hell_, man?! Now they're _really _going to think I'm gay!"

Dean stroked the side of Sam's neck with his thumb and pulled Sam closer to his side as he nodded toward the pricks across the aisle, "Don't worry about it, Sammy, I gotcha covered, man."

* * *

Sam hated how not only were the bozos in one of his classes and rode their bus, but how they also got off at the same. Damn. Stop.

Dean kept his arm around Sam as they made their way to the townhouse they were staying at while Dean finished off his last year of high school. As he expected, the dumbasses were following them and talking in hushed tones to each other, every so often letting out loud bouts of laughter.

Sam tried to turn around and look at them but Dean kept a firm hold around Sam's waist. "Don't pay any attention, Sammy, just keep walkin' with me, okay?" said Dean, readjusting Sam's book bag across his shoulder.

A small pebble hit Dean square between his shoulder blades just as they rounded the corner to their street and as, "Hey you fuckin' homos," made it to his ears.

"Just let me handle this, Sammy," whispered Dean, patting Sam's chest gently as they turned around.

Dean absently waved the hand not on Sam's hip and asked, an eyebrow quirked, "Problem, fellas?"

"Yeah," said the blond, "we saw you and your bitch, making out on the bus."

"Mhm," agreed the dark-haired boy, "fuckin' disgusting is what it was."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah? If it bothered you so much you didn't have to keep watching."

"Wasn't watching you, you fuckin' degenerate!"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight; trying to reel in his anger so as not to beat the guys faces in until it was absolutely necessary, "What can I say? I know me and Sammy are goddamn irresistible when we're apart, but when we're together? Shit, like a walking wet-dream."

"Dean…" warned Sam, tugging at the hem of Dean's leather jacket.

Dean brushed Sam's hair away from his forehead, "Shh, Sammy, just lemme do the talking."

The blond snickered, "Look at the little queer, Brad, just takin' orders like the good little bitch whore he is; just like he takes the cock."

Dean growled and moved Sam out of the path of chaos that was about to go down. In two angry steps Dean had the blond flat on his ass with his forearm pressed against the asshole's windpipe, "Care to say that again, blondie?"

The blond gasped for breath and smirked as Brad tried sneaking up behind Dean so he could try prying him off of his friend. However, Dean was too fast for him, and in seconds he had Brad, too, flat on his ass with a knee to the solar plexus.

"So. What did you say about Sam?"

"That he takes your cock like the bitch that he is."

Dean's fist made contact with Brad's nose and he tightened his hold against the other boy's throat.

"Wanna rethink your answer?" asked Dean, planting his knee more firmly between Brad's ribs.

Brad gasped, "Mother fucker."

Dean punched him in the face again, a resounding crack coming from the impact to his jaw, "Now, now," admonished Dean, "can't have you talking about my Mom _and _my Sammy all in one day."

"Come on, Brad, just fucking let it go, man," said the blond, struggling with his words as Dean's arm crushed against his throat.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Greg?"

"I'd go with Greg on this one, Brad-y boy. Don't wanna fuck up that pretty face of yours."

"Fuck you, you fuckin' queer."

Dean kneed Brad in the balls this time before he elbowed Brad in the lip.

"One more chance to retract all the shit you said about my boy and I'll let you go."

Brad held up his hands and coughed out, "Alright, alright. Get the fuck off of us; we were just fuckin' around, okay? You happy?"

Dean snorted, "No. But I guess I can let you go this time." He got up off of the two morons and brushed his knuckles off against his shirt, "I'm glad we solved this problem so civilly, fellas."

He turned to go back to Sam, then, and made it close enough to his brother to hear Sam's, "You didn't have to do that, Dean…" at the same moment he heard Brad start up again, "Now he's gonna get a 'thank you' blow-job from his damsel in distress."

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair and muttered, "These fuckers just don't know when to stop."

"Dean, _no_, you kicked their asses enough, man. Anymore and they're gonna tell someone and you're gonna get kicked out of school, De."

"Sammy, I'm not just gonna let these dicks go around harassing you, okay? I don't care if I get kicked out of school so long as you're safe from idiots like, them, alright?"

Sam sighed and nodded, finally looking Dean in the eye as he said, "Just try not to kill them, okay?"

Dean gently jabbed Sam's jaw and said, "That's the spirit, Sammy."

Dean turned, then, and yelled after the already bruised boys, "Hey asshats!" when both Greg and Brad turned toward Dean, Dean cracked his knuckles, "I guess that first lesson didn't teach you to never mess with a Winchester."

* * *

As they made their way up the block and into the house Sam wrapped up some ice in a towel for Dean, "Man, De, you really whaled on those guys."

Dean shrugged like kicking two guys' asses for calling your little brother gay was nothing, "They were fucking with you, Sammy. I can't allow that; gotta take care of you, man."

"But--"

"No 'but's, Sammy. Now how about we drop it?"

"Fine," pouted Sam, slumping down on the couch next to Dean.

There were a few moments of silence before Sam piped up again, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Needed to for the plan to work, Sammy," muttered Dean, pressing the towel more firmly to his hand.

"Yeah, I get that, but you shoved your _tongue _into my _mouth_."

Again Dean shrugged, "Needed to make it believable. Why? Are you bothered by it? 'Cuz if you are, I'm sorry, man."

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what, Sammy?"

"I liked it?" and Sam hadn't really intended for it to come out as a question.

Dean laughed, his heart beating faster, "You're fourteen, Sammy, you could've been kissing a vacuum and you would've liked it."

"But it wasn't a vacuum, Dean, it was _you_."

"What're you talkin', Sam?" asked Dean, a small amount of hope tingeing his question.

"I liked kissing _you_."

Dean swallowed and lowered the towel from his knuckles, "You did?"

"Yup," replied Sam, scooting closer to Dean, "and I want to do it again."

* * *

The towel of ice was forgotten on the coffee table in the living room as Sam and Dean found themselves necking on the couch like the teenagers they were.

The two of them fell asleep on the couch, and when Sam woke he found Dean draped across his side when their Dad got home. John greeted Sam with a ruffle of his already tousled hair and set his duffle bag just inside his own room.

Upon return to the living room John nodded toward the puddle on the coffee table, "What's with the ice, Sammy?"

"Um, nothing?"

John cocked an eyebrow at Sam, but before he could reply the house phone rang, waking Dean up in the process.

"Sammy?"

"Dad's home," whispered Sam, pushing Dean's arm from around his waist as their father went to answer the telephone.

They listened as John spoke in hushed tones and then they straightened up when he returned, a glower marring his features.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other and Dean said, "Looks like they _still _didn't learn never to mess with a Winchester."

"Yeah, well it looks like you two _still _haven't learned how to keep your hands to yourself."

Sam and Dean looked down at their feet.

John let out a sigh and ran a hand over his stubble, "Alright you two. Up and at 'em. We gotta hightail it outta here since _someone _can't stay low profile." John shook his head and murmured, "Just couldn't wait until you graduated, could you? Now I gotta get you both into another school…"

"Hey! Those fuckers didn't know never to mess with a Winchester…" yelled Dean after John. Dean then glanced over to his brother and grinned stupidly before kissing Sam gently and saying, "or my Sammy."


	2. Nothing Can Come Between a Winchester

Chapter Summary: In the new town Sam feels he's already losing Dean and Dean shows Sam what they have has only just begun.  
Chapter Warnings: Flangst, underage Sam is 14, Dean is 18

* * *

Sam and his English group had finished their magazine project for Romeo and Juliet earlier than expected. He hung around at Billy's house for a while after and, when he figured Dean would be freaking out because he wasn't home, he clapped a friendly hand on Billy's shoulder and made his 'goodbye's to the rest of their group.

He walked up the block to their new abode, a small one-story house in the middle of suburbia, and dug his key out of his pocket, putting it in the lock and twisting the knob to get inside.

Sam quickly flicked the lock behind him and kicked off his shoes. He set his backpack by his shoes and made his way to his and Dean's bedroom. He frowned when the door wouldn't open as he twisted it so he tried harder and groaned.

"Dean!" he shouted, only then hearing the CCR bleeding from the room. Sam pounded his fist on the door and repeated, "Dean?!"

The music was turned down and there was the snick of the lock being undone and Dean poked his head out the door. That's when Sam heard the giggling and his mouth set in an angry frown. Before he could speak, though, Dean looked at Sam and smiled lopsidedly, "You finished with your project already?"

"Yeah," said Sam, looking at Dean, cocking his head to the side as he tried to shoulder past Dean and into their room, Dean blocking the way, "Hey, lemme in."

"Uh," Dean looked back over his shoulder and said, face flushing with a blush, "I'm… kind of busy, Sam."

"With what?" huffed Sam, letting his anger known.

"Just…" a giggle, "something."

"Dean…"

"Just..." trailed Dean, shutting the door slightly and muttering something and then the giggling stopped, "almost done, little brother. Just gimme a few more minutes."

"Fine," grit Sam through clenched teeth. He sighed, sliding down the wall next to the door and pulling his knees up to his chest, leaning his head on top of his knees.

The music from inside their room turned up and Sam couldn't hear any other sounds coming from inside.

He felt his eyes welling as his mind reeled with what Dean could be doing in their bedroom with whomever was giggling their face off inside.

Sam was excited when they'd reached their new destination, having had to move because of the incident with Greg and Brad back at the last town. Things between him and Dean were going well until the school year started coming to an end; Dean spending more time readying himself to graduate, spending more time with John and readying himself for full-time hunting, ultimately leaving Sam to entertain himself.

He didn't worry when they started spending less time together, though; Dean still spent his lunches sitting with him, always waiting for him after school to get on the bus together or with the Impala when John didn't take it for a hunt.

However, today Sam was pissed and lonely all at once. He hadn't been worrying because Dean was spending whatever spare time he had with him, but there Sam was, slumped in the hallway while Dean was locked in their room with God-knows-who, and doing what, Sam didn't even _want _to know.

Sam thought back on the happenings since they arrived at the new town. He'd done all that Dean asked of him; keeping out of trouble and telling him if guys had been objectifying him or giving him a hard time. He couldn't think of anything he'd done that would have pushed Dean away.

He crossed his arms across his knees and buried his face in the soft sleeves of his hoodie, letting the few tears spill down his cheeks and soak into the worn cotton.

All he could think about was what was happening in their bedroom. His mind betrayed him and conjured all sorts of thoughts as to what Dean and whoever he had with him could be doing behind the locked door.

Images of mussed hair, kiss-swollen lips, and sweaty, groaning bodies made their way into Sam's head and he let out a sob, biting into his sleeve so as to quiet his desperate whimpering.

Sam didn't know how long he sat slumped in the hallway crying into his sweatshirt. However, his head perked up when he heard the snick of the lock again, the music at a low volume as the door opened.

Sam quickly wiped his eyes and swallowed a few times in an attempt to make himself look as if he hadn't spent God knows how long crying over Dean.

Sam looked over when he felt a presence at his side and he glared when he didn't find Dean.

The girl reached out and stroked a hand over Sam's tousled hair and smiled gently at him, "Hi, Sam."

His only response was a hardened glare.

She didn't seem affected and she frowned when she traced the tear tracks on his cheeks, "Why were you crying?"

"Did you enjoy it?" he snapped, smacking her hand away.

She cradled her hand to her chest and asked, "What are you talking about, kiddo?"

"Dean? Did you enjoy it? Getting to touch him; having him touch you?"

The girl's gentle smile returned when she realized his worry, "Oh, Sam," she sighed, "I didn't have sex with Dean. I was only helping him with his government debate, sweetie."

Sam frowned and sniffled, "Government debate?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We're partners for a social debate in our government class, hon; we were just practicing."

Sam let out a relieved breath and returned the girl's smile.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Sam; I know Dean's yours, and you're Dean's," she whispered, smiling when Sam allowed her to push his hair back away from his face.

Sam's eyes widened in fear of her telling someone of their secret and his hand shot to her wrist and he squeezed. "You won't tell anybody will you…?" trailed Sam, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Sonya. And no, Sam, I won't tell anyone. It's nobody's business but your's and Dean's, darling."

Sam breathed another sigh of relief and grinned at Sonya, "Thank you."

Sonya kissed his forehead and pulled him up as she stood. She brushed off his hoodie and rubbed his cheeks of his dried tears. "Now," she said, stroking her hand over Sam's hair again, "go in there and let him make you feel better."

Sam shook his head and said, "I'll walk you out first."

Sonya smiled and took Sam's arm as he offered it to her, "Thank you."

She kissed his forehead again before she left with a small wave.

Sam sighed and leant back against the closed door, flicking the locks in place before slowly making his way back to his and Dean's room.

He took a deep breath and just leant back against the wall next to the door, closing his eyes and berating himself for jumping to such wild conclusions.

Sam figured he was standing outside of the room too long for Dean poked his head out of the door again and smiled upon seeing his little brother. "What're you doin' hanging around in the hallway, man?" he asked, tucking his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him into the room, seating them both on their bed and leaning up against the wall as he titled Sam's head toward his own.

Sam exhaled sharply and looked at Dean then to Dean's hand on his thigh, "Why didn't you just tell me you were working on school stuff, Dean?"

Dean couldn't help the twitch of his lips at Sam's question, "Is that what that was all about?"

Sam's face flushed and Dean tilted his head up again and placed a small kiss to Sam's lips, "Didn't wanna seem like a nerd, Sammy. You know, I've got a reputation to uphold, leather wearing, Metallica listening bad ass mother fucker, little brother."

Sam elbowed Dean in the side as he let out a loud laugh, "You're so retarded, man."

Dean laughed as well and stroked Sam's hair, leaning in and kissing Sam gently. As he pulled back he caught Sam's eye and thumbed his cheekbone as he asked, "You okay now, kiddo?"

Sam nodded and rubbed his cheek against Dean's shirt, Dean smiling down at him at the affection.

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and kissed the top of his head, "You don't have anything to worry about, Sammy. Not gonna leave you for some girl, never."

Sam looked up at Dean and cocked an eyebrow, sniffling, "Or a boy?"

"No, Sammy, won't leave you for a boy either."

Sam, satisfied, nodded and pushed Dean down onto the bed, curling himself around Dean and resting his head on Dean's chest, hand splayed over Dean's belly, possessively, under his t-shirt, "Better not, De."

Dean grabbed onto Sam's hand and placed it over his own heart, "Swear by James Hetfield, little brother."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sealed with a kiss?" asked Sam, head lifting off of Dean's chest so he could look hopefully up at his brother.

Dean let out a soft laugh and pushed Sam's hair away from his forehead as he murmured, "You're such a girl, Sammy," then louder, "Alright, sealed with a kiss."

Sam grinned brightly and pushed himself up so that he could press his mouth against Dean's.

"Now you're sure you're definitely okay, Sam?" asked Dean, smoothing his hand along Sam's spine.

Sam looked up at Dean, a suave quirk to his boyish lips, "You can _make _me okay…"

"Why, Sammy, you sly little boy, you," smiled Dean, pulling Sam on top of himself and bringing Sam's lips down on his own.

Sam squeaked happily against Dean's lips and let his legs fall open either side of Dean's hips. He licked at Dean's lips and laughed against his brother's mouth when Dean's mouth pulled into a grin.

"What's so funny?"

Sam mirrored Dean's grin with one of his own and shook his head and leant down to get at Dean's lips again.

Dean pushed at Sam's shoulder and cupped his little brother's jaw, "What is it?"

Sam shrugged and fingered the hollow at the base of Dean's neck, "M'just… happy."

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, readjusting his head against his pillow so he could cock his head at his brother, "And why's that?"

Sam settled his cheek against Dean's shoulder, mouth pressed to Dean's neck as he breathed, "Because you're hanging out with me."

"Why wouldn't I hang out with you? You're my little brother, man," Dean tilted Sam's head up so he could kiss his forehead, "Love you, Sammy; dude, you know that."

"I know," sighed Sam.

"Hey," said Dean, not wanting to finish with the topic, "were you honestly worried that I was messing around?"

"De, I--"

"Jesus, Sammy," laughed Dean, "I fucking kicked two guys' asses for you, man. You don't think that shows that I'm committed to this? To you?"

Sam smiled at the reminder of Dean's show of chivalry and he muttered, a blush flushing across his cheeks, "Yes, it does."

"Exactly," said Dean, triumphant. He pulled Sam's mouth to his and assured again, "You have nothing to worry about."

Sam grinned, all worry pushed out of his head as Dean leant up to him to capture his lips. Their small kisses quickly escalated from touches of lips and innocent licks to heated kisses, tongues invading each others' mouths as their hands pawed at each other.

Just the feel of Sam's slight weight on top of him had Dean's cock throbbing in his jeans; Sam's tongue in his mouth only amplified the sensation by a million on the pleasure scale. He could feel Sam's erection pressing against his own and he groaned into Sam's mouth, hips rising off the bed to rub against Sam's.

Sam let out a squeak at the jolt of heat that shot through his body and centered at his leaking dick as Dean ground up against him. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, curious words behind his lips until Dean shushed him and brought their mouths together again.

Sam successfully pulled away when Dean finally had to suck air into his lungs. "Dean, we should," he swallowed, "we should stop."

Dean furrowed his brow and stroked Sam's cheek, "What are you talking about, Sammy?"

"I'm--" Sam paused, lower lip jutting out as he tried to find the words, "I'm getting--"

Dean smirked, knowing where Sam was going but wanting to hear it from his brother's own lips, "You're getting what?"

"_Hard_," whispered Sam, chin pressing against his chest as he stared interestingly at the design on Dean's t-shirt.

"Kissing me makes you hard, Sammy?" asked Dean, a smile on his lips.

Sam looked to Dean's face, then, and his cheeks flamed with a blush, "Don't make fun of me, you jerk!"

Sam made to swing his legs off of the bed but Dean grabbed onto Sam's wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled Sam down so their chests were pressed flush against each other, "I wasn't making fun of you, Sammy, I swear. I just--" he smiled gently, "I like knowing I have the same effect on you that you have on me, okay?"

"Yo--" Sam rocked experimentally against Dean's lap and his eyes widened, "you're hard, too."

"Hard _for you_, Sammy; hard _because of you_," replied Dean, head lifting so he could press his mouth against Sam's.

Sam gasped against Dean's lips and pulled back a bit so he could look at Dean's face. He cocked his head to the side and floundered around for what he wanted to say. "What doe--, I wanna--, can I--" He lifted his hand from the mattress and placed it below Dean's bellybutton, fingers tapping out a staccato rhythm.

Dean covered Sam's hand with his own and locked their fingers, "You wanna touch me?"

Sam blushed again but made no move to nod or shake his head no.

Dean met Sam's eyes and gave his brother a small smile, "S'alright, Sammy, you don't have to. We can keep makin' out, I'm good with that."

Sam's eyes shot to Dean's and he gasped, "No! I--" Sam swallowed and looked to the bulge beneath the zip of Dean's jeans, "I want to."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," assured Sam, scooting back on Dean's thighs so he could slide his hand to the front of Dean's pants. He flexed his fingers against the hardness he found there and gave his brother's erection a little squeeze.

Dean groaned quietly and tried hard not to thrust up against Sam's touch.

"It feels," Sam met Dean's eyes again, pupils blown wider than normal with fascination, "feels huge." He rubbed his palm in small circles against Dean's groin and blushed when Dean let out a low moan. "I'm not, not hurting you am I?" asked Sam, genuinely worried that he was causing his brother pain.

"No, Sammy, not at all. Feels good."

"Really?" asked Sam, sure that his brother was lying.

Realization dawned on Dean, "Hang on," he stilled Sam's hand and continued, "you mean to tell me you've never even touched _yourself _before?"

Sam blushed harder and shook his head once.

"Jesus Christ!" shouted Dean, causing Sam to jump. Then he muttered, "My little brother's never jerked off before."

"Never had to before, De," murmured Sam. "The only other times this has happened is when you kissed me…"

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy!"

Sam frowned and stilled his hand, burying his face in Dean's neck.

"Hey, hey," said Dean quietly, hand cupping Sam's cheek. He noticed the slight wetness beneath Sam's eyes and he rubbed his thumbs over the small tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't," Dean sighed, "I didn't mean to. It's alright, kiddo, I swear."

"You're not," Sam sniffed, "not disappointed are you?"

"No! No, Sammy, never."

Sam gave Dean a watery smile and placed a kiss to Dean's lips, "'kay."

"We can stop if you're not up for any more."

Sam shook his head. "I want to," he said again, hand resuming its hesitant rubbing.

"_God_, Sammy," gasped Dean, giving into the urge to thrust up into Sam's touch.

Dean let his own hand gravitate toward Sam's crotch, a wet spot already spreading across the front of his jeans. He squeezed the generous handful and grinned when Sam let out a loud cry.

"Dean!"

"Feel good?"

"Yes, _De_, God, yes!"

Dean grinned wickedly and said, "I'll make ya' feel even better, Sammy."

With that Dean pulled Sam's hand from his lap and tugged his own hand away from Sam's crotch pulling a disappointed whine from Sam's lips. "Just wait. You'll like it, I promise."

Dean tugged at Sam's shirt and Sam eventually got the message, eyes widening as he gasped out, "Dean! Are we? _Really?_"

When Dean's lust-addled brain finally managed to figure out what Sam was insinuating he laughed quietly and shook his head, "We're not gonna do it, Sammy. Dude, you're _fourteen_."

Sam pouted and Dean laughed again, pulling his brother's shirt up and over his head, "This'll be just as good, though, I swear."

Sam looked skeptically at Dean but then he finally gave in and leant down to strip Dean of his t-shirt as well.

"Now what?" whispered Sam, mesmerized by the creamy tan muscles of Dean's belly.

"Now the pants, little brother," said Dean, a smirk on his lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans.

Sam stilled Dean's hands as he squeaked, "Wha--, why?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"With my life," replied Sam without hesitation.

"Then trust me with this, Sammy," he replied, grinning when Sam allowed him to pull his jeans off of his legs.

Sam levered himself off of Dean's legs and settled in between his brother's thighs as he worked off Dean's pants. He tossed them onto the floor and stared intensely at his hands.

Dean grinned and leant up, grabbing onto Sam's chin and looking his brother in the eyes, "S'alright, Sammy, you can look; that's why we took our clothes off, yeah?"

Sam nodded and finally _looked _at Dean; dick twitching in his briefs as he looked at Dean's briefs stretched tight over his erection.

"Dean, man, this is--" Sam shook his head, "this is _weird_."

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Princess?"

"No," replied Sam, swallowing when Dean maneuvered him back over his lap.

"Exactly," said Dean, pulling Sam's head down to his so he could slick his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam grinned; finally back to something he was familiar with. He met Dean's tongue with equal fervor and let out a surprised moan as his hips pressed down into Dean's, cocks grinding together as they kissed.

Biting at Dean's lips, Sam groaned at the thought of Dean braced above him, settled between his thighs as he thrust against him. He unconsciously ground down against Dean and made his brother moan.

Sam pulled his mouth away from Dean's with a slick sound and breathed, "De, I want," he gasped in a breath and then whispered, "I wanna be on the bottom."

Dean moaned louder and gave a sharp nod, "_God_, Sammy, okay." He pulled his hands from Sam's hips and pressed them to Sam's shoulders, pushing gently so he could get Sam to roll off of him and onto the mattress.

Dean wriggled around and made himself comfortable in between Sam's spread legs. He rubbed his hands up and down Sam's downy hair-covered thighs and licked his lips at the sight of the tenting and dampness at the front of Sam's underpants.

He let his hands wander up Sam's legs, over his hips with a slight squeeze, up his abdomen, smiling as Sam's muscles fluttered, and up to his chest, thumbs rolling Sam's nipples as Dean leant down to kiss his brother.

Sam gasped into Dean's mouth, surprised that his nipples were so sensitive to the touch of Dean's fingers, back arching into Dean for more of the pleasurable sensation. His hands shot to Dean's short hair and he held on, anchoring himself to reality as his mind submerged into a pleasure filled abyss.

Dean let go of Sam's lips in favor of sucking at his collarbone, lips and tongue working until the beginnings of a bruise blossomed beneath the pale skin. His mouth continued lower, still, until he breathed hot air over the dusky pink bud of Sam's nipple. He reveled in the sight of the flat flesh tightening and furling beneath the hotness of his breath.

Sam looked down at Dean and thrust up against his brother when the tip of Dean's tongue flittered over his nipple. His hand fisted tighter in Dean's hair when Dean's entire mouth sealed around him and his teeth gently tugged at the tight bud.

Dean dished out the same treatment to Sam's other nipple until Sam's fist in his hair tightened to almost unbearable measures. "Jesus, Sammy, fucking sensitive," commented Dean with a smirk, subtly pulling Sam's hand from his hair and kissing his brother's knuckles before he pressed Sam's hand into the bed.

Dean linked his fingers with those of Sam's other hand and pressed it into the mattress as well, lips and tongue returning to work at Sam's mouth as he restrained his brother.

Sam moaned pitifully against Dean's lips when he pulled away, "Dean," he whined, feebly struggling against the hold Dean had on his hands, "what?"

"Shh, Sammy," soothed Dean, brushing his mouth along Sam's jaw until he met Sam's ear, "this'll be good, I promise. Just trust me."

Sam took in a shuddering breath and relaxed his limbs under his brother's hold. "What're you gonna do?" he asked, eyes wide with innocent excitement.

Dean grinned, lips turned up in a feral manner as he let his lips brush against Sam's as he said simply, "This."

He let their mouths press together as he wriggled and then thrust down against Sam, tongue lapping up the small noise his little brother made.

Dean kept up the rocking of his hips against Sam's, smiling into their kiss as Sam's fingers twitched between his; knowing his baby brother wanted to get his hands on him.

Dean relented and let go of Sam's hands, opting instead to cup Sam's chin as his other hand played with Sam's nipples.

Sam got into it, then, rolling his hips up against Dean's as his hands found the firm globes of Dean's ass beneath his shorts. Sam pulled away, the need to breathe burning his lungs. He threw his head back and arched up against Dean, the long column of his neck exposed to Dean's advances.

Dean groaned and leant down, biting and sucking at the corded muscle of Sam's throat, sucking on Sam's rapidly fluttering pulse, marking Sam up as his.

Sam slid his hand up Dean's back and clenched his hand in the curls at his nape. He wrenched Dean's head away from his neck and moaned at the bliss he saw in his brother's eyes, "_De_."

And Dean growled, the simple exhale of his name from Sam's mouth causing happy fluttering low in his belly. He crushed their mouths together, tongues and lips mirroring the intensity of their thrusting hips.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, cock swollen to full hardness and fit to burst in his shorts. He brought his shaking thighs up and wrapped lithe limbs around Dean's slim hips, bringing their dicks as close as possible through the fabric of their boxer briefs.

"Shit, _Sammy_," breathed Dean, stomach clenching with his impending climax. He sucked at Sam's bottom lip as he asked, "You gonna cream your shorts for me, baby boy? Wanna see your face when you come."

"God, _Dean_," keened Sam, balls tightening with his imminent release, "want you," he gasped, "want you to come with me."

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah," agreed Dean, thrusting harder against his brother to get them both to their orgasms.

Dean groaned and pressed his mouth to the side of Sam's face, "Now, Sammy, now. Gonna come…"

Sam clenched his thighs tighter around Dean and tossed his head back against the pillows as he let out a hoarse scream and arched into Dean, "Fuck, Dean!"

Sam's face and the swear falling from his brother's sweet lips did Dean in. He unloaded in his shorts just as he felt the slick heat of Sam's release against the front of Sam's briefs.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam with a groan, panting for breath in the crook of his brother's neck.

Sam let out a small 'oof' of breath as his body took on all of Dean's weight. He laughed gently and wrapped his shaking arms around his brother.

When Dean's breath finally evened out and his heart-rate slowed from sex-paced to cuddle-paced he rolled off of Sam, tugging Sam so that he was on his side as well. He pulled Sam in against his chest and stroked Sam's hair, "You're lucky Dad wasn't here to hear you swear like that, Sammy; he'd've yelled at your ass."

"Shut up," laughed Sam, snuggling closer to Dean as he yawned, "_you _liked it."

"Oh yeah," smirked Dean, letting out a laugh when Sam narrowed his eyes up at him. "What? It was hot."

Sam just snorted and tucked a leg between Dean's, pulling at the blankets beneath them so he could cover their bodies. He yawned again and threw an arm over Dean's waist and whispered quietly, "Love you."

Dean grinned and carded his hand through Sam's hair again, grin widening when he felt the soft puffs of Sam's breath against his chest. He squeezed Sam tightly to his chest and let his chin rest on the top of Sam's head and whispered into his brother's hair, "Love you, baby boy. Won't ever let you go; nothing's gonna come between me and my Sammy."


	3. Nothing Can Keep a Winchester From

Chapter Summary: Sam and Dean pretty themselves for Dean's graduation ceremony.  
Chapter Warnings: Underage Sam is 14, Dean is 18, Mutual Masturbation

* * *

"Shove over, Sammy," requested Dean, pulling the shower curtain back and stepping into the tub behind his brother.

"Dean! What the--"

Dean steadied his hands on Sam's shoulders and pulled him around, stepping under the spray and wetting his hair, facing Sam. He groaned in satisfaction as the hot water pounded down on his back.

Sam pouted and gestured to his still sudsy hair and then crossed his arms over his chest, "Couldn't you have waited until I was done?"

Dean grinned and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and pulled him under the spray as well. He pulled his other hand through Sam's drenched locks and washed the shampoo from his little brother's hair. He pinched Sam's hip and smirked, "Happy now, Princess?"

Sam pressed closer to Dean and hummed, "Yup."

Dean pushed Sam's hair away from his forehead and set about washing his own hair.

"You excited?" asked Sam, stepping away from Dean's slick body.

"Hm? For what?" asked Dean, prying one eye open as he washed the shampoo from his hair.

Sam smacked Dean's thigh, "For your graduation, man."

Dean shrugged and snatched up the soap, only to have Sam take it from him. "Yeah, I s'pose."

"You aren't mad that Dad's not here?" asked Sam, rubbing the bar of soap over Dean's chest and arms.

"Nah, Sammy," replied Dean, turning around when Sam gestured for him to, "Dad's got way more important stuff to do than coming to a lame graduation ceremony. Besides, since he bought that truck and gave me the Impala we've actually got a car and can go places."

"He should still be here," said Sam petulantly, rubbing the soap between Dean's cheeks and then over his thighs.

Dean turned back toward Sam and tilted his brother's chin up, "He would be if he could, Sam, but he's in the middle of a hunt and I understand that."

Sam didn't meet Dean's eyes and soaped up his hand, setting the soap back on the wall dish and hesitantly reaching for Dean's penis.

Dean's eyes widened and he wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist before he could get his fingers around him. "Why don't you just let me do that, man?"

"But, Dean," protested Sam lifting his hand up to Dean's face, "I already--"

"I know, Sam, but if you do then…"

Sam bit his lip and looked at Dean through the wet curtain of his bangs, "We have time, don't we?"

Dean groaned; before he stepped into the bathroom he found that they had just enough time for a shower before they needed to get to the high school.

Dean looked down at Sam and he couldn't resist what he saw in his little brother's eyes. "Fuck it," he sighed, letting Sam's hand drop from between his fingers, "yeah, Sammy, we've got time."

Sam smiled shyly and looked down to Dean's groin, full on grinning when he found Dean's cock already half-hard. "You totally got hot thinking about me jerking you off, didn't you?" snickered Sam, gently curling his fingers through the hair at the base of Dean's cock and tugging.

"God, Sam, yeah," gasped Dean, hips thrusting into the pull of Sam's fingers.

"Um," Sam hesitated, eyes taking in the size of Dean, "How--" he swallowed and cocked his head to the side as he finished in a whisper, "how do you like it?"

Dean smiled and pulled Sam toward him, pressing his lips to Sam's as he pushed Sam's hair away from his face again, "Just do what you wanna, baby boy. You can't go wrong," Dean winked, "I like everything."

"Okay," said Sam with a slight nod, tone more confident than before. He pulled Dean's cock away from his belly and rubbed his thumb against the head, looking up at his brother when Dean let out an appreciative moan.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, Sammy, real good."

He kept smoothing the precome leaking from the slit over the head as his other fingers rubbed along the top of Dean's dick.

Dean let out a slow breath when Sam squeezed his fingers into a fist around his erection. He pressed his forehead into Sam's neck and panted, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Sammy_," as Sam started pumping his fist along his cock.

Sam whined, his own cock throbbing hard and desperate between his legs. He pressed closer to Dean and thrust against Dean's thigh as he twisted his wrist and palmed the head of Dean's cock. "_Dean_…"

"I gotcha, Sammy," replied Dean, hand cupping Sam's jaw as his other hand slid down Sam's stomach to wrap around Sam's cock. "Jesus, little brother, definitely did not know you were practically packing a sawed-off, man," chuckled Dean, amazed by the length and thickness of Sam's dick.

Sam blushed, slightly embarrassed by Dean's words, though the flush across his cheeks quickly turned into that of need as Dean fisted his cock. Sam's eyes widened and his hand stilled on Dean's cock when his brother massaged his balls with his other hand, cupping and lifting the heavy weight of his sac as he pumped his erection.

Sam cried out and buried his face in the side of Dean's neck, little whimpers falling from parted lips as he thrust into Dean's grip. "_De_…"

Dean smirked against Sam's wet hair, "You almost there, Sammy?"

Sam let out a strangled moan and nodded his head against Dean's neck, fist squeezing Dean's cock as electrified heat swelled through his body and pooled in his belly.

"S'okay, little brother," assured Dean, stroking Sam faster, thumb swirling over the head on the upstroke, "just let go."

Dean cupped Sam's cheek and pressed his mouth to Sam's in a chaste kiss before watching his hand slip-slide along Sam's dick.

Sam pressed his forehead to Dean's collarbone as he panted against his brother's chest, eyes riveted to Dean's hand stripping his cock. His hand slowed on Dean's erection as his oncoming peak tingled in his taut sac.

Dean groaned as Sam's dick jerked in his hand, precome steadily leaking from the slit. "C'mon, Sam," he breathed, shaking his wet hair from his eyes and lifting Sam's chin up to meet his little brother's gaze, "want you to come for me, baby boy."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as he reached his climax, cock spilling hot and hard over Dean's fingers and on his brother's thigh, the lukewarm rush of water ridding them of the evidence of his completion.

Dean continued stroking Sam through the aftershocks, a fond smile pulling at his lips as Sam shivered, body spurting feebly as Sam twitched and softened in his fist.

"God, _Dean_," gasped Sam, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He squeezed his hand around Dean and grinned when his brother let out a keen.

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's crotch and wrapped his fingers around Sam's on his dick. He linked their digits together and kept his eyes on his Sammy's as they both worked him over.

Sam let out a contented noise, Dean's cock hot and heavy and _perfect_ against his palm. He stood on his toes just as Dean leant down and he locked his lips with Dean, mewling against his brother's lips as Dean pulled him closer and licked into his mouth.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and leant back against the wall behind him with a small thunk, Sam's body between his legs and his baby brother's tongue in his mouth. He spread his legs wider, letting Sam settle in against his chest as his brother's clever digits worked with his own at jerking his cock.

Dean's eyelids fell to half-mast as he felt the pleasure build, starting at his toes and licking like fire up his tensed calves and thighs to gather in his balls. He thrust into their fists, underside and head rubbing against Sam's abdomen as he thrust through their fists and as they stroked down.

"Gonna come, Sammy…" warned Dean, hips fucking faster into the touch of their palms.

Sam hummed in acknowledgement and pulled them out of the spray, lips and tongue working a hickey into Dean's collarbone as he pumped his hand faster along Dean's turgid length, other hand dropping between his legs to fondle Dean's balls.

Dean pressed his face to Sam's hair and his entire body went taut as a bowstring as he growled Sam's name and spurted all over their entwined fingers, come seeping along their hands and down his cock and into the dark curls at the base.

Sam worked his hand slowly back up Dean's dick, squeezing the remnants of Dean's release from the slit at the head and collecting the jism on his fingers. He peered at his hand, sticky from Dean's release, and he brought it up to his mouth, tongue tentatively sliding along his fingers and catching Dean's taste.

"Jesus, _fuck_, Sammy," groaned Dean, eyes blowing wide at the sinful sight before him. If Sam's huge hand pumping along his cock wasn't enough to kill him, watching his sweet baby brother lick his come from his long thin fingers definitely was.

Sam smacked his lips together after he cleaned Dean's come from his hand, oblivious to the sheer want and love in Dean's eyes, debating the flavor of Dean. "Not bad," he muttered, a blush flushing across his cheekbones as he flashed an impish grin at Dean. He cocked his head at Dean, "Actually… you taste pretty good."

Dean growled and pulled Sam into him, holding tight to Sam and combing his fingers through the wet curls at Sam's nape. "You keep this up, Sammy, and you'll make me miss my own graduation, kiddo."

Sam laughed against Dean's neck, "Yeah, like you really wanna go anyway."

"Yeah, not so much," laughed Dean as well. He pushed Sam's hair away from his face and kissed Sam's forehead, "But I worked for four years and I'm getting that damn certificate even if we _do _have to suffer through a lame ass ceremony."

Sam grinned hugely at Dean and reached around Dean to turn the water off. "We best be getting ready then."

"Mhm," replied Dean with a nod, pulling the shower curtain open and stepping out, helping Sam out after him.

Dean grabbed the big fluffy towel and dried off Sam, lips reflecting the little smile on Sam's face; he knew exactly how Sam felt, the soft cotton of a huge towel against his skin instead of threadbare fabric--it was like rubbing yourself down with a cloud.

Sam spoke as Dean rubbed the towel over his head, "You're cap and gown are ready right?"

"Yeah," said Dean, patting down Sam's wild hair before wiping himself down, "uh, Sonya actually came over yesterday and ironed it for me."

"Great," replied Sam with a grin, leading the way out of the bathroom. He took a glance at the clock and his eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Sammy!" reprimanded Dean.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you don't cuss! And we're late!" Sam scrambled around the room, slipping into a pair of boxer-briefs, putting them on backwards.

Dean laughed and grabbed onto Sam's shoulders, "Calm down, Sammy. _Jesus_. It's not like my name's Aaron Aaronson, so just cool it, okay? They won't even get to me for like… twelve hours."

Sam huffed and took off his underwear, righting them and stepping back into them. "Yeah, but we should still hurry."

Dean agreed and started to dress, pulling on his best pair of jeans and a crisp dark-blue button up. He tugged his cap and gown out of the closet and rested the metal hanger on his fore and middle fingers. He watched Sam as his little brother finished dressing and once Sam was done he threw his arm around his brother and led him out of the house and to the Impala.

Sam fiddled with the radio, glancing at the clock and looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"We're late. _Really _late, Dean. Like… twenty minutes."

Dean started the Chevy and shifted into gear, head turning around as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Sammy, I don't care if we're three hours late," he placed his hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed. Sam grinned at him and he grinned back, "Nothing's ever going to keep me from spending time with you…especially when it's time I spend with you getting off, not even my own damn graduation."


	4. Never Distract a Winchester From His Sam

Chapter Summary: Sam and Dean attend Dean's graduation and then go to Malik's graduation party.  
Chapter Warnings: Underage Sam is 14, Dean is 18, Fellatio, Drug Abuse

* * *

The graduation ceremony _was _really lame. Sam had almost fallen asleep four times before Dean Winchester was called up to receive his diploma. He clapped and hollered and hooted for Dean when he went up onto the stage. Dean looked right at him and gave him a wink and Sam felt a huge grin split across his face.

He calmed down after that, patiently waiting for Timothy Zadorozny to receive his diploma as well. The speaker presented the Class of 1997 and everyone clapped before the ceremony was over.

Sam rushed out of the auditorium and out into the parking lot as he waited for Dean. He saw his brother walking out of the school, Sonya's arm linked with his own. As they got closer he heard Sonya telling Dean about Malik's grad party at his parents' cabin and how he and Sam should definitely go.

Dean turned to Sam and threw his arm around his little brother, knuckles brushing against Sam's cheek as he asked, eyebrow cocked, "You up for it?"

Sam shrugged, unable to say no, especially with Sonya there looking pleadingly up at him, "Yeah, sure, I'm up for it."

Dean smirked and pulled off his cap and set it on top of Sam's head, "Alright, Sonya, we'll see you there. What time?"

Sam tugged at Dean's arm and linked his fingers with Dean's as Dean got the information on when and where Malik's grad party would be taking place. A small smile crossed his lips when Dean squeezed his hand as he said his 'See you laters' to Sonya.

Dean watched as Sonya rushed over to a group of her girlfriends and then turned to Sam. "You sure you're up for it?" he asked, opening the passenger door and closing it once Sam was inside.

Sam shrugged as Dean opened the driver's side door of the Impala, pulling off his gown and chucking it into the backseat as he settled himself on the bench and closed his door. "Everyone's gonna wonder what you're doing at the grad party with your little brother, but I honestly don't care if we go." Sam shrugged again, "Or you can go without me if you want."

"Like I want to hang out with a bunch of asshole guys and skanky chicks by myself? Where's the fun in that, huh?" asked Dean with a smirk, elbowing Sam in the side as he pulled through the parking spot and drove onto the main road.

Sam mirrored Dean's smirk and scooted closer to Dean, tucking himself in Dean's armpit when Dean threw his arm around his shoulders. "Can't find any," he laughed, turning into Dean's side and planting a kiss on Dean's pectoral.

"Exactly," laughed Dean in return, "so you gotta come with me, little brother." He gave Sam a noogie and kissed the top of his head once they stopped at the traffic light.

"You gonna change when we get home?" asked Sam, after a few moments of silence.

"God, yes," groaned Dean, tugging at the collar of his button-up. "This thing's fuckin' stuffy," he finished, faking choking from the constricting material of his shirt.

Sam laughed and smacked at Dean's chest, "Why'd you wear it then?"

Dean shrugged, "Had to."

Sam grinned and looked up at Dean. He looked down at his lap when Dean met his gaze and blushed as he admitted, "I like it. You look good in it."

Dean smirked, "You think so? Maybe I'll just keep it on then, get you all hot and bothered while we're at the party. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're a jerk," whined Sam, giving Dean a glare with no heat behind it. He slipped his fingers beneath the flaps of Dean's shirt and popped the button, fingers rubbing at Dean's sternum. "But you do look good in it. _Hot_," finished Sam in a whisper, thumb rubbing over Dean's nipple through his black wife-beater.

Dean groaned and pulled Sam's hand from under his shirt and set it back in Sam's lap. "You already tried killing me in the shower, Sam. Best keep your hands to yourself until we're at home, you get me?" he asked pointedly raising his eyebrows so Sam would understand what he was hinting at.

Sam yawned and nodded against Dean's side, arm flopping around Dean's waist as he curled against Dean. "Okay."

Dean stroked a hand over Sam's hair and stepped on the gas as the traffic light turned green.

* * *

"Sammy," whispered Dean, nudging Sam's sleeping form, "Hey, Sammy, we're home, man."

Sam grumbled and opened his eyes, fingers curling into a fist as he rubbed the crust out of his eye, "Home?"

"Yeah, back at our place, baby boy," replied Dean, steadying an arm around Sam's shoulders as Sam sat up. "How you fell asleep during a ten minute car ride, I have no idea," muttered Dean with a small smile.

"Shut up," muttered Sam back, cheeks blooming crimson, "boredom from sitting in the auditorium for two hours finally got to me," finished Sam with a yawn.

"Yeah? Well, I'm hungry, so let's get inside, okay?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, pushing away from Dean and practically falling out of the passenger side door.

Dean snorted and shut the driver's side door before going around the front of the car and wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. He kissed the side of Sam's head as they stepped through the front door and faced Sam and said, "Maybe you should take a nap before the party…"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brother, "What do you think I am? Five?"

Dean pointedly raised his eyebrow when Sam's jaw cracked on a huge yawn.

"Point taken," replied Sam, fingers rubbing at the juncture between his neck and jaw.

Dean nodded once and went into the kitchen, Sam on his heels. "You wanna eat first?" he asked, reaching into the cabinet for a pot.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rubbed his forehead in between Dean's shoulder blades. "Not hungry," he said, lips fluttering across the back of Dean's neck as he spoke.

Dean patted Sam's hand on his belly and said, "Go to bed, then."

Sam yawned once more and nodded, kissing the back of Dean's neck. He reached the doorway and threw over his shoulder, "Keep me company," before he turned down the hallway and toward their room.

Dean laughed quietly and shook his head, searching through the other cabinets for a can of ravioli.

* * *

Dean turned on their clock radio, fiddling with the dials to lower the volume so he wouldn't wake up Sam. He settled next to Sam on their bed, bowl of Chef Boyardee curled between his hands. He combed his fingers through Sam's hair as he ate his lunch, hot ravioli pleasantly filling his belly, washed down by a tall glass of cola.

Sam sighed and shifted onto his side, one hand resting on his stomach while the other lay lax next to his head.

Dean smiled down at Sam as he finished his ravioli. He set the bowl on the bedside table and hunkered in behind Sam, his larger frame spooning perfectly behind his brother's.

Sam sighed in his sleep again, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he scooted back into Dean's chest.

Dean kissed the side of Sam's neck and curled one arm around Sam's waist, the other sliding up Sam's arm and linking his fingers with those of Sam's lax hand before he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

The rumbling of a truck driving past their house woke Sam up. He slowly pried his eyes open and was met with Dean's broad chest. He grinned against Dean and looked up at his brother, fingers slowly reaching for Dean's cheek. He fluttered his fingertips over Dean's face until Dean's eyes blinked open.

"Time's'it?" asked Dean, muffling his yawn in Sam's hair.

Sam leant up on his elbow and glanced over Dean's shoulder at the clock. He clucked his tongue and said, "'Bout 5:45."

"Mm," hummed Dean, squeezing his arms around Sam, "Party starts at 7:00."

Sam kissed beneath Dean's chin and muttered, "Should probably get up then."

When Sam made to sling his legs over Dean's body, Dean tugged him back down and said, "Few more minutes, Sammy, c'mon."

Sam grinned and tucked his head beneath Dean's chin, arms locking around Dean's body as they stayed curled around each other.

Dean inhaled deeply and grinned as his senses were filled with _Sam_; sweet-citrus along with male musk--he couldn't remember ever having smelt anything better.

Dean tilted his head down and kissed Sam's forehead, heels of his palms kneading Sam's lower back. He groaned, "Man, don't wanna get out of bed."

Sam made a sound of agreement and said, "Me neither, but we told Sonya we'd go so she's expecting us to be there, man."

"You're right," groaned Dean, uncurling from around Sam. He rubbed a hand through his hair and tugged Sam with him when he sat up.

Dean stood from the bed and unbuttoned his, now wrinkled, dress shirt and looked at Sam with amusement in his eyes, "Time to get dolled up, Sammy." He smirked when Sam snorted but stood, "And don't forget your dancing shoes."

They pulled up in front of Malik's parents' cabin just after 7:45, hordes of cars already parked in the pebbled driveway and the front yard.

"Jesus," muttered Sam as Dean turned off the car, "is the entire _school _here?"

Dean reached over and mussed up Sam's hair and shrugged, "Most likely. S'not like there was anything better to do tonight in the middle of suburbia, baby boy."

"Guess not," replied Sam, shutting the passenger side door and walking in step with Dean up the pathway.

Sam brought his fist up to knock but Dean hip-checked him and said, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Dude, it's a party; ain't gotta knock."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother but lowered his hand to the knob and turned.

They were assaulted by a terrible mix between hip-hop and techno-trance as the door swung open, bodies in all states of undress bumping and grinding on every available floor surface.

Sam pursed his lips and shut the door behind them, eyes scanning the cabin. He stepped closer to Dean and asked, "The party started not even an hour ago and everyone's already drunk?"

Dean threw his arm around Sam and led them into the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda for Sam as he filled a red Dixie cup with whatever was in the keg. He handed Sam his cola and took a drink of the beer before tucking his arm around Sam's waist and shrugging, "Looks like it."

"I don't see why people like getting drunk; it only makes people act dumber than they already do," muttered Sam, taking a gulp of his soda and then crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, what about me?" teased Dean, poking Sam through his t-shirt, right in his navel.

Sam let out a small squeak, his bellybutton particularly sensitive as he teased back, "You're already as dumb as you can get."

Dean snorted, "Bitch," and swallowed down some beer, a grin splitting his face when Sam replied, "Jerk."

* * *

Dean didn't remember how he and Sam got separated; one second Sam said he was going to the bathroom, and the next Dean found himself cornered by a few of Sonya's girlfriends.

One of them was babbling on about what colleges she applied to and, really, Dean had no interest in her. However, he didn't see any problem with entertaining the girl's interest in him, at least until Sonya came toward them and caught his attention.

"Dean," she gasped, bent over at the waist with her hands resting on her knees, "you best get in the living room ASAP, man. Sam, he--"

But before Sonya could finish Dean was excusing himself and rushing back into the cabin, not apologizing as he practically ran people over in his haste to get to his Sammy.

He growled when he caught sight of some asshole jock with his hands on his baby brother's thighs, face hovering just inches away from Sam's slack face.

Dean was on the guy in .02 seconds, pushing the guy off of his little brother and straddling his waist, fist connecting with the guy's nose as he yelled, "Don't you fucking _touch _him, you fucking pervert. _God_, he's _fourteen!_"

The guy held his hands up in front of his face in defense and apologized profusely.

Dean ignored his 'I'm fucking sorry's and his 'I didn't touch him, I swear's until he heard Sam's breathless, "_De?_"

Dean rubbed his bloodied knuckles against the guy's t-shirt and rushed to Sam curled in on himself on the couch. He framed Sam's face and peered into Sam's eyes, a frown marring his features at the way Sam's pupils eclipsed almost all of the color.

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah, it's me, man," replied Dean, letting out a relieved breath and pressing his forehead into Sam's.

"'s'goin' on?" asked Sam, voice rough and groggy.

"Nothing, baby boy, just," Dean sighed, "just gonna take you home, okay?"

Sam's eyes fell closed again and he threw his arms around Dean's neck and nodded against Dean's collarbone, "'kay."

Dean locked his arms around Sam and grunted when Sam locked his legs around his waist.

They got a few weird looks from the other teenagers at the party but Dean didn't care; he was going to take care of his little brother no matter what; Sam's well being was more important than what anybody thought of them any day.

He walked over to the guy groaning on the floor and nudged him with the toe of his boot, "I find out you did anything to Sammy and I'll fucking have your ass, do you hear me? Can't _believe _you _drugged_ him, you sick bastard." He kicked the guy's shoe and then left the cabin; Sam safely tucked up against his chest and wrapped up in his embrace.

* * *

Sam slowly came around, body shivering as the night air enveloped him in its chilly arms. He blinked his eyes a few times before he groaned, head throbbing and mouth fuzzy. He ran his tongue over his teeth and ground out, "Dean?"

"_Finally_," sighed Dean, squeezing his arm around Sam's shoulders and adjusting the blanket around Sam, "didn't think you were gonna come 'round, man."

"Where--"

"We're at Henderson farm, Sammy; didn't wanna take you back home, figured some fresh air might trigger you into wakin' up."

"What--"

Dean pushed at Sam's chest when he tried to sit up and situated Sam in the crook of his shoulder, "Some asshole fucking drugged you; tried to get in your pants, man. God, I would've _killed _that guy had he actually done anything to you, baby boy."

"How--"

Dean rubbed a hand through Sam's hair, "Did you get anything to drink after you went to the bathroom?"

Sam pursed his lips, "I…don't really remember. I think I did."

Dean sighed, shifting them further up the hood of the Impala so their backs rested against the windshield. "Can you remember if you took any drinks from anyone?"

Sam's eyes widened in remembrance, "Yeah. Stu Beckett from the lacrosse team got me a soda…"

"God, Sammy," admonished Dean, "didn't I tell you not to drink anything that you or I didn't get you? Didn't I tell you not to take any drinks you didn't see poured yourself?"

"But, Dean, he's another dude. A _jock_, man! I didn't think he'd try one over on me…"

"Well, you thought wrong, kiddo; dude fucking roofied you. If Sonya hadn't of come and told me there was something the matter I dunno what would've happened to you," said Dean sternly, though his tone was soft as he stroked his knuckles over Sam's cheek.

Sam buried his face in Dean's side and muttered into his chest, "M'sorry, De. _So_ sorry, big brother."

"S'alright, Sammy. S'okay. _You're _okay. That's all that matters, alright?"

Sam sniffed, thumb wiping away unshed tears that wanted to fall for having disappointed Dean; his altered state of mind responsible for them as well. "Shoulda," he squeezed his eyes shut, "shoulda listened better. I'm sorry."

"Don--" Dean frowned when he caught sight of Sam's damp eyes. He tucked the blanket more tightly around Sam and drew his brother into his arms, cheek rubbing against the top of Sam's head as he soothed, "Don't worry about it, Sammy. It's okay. You're alright; ain't gotta be sorry, little brother. You're fine and I know you won't let it happen again.

"_I _won't let it happen again," whispered Dean, praying to God that he could keep his brother safe forever.

The Winchesters were silent until Sam curled himself more tightly against Dean, hands splaying across Dean's chest and waist, fingers idly dancing along Dean's belly causing Dean's abdomen to flutter beneath his fingers.

Sam _giggled _as he manipulated the muscles of Dean's stomach; eyes twinkling dangerously as he greedily took in Dean's small hitched breaths.

He smiled up at Dean, fingers walking lower down Dean's belly and up under his t-shirt, thumb rubbing teasingly along the button of Dean's denims.

"Sammy," sighed Dean, palm settling over Sam's wandering digits, "What're you doing, man?"

"Just," Sam kissed Dean's chest beneath his cheek, "wanna touch you."

Dean smiled gently at his baby brother, "I know you do, Sammy, but you ain't really yourself right now, kiddo, and I don't want you doing anything you're gonna regret."

"Never regret anything with you, De, never," assured Sam, worming his hand into the band of Dean's jeans.

Despite Dean's protesting he couldn't help but harden in his boxer-briefs as the warmth of Sam's palm seeped into his underwear.

Sam grinned triumphantly as he drummed his fingers along the thick line of Dean's cock through his briefs," See? You want me to touch you, too."

"Yeah, well, just because I want you to doesn't mean you're going to, tiger," replied Dean, hips arching away from Sam's taunting fingers.

Sam pouted and pressed the palm of his other hand flat against Dean's groin. "But, Dean, I _want _to. S'not," Sam got distracted by the column of Dean's neck as he watched his brother's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He leant in and sucked on Dean's throat before pulling away and finishing, "S'not the drugs, I swear."

Dean groaned. _'Why the hell does this have to happen _now_?' _he thought, still trying to placate Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy," nervously laughed Dean, "didn't you get enough when we were in the shower?"

Sam shook his head. "Never enough, Dean. Always wanchu," he said, kissing his way down Dean's clothed chest to just above his navel.

"Sam, man, why d'you gotta make everything hard for me?" he asked in wonderment, fingers combing through Sam's wind tousled hair.

Sam grinned stupidly up at Dean and rubbed his body all along Dean's side, hard cock rutting against Dean's hipbone. "You make things hard for me, too, Dean."

Dean felt his dick jerk in his jeans at the sensation for Sam humping his hip and at the knowledge that _he _was the one making Sam so hot and bothered. Dean let out a frustrated groan, his resistance futile as he slid away from his brother and pinned Sam's hips to the hood of the Impala with his own. He leant down and bit at Sam's mouth, his little brother moaning and opening his pretty mouth for his questing tongue.

He cupped Sam's bulge as he fucked into Sam's mouth with his tongue, slick muscle sliding along Sam's as he worked his baby brother's cock through his already damp jeans. Dean pulled away and rest his forehead against Sam's, hands sliding up Sam's chest and cupping his cheeks, "If we're gonna do this you let me take care of you first, okay?" said Dean, hips grinding down against Sam's tented denims. "You want me to stop and we'll stop."

Sam gasped and his hand shot out to Dean's bicep, hips jerking up into Dean's and twisting for more friction. "God, _Dean_!"

Dean shook his head and steadied Sam's thrashing head, looking straight into Sam's eyes as he repeated, "You listening?"

"Yes! If I want you to stop, you'll stop, but I don't think that's gonna happen," groaned Sam, hand trailing down Dean's bicep to rest on Dean's hip as he thrust against his brother's cock.

Dean moaned and pressed down into Sam, cock jumping in his constricting jeans. He captured Sam's mouth again and then nodded once, pushing the blanket from around Sam's shoulders. He kissed his way down Sam's clothed chest until he got to his belly, rucking up his t-shirt and flicking his tongue into his navel, Sam gasping above him. He made quick work of Sam's belt and pulled his jeans and underwear down and off his legs, folding them and placing them on the hood.

Sam couldn't help but gasp and pant as Dean pushed his legs back toward his chest, muttering to him to keep them there as his brother just _looked _at his cock appraisingly. He was half-tempted to clamp his legs together and lower them, feeling too exposed to his brother's gaze, though the excitement coursing through his veins had him grasping his thighs to aid in holding them back for Dean.

Dean groaned appreciatively and ducked his head between Sam's thighs, stubbled cheek rubbing along Sam's cock as he inhaled his brother's scent, fingers dancing along Sam's balls. "What do you want me to do, Sammy?"

"S-suck it," moaned Sam, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and arousal.

Dean smirked up at his little brother, "You sure?"

"God, _yes!_" cried Sam, hips bucking as Dean took the head of his cock into his mouth.

A fleeting thought of yelling at Beckett about how Sam was _four­_-fucking_-teen _passed through Dean's mind as he tongued at Sam's slit, but that thought vanished as he looked up at Sam and met his baby brother's eyes; eyes wide in wonder, chest heaving with his quick breaths, stomach tense and quivering with his pleasure. He knew Sam wanted it as much as he did and that reassurance smothered any thought that he was taking advantage of his brother.

Sam cracked his head against the roof of the Chevy when he tossed it back in ecstasy; hips jerking into Dean's face as Dean sucked his cock down another inch, hands gently smoothing up and down his thighs as his mouth worked. "_D-Dean_," he stuttered, throwing his head back again as he carded his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Dean smirked up at Sam around his mouthful and pulled away, hand taking over working Sam as he asked, "Good, baby boy?"

Sam nodded fervently, messy mop of hair bouncing with the furious movements of his head. "_S-so _good, _Dean_," he keened; chin flopping to his chest as he looked down at his brother.

Dean grinned and flicked his tongue out, tip of his muscle teasing the slit of Sam's dick causing Sam to buck up into his mouth, cockhead slipping between his lips. He palmed Sam's hips and pressed them down against the windshield of the Impala.

"Calm down, Sammy," he said, tongue swirling around the crown of Sam's cock, "wanna make you feel good, little brother."

"F-feel pretty good if you put your mouth back on my…" Sam trailed, cheeks reddening with an embarrassed blush as his hips jerked toward Dean.

Dean grinned again and helped Sam scoot further up the front of the car, Sam's back against the roof with his hips angled away from the windshield, feet splayed and resting on the hood.

A groan of protest was on the tip of Sam's tongue until Dean swiped his tongue along the underside of his cock and any thought of protest was replaced with a mantra of hotwet_tight. _His protest turned into a drawn out whine, cock twitching in the cavern of his brother's mouth. "Oh, _f-fuck!_" he gasped, fingers clawing at the roof of the car as Dean bobbed on his lap.

Dean grinned, assured of Sam's pleasure through his curse as he settled his knees more comfortably on the hood of the car, glad the strength of his baby was built tough and didn't crush under their combined weights. He pulled one hand away from Sam's hip and slid his hand beneath his jaw, fingers gently massaging his baby brother's balls as his lips and tongue caressed his cock.

Sam shuddered bodily when he felt Dean's hot palm rubbing his tight sac, middle finger fluttering over the hidden flesh behind his balls. He scrambled up onto his elbows and his stomach tightened at the image his big brother made; eyes shut tight with pleasure, lips plump, crimson and spit-slick from working his cock, face flushed and hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

Sam's abdomen quivered with his imminent release, entire body feeling as if it were on fire, rivulets of sweat licking down his neck and over his chest and back, pooling at the dip of his spine and slicking down the crack of his ass despite the coolness of the evening air. He shuddered again, throat working to swallow around the array of moans and whines that wanted to break free from his mouth. He managed to swallow before he cried out, "Dean! Oh, _Jesus, De!_ I'm gonna, oh, _Dean!_"

Dean took Sam's warning for what it was worth, sucking his Sammy harder and faster, fingers squeezing Sam's balls as he took his brother into his throat; Sam's cry of release swallowed down with the hot flood of his come.

Dean pulled back with an accomplished grin, Sam's chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He leant up on his knees and settled his hands on either side of Sam's sides. A smirk pulled at his lips as he bent down and met Sam's mouth, stealing any breath his brother'd managed to suck into his lungs.

Sam let out a squeal of protest, lungs burning with the need to breathe as Dean took his mouth. He pushed at his brother's shoulders and when Dean pulled back and pressed his face in against his neck he took in a lungful of much needed air.

Dean laughed gently as Sam caught his breath, heaves of his chest slowing to a more natural rise and fall as he came down.

"Alright there, baby boy?" he asked, leaning up again and peering into Sam's eyes as he stroked Sam's messy hair away from his face.

"Better'n alright, De," he breathed, hands finding Dean's forearms and absently stroking.

Dean smiled lopsidedly and kissed Sam's chin as he pulled Sam's briefs back up his slim hips. He rubbed the jut of bone over the band of Sam's underwear with the pad of his thumb as Sam leant up and captured his mouth in a small kiss.

Sam hummed against his brother's mouth, tongue briefly teasing at Dean's lips before he grinned, reaching out and palming Dean through his pants as he said, "My turn."

Sam scrambled against the hood of the car as he manhandled Dean onto the roof, taking up the position that he was just in.

Dean gasped as Sam's nimble fingers quickly rid him of his jeans and boxer-briefs. He snickered quietly when he caught the widening of Sam's eyes as his little brother licked his lips. He let out a small grunt when Sam wrapped his fingers around him and gently stroked, palm catching the beads of precome at the head.

Actually in position to suck his brother's cock and Sam wasn't sure he would be able to give his brother what he'd be expecting. He looked up at Dean as he continued jerking his brother, "De, do you want me to…?"

Dean shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as Sam's thumb rubbed along the nerves on the underside. "Only if you want to, Sammy," he replied, hand cupping Sam's cheek and rubbing the angle of his jaw.

Sam nodded and made up his mind, "Okay, Dean."

That was all the warning Dean got before Sam's hot, little, mouth was wrapped tight and slick around his cock, teeth scraping along his shaft as Sam tried to fit all of him inside.

Dean let out a quiet pained groan and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Watch your," Dean gasped, Sam's tongue wriggling just _so _beneath the crown, "_teeth_."

Sam mumbled his apologies around Dean causing his brother to shiver. He wrapped his fingers more tightly around the base as he pulled away, lips jutted out in a pout as he said more clearly, "M'sorry."

Dean leant up on his elbows and combed his fingers through Sam's hair. "S'okay. You can try again," when Sam met his eyes he quickly added, "Only if you want to keep going, Sam. You're calling the shots now, baby boy."

Sam took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, smiling softly at Dean before bending back down between Dean's legs. He gave the head of Dean's cock a hesitant lick, tip of his tongue working the slit as he reacquainted himself with Dean's flavor.

Dean groaned when Sam sucked the head of his cock between his lips, tongue sloppily laving at the slit as his hand worked the shaft. There was no real finesse to Sam's suckling, but his little brother more than made up for technique with his enthusiasm.

Sam made a shocked noise when his mouth flooded with Dean's pre-ejaculate as he fisted and sucked his brother. He figured he got the hang of it when Dean rest his hand on top of his head and whispered his encouragements and repeatedly moaned _Sammy_ and _Oh fuck_ and _So good_.

He took more of Dean into his mouth, lips slipping around Dean's dick and his teeth gently scraping along Dean, Dean's hips jerking into his mouth as he gave a little cry.

Sam pulled away and kept stroking Dean as he cocked his head to the side, "Thought you said to watch the teeth?"

"A little isn't bad, Sammy," replied Dean, brushing back Sam's hair, "actually feels good sometimes."

Sam made a mental note of that and smiled before going back to work, lips meeting the top of his fist as he took Dean deeper into his mouth. Sam worked at timing the bobs of his head with the strokes of his hand and managed a decent rhythm, even remembering to _suck_ as he laved his tongue along his brother's length.

Dean knew Sam was a fast learner and learning to give blowjobs was no exception. Before long he felt the head of his cock slip into Sam's throat and he thought his brother would manage to deep throat him until Sam gagged slightly. He framed Sam's face with his hands and pulled him back. He caught Sam's eye and asked, concern lacing his voice, "You okay?"

Sam nodded slightly before pulling away from Dean's cock. He rubbed his fore and middle fingers against his jaw and said, "Jaw hurts."

"You can," Dean sighed happily as Sam pumped his cock, "can finish with your hand."

Sam shook his head, "No. Want to finish."

Dean exhaled shakily as Sam wrapped his lips around his cock once more, stomach clenching with pleasure as he felt his orgasm build. His hips jerked when Sam reached between his legs and fondled his balls, massaging and caressing just like he had done to Sam. When Sam's long digit rubbed _just _against his hole his eyes widened and his abdomen twitched and his cock jerked and he babbled a warning just in time for Sam to pull away so as not to choke himself.

Sam's own eyes widened when he felt Dean's release splash on his tongue, his brother's taste sweet and slightly bitter as he swallowed down Dean's climax. He gently licked his brother's softening cock and pulled away, hand combing his hair away from his face as Dean enjoyed his momentary high.

"Was it," Sam looked hopefully up at Dean, "was it okay?"

Dean exhaled shakily and smiled hugely at Sam as he tugged his boxer-briefs back on. "Fuckin' amazing, Sammy," he replied, smiling wider when Sam's face lit with pride.

Sam mirrored Dean's smile and pressed his mouth to Dean's, their tongues flicking together as they shared their tastes with each other. He gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth before they curled back into one another on the hood of the car, worn blanket thrown around both of their bodies as they relaxed into each other.

Dean rubbed at Sam's shoulders and then kissed the top of his little brother's head, "You feeling okay, now, Sammy?"

"Awesome _orgasm_," whispered Sam, cheeks flushing, "and being with my brother? I'd say I'm feeling pretty good, De."

Dean smirked at the way Sam blushed and squeezed Sam against his side, "I meant you feeling like yourself again, but the other stuff is a good ego boost."

Sam nodded and then yawned against Dean's shoulder, "I'm good, big brother."

Dean whispered, "Great," in response and smiled gently when Sam's eyes fell closed. He sighed and hustled them into the car, pulling Sam's jeans back up his brother's legs before shimmying into his own. He settled Sam against his side, wrapped up in the blanket and stroked his brother's hair as he said quietly, "Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"Next time we go out somewhere together, make sure I don't get distracted from you, _okay_?"

Dean chuckled quietly when Sam's only response was a soft snore.


	5. Never Doubt Your Sammy

Chapter Summary: When Dean drives by the high school to pick Sam up and Sam's not there Dean starts thinking the worst. Only to find out that Sam's okay when he gets dropped off at home and Dean finds out it's worse that he thought. But Sammy's there to reassure his brother that there's nothing to worry about because he is and forever will be his brother's.

Chapter Warnings: Underage Sam is 14, Dean is 18, bottom!Sam though no actual penetration

* * *

Dean flipped the curtain one last time as he checked the driveway for his little brother. He had driven by Sammy's high school when Sam's classes finished for the day and found his brother nowhere to be found. He waited around for half an hour and when he still hadn't caught sight of Sam he'd driven back to their place.

It had been an hour and a half since he'd gotten home and the clock had just ticked over to 4:13.

Dean let out a sharp exhale and paced the small kitchen; back and forth and back, pausing a moment before moving the curtain away from the window again.

He let out a strangled noise when he saw his baby brother in the passenger seat of a red Mercedez-Benz. Dean furrowed his brow when Sam didn't immediately make to get out of the vehicle. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Sam to open the door and step out but then it happened.

Whoever was driving the Mercedez bent across the center console and gently tipped up Sam's chin before they caught his little brother's mouth in a kiss.

Dean furrowed his brow and let out a growl as he let the curtain fall back into place, separating himself from Sam's affair.

He heard the car drive away and the grind of the key in the lock and so he steeled his expression and launched himself into the living room, kicking his feet up on the armrest of the couch before quickly flicking the television on just as Sam stepped into the entranceway.

Dean sent a casual glance at his brother despite the feeling of betrayal building behind his ribcage. He knew that he'd been the first person that Sam was every really with but he didn't think that Sam would do that to him. He would have understood if Sam wanted to date somebody else, even if he himself didn't want anyone other than Sam, but he'd let his brother have what or who he wanted, despite his own wants and feelings. Always.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean flicked his gaze back toward Sam again and then changed the channel on the TV as he grunted his acknowledgement.

"O-kay," drawled Sam, sipping at his milkshake, "what's the matter with you?" he asked innocently, setting his book bag next to the side of the couch before perching himself on the armrest next to Dean's feet.

"Where were you after school?" asked Dean, ignoring Sam's question as he changed the channel once more.

"Oh, this guy in my Algebra II class, Leon, well, he needed some help so Mr. Shelby asked me to tutor him. We started today and afterwards he bought me McDonald's," answered Sam with a slight shrug, sipping at his milkshake.

"That all?" asked Dean, waiting for Sam to offer information about his lip-lock with _Leon_.

"Yeah and then he brought me home."

"I'll bet," murmured Dean, turning his attention from Sam to the TV.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, pushing Dean's feet off of the couch and settling them in his lap when he sat down.

"Nothin', kiddo," breathed Dean, turning off the television and setting the remote control on his stomach, "How was school, man?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. He knew something had to be up with Dean but he couldn't quite figure out what was the matter. He knew that he should've at least tried to tell Dean that he wouldn't need a ride after school but he'd been too distracted with helping Leon to get a hold of him. He shook off his thoughts and answered his brother's question.

"Nothing much. Stacy Kleemer's camisole straps snapped during history. All these guys were staring at her boobs so I offered her my hoodie so they'd stop gawking at her," he got a far away look on his face as he murmured absently, "I think she thinks we're friends now or something."

Dean snorted a half-hearted laugh as he weaseled for more information on Sam's _after school _antics. "That it? That the most interesting thing that happened to you today?"

Sam frowned at Dean and asked, "Dude, seriously, what do you want me to tell you?"

Dean huffed out a sigh and knuckled, frustrated, at his eye as he shrugged, "Just want to know about your day, little brother."

"Um," stalled Sam, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought back to what happened over the course of his day, "Lou Benna asked me about your car today during lunch; asked if I'd ever driven it."

Dean worried his lip, "And you told him 'no', right? Because, fuck, Sammy, you ain't even got your permit yet."

Sam snorted and took a swallow of his milkshake, "Of course I told him no, Dean. I'm not stupid."

Dean knuckled at the crown of Sam's head and earned a squawk from his baby brother, "I know you're not," after Sam had relaxed in his hold he stopped with his noogies, "that it?"

Sam nodded slowly and answered, "Yeah, pretty much."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and sighed, disappointed that Sam wasn't going to offer up the information on his own. He gently pushed Sam away, ignoring Sam's indignant "De, what?" as he swung his legs off of Sam's lap and made to get up so as to hide his feelings. "Alright, then, I'm just gonna hang out in our room, man."

Sam frowned and trailed after Dean. "Hey, man, what's the matter?" asked Sam, concerned. He sat next to Dean on their bed and noticed the time, elbowing Dean in the side when he realized that Dean should've still been at work. "Aren't you s'posed to be at work?"

"Took off early so I could pick you up from school, bitch," teased Dean half-heartedly.

"Oh," said Sam sadly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?" asked Dean, throwing his arm behind his head and resting his other hand on his stomach as he waited, heart thumping in his chest. _"Maybe Sammy's gonna tell me, now…" _he thought.

"For making you take off from work for nothing," answered Sam, lying back next to his brother on their bed.

Dean let out a frustrated breath, "Don't worry about it. You're home, that's all the matters."

"Yeah," said Sam with a small smile. Only then did he realize he hadn't gotten a kiss from his brother when he got home so he let out a small laugh and leant over Dean and said, "Hey…"

Dean quirked a brow, but before he could ask "what" Sam leant closer. He swallowed angrily and turned his head away from Sam and pushed at Sam's shoulder.

"Okay, Dean, what the hell?" asked Sam, brow furrowed in confusion and slight anger.

"You're just going to come in here and try to kiss me after _that_?"

Dean knew he was being a pansy about the whole situation. He figured Sam would find someone else eventually but it would've been fucking nice to know _before _Sam got into anything with someone else.

"What are you _talking _about, man?"

"I _saw_ you, Sammy," whispered Dean heatedly, shooting a glance at his brother.

Sam frowned, even more confused, "Saw me where, De?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "I saw you kissing on_ Leon _in his Mercedez, Sammy. You could've told me you met some other guy you liked instead of lying to me, man. I would've understood."

Sam laughed and smiled gently when Dean shot a harsh glare at him. He set his milkshake on the bedside table and rubbed his thumb along Dean's kneecap. "I wasn't _kissing _on him Dean. Well, I mean, he kissed me, but I stopped it right away, man, I swear. Pushed him away and said I already had someone, big brother."

"C'mon, Sammy, seriously, dude. You don't have to lie to me, okay? I get it," sighed Dean, bringing his knees up and away from Sam's touch as he rolled away from his little brother.

Sam groaned quietly and rubbed his palm against his forehead. He couldn't believe that Dean thought he was seeing someone behind his back. He knew how Dean must be feeling though, just like he had felt when he thought Dean was with some girl when he was actually just studying with Sonya. He'd felt like shit and swore to himself that he'd never make Dean feel the way he'd felt.

"Dean…" he called softly, sighing as he scooted behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his big brother's waist. When Dean tried to pull away from him he sighed again and maneuvered over Dean until he was curled up right in front of Dean and he placed a soothing hand on Dean's hip.

"I swear to you nothing is going on between me and Leon, Dean. _Nothing_. I'm tutoring him in math, man, that's _it_."

Dean narrowed his eyes and covered Sam's hand on his hip, "He hotter than me?"

Sam laughed when he caught the teasing tone in Dean's voice and teased back, rolling his eyes, "Oh yeah, hottest guy I've ever seen."

Sam smiled at the small laugh Dean let out and he allowed himself to be kissed when Dean captured his mouth. "Won't leave you for anyone, De. You promised me before and I'm promising you, now, okay?"

"Show me," breathed Dean, hand sliding up Sam's arm, over his shoulder, until he could curl his hand around the side of Sam's neck, thumb brushing the line of Sam's jaw.

"What do you want?" gasped Sam in response, Dean's thigh worming between his own, flexing against his cock.

"Show me that you won't leave me, Sammy," whispered Dean, hand falling from Sam's neck to the button of Sam's pants as he popped the button and lowered the zipper.

"De, wha--" started Sam nervously when Dean tugged at his jeans and briefs, only to be interrupted by Dean's mouth on his.

"You do what you want, little brother; I won't push you into anything. Just," Dean flicked his tongue along Sam's bottom lip before he continued, "Just _show me_."

"Okay," breathed Sam softly in response, wriggling out of his bottoms when Dean pushed at them. He quickly peeled off his shirt, looking away from Dean's heated gaze as his brother _looked _at him; eyes taking in every inch of his naked flesh from his messy mop of hair to his nervously flexing toes.

"Relax, baby boy," cooed Dean, stroking Sam's bare hip with slightly calloused fingers, "calm down. This is all you, Sammy." He leant forward and brushed Sam's cheekbone as he caught Sam's mouth again, tongue gently rubbing against the jut of Sam's bottom lip until Sam sighed and let him inside.

"You," gasped Sam, Dean's teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he palmed Dean's hip, "you g-gotta get naked, too, big brother."

"Yeah, Sammy, m'gettin' there," he laughed, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it behind him on the floor before he struggled out of his own pants.

"God, Dean," groaned Sam, face flushing as his eyes gravitated to Dean's cock, hard and full against his brother's belly. He felt pearls of precome drip from the slit of his equally hard dick and his blush spread from his face down to his chest, whole body warm as he took in the sight of Dean hard and naked before him.

"Should see _yourself_," moaned Dean in response, fitting his leg back between Sam's and letting Sam ride his thigh; sure that Sam didn't even realize he was doing it.

"De, I want you to," and Sam keened, burying his face under Dean's chin when Dean flexed his thigh beneath his length, kneecap pressed deliciously against his taint.

"Want me to what, Sammy?"

Instead of answering Sam growled causing Dean to laugh for it was less of a growl and more of a whining grunt. He shifted his legs from around Dean's and flopped onto his tummy before rising up onto his knees and spreading his thighs wide.

"Fuck, baby brother, you want me to…" said Dean, voice low as he situated himself between Sam's spread thighs.

"J-just," stuttered Sam when Dean palmed his ass cheeks, fingertips flirting over his center, "between, De… wanna feel you between m'legs…"

"God, Sammy, okay."

Sam keened, hands fisting in the rumpled sheets of their bed when Dean trailed his fingertips over his asshole again. "_Dean_," he whined, legs quivering when Dean gently pressed against the furled muscle.

"S'okay, baby brother, I won't, just… like teasin' you."

"You would," snorted Sam, forehead dropping to the mattress when he felt the slick slide of Dean's cockhead along his tailbone when Dean shifted.

"Dean…" started Sam, heart fluttering in his chest at the thought that one good _thrust _and Dean would be buried inside him, "what're you--"

But Dean just shushed his little brother as he teased his cock against Sam's ass. "I said I wouldn't Sammy so just chill out," soothed Dean, hands rubbing up and down Sam's flanks as he helped Sam relax. "Relax for me, little brother," breathed Dean, trailing his fingers over the knobs of Sam's spine until he reached Sam's shoulder and soothingly rubbed at the tense muscles of Sam's upper back.

Sam let out a shuddering exhale and relaxed beneath Dean's hands, body practically going limp as Dean massaged his shoulder blades.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, m'fine," stuttered Sam, body jerking when Dean slid his hand from his shoulder around to his chest and Dean's thumb and forefinger pinched at his nipple.

"Look at you; little nipples hard for me and I haven't even touched 'em, yet," said Dean, smirk evident in his voice. He brought both of his forefingers to Sam's mouth and grunted when Sam slurped them into his mouth, tongue laving over his digits as Sam rocked back against him, valley of Sam's ass fucking along the length of his cock.

"S'good, Sammy," breathed Dean, pulling his fingers out of Sam's mouth and trailing the slickness of Sam's saliva along his little brother's collarbone and lower until he had the taut buds of Sam's nipples beneath his fingers. He teased the slickness over each nub; fingertip circling the areola as he reveled in Sam's pleasured mewls.

"Dean, quit teasin', _please_!"

"Okay, little brother," laughed Dean, amused with how needy Sam got when only moments earlier he'd been hesitant about doing anything, "need something slick…"

Before Dean could even turn his head to scan for lotion or anything he could use to slick his dick Sam's head was between his legs and his cock was enveloped in tight, damp, heat.

"Fuck, _Sammy_," groaned Dean, fingers tangling in Sam's hair as his brother worked his mouth along his length, tongue laving over his erection, slicking him with saliva until it dribbled over his balls.

"Good?" asked Sam when he pulled off of Dean's cock, hand stroking and making sure that Dean was slick enough.

Dean only offered a nod in response, petting Sam's thigh until Sam turned around and situated himself again.

"You sure you want it, Sam?" asked Dean seriously, hands rubbing at Sam's hips. "Don't want you to feel like you _have _to do this for me, Sam. I was only joking about showing me…"

"No, Dean. I-I want it."

Dean quirked a brow and frowned, Sam's stutter not reassuring. He let out a harsh exhale and scooted around until he was sitting in front of Sam. "I mean it, Sammy. If you don't want to do this we can just put our clothes back on and I'll make you some dinner or whatever. If you're just doing it for me then we're not doing this."

"I. _Want_. You, Dean. _Please_."

Dean smiled and ducked down and caught Sam's mouth, gently nibbling at his lips before he scrambled back behind Sam again. "That was better, baby boy."

Sam sighed when he felt the slickness of Dean's dick rubbing along the crack of his ass again. He settled more comfortably on his knees and waited for Dean.

Dean jerked his dick once, twice, pearl of precome oozing out of the slit and down the length of his erection. He slicked it over his cock before he scooted closer to Sam and fit his cock between Sam's thighs, cockhead tucked up against the underside of Sam's heavy balls.

"Close your legs for me, Sammy," said Dean quietly, fingers a whispering tease over the outsides of Sam's thighs.

Sam keened and closed his legs, thick slickness of Dean's cock pressed between them and against his sac. "God, _Dean_," whimpered Sam, fingers clenching in the sheets as he rocked experimentally back against his brother, Dean's prick sliding out from between his thighs only to press further between them, flared head pressed against the base of his dick.

"Sammy, oh _god_," growled Dean, fingers clamping down around Sam's hipbones. He set up a steady rhythm of pulling Sam back onto his cock, Sam's cheeks pressed to his hips and then pulling him off, just his cockhead pressed between the sweaty heat of the tight space between Sam's thighs.

Sam's breath hitched sharply when Dean slid a hand from his hip and to his throbbing cock, fingers twist-sliding along his dick as Dean fucked against his perineum. "_Dean_, Jesus!" he gasped, twitching in Dean's hand when Dean rubbed his fingertips beneath the head of his dick.

"Like it, baby brother?" asked Dean, sure that Sam was fucking blissed if the pleasured moans and mewls were any measure of how goddamn good he was making his brother feel.

"Yeah, Dean, _nngh_," groaned Sam, strangled moan making its way from his throat.

Dean let go of Sam's other hip and spread his legs over Sam's calves so he could balance his weight over Sam. He smoothed his hand over the crease of Sam's thigh and in between his little brother's legs, palm cupping Sam's balls as he continued pumping Sammy's length.

Sam let out a whine, Dean's sweat-sticky chest practically glued to his back as Dean's hand jerked along his cock, Dean's palm massaging his balls, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"God, _De_, m'gonna--" choked Sam on a breath, groan interrupting his words as Dean pressed his thumb against the slit at the head of his cock.

"Gonna come, baby brother?" asked Dean quietly, nuzzling at the back of Sam's neck as he licked at Sam's nape. "Feel it in your belly?" he asked, fingers leaving Sam's balls in favor of sliding up Sam's lower belly and up to his navel, pressing against the smooth skin as he continued, "Feel that fire building up inside like you're about to explode?"

Sam whimpered and nodded fervently, hips jerking along Dean's cock between his legs and his brother's fist on his erection.

Dean grinned against the back of Sam's neck and blew against Sammy's earlobe. "Me, too, Sammy. Get me so hot all the time, man. So pretty bent over for me, baby boy," he growled, licking Sam's earlobe and taking it into his mouth, biting on the soft flesh when he felt Sam's moan rumble against his chest as his baby brother's cock jerked in his fist, spunk spilling over his fingers in strong spurts and splattering messily on the rumpled sheets.

"That's it, little brother," breathed Dean, tongue flicking in Sam's ear as he squeezed the last vestiges of Sam's orgasm from his brother's dick. He settled sticky hands back on Sam's hips, chest rubbing along Sam's back as he sped up his thrusts between Sam's legs.

"God, _Sammy_, love that you want this, baby boy. Love that you _love me_," he groaned into Sam's nape, fingers digging into Sam's hips as he came between Sam's legs, semen spurting out of him in long pulses and slicking down the inside of Sam's thighs.

"Dean," sighed Sam, squirming back against his brother after Dean had emptied himself between his legs, slickness against his balls sticky and uncomfortable, "m'all gross."

Dean laughed against Sam's neck and nudged Sam's knee with his own and Sam carefully peeled his thighs apart, come-sticky cock falling limp between his legs. "Be right back, Sammy," he said, standing on quaking legs and quickly making his way to the bathroom. He wet down a rag and wiped himself down before he rung it out and wet it again so he could take it back to their room and clean his Sammy.

When he returned Sam had flopped onto his back, legs splayed and one arm thrown across his eyes, the other lax over his belly. "Jesus, Sam," whispered Dean, cock twitching half-heartedly at the wanton sight his baby brother made.

Sam moved his arm from over his eyes and groaned when he caught the look in Dean's blown pupils. "Not again, De…"

"Naw. Gonna getcha cleaned up," said Dean, kneeling between Sam's legs and carefully wiping the spunk from Sam's belly, groin, and thighs. He chucked the dirtied rag into the laundry basket and collapsed next to Sammy.

Sam snuggled up against his brother's chest and inhaled deeply before he let out a slow breath. "M'sorry I made you freak out, big brother," he apologized, "but I swear to you nothing's going on, Dean. Only want you."

"I know, Sam," replied Dean quietly, hand stroking through Sam's hair, "It's like, I dunno, I can't believe that you _do_ want me and that I _can_ have this; can have _you_. Like, you're eventually going to find someone else and I'll be on my own, chasing random skirt which I don't think I could handle again," he admitted, just as quiet as he began.

Sam looked up at his big brother; sure that Dean was just teasing him. No-chick-flick-moments Dean. But he saw the sincerity in Dean's eyes and he placed a reassuring kiss on Dean's swollen mouth. "I love _you_, Dean. Won't leave you and don't you doubt that; don't doubt _me, _okay?"

Dean let out a breath, slight ache in his chest from the dramatics earlier in the afternoon completely diminished. If Sam said not to doubt him, he wouldn't worry. Sure, now, that Sam wouldn't lie to him about the important things. "Alright, Sammy. Love you, you brat."

Sam snorted against Dean's collarbone and wriggled closer to his brother as he nuzzled the hollow at the base of Dean's throat.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You're way hotter than Leon will _ever _be."

Dean smirked against the top of Sam's head and hugged Sam closer to him but he drawled teasingly, Sam's bubbling laughter making him smile, "Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Warnings: PSAT talk, frottage, fingering [Dean to Sam], underage [Sam is 14, Dean is 18]

* * *

Dean leant against the doorjamb and furrowed his brow at his little brother splayed out over their bed on his belly, books spread out on the mattress in front of him. He gently draped his jacket over the back of Sam's desk chair and snuck up on Sammy, clambering onto the bed and straddling Sam's back as he hovered over Sam's shoulder.

Sam let out a surprised gasp, struggling against Dean's weight for a moment until he realized it was just his brother. "Hey, man. How was work?"

"Shit. But m'glad to be home," breathed Dean in response, pressing himself all along Sam's back as he settled his chin on Sam's bony shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Studying for the PSATs."

"Jesus, Sam. I didn't even take the SATs, what the hell do you gotta take the pre ones for?"

"It's paid for by the state for all sophomores," grunted Sam, heaving in a breath when Dean resettled his weight on his back.

"Why don't'cha just skip?"

"Because maybe I _wanna _take them," answered Sam quietly, sure that Dean would rib him for being a dork and a nerd.

"_I_ know you're smart, Sammy, that's all that matters."

Sam grinned before sucking in another shaky breath, weight of Dean on top of him making it hard for him to breathe. "Thanks," he coughed, shifting slightly beneath Dean.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Dean, pressing his cheek to the side of Sam's neck.

"You're, you're kinda heavy, there, bro," groaned Sam, heaving a sigh of relief when Dean got off of his back.

Dean lied down next to Sam, hands behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles. "You _are_ smart, Sammy," he breathed, turning his head and glancing at his little brother.

"I know," sighed Sam, turning away from his books and looking at his big brother, "but I need to do this so I can do well when I take the SATs."

"What're you plannin', Sammy?" asked Dean, turning onto his side and levering up on an elbow.

Sam sighed, "You're just gonna get mad if I tell you, Dean."

Dean swallowed, heart clenching in his chest when he said, "You wanna go to college, don't you?"

Sam looked away from Dean's gaze as he gave a small sigh and a slight nod.

"I get it, baby boy, I do," responded Dean, pushing Sam's books out from between them and then wrapping Sam up in his arms.

Sam sighed against Dean's chest, curling his arms around Dean's waist as he said, "I can't do this my whole life, Dean. I don't _wanna_ hunt forever. It's not normal, De."

"It's all we've ever known, Sam; hunting _is _our normal."

"Yeah, well I don't want it to be," whispered Sam, hiding his face in his brother's chest and sighing when Dean stroked a hand down his spine.

Dean knew he couldn't thwart Sam when he set his mind to something. He always wanted what was best for his little brother, and getting him out of this life was definitely the best thing for him. He knew their dad would be pissed if he helped Sam go behind their dad's back and blatantly ignored his orders.

He sighed when Sammy looked up at him; he could see the hope in Sam's eyes that he'd accept what Sam wanted.

"What say I help you study, huh?"

Sam laughed, happy that his brother wasn't going to yell at him about his ideas of deserting their family when he got older. "You can't study for the PSATs, Dean."

"Sure you can," answered Dean, "ain't that what you got all these books out for?"

Sam smiled and sat up against the wall, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Isn't that called _studying_?"

"No, I--"

"Shut up, Sammy, and let's get to work."

"You really gonna help me out?" asked Sam, small amount of wonder in his voice; Dean wasn't ever one to take the time out to study, he was just naturally intelligent.

"Sure am, little brother," said Dean with a grin, grabbing Sam's PSAT practice booklet before sitting up next to Sam. "What do you think you need the most help in?"

Sam sighed and leant up on his elbows, peering down at his PSAT practice booklet. He flipped through math, sure that he'd do fine in the math section. Then he flipped through the critical reading section, noticing sentence completion questions and passage-based reading questions. He _hated_ sentence completion questions.

"Critical reading," he answered, folding his test booklet over so that only the critical reading page showed.

"Thought you liked English?" asked Dean, quirking a brow at Sam when his little brother let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, okay," he laughed, "try out some of 'em and I'll help you out if you get stuck, okay?"

"Fine. You gonna time me?"

Dean shrugged, "If you want."

Sam shook his head, "No, it'll just make me mess up more."

"Okay," he answered accompanied with another shrug. He grabbed the answer booklet for Sam's practice test and shifted until he had his back pressed against the wall. He grinned over at Sam when Sam let out a huff of breath and lifted his pencil, tapping the eraser against his down-turned mouth as he read over the questions.

He smiled as Sam flew through the first few questions, and then he smirked when Sam got that little furrow between his brows. He stroked his hand over the back of Sam's neck and grinned when Sam looked up at him, frustration clear in those hazel eyes. "What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam let out an angry huff and finally answered, "I don't know this one."

Dean carded his hand through Sam's hair before he put the answer booklet down on the pillows. He settled on his belly next to Sammy and glanced at the practice test booklet, reading over the questions, "Members of the research team were initially so adversarial that ---------- seemed impossible; the project's inauspicious start made its final success all the more ---------- ."

"I don't know what incongruous means," said Sam, sighing as he pointed to the answer choice 'disagreement and incongruous'.

Dean grinned, "Sammy, even if you don't know what incongruous means it's easy to figure out the answer. Obviously it's not going to be 'disagreement and incongruous' because if the members were adversarial it's expected that they're gonna be in disagreement, right?" When Sam gave him an understanding nod he continued, "So disagreement wouldn't seem impossible, so you don't even have to worry about not knowing what incongruous means."

"Oh," laughed Sam quietly, easily narrowing the choices down to the correct answer once Dean helped clear up a bit of his confusion. "Is it 'cooperation…remarkable'?"

Dean grinned and nodded.

Sam laughed again and gently smacked Dean's shoulder, "You didn't even check the right answer."

"What? You doubtin' my intelligence?" asked Dean, grabbing at the answer booklet anyway. "Yeah, Sammy, it's 'cooperation…remarkable'."

Sam grinned hugely up at his big brother and leant up so he could catch Dean's mouth. "Thanks, De."

Dean pressed another kiss to Sam's mouth and smiled against Sammy's lips. "No problem, Sam."

He flipped through the answer booklet as Sam continued working, hand soothingly stroking Sam's shoulder blades and spine, glancing at Sammy when Sam let out a small sound.

"Dean…"

"Having trouble again?"

Sam gave a sad little nod and pointed out the question, reading it as he followed the words with his fingers, "The novel's protagonist, a pearl diver, naïvely expects that the buyers will compete among themselves to pay him the best price for his pearl, but instead they ------- to ------- him." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked to Dean again and admitted, "Don't know what 'collude' means."

Dean rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Sam. You're smarter than this. You don't always gotta know what all the words mean. Check out the ones that you _do _know and you'll find that you can usually eliminate some of them and you'll find your answer."

Sam sighed again and looked over the answer choices again. "Okay, well… it can't be 'venture…reward' because of the but instead. And because that's there obviously they wouldn't 'reward' him so that answer's out." He grinned when Dean offered him an encouraging smile. He went through the other three answers until he got to 'collude…swindle'.

"_Is _it 'collude…swindle'?" he asked hopefully, bottom lip caught between his teeth with nerves.

"Knew you had it in you, Sammy," said Dean with a huge grin, rewarding Sam with a wet kiss.

Sam beamed at his big brother and said, "Okay. Well, that was the last one I had trouble with. Let's get some food." With that said he levered over Dean and off the bed, bursting into laughter when Dean grabbed him around his waist and hauled him back on the bed, chests pressed together as Dean captured his mouth.

"What do you mean 'last one'? You seriously done studying already?"

"I told you I only have trouble with critical reading."

"You sure? Don't want you to do bad to--" Dean paused, jutting his lips out in thought, smiling when Sam slicked his tongue over his bottom lip. "Hang on, baby boy. When you taking the PSATs?"

"Um…tomorrow?"

Dean gaped at Sam, "And this is the only time you've study? C'mon, Sammy, m'I rubbin' off on you or what?"

"It's been known to happen," grinned Sam cheekily, grinding down against Dean.

Dean swallowed hard and pushed Sam off of him, "Didn't mean that way, little brother."

"They're just the PSATs, De…"

Dean smirked at Sam, laughing when Sam pouted at him, sure that his little brother thought he was seriously disappointed. "Dude, I'm just teasin'."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean as he muttered, "Mean," when Dean ruffled his hair.

"Let's get you some brain food," laughed Dean, slinging his arm around Sam's shoulders as he led him down the hall.

* * *

"Good luck, Sam," said Dean, leaning across the bench seat and planting a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth as the late-bell rang.

"Thanks," answered Sam with a smile, pressing his mouth to Dean's again and briefly teasing his tongue over the seam of his big brother's mouth before grinning cheekily and hopping out of the passenger's side door, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Call me at work when you get home, alright?" yelled Dean after his baby brother, shaking his head when Sam absently waved back at him.

"See you later, De!" yelled Sam, chuckling as he clambered into school. He fixed his messenger bag over his shoulder and made it into his first block class just when the late bell rang.

"Cutting it close again, aren't we Mr. Winchester," tutted Mr. Stewart, marking Sam as present in his attendance log. He set the book aside and picked up the PSAT answer booklets, sending them up and down the aisles. "Okay, guys, we can't start officially until the announcement goes off over the intercom but we can get all this bubble filling out of the way."

Sam let out a slow breath when he got his answer booklet, 'W' in Winchester making sure he got the last booklet. He pulled out his number two pencils and his TI-81 and resigned himself to death by critical reading.

* * *

Dean had been off all day at work. He kept running into the other mechanics at the shop and leaving his tools where they ought not to have been left. He knew that Sam would do well on the PSATs, not that it mattered if Sam did well or not, but he knew that his Sammy would be disappointed if he didn't get a good enough score.

He grinned when the clock hit 11:42, sure that Sammy was back home at their one-story. And right on time there was incessant ringing from the office and his boss called, "Winchester," shoving his arm and the cordless phone out the office door, "it's Sam for you."

"Thanks, G," he muttered to Grant with a small smile, taking the phone from his boss and pressing it to his ear, "You get home okay, Sam?"

"Yes, Dean, there aren't any bogeymen on the bus; I told you that already."

Dean let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes at Grant when Grant smirked at him. He took the phone into Grant's office and shut the door behind him, settling in one of the chairs in front of Grant's desk. "How'd your test go, baby boy?"

"Well, I dunno," answered Sam, and Dean could picture the furrow between Sammy's eyes.

"What do you mean 'I dunno'? Do you _think_ you did well?"

"I mean 'I dunno' 'cuz I was the first person to finish whatever section we were working on _every time_."

"Well, did you check over your answers in the time you had left?"

Sam let out a huff of breath before he answered, "_Yes_, Dean. _Three _times!"

"Jesus, you did finish pretty fast…"

"Dean! Don't say it like that, now you're making me freak out!"

Dean nodded even though he knew Sam couldn't see him, "Shit, I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm sure you did awesome, little brother. Don't you worry about a thing." He turned to the office door when Jason gently tapped on it with his ratchet, holding a piece of paper in front of the office door window and gesturing for him to come out and help.

"Damn. Hey, baby boy, I gotta get back to work. Make yourself a sandwich or something and chill out. I _know_ that you kicked the PSATs ass." Jason tapped harder at the door and Dean flipped him off, earning a shake of Jason's head and a boisterous laugh that he heard even through the door. "Seriously, Sam, I gotta go. Love you, baby boy."

He heard Sam sigh, though he could tell Sam had a small smile on his face when Sam answered, "Love you, De. Now, get your butt back to work before G fires you."

Dean laughed and said, "I'll see you in a few hours, Sammy."

"Okay, man, laters."

* * *

Dean knew that Sam had been on edge the past couple of weeks. Hell, he'd _seen _how on edge Sam had been the past couple of weeks. Knew his hands and mouth were tired of all the attention they'd been giving Sam lately to ease his nerves that was for sure; not that he minded, though.

He got home from the garage early on Grant's orders, smiling sheepishly at his boss when G had let him off early 'cuz of how worn out he looked.

Dean tucked his keys in his pocket after he managed to open the door, glancing at the mailbox and realizing it was full to the brim, mostly advertisements and other junk mail, though. He quickly flipped through the garbage and stumbled upon a College Board envelope; heart thumping in his chest as he kicked the door closed and checked that the salt line was not disturbed.

He hurriedly strode to his and Sammy's room, smiling at the sight of Sam passed out on their bed in his school clothes with his shoes still on.

He crept into their room, careful to be quiet so as not to disturb Sammy. He was very tempted to open Sam's envelope from College Board but he quelled his anxiety, placing the envelope on Sam's desk and gently removing Sammy's shoes before he lied down next to Sam, smirking when his little brother automatically curled toward his body heat.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and stroked Sam's spine as he let Sam sleep off his exhaustion.

He didn't know how long it was until Sam roused again. Though he could tell Sam's dreams were everything but bad if the small keens he made while sleeping and the impressive bulge of Sam's cock pressed against his hip were anything to go by.

"Nice nap?" asked Dean, question accompanied with a leer as he shifted and rocked against Sam's groin.

Sam let out a low moan, hiding his face against Dean's neck when Dean teased him, hips jerking into the grind of Dean against him. "Mhm," he hummed, rubbing his forehead against Dean's neck, eyelids fluttering as he attempted to catch his bearings.

"How come you're home s'early?"

Dean stroked Sam's hair back away from his forehead and pressed a chaste kiss there, grinning when he felt Sam's answering grin pressed to his neck. "G let me off early."

"Why?" asked Sam, jerking up from his position on his side, "What's the matter? Is Dad okay?"

Dean soothingly grasped Sam's shoulder and coaxed him to lie on the bed again. He wrapped his arms around Sam once more and said, "Dude, no. Dad's fine. Grant just let me off early 'cuz he's seen how off I've been while there."

"Why?" asked Sam, not sure why Dean would have been "off" at work. Worry coursed through him, though, at the thought that Dean was "off" because of what was going on between them. "It's not because of _me _is it?"

"'Course it is, Sammy," answered Dean, furrow to his brow, not sure what the tone in Sam's voice indicated.

Sam pursed his lips, unsure of how to feel about Dean's admission, "What about me?"

"Was worried about you 'cuz you've been weird the past few weeks about your PSAT scores, Sammy. What did you think I was talking about?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, clinging closer to Dean and pressing his cheek to his big brother's hard chest. "Nothin'," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against Dean.

Dean knew when Sammy was lying to him, and Sam's previous admission was no exception. "Sammy…"

"Thought you were worried about you and me, you know?" he admitted, pulling away from Dean's chest to look up at Dean. "Thought you didn't want this with me anymore; s'why you were 'off' at work…"

"God, no, baby boy," answered Dean sincerely, pulling Sam closer and carding his fingers through Sam's silky-soft hair. "Honestly, I'm gonna want this with you forever, even if you don't," he confessed, hoping that Sam wouldn't prod at his vulnerabilities.

"Want it, too, De," replied Sam, leaning up and pressing his mouth to his big brother's, glad that he wasn't the only one who thought about what he and Dean had together.

"And I'm fuckin' happy that you do, Sammy," said Dean with a small smile, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Sam's again, flicking his tongue over Sammy's lips and easing his tongue inside to massage against his baby boy's.

"Mm, De…" moaned Sam, keening when Dean slipped a leg between his thighs, hard muscle rubbing against his cock through his jeans.

"Hold that thought, Sammy…" said Dean, pulling away from his little brother and leaning over to Sam's desk, catching the corner of Sam's envelope between his index and middle finger. He gently chucked it at Sam when Sam sat up and smirked when Sammy fumbled to catch the envelope. "S'from College Board, little brother."

Sam's eyes widened and he hurriedly tried to rip open his PSAT results. He quickly scanned the scores and his mouth turned down in a frown, eyes wide and sad as he looked to his big brother.

"Dean…"

"Aw, shit, Sam…"

"Fuckin' got a 712 on math, and a 732 on critical reading!" answered Sam excitedly, throwing himself at Dean and attacking his big brother's mouth with his own, PSAT results uncaringly fluttering to the floor.

"Jesus, Sammy, that's awesome," replied Dean around Sam's kisses, uncaring that Sam swore, hands finding Sammy's hips beneath the low waistband of Sam's denims, palms curving around the jut of bone.

"Know why I did so well?" asked Sam, settled his thighs either side of Dean's hips.

"Think I have an idea," answered Dean, hands rubbing at Sam's thighs as he offered Sam a lopsided grin.

"S'cuz I took your advice. S'all thanks to you I did so well."

"Yeah? Think I should give you somethin' for how awesome you did?" Asked Dean, dangerous glint in his eye as he shifted his hips beneath Sam's, sure his hard cock was pressed against Sam's ass.

"M'thinkin' we can both give each other a little something," said Sam, wicked grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he leant in and caught Dean's mouth, high-pitched moan falling from his lips when Dean's tongue flittered between his lips and Dean took over their kiss, fighting his tongue back into his mouth until Dean had control.

Dean pulled back from Sam's mouth and rubbed Sam's hipbones with his calloused thumbs, "Oh, are you really?"

Sam nodded demurely at his big brother and shifted on top of Dean, cock grinding against Dean's through their jeans. "Yeah," he whispered, small smile pulling at his lips when he settled his hands on Dean's belly beneath Dean's t-shirt.

"Want to, Sammy? S'your call, baby boy…"

Sam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded again, sliding his hands further up Dean's t-shirt and releasing his lip when Dean lifted up his arms so that he could remove Dean's tee.

Dean smirked when Sam dropped his t-shirt on the ground, Sammy's nimble fingers working up and down his chest, tracing over scars and old lesions before rubbing over the taut buds of his nipples. "_Sammy_…" he breathed, shiver racking his body at the stimulation.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, voice whisper quiet as he raised his arms over his head when Dean moved to peel his t-shirt from his upper body.

"What do you want me to do, little brother?"

"Just…" trailed Sam, not sure how far Dean was willing to go with him. He was definitely curious about, well… _anal sex_, but he wasn't sure if Dean would do _that_ with him yet. He really liked it when he and Dean grinded against each other until they came, even better when Dean teased his fingers over his asshole. "Wanna," and he ground down on Dean's groin, cocks a rough rub through their jeans.

"Wanna fuck my cock?" asked Dean curiously, not intent to make Sam blush but reveling in the flush across his brother's cheeks anyway. At Sam's nod he smiled, pulling at the button of Sammy's jeans and yanking both denims and briefs down Sam's slim hips. "Okay, baby boy, whatever you want."

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist before Dean could finish removing his pants, "Want you to," and, not sure how else to word it without actually _saying _it, he took Dean's fingertips into his mouth and _sucked_, cupping Dean's hand over the curve of his asscheek and letting Dean's fingertips settle in the crack of his ass.

"Want me to finger you?" asked Dean, voice cracking before he swallowed hard. He could definitely get behind fingering Sammy; hell, he'd _wanted _to last time they'd been fully naked with one another.

Dean shook his head when Sam just gave him a nod in response. "No, Sammy, I want you to _say _it. _Tell _me what you want, baby boy; gotta be sure you know what you're getting into…"

"I want," Sam let out a breath and looked to Dean's face when Dean tilted his chin up, gaze meeting his big brother's, "want you to put your fingers in me, De."

"Absolutely sure, Sam?" he asked, fingers already teasing along the crease of Sam's body.

"God, yes, _please_," begged Sam, shivering when Dean gently pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance, not breaching just playing.

"Okay. Let's get you out of these pants, huh?" And with that Dean sat up, helping Sam out of his jeans before he shucked out of his own jeans and briefs, tugging Sam on top of himself when Sammy glanced shyly at him through his long bangs. "C'mon, Sammy, s'alright, little brother. We'll go slow, yeah? I mean, we've done this part before, right?" he asked, when he rocked his hips up against Sam's, cocks sliding together between their bodies.

Sam gasped, feel of Dean's cock thick and slick against his own almost causing him to shoot off right then. It was a _huge _difference between doing this in their boxer-briefs and feeling Dean against him, skin to skin. He nodded in answer to Dean's question before settling his palms on Dean's abdomen, concentrating on his fingers spread over Dean's chest and not the heat of Dean's dick between his legs, sure that he wouldn't lose it as quickly if he didn't focus on their dicks sliding together.

He moaned prettily when Dean palmed his hips again, Dean's thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the jut of bone. He caught Dean's eye again and let out a shuddering breath, experimentally bringing his hips back and thrusting forward, keening when his cock rode along his big brother's. "_Dean_…" he whined, heat already slowly building low in his belly. He didn't want to embarrass himself before Dean even got his fingers inside him but… "Feels so _good_."

"Yeah? I'll make you feel better, little brother, you'll see."

Dean grinned at Sam and reached for the middle drawer of Sam's desk, bringing forth the oft-used bottle of lubricant. He squirted some on his palm and curled his fingers around Sammy's erection, sure to tease and pleasure as he slicked lube over Sam's length. He used the remaining lubricant to slick his own cock, setting the bottle next to his hip as he planted his hands back on Sammy's hips, rocking up against Sam and letting out a groan when Sam hissed with pleasure. "Okay?"

"_Awesome_," answered Sam, hands sliding up Dean's chest, fingers tentatively pinching at Dean's nipples as he attempted to keep some sort of rhythm to the rocking of his hips. He was sure Dean thought he was spastic with the way he was erratically grinding away on Dean's lap, but the way Dean groaned and moaned filthy encouragements was enough for him not to care one bit.

The only thing he cared about was getting Dean's fingers inside before he came. He'd read about that special spot inside a man's body that would intensify an orgasm ten-fold if stimulated and he wanted to experience that with Dean; would only ever want to experience that with Dean.

"Dean… _please_," he urged, grabbing Dean's right hand and guiding Dean's hand to his ass.

"Hang on, Sammy," whispered Dean, curving both of his hands over Sam's asscheeks and pulling Sam flat against him, chests and cocks rubbing together as he just _breathed_ against the top of Sam's head. "Wanchu to relax before I do anythin', alright?"

"'Kay," answered Sam into Dean's chest, mouthing at Dean's clavicle as Dean continued rocking up against him, cocks and nipples deliciously grinding between them. He let out a keen when Dean's cock rubbed against his frenulum, every nerve in his body alighting with pleasure when that small expanse of skin was stimulated. He ground down against Dean, hips an irregular slip-slide over Dean's as his orgasm burned in his belly.

"_De_…" he whined, cock jerking between them as his balls pulled taut with his impending release, "m'gonna _come_."

Dean smiled against Sam's messy mop and kissed at Sam's skull, slowing the thrusts of his hips into Sam's, not wanting to get Sammy _there_ before his little brother experienced the pleasure of his fingers _inside_. "Calm down, baby boy. Don't wanchu there, yet," he said, sliding his hands up Sam's flanks and over his shoulders, framing Sam's face and giving Sam a small smile when he caught Sam's gaze. He gently pressed their mouths together, Sam's inconsistent breaths whuffing against his face and alerting him of how damn close Sammy really was.

"_Dean_," he whined again, rocking his hips against Dean's, to no avail, though, as Dean dropped his hands to his hips and stilled his movements.

Dean grinned and slid his hand lower, sweat slick fingers teasing along Sam's crack. "Think you can handle it?" he asked, gently pressing his fingertip against the furled muscle, breath catching in his throat when Sam moaned his name. He felt the muscle beneath his fingertip give, dry tip slipping into the exquisitely tight heat of his baby boy's body, muscle fluttering as Sam muffled a scream into his shoulder.

Sam nodded fervently against Dean's slick skin, hips urging for more of Dean's finger inside despite the slight ache and burn. He flailed around for the lubricant; stretching back and pressing it into Dean's hand, keening when he felt the drizzle of it drip down between his asscheeks. "_Please_, Dean," he begged, not quite sure why he was begging as he knew the first breach of Dean's fingers inside his body wouldn't exactly be pleasant. He was surprised, though, when Dean slipped in one finger, pain almost non-existent, though it definitely felt odd.

"Dean, what're yo--"

"Shh, Sammy," soothed Dean, stroking Sam's flank as he eased his index finger all the way inside, getting a feel for the clenching heat of Sam's passage. "You alright?"

"M'good. It feels--" he choked on a moan when Dean swirled his finger, stretch of his muscles pleasantly painful, "_good_."

"Sure?" asked Dean, swirling his finger in slow circles, waiting for the clench of Sam's muscles that would alert him when Sam was ready for another.

Sam just nodded, further burying his face in Dean's neck, biting at Dean's collarbone when Dean slid his finger out, only to come back with a slick friend. He whimpered in slight pain, two fingers feeling like twelve compared to just one. "_Dean_… it _hurts_."

"M'sorry, Sammy," answered Dean sincerely, petting at Sam's head as he pulled his fingers out, settling his slick hand on Sam's hip again and resuming his thrusting, hoping he could distract Sam from the pain with the pleasure of their frotting cocks. "We'll stick to this for a little longer and then we'll try again, okay?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, breath shuddering out of him as his body was racked with another pleasurable shiver, Dean's balls rubbing against his own.

Dean caught Sam's mouth, tongue slicking over those pretty lips before sliding inside and meeting Sam's tongue. He shared open-mouthed kisses with Sammy as he drizzled more lubricant down between Sam's cheeks, rubbing the slick lubricant over Sam's hole before he gently eased his fingers back in Sam's body, groaning at how much easier it was to breach Sam's body this time.

He grinned when Sammy muffled another scream against his heated skin, planting his unoccupied hand on Sam's hip and continuing the fantastic grind of his hips into Sam's as he fingered his little brother. He gently spread his fingers apart inside Sam, hoping he could get Sam fully hard again before he made his little brother nut like he'd never come before.

Sam let out a whimpermoan_scream_ that he knew Dean knew always preceded his orgasm. He panted against Dean's neck, heaved breaths alerting Dean just how close he was. He heard Dean's whispered encouragements as Dean pressed kisses against his jaw. And then Dean curled his fingers inside and fireworks shot off behind his clenched lids, mouth dropping open as he screamed his release, Dean's name and swears falling from his lips as his hips jerked against Dean's, body racked with spasms as he emptied between their bellies.

"Holy shit, Sammy…" groaned Dean, tight clasp of Sam's muscles around his fingers making him _wish _he was fucking Sam at that moment. He thrust more easily against Sam with the added lubrication of Sam's sticky come, his hard cock rutted against Sam's half-hard length, wringing the last spurts from Sam's body as he stimulated Sam's sensitized cock, his little brother collapsing uselessly against him in his release.

"Sam, Sam, _Sammy_," panted Dean, biting at Sam's jaw as he squeezed Sam's asscheek and spilled between their stomachs, spunk and sweat mixing with Sam's between their sated bodies. He curled quivering limbs around Sam's shaking body, orgasm too intense for his little brother. "It's okay, Sammy. You're alright, little brother. Just breathe, man."

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, voice cracking around the sound. He couldn't believe how…well, _fucked_ his voice sounded; he couldn't believe how much he _liked _how fucked he sounded and how it was _Dean_ that made him sound like that.

"Whoa, take it easy, baby boy," husked Dean, voice rough as he tried to soothe Sam. He sighed when Sam pushed up from his chest, laughing quietly when Sammy's knees quaked as Sam stood. "Where you goin'?"

"Need to clean up, De," he answered, fingers swiping through his and Dean's spunk already flaking on his belly.

"Right," answered Dean, relaxing back into the pillows as he listened to Sam clang around in the bathroom. He groaned when a wet rag hit him in the face, narrowing his eyes at his Sammy when Sam just laughed. He pulled Sammy into bed when Sam reached the edge, pinning Sam down and cleaning his laughing brother of the evidence of their sexing.

He chucked the washcloths in the general direction of their en suite bathroom and then pulled at Sam until Sam was curled around him beneath the blankets, both of them laughing as limbs connected with places they definitely shouldn't have. He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead, then his nose, and then Sammy's upturned mouth, lingering there for only a moment before he blew a raspberry against Sam's forehead.

Sam wrinkled his nose and blew a raspberry against Dean's neck, grinning when Dean smiled down at him. "Love you, De," he breathed, sincerity in his gaze as he caught Dean's eye.

Dean flushed and tugged Sam closer to him, resting his chin on the crown of Sam's head as he answered quietly, "Love _you_, Sammy. So much, baby boy."

Sam smiled, deciding _not_ to comment on Dean's chick-flick-ness, sure that Dean would make fun of him just for _noticing_. "Thanks for this."

"No problem, Sammy. You did a good job and m'proud of you."

Dean laughed when Sam smirked and answered, "Yeah, well, m'pretty sure this is enough incentive for me to do well on the _actual _SATs."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS**: underage [Sam is 15 Dean is 19], talk of driver's ed, talk of driving etiquette, outdoor!sex, 69, rimming, fingering [Dean to Sam]

* * *

Fifteen and a half and Sam still wasn't able to _legally_ drive. Sure, with his learner's permit he still needed to drive with a licensed family member, but it was more the principle of having a permit than the technicalities. It wasn't as if Dean would let him drive his big brother's baby anyway.

He rolled his eyes when one of his classmates answered the question about what to do with a manual transmission car when you were stopped on a hill incorrectly. He'd been able to drive stick since he was thirteen and a half, both Dean and their dad too terribly banged up from a hunt to get themselves to the hospital. He was glad, though, that Dean had been conscious enough to ease his thundering heart and guide him through driving their most prized possession.

His driver's ed teacher caught his bored gaze and quirked an eyebrow at him. Before Mr. Hatfield had been able to repeat the question he answered, "You have to quickly reach the clutch's friction point and slowly release the parking brake as you give the car gas."

Mr. Hatfield narrowed his eyes at him before giving him a tight nod, moving on to the next bit about manual transmission vehicles.

Sam sighed again and looked out the window to the kiss-and-ride area of the parking lot, frowning when Dean wasn't parked and waiting for him there. His big brother was usually the first person in line and it worried him that Dean wasn't there. He looked to the wall clock and realized that Dean shouldn't have gotten off of work yet so his worry was slightly eased.

He folded his arms on top of his desk and pressed his chin to his forearms, feigning attention when Mr. Hatfield finished up about manual transmission vehicles and asked the class if any of them wanted to try out the beer goggles. He couldn't figure out why any of his peers wanted to experience tunnel vision and ultimately get dizzy because of the effect the goggles had on their vision. He watched as Andrew Gibson practically mauled down the other kids in their class to get to Mr. Hatfield first.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle when Andrew fell over within the first couple seconds wearing the goggles, bashing his hip into the corner of one of the desks. He got another look from Mr. Hatfield and he smirked at his teacher, sure his big brother would be proud of him for his small bout of rebellion. It wasn't his fault that Hatfield had some sort of grudge against him; didn't help that Mr. Hatfield couldn't teach him something that he didn't already know, either.

He absently flipped through the DMV manual all the students in driver's education got, smiling when he realized that the manual taught him more than Mr. Hatfield could. He looked up when another one of his classmates ran into one of the desks, small smile pulling at his mouth when he caught Jonathan from his Algebra II class looking back at him.

Jon pulled the goggles off of his head and handed them to the next person in line and made his way back to Sam. "Hey!" he said brightly, turning the chair next to Sam toward Sam before sitting down.

"Your hip okay?" asked Sam, sure that his friend's hip would bruise from running into the desk.

"No worries; I don't really bruise easily."

Sam couldn't keep the small smile off his face, Jon's cheeky grin giving way to his friend's innuendo. "Right, like Jeremy hasn't bruised you before," he said, tugging at the collar of Jon's shirt where he could see a love-bite peeking over.

"Those are different kinds of bruises, Sam," laughed Jon, rolling his eyes when Mr. Hatfield reprimanded them for not paying attention.

Sam paid their teacher no mind, continuing his conversation with Jon. He caught his friend's wrist and turned it over on top of the desk, prodding at the slight yellowing around Jon's wrist. He looked to Jon, then, and said, "Tell me again that you don't bruise easily."

"Okay," answered Jon, face flushing a little when Sam poked at his bruise again, "maybe I _do_ bruise easily. But my hip doesn't hurt now so that's all that matters. Not like you don't come to school with bruises, either." He nudged Sam with his elbow and asked, "You got a girl that likes getting rough with you?"

"No dude, my br--" and Sam's eyes widened and he stopped himself, coughing and then swallowing hard to cover up his slip. "I got a boyfriend," he said, hoping that Dean wouldn't kill him for letting Jonathan know that he and Dean were together.

"Yeah? He the guy that picks you up after school most days?"

"Yeah," he answered with a small nod, automatically glancing out the window and looking for his big brother.

"He's got a sweet ride, Sam. He older?"

"Nineteen," he answered quietly, grinning when Dean pulled into the lot, idling in the kiss-and-ride lane, Blue Oyster Cult's _Take me Away_ playing loud enough that he could hear the low rumble even through the closed windows of their classroom.

"Nice," said Jonathan, catching the line of Sam's gaze and smiling when he caught sight of Sam's boyfriend, too. He could see him through the driver's side window and he couldn't contain his low whistle, "Jesus, he's beautiful."

"Pretty much."

"Definitely pretty. Damn, the mouth he's got on him…"

"Hey…" said Sam, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "That's _my_ mouth," he finished, jutting his lips out and smirking when Jon elbowed him. "Well, it is."

"_Lucky_," sighed Jon.

"You can't tell me that Jeremy doesn't have a nice mouth," said Sam, quickly gathering his things when the end bell rang, he and Jon the first of their class to leave.

"Mm, yeah he does," answered Jon wistfully, blushing when Jeremy met them once they got out of the gym hall.

"Hey, Jere," said Sam, winking at Jon before he said, "Nice mouth."

"Sam!"

Sam just laughed and grinned when Jeremy confusedly thanked him and flushed. "I'll see you guys later, gotta go meet up with Dean."

"Dean?" asked Jeremy, throwing his arm around Jon's shoulders.

"Yeah, Sam's _boyfriend_," teased Jon, laughing when Sam turned back toward him and Jeremy and shot him a mock-glare. "Love you, too, Sam!"

Sam shook his head at his friends and made his way to his locker, grabbing his messenger bag and shoving his books inside. He kept his DMV manual out, though, wanting to look over it while Dean drove them home.

He wormed his way through the crowd of teenagers and out to the parking lot, jogging to the front of the line at kiss-and-ride and climbing into the Impala. He felt his pulse thunder in his chest when Dean grinned lazily at him, leaning into Dean's touch when Dean cupped his nape.

"You ready to get home, kiddo?"

"_Please_," sighed Sam, pulling his messenger bag from around his shoulders and dumping it in the foot well before scooting closer to his big brother, letting Dean's arm drop around him. He waved to Jon and Jeremy when they passed his friends on their way out of the parking lot.

"He that kid you been hanging around with?" asked Dean, carefully pulling onto the road in front of the school when the crossing guard allowed him to.

"Yeah, he's cool. I like having him around; makes school less of a waste of time."

"That guy his boyfriend?"

"I'm not gonna do anything with him, Dean," laughed Sam quietly, turning into Dean's neck and placing a small kiss there.

"Know you won't, Sammy," breathed Dean, glad that Sam could read what he didn't want to say to his little brother. "Just wanted to know."

"Yeah, Jeremy is Jonathan's boyfriend," said Sam, flipping through his DMV manual, "he, um, knows we're together," he finished quietly, looking to his big brother for Dean's approval.

"Yeah? Good, now nobody can touch my Sammy," replied Dean, looking to Sam and furrowing his brow when he caught Sam looking at a booklet in his lap. "Man, you just left school and you're already doing homework?"

"No, it's a DMV manual."

"You already got a permit, what're you studying that thing for?"

"That permit is _fake_, De," answered Sam with a little laugh.

"So what? It's scannable and everything; comes up with your picture and all your information."

"Yeah, _fake_ information," chuckled Sam.

"And? It's a permit isn't it? It's worked so far. _I _don't even have a real license, Sam."

"Jonathan just got his permit," offered Sam, hoping that Dean would give in to his arguments.

"You think you'd be ready to take the test now?"

"No, 'cuz I definitely didn't know that you can't follow an emergency vehicle for at least 500 feet."

"Shit, really?" asked Dean, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at the information in the book that Sam pointed out. "Damn."

"I know, really."

"That's bull; usually you just need to keep back two cars."

"Yeah, well if they asked this on the test we both would've gotten it wrong."

"That's why you don't need to take the test for the permit, Sammy. You know how to drive; don't need the state telling you that you're allowed to."

"I just, I _want_ to, Dean. It's not normal that I don't have a permit yet."

"Dad told me he didn't get his until he was at least seventeen."

"Dad shared information with you from his childhood? That's like a miracle."

"Shut up, Sammy, it ain't that crazy."

"He never tells me anything."

"'Cuz you guys aren't in the same room long enough for you two to not yell at each other. Anyway, we're gonna have to ask Dad about you getting your permit. He's gotta go with you anyway 'cuz he's gotta sign some papers and stuff."

"Crap."

"You can say that again."

* * *

It had been three days since his and Dean's conversation after school before their dad got back from his hunt. Before he could even finish suggesting that he get his permit John had said, "No, Sam."

Sam took a calming breath and followed their father into the living room, sitting down next to Dean when John sat across from his big brother. "Dad, why not? I really don't want to be doing anything else illegal by driving around without a valid permit."

"Sammy, we live off of illegal, kiddo. And it's really dangerous having any of our information out there. You practically need your entire life history to get your permit. Honestly, birth certificate, social security number, and everything else under the sun."

"I get that, Dad, but why can't I--"

"How many times have we had to leave town because of trouble due to a hunt, Sam?" asked John sternly, looking to Dean for some sort of back-up in explaining to Sam that a permit was a bad idea.

"But _Dad_."

"It's too dangerous, Sam. Besides, we'd have to get you all kinds of new paperwork and we really don't have the money to get you fake documents."

"Exactly, Dad, they'd be _fake_ documents anyway so it wouldn't cause any sort of trouble."

"I don't like the idea of it, Sam, end of story."

"Fine," huffed Sam, small smile pulling at his mouth when Dean curled his fingers with his between their thighs.

John quirked an eyebrow at his boys, noticing the secret smile on both of his boys' faces and trying his damndest to ignore it. He cleared his throat and caught both Sam and Dean's attention, quickly telling them about the next hunt he had planned.

"Already, Sir? You just got back. Don't you think you should take some kind of break?" suggested Dean, even though he knew that their dad would do whatever he could to cleanse the world of any sort of evil.

"I gotta take this one, Dean. I talked about it with some of the other hunters and I'm the one that can get to it quickest."

"You manage to get any money while you were away? I don't get my paycheck from the auto shop for two weeks and we're getting pretty low."

John nodded and rummaged around in his duffle and pulled out a wad of bills. "Should cover you until I get back."

"You heading out tonight?" asked Dean, squeezing Sam's fingers when Sam tried to squish his between Sam's own.

"Might stay the night and head out tomorrow," answered John, taking notice of the small pout pushing out Sam's mouth. "I don't want you taking him to the DMV either, Dean," he said, realizing that Dean could just pose as Sam's guardian without needing him there.

"Won't, Sir."

Sam heaved a sigh and untwined his fingers from Dean's, standing and stretching before he said, "Okay, Dad, I hear you. I'll make dinner later, I have homework I need to do now."

"I'm sorry, Sam," said John sincerely, hating that he couldn't even let Sam do something as normal as getting a learner's permit because of the life that they lived.

"Don't worry about it," replied Sam quietly, heading to his room and quietly closing the door behind him.

"He gets that I'm doing this to keep our family safe, right? Not just because I want to pick fights with him?"

Dean let out a slow breath and nodded, "He's a smart kid, Dad. He knows that things can't always be how they should be around here."

"I wish it could be different for you boys," said John honestly--praying to god that none of this had ever happened to their family--getting up from his spot, too, and heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

* * *

Back in driver's ed and Sam _really _couldn't see the point of being there. He should've just left after third block seeing as how he wasn't going to be getting his legal learner's permit anyway.

After his talk with their dad he _did_ see where he was coming from; knew that not having their true identities out there and being invisible were the Winchesters' safest bet.

He still flipped through the DMV manual, though. It was a hell of a lot more interesting than listening to Hatfield blather on about how many teenager drivers died each year because of their harmful driving habits.

He started from his musings when Jon nudged him beneath their desks with his knee, smile pulling at his mouth when Jon pushed a piece of paper at him.

-Hey ;]-

He looked at Jon and let out a little laugh when Jon gestured for him to write him back.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-

He passed the note back to Jon and he smiled when Jon rolled his eyes and his friend quickly wrote back.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-  
-Whatever, Sam, Anyway, Jeremy wanted me to ask you if Dean ever let you drive his car…-

Sam read over what his friend wrote, torn between telling his friend that he had driven the Impala and not; unsure if Jon would call him out on not having a permit and driving.

He looked to Jon, figuring that being raised the way he and Dean were that he was a pretty decent judge of character. He smiled and decided that Jon wasn't the kind of kid who would narc on one of his friends.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-  
-Whatever, Sam, Anyway, Jeremy wanted me to ask you if Dean ever let you drive his car…-  
-Yeah, I have. Dean's really protective of his car, though. Sometimes I think he loves her more than me.-

Sam was surprised when Jon hurriedly scribbled something down and passed the note back to him.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-  
-Whatever, Sam, Anyway, Jeremy wanted me to ask you if Dean ever let you drive his car…-  
-Yeah, I have. Dean's really protective of his car, though. Sometimes I think he loves her more than me.-  
-Holy shit! He's told you he loves you?-

Sam internally cursed, certain that he just gave away his and Dean's entire taboo relationship. He quickly came up with an explanation and wrote Jon back.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-  
-Whatever, Sam, Anyway, Jeremy wanted me to ask you if Dean ever let you drive his car…-  
-Yeah, I have. Dean's really protective of his car, though. Sometimes I think he loves her more than me.-  
-Holy shit! He's told you he loves you?-  
-Yeah, we've been together for a year and a half. Damn, doesn't even feel that long. See, our dad's both have jobs that require us to move around a lot and its real lucky that we both got landed here.-

After he passed the note back to Jon he couldn't contain his snort of laughter when Jon's mouth fell open and he mouthed in awe, "A year and a half?"

Sam slid the note-paper back toward himself and wrote.

-Hey ;]-  
-Dude, note-writing is totally for girls  
Whispering is manlier-  
-Whatever, Sam, Anyway, Jeremy wanted me to ask you if Dean ever let you drive his car…-  
-Yeah, I have. Dean's really protective of his car, though. Sometimes I think he loves her more than me.-  
-Holy shit! He's told you he loves you?-  
-Yeah, we've been together for a year and a half. Damn, doesn't even feel that long. See, our dad's both have jobs that require us to move around a lot and its real lucky that we both got landed here.-  
-He helped me out when I was 14 and then we just kinda stuck around w/ each other. He's not a perv, I swear. Though, you know, he is pretty dirty in bed…-

He read over what he wrote again, smirking when he thought about how Jon would react to the last bit. He was sure his friend would flip and that's partly the reason why he let Jon know; And because Dean _was_ pretty damn pervy when they were together.

"What?" hissed Jon, fingers curling around Sam's forearm, pants definitely a little tighter around his crotch at the idea of Sam and Dean together. "What've you guys done?" he asked, glad for the loud crashes in the video Hatfield had put on.

Sam swallowed and waited until Mr. Hatfield went back to grading papers, turning toward his friend as he replied, "Buncha stuff. Not _that_ though, 'cuz he said he wants to wait 'till m'eighteen; doesn't wanna take that from me until he knows I'm sure I want that."

"Shit, you think you guys'll be together that long?"

"We freakin' better be," he laughed quietly, "I'm pretty sure this wait 'till I'm eighteen rule is killing me more than Dean."

"I'm gonna be real impressed if you manage to last two-and-a-half more years."

"Why? You done it with Jeremy already?" he asked, swallowing hard because he _knew_ that he wouldn't be around when he was eighteen to let Jon know or not.

He grinned when Jon blushed and nodded. "No way! When?"

"Two days ago. His parents weren't home and we were making out in his room and things just went from there. Feel like a slut compared to you; me and Jere've only been together for two and a half months."

"You guys love each other though, so it's okay," answered Sam quietly with a little shrug.

"Yeah, but you love Dean and he loves you and you guys haven't yet."

"Well, me and Dean? Our relationship doesn't really apply to social norms, Jon."

"Why not?" he asked curiously, frowning when the end bell rang, sure that Sam would avoid his question

Sam just smiled and gathered his things, switching the focus of their conversation back to Jon. "Don't worry about it, J," he said, reassuring his friend that he wasn't a slut for having sex with Jeremy.

They met up with Jeremy in the hallway like they usually did and Sam could definitely see why Jon gave in and advanced his relationship with Jeremy, guy was damn gorgeous.

He bid goodbye to his friends, smiling when Jeremy caught Jon's mouth, his friend too caught up in his boyfriend to acknowledge his departure.

He went to his locker and got his books, always the first one in the parking lot. He climbed into the car and his breath was knocked out of him when Dean leant across the bench seat and kissed him right there.

He smiled hugely when Dean pulled away. "What's got you in such a bubbly mood?" he asked, laughing when Dean gently nudged his shoulder for calling his big brother bubbly.

"M'not fuckin' _bubbly_," said Dean, smile bellying his tone. "I did good today, Sammy, you'll see."

"Hm, whaddya got planned, De?"

"You'll find out when we get home."

He looked to Dean and quirked a brow, unable to glean what sort of surprise Dean had set up for him. There wasn't any hint of heat in Dean's eye that suggested the surprise was anything sexual but the small smile pulling at his big brother's mouth said that it was something that was important to the both of them.

He smiled at Dean when his brother flipped on the radio, Dean tapping along to the drums on the steering wheel with his thumbs. He quietly sang along, knowing his voice wasn't great at all but he knew that Dean liked when he let loose and just enjoyed himself.

He let out a small laugh when Dean said, "That's it, Sammy," and turned up the radio, singing, too.

He loved these times with Dean, just hanging out with his big brother, mullet rock blaring from the Impala's sound system, Dean's arm around his shoulders as they drove.

He frowned when Dean drove past their driveway and then backed in; Dean _never_ backed in to the driveway. "What's the matter?" he asked, gathering his messenger bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Ain't nothin' the matter, Sammy," answered Dean, climbing out of the Impala and leading Sam toward the front door of their one story.

"Then why did you--" but Dean closed the door behind him and snatched up some papers from the half-wall separating the entranceway and the kitchen.

"What is--"

"Read it, Sam," said Dean, planting his hands on Sam's shoulders and guiding Sammy to the kitchen table.

Sam sat down at the table and read, "How far are you allowed to follow an emergency vehicle?" He looked confusedly up at Dean and quickly scanned the other questions, finding that all the questions were related to rules of the road. "What is this, Dean?"

"S'your learner's permit test, baby brother," answered Dean, huge smile pulling at his mouth when Sammy looked up at him, eyes wide with his surprise. He took Sam's book bag from around Sam's shoulders and pulled a pencil out of his brother's bag. "You got however long you need, Sam."

"But. _Dean_," protested Sam, seriously confused about what was going on.

Dean laughed and sat at the table, too. "Look, Dad said you can't get your permit from the state, right?" At Sam's nod he continued, "But I got some test questions for you and we're gonna go out on the road and you're gonna drive me around. I'mma give you demerits and everything and if you pass then you can have this," he finished, pulling Sam's fake permit from out of his pocket, new laminated driver's license tucked right next to it.

Sam grinned, "Jesus, Dean, when did you have time to do all this?"

"Wasn't much to do at the shop today so Jay and G let me go early," he answered with a shrug. "Went to the library," he narrowed his eyes at Sam when his baby brother laughed, "Like I _said_, I went to the library and looked at some practice driving tests and made some photocopies and came up with this." He flicked the test on the table and smirked at Sam, "You best get to it or else you're gonna be driving around in the dark when I take you out."

"You are ridiculous," laughed Sam.

"Tick-tock, Sammy. Sun ain't gonna be up all night," was all Dean answered. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and kissed the top of Sam's head before he made his way into the living room, sure that Sam would get every fuckin' question of the test right.

Sam sighed and quickly answered the first question, remembering that it was the question that he had asked Dean and that Dean had gotten it wrong. He circled c) 500 ft. and went on to the next question. There were only one or two questions that had really given him trouble, though he'd easily narrowed down the answers once he'd read over the questions again. He was pretty sure that he got all of the answers right so he called Dean back into the kitchen.

"What's up, Sammy?" asked Dean, swallowing down the rest of his soda and depositing the can in the sink so he could wash it out later. "You finished?"

"I think so."

"Alright, lemme check over 'em and if you got at least eighty percent of them right then I can let you take the sign test."

"Dude," laughed Sam, taking the sign part of the test from Dean when Dean handed it to him, "Hatfield said that the sign test would be _before_ the question and answer part…"

"Whatever, I ain't the DMV. This is the Department of Driving the Impala, the DDI and I run shit here," he answered, smirking and shoving the sign test at Sam when Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're just as much of a jerk as people at the DMV would be," answered Sam, circling d) stop sign after he'd looked at the red octagon on the paper.

"Hey!" reprimanded Dean, taking the sign part of the test back before sitting across from Sam at the table. "I told you I hadta check over this section first." He pulled a folded up half-piece of paper out of his pocket and then grabbed Sam's pencil, checking Sam's answers against the correct ones on his sheet. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at Sam, sliding the first part of his mock-test back to Sam. "Jesus, Sam."

"What? What's the matter?" asked Sam frantically, sure that he managed to get all the questions right, confused by Dean's demeanor.

"Did fuckin' amazing, little brother," he laughed, giving the sign test back to Sammy.

"I _hate_ you," breathed Sam, looking at the next sign and quickly circling the answer.

He glanced up at Dean after every two questions, finishing the test before Dean even had a chance to leave the table. "Done," he said triumphantly, frowning when Dean's brows furrowed.

"Goddamn, baby boy, you missed _one_, looks like I can't take you on the road…"

"_What?_ No _way_," huffed Sam, leaning over the table and looking to where Dean was pointing. He saw that Dean was pointing at a smiley face he drew and he smacked his brother hard on the arm. "Mean."

"Was just messing, Sammy," laughed Dean, ruffling Sam's hair and grinning when Sam glowered.

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said five seconds ago."

"Okay, so I love you _sometimes_. The rest of the time you're just a jerk and I hate you," replied Sam, absolutely no truth or heat behind his words.

"Yeah right," said Dean, rolling his eyes and gathering up Sam's tests. "_Do_ you wanna go driving?"

"Dean, I already know how to drive."

"Do not, Sammy. I'm pulling all the stops; gonna parallel park, even gonna make you do hand signals for if the blinkers go out."

"Like you would ever let that happened," answered Sam, getting up and following Dean out of the kitchen.

"Got that right, but I'mma ask you anyway."

"Dean…" sighed Sam, overwhelmed with how far Dean was going to make him happy, "_thanks_."

"No problem, little brother," answered Dean, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders and leading Sam out to the Impala. "Just wanna keep you happy."

Sam smiled and turned into Dean, planting a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth before he said again quietly, "Thanks."

Dean grinned and knuckled Sam's skull, laughing when Sammy flailed to get out from under his arm. "Alright," he said, slapping his hands together to get Sam's attention. "Let's do this."

Sam rolled his eyes and caught the keys when Dean tossed them to him. "We really doing this?" he asked, opening the car door and settling in the driver's seat.

"Only if you want to, baby brother," answered Dean, pushing Sam's messy bangs away from his forehead before settling in the passenger's seat again.

"I do."

"Awesome. Let's get going."

Sam let out a slow breath and went about starting the car, a little nervous as he hadn't driven it for a long while.

"You'll do fine, baby boy," assured Dean, reading the anxiousness and nervousness on Sam's face.

"Hope so," answered Sam, turning the car on and easing it into gear.

"Off to a good start," said Dean, relaxing a little into the bench seat, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye as Sam got them on the road.

"Where do you want me to go?" he asked, stopping at the stop sign at the end of their street, flipping on the left blinker when dean told him to head toward Main Street.

He kept to thirty-five once he reached Main Street, remembering that's what the speed limit was on business streets.

"Wanna try parallel?" asked Dean, catching sight of an empty spot and telling Sam to pull a u-turn when they got to the light.

Sam flawlessly pulled the turn and then he carefully made his way across the street, missing the spot on the first try but getting it when he tried again.

"Not gonna dock me are you?" he asked, putting the car in park before turning toward Dean.

"Naw," replied Dean, shaking his head, "don't think I could've done any better." He jerked his head to the left and said, "Pull out now and show me that you know the hand signal. When we get to the light I want you to turn left and then we're gonna get on the highway, okay?"

"Okay." Sam started the Impala again and rolled down the window, turning the blinker on as well as sticking his arm straight out the window so he could pull out.

"Good job, Sam," said Dean sincerely, smiling at his little brother after Sam pulled off of Main Street.

"_Am_ I doing okay?" he asked quietly, blood racing at the thought of driving on the highway, never having driven over forty-five before.

"Doing great. This is the pull off," said Dean, pointing toward the on-ramp and grinning when Sam carefully eased into traffic.

Sam quickly flicked on the headlights when he realized all the other cars on the highway had theirs on.

"Where we going, De?"

"Think it's two more exits, baby boy."

Sam nodded and drove along for two more exits, pulling off when Dean assured him that it was the correct exit.

"Where are we going?" he asked again, slowing down a little so an older gentleman could get in front of them so he could pull into the diner lot to their right.

"Left at the light." When Dean caught Sam's curious look he smirked and said, "Eyes on the road, little brother."

"How did you find out about where we're going?" asked Sam, hoping he could get _some_ sort of answer out of his big brother.

"Jay and G," replied Dean, laughing when Sam's mouth fell open. "They don't know I'm taking _you_ here, Sammy. They're great guys and they're okay with a lot of things but I dunno how they'd react to me boning my little brother."

Sam blushed and said, "You're _not_ boning me yet."

Dean cleared his throat, hearing those words out of Sam's mouth bringing up thoughts about how much he _wanted_ to do just that to Sammy, getting Sam's body clenched tight and hot around his cock; had him pressing the palm of his hand against his crotch until Sam chuckled.

"Alright?"

"Shuddup and pull up on the grass," answered Dean, flinching as his baby bounced over the uneven ground as Sam drove up the grassy hill.

"Don't think off-roading is usually part of the driving tests," said Sam absently.

"Whatever, you _know_ you more than earned this," replied Dean, pulling the learner's permit out of his pocket after he told Sam to park.

"I'm pretty sure I earned this when I drove your and Dad's asses to the hospital for the first time," said Sam quietly, taking the laminated permit from Dean and tucking it in his pocket.

"You definitely did," agreed Dean, smiling at Sam when Sam turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition.

"So…why are we here, De?"

"Can't you see?"

Sam ducked and looked out the windshield, able to see the many acres of farmland below, cows and horses all eating under the waning light of twilight. "It's great," he said.

"Jay and G told me they used to come out here with their girls, Sammy."

"Ew, Dean, I did _not_ need to ever picture your bosses with anybody," groaned Sam, letting Dean scoot across the bench seat and throw his arm around his shoulders. He pressed against Dean's side and looked out over the land again, sighing when the sun ducked down beneath the horizon. "It's like the time after you graduated, big brother," he whispered.

"Mm, can be a lot _more_ like after I graduated," answered Dean, hand not petting at Sam's neck planting on Sam's thigh, giving a little squeeze as he turned into Sam's temple and let out a huff of breath.

"Yeah?" asked Sam eagerly, tensing in excitement as Dean's hand slowly slid up his leg, cock coming to life in his jeans when Dean's index finger played over his fly. "What," he swallowed and shuddered when Dean cupped him through his pants, heat of Dean's palm causing him to twitch in his jeans, "what would we do?"

"I'm gonna show you a little somethin', baby boy," replied Dean cheekily, slowly easing his hand away from Sam and kissing his little brother when Sammy whined. "Should probably do this on the grass; definitely ain't gonna be enough room for the both of us to do this in the back seat."

Sam pouted when Dean got out of the car, grumpily following Dean out, adjusting himself in his pants before he met Dean at the trunk. "Dean, _what--_"

"Just gettin' a blanket, sweetheart," answered Dean quickly, propping up the false bottom of the trunk before rummaging around for a blanket for him and Sam to get down on. "Got it," he said, pulling it out from where it was folded beneath the machetes.

"Gonna romance me?" asked Sam, laughing when Dean practically tackled him down onto the blanket, moaning when Dean nibbled at his neck before licking over the spot. He arched up into Dean and spread his legs so Dean could settle between them. "_Dean_," he gasped, loving the feel of Dean hard against him through their pants.

"Think you liked driving my Baby a lot, didn't you, Sammy?" asked Dean, grinding down against Sam's erection as he kissed at Sam's neck, loving the slight taste of sweat and just Sam he found there.

"Pretty sure it was your hand on me and not your car, big brother," groaned Sam in response, stomach already tightening due to the feel of Dean on top of him.

"Aw, c'mon, don't diss my baby like that."

"You sayin' driving your car is better than being with me like _this_?" asked Sam incredulously, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and rocking up against Dean, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of rough denim against his aching dick.

"Nothing will ever be as good as this, Sam," breathed Dean, planting one hand to the left of Sam's head before he licked over Sam's lips, sucking on the bottom one before dipping inside, rubbing it against Sammy's tongue when Sam massaged his against his own.

"Love you," whispered Sam when Dean pulled back, entire body flushing when Dean grinned down at him and kissed him again.

"I'm fucking happy as hell that you do, baby boy."

Sam grinned and let his eyes fall closed again when Dean kissed at his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple before licking over the dip at the base of his throat, "_De_…"

"You know what sixty-nine is, little brother?" asked Dean, and Sam laughed 'cuz he could tell Dean was in brother mode, now, and he was about to get some sex-ed, Dean style.

"I mean, I hear guys at school talkin' about it and I'm pretty sure I know what it is…"

Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair, kissing Sam's forehead, glad that Sam still had some innocence about him. "Imagine the number and see how they fit together," he said, watching Sam's face as Sam closed his eyes, kissing the little furrow between Sam's brows. "You see 'em?" he asked, continuing when Sammy nodded, "Now think of people fitting together like that instead of numbers."

"Oh _god_," whimpered Sam, idea of being able to _suck Dean _ and _get sucked_ at the same time almost causing him to jizz in his pants.

"_Exactly_," answered Dean excitedly, mouth watering at the idea of getting Sam into his mouth again; couldn't deny that he didn't want to see how much better Sammy was at sucking cock, too. "So you up for it?"

Sam quirked a brow at Dean and thrust his hips up against his brother, "Feel like I'm not?"

"Definitely feels like you are," said Dean, voice low and eyes full of heat and need, but ultimately so much _love_ for Sam.

"_Please_," begged Sam, already trying to sit up so he could tug off his t-shirt.

"Alright, Sammy, lemme help you out," laughed Dean, corners of his eyes crinkling with his amusement when Sam got stuck in his tee. He pulled Sam's shirt off and set it at the edge of their blanket, pushing Sam back against the blanket so he could lick and suck at Sam's chest, loving the way that Sam tapered from his broadening shoulders to his slim waist. He kissed just beneath Sam's bellybutton and licked his way up Sam's flank, blowing over Sam's left nipple before taking the taut bud into his mouth, sucking on it before biting it when Sam cried out.

"Dean! Oh my _god_!" whimpered Sam, back bowing as he pushed his chest into Dean's face, hand cupping the back of Dean's head as Dean teased his chest with his tongue.

Dean grinned against Sam's flushed skin and moved to the other nipple, teeth and tongue playing over the neglected nub. "Like when I play with you nipples?" he asked, smirking when Sammy blushed.

"Make me feel like a _girl_ when you do," answered Sam truthfully, gasping when Dean pinched his nipple, "but it feels so fuckin' _good_."

"Glad it does, baby." Dean laved over Sam's nipple once more before he licked over Sam's clavicle, suckling at Sam's collarbone until Sam cried out his pleasure, hips jerking up into his own, Sam's long legs tightening around his body.

"_Jesus_," keened Sam, knowing he would be bruised tomorrow.

He fisted his hands in Dean's t-shirt when Dean caught his mouth, pulling Dean more firmly on top of him, rolling his hips against Dean as Dean fucked his mouth.

"You sure you want to, Sammy?" asked Dean seriously once he pulled back, pulling off his own t-shirt when Sam practically tried to rip it off of him.

"Y-you can't say no _now_, De!" gasped Sam, sure that he would _die_ if Dean tried to stop before he got to come.

"Just making sure you're okay with all've this, little brother. Don't ever want you to feel like you have to do anything with me. Won't stop, Sam, I'll take care of you; always will, sweetheart" answered Dean, hand dropping between their bodies so he could palm at Sammy's cock through his jeans, quickly popping the button of Sam's jeans and catching Sam's mouth at the same time.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, pushing his hips away from the blanket when Dean tugged at his jeans. He moaned when Dean pulled his jeans over his hips, grunt falling from his mouth when his ass hit the hard ground again; blanket not softening the thump of his body.

"Okay?" laughed Dean, rubbing his hands over Sam's hips after he folded Sam's jeans on top of their t-shirts.

"M'fine," answered Sam quietly, hissing when Dean ground down against him. "Take off your jeans," he said, sliding his hands over Dean's abdomen and tucking his fingers beneath the waistband of Dean's jeans.

"Help me out?"

Sam grinned and nodded, popping open Dean's button-fly. He slid his hands under the flaps of denim, fingers dancing over Dean's cock before he worked his left hand into the flap and palmed at Dean's dick.

Dean stuttered out a groan, forehead falling to Sam's collarbone when Sam stroked him. "Sam, _Sammy_," he gasped, moaning when Sam's thumb slid over the head of his dick. "Jesus, gonna make me shoot before I can suck you."

Sam whimpered, wanting Dean to come in his mouth when he came in Dean's. "Hurry up and get them _off_, then."

Dean chuckled and knelt up between Sam's legs, shoving his jeans and boxers down his hips before he pulled them off.

Sam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth when Dean curled his fingers around his cock, eyes riveted to the way Dean stroked himself until pre-come beaded at the tip. He hurriedly shucked out of his boxer-briefs when Dean looked at him expectantly. He cried out when Dean pulled at him, tugging him on his lap before Dean lied down on the blanket.

"Fuck, Dean," he groaned, settling his legs either side of Dean's hips and rocking against his big brother.

"Seriously, baby boy, gonna fuckin' do it if you don't stop."

"Let's _do_ it then," moaned Sam, scooting around Dean and letting out a small squawk when Dean grabbed at his hips and tugged him over his face. He practically screamed when Dean took his cock into his mouth without preamble, sucking him down to the root. "Dean!"

Dean smirked around Sammy's cock, pushing at Sam's lower back so that Sam would bend over his hips. He hummed around Sam, loving the shudder that went through Sam when the vibrations hit him. He felt the puff of Sam's gasp over his dick and lifted his hips toward Sam's mouth, inviting Sam to suck him, too.

"Goddamn," moaned Sam, curling his fingers around the base of Dean before taking his big brother into his mouth, shuddering again when Dean thrust into his throat, resisting the urge to gag when Dean's cockhead pressed against his uvula.

"Fuck, Sammy, you take me so good, baby," moaned Dean when he pulled off of Sam's cock, sliding his fist along Sam's length as Sam sucked at him. "Wanna try something new with you, little brother," he said, whimpering when he slipped from Sam's mouth as Sam gave him his attention.

He let Sam sit up a little bit so Sam could see what he was going to do. He smirked at Sam and then winked, licking over his lips before diving into Sam's ass, dragging the tip of his tongue over the furled muscle.

"Dean, holy _shit_!" shouted Sam, practically sitting on Dean's face it felt so amazing. He planted his hands either side of Dean's hips and his arms _shook_ with the force of his pleasure, never having thought about Dean putting his tongue _there_. He could already feel his orgasm boiling in his belly, cock leaking pre-come all over his abdomen.

"This okay, Sam?"

"Fuck _yes_," groaned Sam, knowing that Dean liked when he voiced how much he was enjoying being with his big brother.

"Awesome," answered Dean, reaching around Sam's hips and tugging at Sam's cock as he continued eating Sam's ass, flicking his tongue over the muscle until Sam's hole relaxed. "You think you'll be alright if I put my finger in, too?"

Sam fucking _keened_ and rocked back into Dean's face, shivering when Dean played over his asshole with his fingertip, licking at his digit before Dean slowly slipped his finger in alongside his tongue.

Not wanting to come before Dean he ducked back over Dean's groin, tonguing the head before taking Dean into his mouth, palm massaging his big brother's balls as he sucked Dean down. He moaned around Dean's dick every time Dean found that spot inside, whimpering around Dean when Dean added another finger.

He let Dean's cock fall from between his lips and let out little panting breaths, arms violently shaking in his effort to hold himself up. "Dean—_oh fuck, De!—_Jesus, gonna shoot. Gonna fucking _come, _big brother," he cried, chin dropping to his chest when Dean slurped his cock back into that luscious mouth, fingers still working over his hole.

His chest and his stomach and his balls _ached_ with his need to come and he couldn't stave it off any longer, especially when Dean manipulated his prostate again, Dean's tongue swiping over the slit of his dick, cupping his heavy balls in his hand. He _screamed_ his big brother's name, coming in thick spurts down Dean's throat, surprised that the farmers down in the slight valley below weren't coming at them with pitchforks and torches he was so loud.

Dean swallowed down Sam's spunk, milking Sam for every drop his little brother was worth. He fingered Sam through his orgasm, licking over the spasming muscle until he knew that Sam's orgasm had passed. He gently withdrew his fingers, petting at Sam's thighs as he asked, "You okay?"

"Fuck yes, I'm okay," gasped Sam, pressing his temple to Dean's thigh as he attempted to regain his breath.

"Wasn't too much for you was it?"

"Oh, it was," answered Sam, mind still blown at the idea of Dean's tongue _there_, hole clenching at the thought of Dean doing that to him again. "What the hell did you _do_?"

"Licked your asshole, baby boy," answered Dean quietly, cheeks flushing at actually _saying_ what he did to his little brother.

Sam flushed, too, and said, "There isn't a word for it?"

"Rimmed you, Sammy."

"Why's it called that?"

"Cause I licked the "rim" of your hole."

"Oh," answered Sam, feeling stupid for asking, attention brought back to Dean when Dean's cock jerked next to his cheek. "_Oh_." He turned back to Dean and smirked, moving from where he was straddling Dean's shoulders between his big brother's legs, holding down Dean's hips and watching Dean as he took his brother into his mouth again.

He worked his brother good, licking the underside as he bobbed up and down on Dean's cock, finger pressing against Dean's perineum as he blew Dean. He smiled around Dean when Dean planted his hand on the top of his head, working faster when those fingers clenched in his hair. He curled his fingers around the base of Dean's cock, holding on as he pulled back and flicked his tongue over the head, tip dipping into the slit.

"Fuckin' goddamn, Sammy," groaned Dean, toes curling and hips arching off of the blanket, heart pounding in his chest, eyes watering from how fucking badly he needed to come. "Just like that, Sammy, fuck yes, just like _that_," he whimpered, muscles going lax as Sam took him in his mouth and he exploded, thick bursts filling Sam's mouth to the point where some of his jism dribbled out between Sam's swollen lips.

He quickly sat up and curled his fingers around Sam's neck, rubbing beneath Sam's Adam 's apple as his baby brother tried to swallow it all down. He ducked forward and licked at Sam's chin, pulling his Sammy close when Sam gasped.

Sam willingly let Dean pull him into his arms, curling his arms around Dean's waist when Dean pressed his face against his sex-messy hair. "M'okay, Dean," he said before Dean could even ask, stroking the sweaty line of Dean's spine as Dean pet his hair.

"Love you, Sammy," whispered Dean, kissing Sam's pulse point before pulling back so he could kiss Sam's mouth. "You still taste like me," he said against Sam's lips, prying Sam's mouth open with his tongue so he could lick the taste of himself out.

"_You_ taste like _me_," groaned Sam, tongue battling against Dean's so he could catch is own taste.

"How do you know what you taste like?"

"Not like you've never kissed me after doing that, De."

"Blowing you?" asked Dean; just wanted to hear Sam say it.

"Yes."

He smirked and kissed Sam's nose then, pulling Sam down on top of him and lying down for just a moment, watching as a few fireflies called mates with their lights. He knew they should be getting home and he gently nudged Sam, hating to wake Sam up from where he was so peacefully curled up against him. "Get your clothes on, baby," he said quietly, helping Sam get dressed when Sammy got up.

He dressed, too, and dug around in his pocket, standing at the passenger's side door and meeting Sam's eyes across the Impala. "Hey," he reached across the Chevy and handed Sam the card, "think you more than deserve this, too, Sam."

Sam took the fake license between his index and middle fingers and smiled at his brother over the car, "Thanks, Dean. Love you, big brother."

"Love you, baby brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS**: dancewich, fellatio, toy!play, bottom!Sam, frottage, Underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20]

* * *

Sam pulled back from Andi Graham, look of shock clear on his face. When Andi looked expectantly back at him he could only nod absently, mirroring her smile when she grinned at him.

"Great, Sam! I think we'll have a lot of fun, you'll see!" said Andi, grinning at Sam all the wider and kissing his cheek. "I'll call you with all the details; all you have to do is be ready when I show up, okay?"

Sam nodded again and furrowed his brow when Andi ran to catch up with her friends. He let out a slow breath and shook his head, not sure what he just got himself into.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Sam walked with Jon to the parking lot. Jeremy was sick that day so he'd told Jon that Dean would be able to drive the both of them home. He caught up with Dean in the kiss and ride lot and climbed into the passenger's seat, smiling at Dean when his big brother cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Um, Dean, that's Jonny."

"Hi," said Jon brightly, leaning over the front seat and offering Dean his hand.

"Hey there," answered Dean jovially, taking Jon's hand and grinning when Jon gave his hand a firm shake. "You need a ride home I'm guessin'?"

"If it's not any trouble. My boyfriend wasn't at school today so he couldn't give me a ride home."

"I bet," said Dean quietly, snorting when Sam narrowed his eyes at him and pinched his thigh.

"What?" asked Jon, cocking his head at Dean curiously.

"Nothin'. So where to, Jonny?"

Sam chuckled when he noticed Jon flush in the rearview mirror, turning around to face his friend and stick out his tongue.

"What, he called me _Jonny_," answered Jon loudly, smiling at Dean when Dean winked at him through the rearview.

"Dean!" laughed Sam, slapping at his big brother's leg when Dean suggestively cocked his brow at Jon.

"I can see how you fell for his charms, Sam," said Jon with a grin, leaning back against the backseat and grinning wider when Dean pressed a little kiss to the length of Sam's neck before pulling out of the parking lot. "Anyway, just turn left onto the main street and head down to the second traffic light and take a right. Once you get to Waterfall take a left and it's the brick house in the cul-de-sac. It's not that hard to get there but it's pretty far."

Dean licked over his lips as he turned left onto the main road and answered, "Right."

Jon let out a little laugh when he noticed Sam track the movement of Dean's tongue over his lush mouth. He was a little jealous that Sam landed someone so attractive and pretty much awesome, but he had Jeremy and Jere was all he needed. He was glad that Sam had someone that fit him so perfectly, even though Dean looked more than a few years older than Sam.

"So what did you kids get up to at school today."

"Yeah, Sam, what did Andi want to talk to you about."

"Whose Andi?" asked Dean cautiously, beginnings of anger flickering in his chest if some guy was harassing Sammy again.

"She's a senior."

"_She_?"

"Yeah, she's the captain of the forensics team," supplied Jon, frowning at the insecurity he heard in Dean's tone.

"Um, she asked me to go to prom with her."

"She know you're barely sixteen?"

"_She's _only seventeen Dean and I've been sixteen for a month," answered Sam, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And she's a senior?" asked Dean, surprised that a senior could be only seventeen.

"Yes, Dean."

"Did you say yes?"

Dean looked to Sam then and let out a sharp breath, "You said you'd go with her?"

"I couldn't say no, man; couldn't say anything actually, I just kinda stupidly nodded."

Jon was glad that they were coming upon his house, he wasn't sure he wanted to be there when Sam got reprimanded for saying yes to Andi. When Dean pulled into the cul-de-sac he murmured, "That's my house right there."

He thanked Dean when Dean stopped, smiling at Sam when Sam caught his eye. He offered his friend a little smile and mouthed "good luck" before he stepped out of the Impala and headed down his driveway.

"Bye, Jon!" shouted Sam, leaning across Dean and sticking his head out the window so he could say 'Bye' to his friend. He laughed when Dean palmed his ass to make sure he wouldn't fall out, though he knew that Dean just wanted to cop a feel. "You could've just asked, you know," he chuckled once he'd sat down in the passenger's seat again.

"Ain't gotta ask, little brother, that's mine," answered Dean, carefully pulling around in the cul-de-sac before heading out of Jon's neighborhood.

"It is, which is why you don't have to worry about Andi."

"Sam," started Dean with a sigh, closing his mouth when Sam looked at him.

"Seriously, Dean, she's not a threat, I swear."

"I wanna talk about this when we get back, you hear?"

"I figured you would," answered Sam, "and just for the record, I wasn't expecting her to ask me which is why I didn't say no."

"I get you, still wanna talk to you about it."

"You actually wanna talk about something?" laughed Sam, mouth turning from laughter to a little smile.

"Yeah, I do. I went to prom once, too, Sam and I know what goes down, little brother. Don't need you gettin' into any trouble and stirring up anything for us Winchesters, you dig?"

"I dig," laughed Sam, not sure where his brother picked up his goofy lingo.

"Good," answered Dean, knuckling the back of Sam's head before pulling into the parking lot of their house.

Sam grabbed his book bag and followed Dean into the house.

Dean waited for Sam to put his stuff down and go to the bathroom before he started asking any questions. He settled in on their bed and gestured for Sam to sit next to him when Sam came out of the bathroom. He curled his arm around Sam's shoulders and dragged Sam in against his side. "So, Andi," he said.

"What do you wanna know?"

"She's on the Forensics team?"

"Yeah, she's the captain; real good at what they do."

"She's smart, then?"

"Definitely. She's in all the AP classes they offer for seniors," answered Sam, letting his fingers play over Dean's chest, pressing his palm against Dean's chest and feeling the measured up and down of Dean's breaths.

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"She does a lot for the school, Dean," said Sam, letting out a slow breath when he caught Dean's gaze.

"You sure you're really not wanting to go to prom with her?"

"I love _you_, Dean," answered Sam, further tucking himself against Dean's side. "Andi's pretty popular at school; everyone knows this stuff about her."

"Right," sighed Dean, sliding his hand up Sam's t-shirt and settling his palm on Sam's flank, smiling when Sam shuddered at the warmth. "She picking you up or are you driving? I'll, um, I'll let you borrow my baby if she's expectin' you to pick her up."

"She said she'll have everything arranged," said Sam quietly, reaching over Dean and grabbing for the remote, looking expectantly at his big brother and flipping on the TV when Dean didn't say anything. He flicked through the channels and landed on National Geographic, smiling when he felt Dean's groan rumble against his cheek.

"Why'd you go and say yes, Sammy?" huffed Dean, pulling his hand out from under Sam's shirt and stroking his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I won't go if you don't want me to," said Sam, rubbing his head against Dean's chest.

"Can't skip out on a lady, Sammy, that's bad manners," teased Dean, grinning when Sam pressed his smile against his chest. Honestly, he _didn't_ want Sam to go, felt a little disappointed that Sam wanted to spend the night with Andi rather than his big brother.

"I swear I'll call you when I'm having a terrible time, De," breathed Sam, going slack against Dean when Dean massaged at his skull.

"You're not gonna feel awkward being the only sophomore there?"

"Jon's going, too, but I probably _will_ feel awkward anyway," said Sam with a little shrug, "that's why I'm probably gonna end up calling you."

"Probably?"

"_Definitely_," laughed Sam.

"Alright, so if you're doin' this thing we're gonna need to get you a tux."

"Dean, _no_."

"Can't go to prom in ripped jeans and plaid, baby."

"I _hate_ you."

* * *

"_Dean_, I've got that suit for when you need my help during hunts. Can't I just wear _that_?" asked Sam, moaning pitifully when Dean fixed the cummerbund around his waist.

"Dude, I had to rent a fuckin' tux for when I went to prom. I'm not lettin' you escape wearin' a tux."

Sam groaned when Dean teased his fingers over the silk blend of the cummerbund and down over the fit of his pants, palming his ass through the soft fabric. "Can't I just wear a vest like all the other guys are gonna be wearing?"

"You don't like the _cummer_bund?" asked Dean with a leer, pressing Sam up against the wall of the dressing stall.

"Dean, _c'mon_," sighed Sam, shuddering when Dean cupped his hips.

"What's the matter?" breathed Dean, leaning into Sam and brushing his mouth over Sam's neck.

"I want to find a tux to wear and then get out of here, okay? I feel so goddamned out of place bein' here. _And_ did you _see_ how the owner looked at us?"

"Mm, maybe we should validate his concerns then, hm?"

Sam couldn't resist tilting his head for Dean's searching mouth, keening when Dean sucked at his pulse. "_No_."

"You sure about that?" asked Dean, hand dropping to Sam's groin and cupping the thick heat of Sam's erection.

"Of course I _want_ to, Dean, but can't we just wait 'till we get back to the house?"

"Okay, Sammy," answered Dean, letting Sam go before taking off the cummerbund. "I'll go get you the vest you want, princess."

"Just a plain bl—_really_, Dean?" asked Sam, brow cocked at his big brother when Dean held up the orange and blue polka dotted vest he picked out. "It really seems like you _wanna_ be here all day," he groaned, pushing Dean out of the dressing stall.

"Just playin', Sammy, Jesus," replied Dean, rolling his eyes and looking for a plain black vest that would go well with the pants Sam picked.

"Here," he said, shoving his hand and the vest by the curtain and leaning up against the partition when Sam took the vest.

Sam hurriedly pulled the vest on over the white shirt he had on. He smoothed it over his chest and checked himself out in the mirror. "You wanna see?" he asked, pushing at the curtain and smiling at Dean. He stepped back when Dean grinned and stepped into the stall.

"Turn around for me," said Dean quietly, smiling when Sammy did a little spin. "You look great, little brother."

"Would _you_ go to prom with me?"

"Sam, man, I would go with you if you were wearing a sack."

"I wish you would," sighed Sam, rolling his eyes when Dean smirked at him.

"'Cuz y'know, nobody would ask why a twenty year old dude was at prom with a sixteen year old kid."

Sam ducked his head and then looked back at Dean, "Is that weird for you?"

"What?" asked Dean, unbuttoning Sam's vest and peeling it off of his little brother.

"That you're twenty years old and you're going out with a sixteen year old?"

Dean laughed and hung the vest back on its hanger. "I like how you're worried about the age difference, baby brother," he said quietly, smiling when Sam's brow furrowed. "It's good that you don't care we're brothers, Sammy."

"Dude, fuck that, that never bothered me."

"But it bothers you that we're so far apart age-wise?"

"No, but I always just figured _you'd _wanna be with someone close to your age…"

"Shit, Sammy, _no_. I love _you_, kiddo. Yeah, it would weird me out if you were any younger but four years ain't bad, man."

"Are you--"

"Sam, don't make me go any more chick-flick today, alright? So how 'bout you get your clothes back on and we'll get outta here?"

"Deal," said Sam, pushing Dean out of the dressing stall again so his big brother wouldn't distract him.

"Everything fits well, right?" asked Dean when he saw the price sign for alterations, not sure he'd have enough from the garage to cover rent, food, Sam's tux rental _and _alterations. Not to mention the little surprise he had for Sammy.

"Yeah, the pants are a little long but it should look fine with my shoes on."

"Alright. You almost ready?" asked Dean, plucking his real debit card out of his wallet before shoving it back into his pocket. He smiled at Sammy when Sam came out of the dressing room, tuxedo slung over his arm.

"Ready."

"Awesome," answered Dean, leading Sam over to the owner at the front desk.

Sam smiled at the man and set the tux over the desk, "Hello, I'd like to rent this for tomorrow, please."

"Just one night?" the man asked, typing the order into the computer.

"Can you bring me back here on Saturday?" asked Sam of Dean, telling the man 'yes' when Dean nodded at him in answer.

The man told them the total and Dean swiped his ATM card in the card swipe, punching in his PIN and taking the receipt the man handed him.

"All you need to do is bring this with you when you come pick up the tuxedo tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you."

"That's great, thank you, sir," answered Sam with a smile, tugging at Dean's jacket sleeve after Dean tucked the receipt in his wallet.

Dean threw his arm around Sam and gently knuckled at Sam's skull as they walked to the Impala. "You're gonna look real slick tomorrow night, baby boy."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"Dean where the _fuck _is my tie?" growled Sam, scrambling around in his and his brother's room for his red tie, sure to get a red one so it would match Andi's dress.

"Didn't we use it to--"

"Found it!" shouted Sam in triumph walking into the bathroom and throwing the tie around his neck. He tried three times to tie the knot before he gave up and called in his big brother to help.

"Sammy, just calm down," laughed Dean, stepping in behind Sam and twisting the ends of the tie around until he had a perfect knot at Sam's throat. "This alright?" he asked, maneuvering the knot until it was tight around Sam's throat.

"Yeah, s'good," answered Sam quietly, smoothing it out before tucking it in underneath his vest. "Fuck, Dean, I don't want to do this."

Dean chuckled, Sam still not used to swearing, curses always sounding awkward and childish falling from Sam's mouth. "Dude, Andi's gonna be here in what, twenty minutes? You seriously can_not_ bail on her now."

"I'll tell her I got the flu."

"Sam, you're gonna go. Much as I want you to stay here and hang out with me all night, you said you would go with her and Winchesters don't break their promises."

"Don't _wanna_," mumbled Sam, turning around and pressing his forehead against Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around his big brother's waist.

Dean laughed and patted Sam's back, one hand going to Sam's head to play through his hair. "Just call me when you're _really _miserable, baby brother."

"Can I call you right now?"

"C'mon, Sam, it's not gonna be that bad."

"I'm calling you at the first sign of misery, just so you know," huffed Sam, swallowing hard when he heard the honk of his ride and then the knock of Andi's fist on their door.

"Just a call away, Sammy," said Dean, curling his hand at Sam's nape and catching Sam's mouth in a smooth kiss, tongue sliding over Sam's lips before dipping inside and getting a taste of his little brother's tongue.

Sam moaned and leant into Dean, angling his head to deepen the kiss, pulling away with a disappointed little sound when Andi knocked on the door again. "Expect a call in about twenty minutes, you hear me?"

"Try'n relax n' have a little fun, man."

"Keep your phone on you!" shouted Sam, going to the door and giving Andi a half-hearted smile when he opened the door.

* * *

Sam had lied when he told Dean to expect a call from him in twenty minutes. He'd barely been in the limo with Andi and her friends for ten and he was already fingering his mobile through the fabric of his pocket.

That was the first thing that bothered him; Andi hadn't told him that they were going to be sharing a limo with her friends. Yeah, he should have known that Andi would have been going to prom with her friends, but it still sucked because he didn't know any of them. He wished that he could have gone with Jon and Jeremy but Andi had invited him before his own friends could ask.

Second was that all of the guys in the limo kept teasing him, poking fun at him because of his age and because they always saw him hanging out with that 'douchebag guy' A.K.A his big brother. He didn't really care that they were teasing _him_, but insulting Dean when Dean did nothing to any of them just wasn't right.

He tried to ignore them for the most part but Andi kept trying to engage him in the conversations. He smiled for Andi's sake, attempting to be as good of a date as he could even though he was having a shit time.

"You guys wanna tone it down a bit?" asked Andi, catching Sam's hand and pulling it into her lap. "Don't listen to them, Sam, they're just being guys."

Sam rolled his eyes--he was a guy but he didn't act like a douche--but smiled when Andi caught his eyes. "Just a little friendly ribbing, I know," he said, subtly pulling his hand from Andi's lap and pressing his palm against his phone again.

"So Sammy," started Tim, leaning across the space between the bench seats and getting in Sam's face.

"It's Sam," answered Sam, glaring at Tim.

"Whatever, so Sammy, how'd you manage to score Andi, huh? I asked her to junior prom and she said 'no' to me, then, too."

"Guess she just likes smart guys," answered Sam absently, chuckling when Tim just furrowed his brow. He smiled at Andi when she giggled though.

"That's true," said Andi, grinning wider at the sight of Sam's dimples.

"You drink, Sam?" asked Todd, pulling a flask from the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

"Todd!" gasped Andi, trying to snatch the flask out of Todd's hands. "What are you _thinking_?"

"Andi, what's prom without a little alcohol, huh? I know you like to get a little hammered now and again."

"Not for school functions," answered Andi, mouthing 'sorry' at Sam.

"Know you're gonna want some later," laughed Todd, taking a swig of the liquor in the flask before handing it to Sherona, his date.

"If you get your ass in trouble I'm not gonna help you," replied Andi quietly, adjusting the halter strap of her gown before crossing her legs and turning to Sam. "You having fun so far? You know, aside from _these_ guys?"

"Sure," answered Sam, offering a little shrug. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, tell her how miserable he was and how he'd rather be eating chilli fries with his brother and boyfriend watching D-rated horror movies or discovering new aspects of their relationship. Though he didn't want to outright lie to her either, sure she wouldn't be too happy if he told her he was having a terrible time.

"I'm glad," she said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek.

Tim's date, Hilarie, handed Sam the flask and he gently pushed it back at her. "No thank you," he said, "I don't like not having my wits about me, you know?" _'Especially with people I don't trust.'_

"Sure, I get it," replied Hilarie, taking another swig of the alcohol before handing it back to Todd.

Sam frowned at his schoolmates; he couldn't understand how someone like Andi had befriended the people in the limo with them. He didn't think that Andi Graham, whom was certain to be valedictorian of the Class of 1998, would hang out with kids that would try smuggling alcohol into prom.

He sat quietly in the limo, glad when they finally arrived at the hotel that prom was being hosted at. He smiled as he helped Andi out of the limo, hooking their arms together when she pressed close to his side.

"You don't really talk much, do you?"

Sam shook his head, _'Not to people I don't care about.'_ He sighed, thinking of Dean back at their house, probably sitting on their bed in their room, absently fiddling with his cell phone waiting for him to call for rescue. "I'm more of a listener," he answered, sure that Andi was expecting some sort of verbal response out of him.

"That's good, though. Girls like a guy that can listen," said Andi, smiling.

"So I've heard," lied Sam, taking the tickets from Andi when she handed them to him and handing them over to the prom committee member manning the check-in desk. He led Andi into the banquet hall, impressed with the Class of 98's decorations. He honestly couldn't believe that people were so worried about such trivial things like prom committee and dancing. He could only think of Dean and their Dad, concerned with staying alive and killing as many evil-sons-of-bitches as they could.

He honestly felt bad for wanting to be normal when there were such evils out in the world that he should be helping his family terminate. He didn't want to hunt all his life, though; knew that if he severed ties from hunting before they could even become knotted would work out best for all of them.

"—us a table? Sam?"

"Sorry, I blanked out," said Sam, shaking his head to fend off thoughts of his family and their lives.

Andi smiled and said, "Would you mind finding us a table?"

"No problem, do you want me to take your purse?"

"If it's not a hassle."

"It's fine," answered Sam, taking Andi's bag and the other girls' purses before finding a table. He sat down at a table near the entrance with a sigh, setting the ladies' purses down in front of himself before he folded his arms on the table top and rested his head against them.

"Sam!"

Sam's mood immediately brightened when he heard Jon's jovial voice, laughing when his friend dragged Jeremy over to the table. "Hey guys, glad to see you're doing better, Jere."

"Jonny would've _killed_ me if I didn't take him to my prom, Sam."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have," he laughed, smiling when he caught Jon's gaze, "Okay, you're right, he probably would."

Jeremy nodded before looking around the table, "You're not here with Dean are you?"

"No, Andi Graham brought him," answered Jon, rolling his eyes after mentioning Sam's date.

"How does Dean feel about that?"

"He wasn't too happy but he said I couldn't back out on a date with a lady."

"You're not staying the whole time, though, are you?" asked Jeremy, smiling at Jon when Jon pushed him down onto a chair and sat on his leg.

"No _way_," chuckled Sam, "I told Dean I'd call him when things got too unbearable."

"Good, 'cuz we're not staying the whole time either, right Jere?"

"I hope not, baby," replied Jeremy, leaning in and nuzzling at the back of Jon's neck, hands sliding up Jon's slim thighs.

Jon laughed breathily and squirmed on Jeremy's lap, turning around and catching his boyfriend's mouth.

Sam bit his lip and shifted in his chair, pants becoming a little tighter around his crotch watching his friends kiss each other. He smiled at Jon when Jon pulled away from Jeremy's mouth, chuckling when he noticed the blush across his friend's cheeks.

"Sorry, Sam."

"Don't worry about it, it's cool."

"I can tell," said Jeremy, voice low when he caught sight of the bulge in Sam's pants.

"Shut up," laughed Sam, leaning his elbows on his knees and frowning when Andi and her friends came over to the table. "Shit," he sighed.

"Aw, look at the cute 'mos," sneered Tim, sitting down at the table and pulling Hilarie down onto his lap.

"Shut up," growled Sam, pulling out the chair next to him so Andi could sit down.

"What, are you queer, too, Sammy?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond, about to tell Tim that yes, he was queer and he was in love with someone that loved him back. But before he could answer Jeremy cleared his throat and said, "I dunno, maybe _you_ are since you keep checkin' Sam out…"

"And it's _Sam_, asshole, not Sammy," said Jon, smiling at Sam when Sam sent him a little grateful look.

"Gonna start that shit again, Jere?" said Tim, gently moving Hilarie from his lap and settling her on the chair before fully standing.

Andi sighed and said, "Tim, not tonight, _please_."

"Yeah, _whatever_, I'm not wasting my time on you anymore Cook. Let's go dance, Hil."

"I should hope," muttered Jeremy.

Sam laughed at the look on Tim's face, scowling at Tim as he walked with Hilarie over to the dance floor. Unable to handle the side conversations he finally pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He unlocked it and sighed when he looked at the time. He'd only been there for half an hour and he was sure that he could last at _least_ an hour before calling up Dean.

"Do you want to dance, Sam?"

"I know I'm not good at it, Andi."

"Not even one dance, Sam?"

"I'll probably just step on your toes."

"Okay," said Andi dejectedly, giving Sam a half-hearted smile.

"Sam, why'd did you even come if you're not gonna dance?" asked Jon.

"I told her I would, Jonny."

"You just don't wanna dance with her because you're thinking about _Dean_," laughed Jon.

Sam let out an honest laugh, because yeah, he _was_ thinking about his brother. He pulled his phone out again and looked at it, realizing that in twenty more minutes he could call Dean.

He smiled when Jeremy started talking, glad that his friends were trying to bring him out of his mood.

He was surprised that Andi and her friends hadn't been back to the table for a while and glanced at his phone again, awed that he'd spent twenty-seven minutes talking to both Jeremy and Jon.

Sam swallowed hard when Jon turned toward Jeremy again and kissed him during a small lull in their conversation. He watched Jon's tongue slide over Jeremy's bottom lip and he slicked his own tongue over his mouth. He let out a slow breath when he heard Jon, "Wanna dance, Jere…"

"Wanna come with, Sam?" asked Jeremy, palming Jon's ass when Jon practically straddled him on the chair.

"Why the hell not?" he murmured, smiling at his friends and taking Jon's hand when his friend held it out for him.

"Really?" asked Jon excitedly, happily tugging at Sam's arm like if he didn't drag his friend onto the dance floor as quickly as he was capable that Sam would bail.

"Sure," answered Sam with a shrug, laughing when his friends sandwiched him between them and started dancing against him. "I don't think Dean would approve of this," he gasped, breath hitching when he felt the heat of Jeremy's body all along his back, Jon practically melded against his chest, hips aligned all around.

"He'd probably wanna watch," teased Jon, throwing one arm around Sam's neck and the other around Jeremy's waist, bringing them all closer together.

"Actually, probably, so long as your boy there doesn't try anything," joked Sam, laughing when Jeremy chuckled hotly against his neck and pulled his hips back a couple inches. "Just kidding, Jere."

"I know, but man, Dean, he's a _big_ dude."

"You definitely have that right."

"Really?" asked Jon over the music, eyes wide.

"Mhm," hummed Sam, small sound falling from his mouth when Jon rocked too close to him and brushed against his crotch.

"Jesus, Sam," breathed Jon, feeling his friend hot and hard against him.

"_Shut up_," gasped Sam, wriggling out from between his friends when it all became too much; heart thundering in his chest, cock throbbing in his pants, cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Little too much?" asked Jeremy, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders and leading him back to the table, catching Jon's hand and tugging his boyfriend along.

"Yeah," husked Sam, scrubbing a hand through his hair when they sat at the table.

It was then that Andi and company decided to reappear. He frowned when Andi stumbled and fell into his lap, and she grinned heatedly at him. He pulled his hips back and his brow furrowed when he smelled the liquor on Andi's breath.

"_Sam_," she said, and Sam _knew_ that she'd had more than her fair share of the flask; Tim probably had one, too, so who _knew_ how much Andi had actually had to drink. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered, pawing at his face.

"What?" he choked.

"Got," she swallowed, "got a room, Sam, wanna go upstairs with you…" she slurred, throwing her arms around Sam's neck.

"I can't--_what?_"

"Yeah, _Sammy_," she purred.

Sam wrinkled his nose and stood up, tipping Andi into the chair he'd been sitting on. "I think you just need to go upstairs and sleep this off, Andi. You probably don't want me like tha--"

"Gotta show 'em I can have you," moaned Andi, sitting up and reaching for Sam.

Sam looked at Andi in disappointment, looking to Andi's girl friends and telling them to get her up to the room she got. He narrowed his eyes at them and he nodded when they took heed to his words. He was certain that they would do exactly as he asked before coming back down to party.

Once he'd made sure that Hilarie and Sherona took Andi upstairs he returned to his friends, jutting out his lips when he found Jeremy and Jon pulling on their tux jackets. "You guys heading out already?"

"Yeah, Jon wants to--"

Sam laughed when Jon clapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, laughing harder when Jon groaned and pulled his hand away, slick with Jere's saliva.

"Can't believe you licked me," grumbled Jon, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"You _love_ when I lick you," answered Jeremy with a leer, curling his fingers with Jon's after Jon wiped off his hand.

Sam shook his head before he said, "You guys mind if I go out with you? Think I'm gonna call Dean…"

"Of course not," replied Jon, curling his free hand with Sam's and tugging his friend along.

Sam was relieved for the cool air when they got outside, instantly feeling better despite what just went down in the banquet hall. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled at his friends when Jon let go of his hand. He laughed when Jon pulled him into a hug, grinning when Jeremy joined in, too.

"You guys be safe tonight, huh?" he teased.

"Will be, Sam, you, too, okay?" said Jeremy, smiling when Jon tucked himself against his side.

"Definitely. See you guys Monday, alright?"

"Later, Sam!"

Sam smiled and waved at his friends, sitting down on the front steps of the hotel and pulling out his phone. He was about to dial when he caught a flash in his peripheral, letting out a loud laugh when the Impala pulled up in front of the hotel. He shook his head and ran over to the Impala, carefully pulling the front door open and climbing inside. He gratefully threw his arms around his brother's neck and leant in and kissed Dean, pressing his beam against Dean's mouth.

"Thought you'd call a little earlier so I came about twenty minutes ago…" muttered Dean, keeping one arm wrapped around Sammy when Sam pulled away.

"Thank god you got here now," breathed Sam, pressing his forehead against Dean's shoulder, enjoying the warmth his big brother emanated.

"Why, what happened?" he asked, unconcerned that they were just parked in front of the hotel.

"Andi tried to get me to go upstairs with her," sighed Sam.

"She _what_?" growled Dean, sure that a smart girl like Andi wouldn't attempt to bed his Sammy.

"She'd been drinking, but I guess it was her plan all along 'cuz she had a room reserved."

"You're _sixteen_ goddamnit!"

"But she didn't do anything, Dean, and I can forgive that."

"She _wanted_ to, though, Sam."

"I wouldn't have, De," said Sam quietly, smiling at his big brother when Dean caught his eye.

"Woulda kicked your ass if you did, Sammy," answered Dean, pulling Sam closer to him before starting the car.

"I know, just wanna be with you now, though, so you don't have'ta worry."

"Good, 'cuz, uh."

"Yeah?" asked Sam, opening his eyes and glancing up at Dean.

"I kinda checked us into a nice hotel…"

Sam laughed, "Really?"

"Don't have to go if you don't wanna, kiddo. Just thought I'd take some precautionary measures; give you a little somethin' nice after your shitty night, yeah?"

"Let's go," said Sam quietly, kissing Dean's jaw before settling against Dean again.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Dean grinned and stroked over Sam's neck, turning the Impala in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

"Jesus, did this cost your entire paycheck?" gasped Sam, taking in the nice hotel room, carpet fluffy and clean beneath his shoes, king-sized bed neatly made, comforter smooth and pristine looking.

"No, just half of it," answered Dean, closing the door and locking it before he curled his arms around Sam's waist.

"It better not have," said Sam, smiling when Dean carried him over to the bed.

"Promise it wasn't that much, man," replied Dean, plopping Sam on the bed. He bent down in front of his little brother and carefully pulled off Sam's shoes, neatly setting them at the end of the bed.

Sam couldn't hold back his smile at the pampering, laughing when Dean peeled his socks off and rolled them together and tucked the ball in his shoe. He pushed at Dean's leather jacket and smiled when Dean stood up and let him take off his jacket.

Dean took his jacket when Sammy handed it to him, taking it over to the little living room area and draping his jacket over the back of the couch. He kicked off his own boots, then, toeing off his socks and leaving them with his boots before returning to the bed.

He sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows, smirking at his baby brother when Sam lied back, too, settling in against his side. "Hey," he said stupidly, ducking forward and kissing the smile off of Sam's pretty mouth. "Did you have _any_ fun?"

Sam gave a slight nod and said quietly, blushing, "Danced with Jon and Jeremy."

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, imagining Sammy dancing with his friends, swallowing hard at the thought of his baby brother squished in a dancewich with his buddies.

"It was kind of hot," admitted Sam, pressing his hand to Dean's stomach and trailing his hand down to the waistband of Dean's pants, smiling against Dean's side when he found the hardness in Dean's jeans.

"Would think so. Dunno how you found such good lookin' friends, baby brother," teased Dean, trailing his hand up and down Sam's flank.

"Jonny kind of found me, and Jeremy just came with him," answered Sam, even though he knew Dean wasn't looking for any kind of answer.

"I'm glad he did," said Dean honestly, smiling at the look Sam always got on his face when he talked about his friends.

After a moment of just breathing with his brother Sam sat up, feeling too hot and constricted in his tuxedo jacket. He carefully pulled it off but then carelessly tossed it toward the couch, grinning when it caught the back and stayed there.

"Need any help, baby boy?" asked Dean, already sitting up when Sammy fumbled with the knot in his tie.

"Please," sighed Sam, letting Dean take over ridding him of his tie. He smiled when Dean got the tie off, fingers nimbly working the buttons at the top of the vest while Dean worked from the bottom up.

Dean smirked and leant in, kissing the length of Sam's throat when Sam tipped his head back and let out a slow breath. "Better?" he asked, peeling the vest from Sam's shoulders and tossing it toward the couch.

"Much," breathed Sam, pulling at the sides of his shirt so the buttons would come undone.

Dean smiled and worked on Sam's belt, messing with the belt buckle until it came loose. He pulled the leather from Sam's belt loops and tossed the belt on the floor.

Sam pushed up from the bed and kicked his pants off, feeling so much better when he was just in his boxer-briefs and his white undershirt.

"Comfy?" laughed Dean, grinning when Sam turned toward him and nodded.

"You next," answered Sam, pulling at Dean's flannel until Dean started undressing, too. His eyes roved over his big brother's body when he got Dean down to his wife-beater and his boxer-briefs, loving the muscular curve of Dean's pale thighs beneath the fading black of his underwear.

"Pretty," breathed Sam, teasing his fingers over the top of Dean's thigh, playing over the hem of soft fabric.

"Shut up," laughed Dean, dragging Sam down with him when he lied on the bed again.

Sam laughed as they settled, one hand on Dean's belly, other arm thrown above his head so he could tease his fingers through Dean's soft spikes.

"_Sammy_," groaned Dean quietly, eyes falling closed when Sam's fingertips massaged at his skull, stomach fluttering at the pleasure shooting through him and heating his blood.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about tryin' somethin' with me?" he asked vaguely, feeling his cock harden further when Sam's hand slid further down his stomach, fingers slipping beneath his briefs to play over the beginnings of his pubes.

"Yeah?" asked Sam excitedly, promptly flushing when he thought of Dean licking him open again.

"If you want to," answered Dean, shrugging; wanted to give Sam a chance to change his mind.

"_Hell yeah_, what're we gonna—_are we_?" asked Sam, thoughts all a jumble in his head at the prospect of finally taking it there with Dean.

"Kind of, baby boy," replied Dean, gently pressing against Sam's shoulder so his little brother would lie back. He smiled when Sam eagerly lied back, crawling between Sam's legs and planting his hands either side of Sam's head. He caught Sam's gaze and leant in, pressing his mouth against Sam's, tongue flittering over Sam's bottom lip before he teased his way inside, slipping into that slick, tempting heat and massaging his tongue against his baby brother's. He gasped when Sam cupped his hands around his ribcage, slight pressure of Sam's fingertips against his sensitive flanks feeling ticklish.

Sam smiled against his big brother's mouth, groaning when Dean settled his weight against him, feel of Dean hot and hard against him taking his breath away. "_Dean_."

"I know, Sammy," said Dean, knew _exactly_ what Sammy was feeling; that rush of blood through his veins, feeling like his entire body was prickling with sensation, heart hammering in his chest, cock throbbing in time with every pulse of pleasure.

Sam keened and rocked up against Dean, head tipping back when Dean circled his hips against his own. "_Dean!_"

Dean smirked and leant down to mouth at Sam's nipple through his t-shirt, hard and obvious beneath the thin, worn cotton. He sucked at the taut bud through the fabric, licking at it until Sam's t-shirt turned translucent before moving to Sam's other nipple. He grinned against Sam's chest when Sam let out a punched breath.

He practically tore Sam's shirt off of his little brother in his haste to get at Sam's chest, loving the feel of smooth skin against his mouth when he kissed at Sam's collarbone.

"Off, Dean," whined Sam when the smooth fabric of Dean's 'beater rubbed over his sensitive nipples as Dean moved.

"Okay, Sammy," said Dean, leaning back from Sam and pulling off his wife-beater. He tossed his undershirt on the floor and then pressed against Sam again, groaning when his nipples rubbed against Sam's.

"Please, De, _need--_" moaned Sam, rolling his hips into Dean's again, catching his lower lip between his teeth when their groins rubbed together.

Dean nodded and slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Sam's underpants, smiling at his little brother when Sammy did the same with his underwear. There was an awkward tangle of limbs as Sam tried to get his boxer-briefs off at the same time but he managed to sort everything out, grinding down against Sam's hard cock once they were both naked.

"God, Sam," he groaned, taking in all of Sam, from the slight jut of Sam's collarbone at his shoulders to the point of Sam's hipbones beneath the slight definition of muscle already forming at Sam's hips, and down to the random curling of Sam's toes against his calves. "You're fuckin' beautiful, Sammy."

Sam felt like his entire body flushed at Dean's compliment. He turned away from his brother when he felt his cheeks burning, looking back at Dean only to see the love and want in his big brother's gaze. "Whatever."

"You fuckin' are and you know it. Isn't a Winchester that's not gorgeous," breathed Dean, nose wrinkling when he realized he'd just admitted that their dad was good looking.

"You do know you just called da--"

But Dean silenced Sam when he bit at Sam's neck, right over the flutter of Sam's pulse, tugging at the skin until Sammy let out a pretty moan.

"Dean, what're we gonna--"

"I'll show you, baby," said Dean, catching Sam's mouth in a chaste kiss before moving down Sam's body, peppering kisses down his baby brother's chest until he reached Sam's cock, hard and leaking against his belly. He grinned up at Sam before he curled his fingers around Sam's cock, licking the underside of the hot thickness before taking the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and reveling in Sam's low moan.

"Fuck, big brother," keened Sam, fisting the comforter and fighting the urge to thrust up into Dean's mouth. He felt ready to shoot at the first touch of Dean's mouth to his cock, still barely able to handle more than two minutes of Dean's mouth on his dick before he'd come.

"Wanna come in my mouth, Sammy?" asked Dean seriously once he'd pulled off of Sam's dick, flicking his tongue over the head as he waited for Sam's response. He could see the tension in Sam's muscles, stomach taut, muscles fluttering as he fought the _need_ to unload.

"Dean, _god_," choked Sam, toes curling so hard he thought he'd get a cramp in his foot.

"Or you wanna wait 'till I lick you somewhere else, huh?" breathed Dean, ducking lower between Sam's legs and briefly sucking at Sam's balls before he gently stroked his tongue over Sam's perineum.

"Jesus, you're going t--"

"Rim you?" asked Dean, smirking when Sam shuddered and gave him a tight nod. "If you want me to," he said with a shrug.

"_Please_, god, De, _please_," moaned Sam, biting his bottom lip Dean told him to turn over. He hurriedly scrambled onto his hands and knees, keening when Dean curled an arm around his chest so he wasn't completely bowed over, back a curved arch instead.

"Your arms okay?" asked Dean; cared about Sam's comfort before getting Sam off.

"Yeah," sighed Sam, body jerking when he felt the puff of Dean's hot breath over his hole. "Please, _Dean_."

"God, _Sam_, always sound so goddamned pretty for me, baby," groaned Dean, kissing Sam's shoulder blade before kissing his way down Sam's spine, soft, chaste kiss to each of Sam's vertebrae before he got to Sam's ass. He smiled against the bubble of Sam's buttock and caught just where Sam's thigh met cheek between his teeth, nipping at the skin until Sam gasped.

"Hatechu," breathed Sam, breath hitching when Dean _finally_ pressed his tongue against his hole, teasing around the rim before slicking over his entrance. "Fuckin' _hell_, De," he moaned, arms shaking when Dean palmed his ass, spreading him open to his big brother's gaze.

Dean hummed as he buried his tongue in Sam's body, licking at the furled muscle of Sam's hole until Sam relaxed enough for him to wriggle inside.

"_Dean!_"

"I gotcha, Sam," he answered, reaching around Sam's hips so he could fist Sam's erection, jerking at the length of Sam as he opened Sam with his tongue.

Sam swallowed down his moan and rocked back against Dean, head dipping between his shoulders when Dean pressed his finger against his body. "_Please_," he begged, thrusting back against Dean and gasping when Dean's finger sank inside.

"Sammy, _shit_. You okay, baby?" asked Dean, careful not to move his finger in too wide of strokes lest he hurt his baby brother.

"Yeah, one's okay," said Sam, breath shuddering out of him when Dean stroked over his prostate. "_God_."

"Hang on for me, okay?"

"De, _what--_" He turned around when Dean pulled his finger free, frowning when he noticed Dean rub his cleaner hand over his mouth, fingers working the slight stubble at his jaw before stroking down his neck.

"Wanna show you what I've got planned, okay? If you don't want me to I won't suggest it again, alright?"

Sam nodded and gasped when Dean's plan was revealed. "Dean, what?"

Dean tugged at his bottom lip as he switched the small dildo from his left hand to his right. "I just thought, since, y'know, I wanna wait to do _that_ with you that you could see how this," and he shook the toy, "feels to see if you still wanna--"

"Okay," agreed Sam after letting out a slow breath, turning around and smiling at Dean. "I want to."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Dean, I want you to use it on me," said Sam, certain that Dean wouldn't fuck him without his full consent first.

"Alright," replied Dean, heart jumping in his chest at the idea of watching Sammy fuck himself on the fake cock. He grabbed the lubricant from the side-table and popped the cap open, drizzling some down the crease of Sam's ass when Sammy settled again. He coated his fingers, too, before pressing them against Sam's body.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly when Dean sank two fingers into him, slow stretch causing his breath to hitch. He groaned when Dean spread his fingers, scissoring motion stretching him and pressing Dean's fingertip against his prostate.

"Love you, Sammy," breathed Dean, kissing between Sam's shoulder blades when he pulled his fingers from Sam, slicking them up with more lube and adding a third finger to Sam's body.

Sam shot a smile at Dean, chin dipping to his chest when Dean slipped three fingers into his body. "Dean," he groaned, rocking back into the manipulations of Dean's fingers, keening when all three of Dean's fingers pressed against that spot inside. "Can take it, De, _please_."

Dean pressed another kiss between Sam's shoulder blades before he picked up the toy, pulling a condom out of the box and slipping one over the dildo before he liberally slicked it with lubricant. "Sure you're ready?"

"_Yes_," hissed Sam, back bowing further as Dean slowly worked the fake cock into his body, low sound spilling from his mouth when Dean twisted the toy inside of his body. He swore when Dean reached around his hips and took hold of his dick again, stroking him to full hardness as Dean pressed the toy in all the way to the hilt. "_Fuck_."

"Alright?" asked Dean breathlessly, eyes riveted to the way Sam's body opened around the dildo.

"Yeah," breathed Sam, swallowing around his broken voice.

"Goddamn, Sammy, you look so good, baby boy," groaned Dean, thumbing the rim of Sam's hole around the toy as he lazily stroked Sam's cock.

"Dean _please_," urged Sam, pulling his hips away from Dean, moaning when he felt every ridge of the toy tease over his muscles before he pressed back against it, pupils blowing black with lust when the toy rubbed over his prostate on the way out and back in.

"_Jesus_," groaned Dean, not sure how he was gonna fuck Sammy with the toy, stroke his little brother, and get off at the same time. Though if Sam kept fucking himself on the dildo and making all those gorgeous little noises he was sure he would manage just fine.

He pressed in closer to Sam rocking his hips against Sam as Sam pushed back against the toy inside him. He moaned at the feel of Sam's baby-soft skin along the underside of his cock as he humped his baby brother. He let Sam do most of the work, completely captivated by the motion of Sam's hips back onto the toy and into the circle of his fist.

"Dean, _Dean_, m'gonna come, big brother…" moaned Sam, biting his lip to muffle the embarrassing sound that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

"Do it, Sammy, wanna see you clench around this cock in you when you come," he breathed in response, swearing when Sam did just as he said, muscles fluttering around the toy as Sam spilled all over his fingers, jism dribbling onto the comforter beneath them. "That's it, baby," said Dean quietly, leaning forward and kissing the back of Sam's neck.

He let Sam breathe for a minute before he pulled the dildo out of Sam, careful not to overstimulate his little brother. He peeled the condom off of the toy and threw the latex into the trashcan, smiling at Sam when Sammy fell bonelessly against his chest. "Alright?"

"God yes," gasped Sam, turning into Dean's chest, unable to control the smile splitting his face.

"Awesome," groaned Dean, kissing at Sam's neck.

"Did you--"

"Not yet."

"Want me to?"

"So long as you want to, Sam."

Sam grinned wickedly and pushed Dean back against the mattress, straddling his big brother's hips so that Dean's cock rested between his buttocks.

"Sammy, _no_."

"Won't, swear. Just, want you to feel, okay?" answered Sam, planting his hands on Dean's chest and rocking against Dean, letting Dean's cock fuck the crack of his ass, gasping when Dean's cockhead caught the stretched rim of his hole.

"_Sam_," moaned Dean, palming Sam's hips when Sam leant down and caught his mouth, tongue tracing the insides of his mouth, mirroring the movement of his cock between Sam's cheeks.

"Love you, De," whimpered Sam, cock coming to life again at the sensation of Dean's abdomen rubbing his cock as he rolled his hips against Dean's.

"Gonna come again, Sammy?"

Sam nodded fervently and rocked harder against Dean, catching Dean's mouth and biting Dean's bottom lip as he felt his second orgasm rip through him, body shuddering atop Dean's, triggering his big brother's orgasm as well. He felt the hot spurt of Dean's release between his legs, slicking up to the small of his back and over his ass.

"God, _god, Sammy_," gasped Dean, clutching Sam to his chest when Sam collapsed against him.

Sam hummed his agreement and nuzzled Dean's neck, licking the salty taste of sweat and sex away until he could only taste Dean.

Dean smiled, completely sated and fuckin' _happy_ as he figured he could ever be; baby boy safe and sated on top of him, sweat slick and come-sticky. "You did so good, baby boy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam's damp and messy hair.

Sam huffed out a small laugh and snuggled closer to his big brother, shivering when the chill of the room swept over his sex-flushed skin. "C'mon," he sighed, tugging at Dean until he could get his big brother underneath the comforter and sheets. "We can stay here for the night, right?"

"Yeah, Sammy, got it for the whole night, kiddo."

"Good, 'cuz I definitely don't plan on moving for at least ten hours."

Dean smiled lazily at Sam and curled tightly around his little brother, stroking the smooth line of Sam's spine. He massaged at Sam's butt, grinning when Sam shuddered and snuggled closer to him with a little contented sigh.

"So, was it worth going to prom?"

"Hell no, I'd rather hunt zombies than relive _that_."

"Sam…"

"But after prom?" said Sam, kissing Dean's nose, "_Totally _worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20 / Jon is 16, Jeremy is 18], foursome, bottom!Jon, safe sex, rimming, fingering, frot

**Summary**: Dean and Sam give Sam's friend a special goodbye to remember them by.

* * *

Jon frowned at Sam. It was the end of the school year, last day of school to be exact and he couldn't reason why Sam seemed so depressed. His heart pounded in his chest when he thought Dean and Sam had split. "Hey, Sam, you okay?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the conversations going on around them.

"Hm?" asked Sam distractedly, absently popping a piece of chip in his mouth before he turned to Jonathan with a quirked brow.

"You seem really down and it's kinda worrying me, Sam," answered Jon, biting at his lip.

"Yeah," sighed Sam, settling his elbow on his desk before cupping his jaw in his hand.

"Dean didn't--"

"No!" hissed Sam, seeing the sympathy in Jon's eyes if his friend's assumptions were true, "It has nothing to do with Dean, not really."

"Then what's the matter?"

Sam smiled and let out a slow breath when the final bell rang, glad for half-days on the last day of school. He grabbed his napkin with his chips on it and tossed it in the garbage and then gestured for Jonny to follow him. Once they got out of the chaos of the hall and into the slightly quieter parking lot he said, "My dad called the other day."

Jeremy met them outside and he curled his arm around Jonny's waist, pulling Jonny close to his side as he asked, "What are were talking about?"

"Sam's sad and I'm trying to figure out why," answered Jon, jutting his bottom lip out at Jeremy when his boyfriend looked at him.

"So your dad called and you're sad?" asked Jeremy slowly, not sure how a phone call from Sam's dad could make their friend so miserable.

"He's coming home in a few days and wants me packed up by then," he said carefully, sure not to reveal that Dean needed to be packed up too.

"You're moving?" asked Jon incredulously, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and staring at Sam with his mouth hanging open. His heart plummeted and felt like it would fall out of his butt; he couldn't believe what their friend was saying.

"He barely likes staying in town long enough for me to finish out a school year, I'm surprised I got to stay this long, Jonny," he answered quietly, tilting his head toward the Impala and continuing toward it, sure that his friends would follow.

"Hey, Jere," started Dean once Sam and his friends climbed into his Baby, "your girl should be done tomorrow night, man."

"Awesome, Dean, thanks," said Jeremy with a genuine grin, glad to be getting his vehicle back. "And hey, thanks for all the rides you've been giving me and Jonny."

"No problem," said Dean, smiling at Sam when he felt Sammy staring at him. "Where we headed, Sammy?"

"Um, ho—_my_ house, I guess," answered Sam, flushing when Dean looked to him with a quirked brow; sure his brother thought he was going to give the game away. "You guys wanna hang out?"

"I mean since you're _moving_ and all," said Jon sadly, smiling at his boyfriend when Jeremy curled their fingers tighter together.

"You don't mind me spending time with my friends, right?" asked Sam, biting his lip as he looked at his big brother.

"Of course you can hang out with your friends, Sammy. You can rent some movies and relax with Jere and Jonny." Dean's eyes widened when he felt Sam's gaze on him, saw the quirk of Sammy's eyebrow and realized his words sounded a lot like permission.

"You know you can hang out with us, too, Dean. I _want_ you to," answered Sam; noticed the odd look in Jeremy's eyes when he looked back at his friends.

"Uh, of course I will."

"Cool! So, renting movies? I've been trying to get Jeremy to watch _Interview with the Vampire_ and I really wanna watch _The Fifth Element._"

"Yeah, he's been harping on me about Brad Pitt's hotness as a vampire."

"Sounds great," said Sam, glad his friends actually wanted to hang out with him and Dean, "Can we stop by my house first? I wanna drop off my book bag."

"You think I can drop mine off, too?"

"Uh, why don't you and Jonny just stay at your place? I think me and Jere can handle the movies."

"I've got the membership card anyway," said Jeremy with a shrug, flinching when Jonny poked him in the side. "Baby, I know you wanna spend some time with Sam before he moves in a few days. Don't need your boyfriend hanging around, too."

Sam laughed, "You're my friend, too, Jeremy. Don't forget that."

"I won't. Know Jonny likes you better than me sometimes, anyway."

"Do not! No offense, Sam."

"None taken. I think I'd rather spend time with Dean to be honest," chuckled Sam, smile pulling at his mouth when Jonny practically launched himself over the front seat to poke him in the sides. When Jonny stopped playing around he looked to Dean and said, "Yeah, I guess you can drop me and Jonny off. You got money?"

"Yeah, got paid yesterday, remember?"

"Okay, right," said Sam, unbuckling his belt when they pulled up in front of their place. "C'mon, Jonny."

"Catch you in a little while, Jere," said Jonny with a smile, leaning across the bench seat and planting a small kiss to Jeremy's mouth. "Don't make your move on Dean without me," he teased, laughing when Sam smacked him on the ass.

"There will be no move making on my br—_boyfriend_," corrected Sam, swallowing hard when Dean looked at him through the passenger's window. He rolled his eyes and walked around to Dean's window, leaning his elbows on the sill, "I don't know why but with everyone around it's a lot harder not to spill."

"I get ya'. See you in a little while, baby brother," said Dean quietly, cupping Sam's cheek and pressing their mouths together in a little kiss. He almost hit his head on the ceiling when the passenger's side door closed, didn't even notice that Jeremy had moved. "Ready to head out?" he asked Jeremy, smiling when Jeremy nodded.

He gave Sam and Jonny a little half-salute and drove off toward the movie store.

Sam watched as his brother drove off with Jonny's boyfriend, chuckling when Jonathan nudged him with his hip.

"So, you wanna head inside?"

"Hell yeah, Sam. Give me the grand tour," teased Jonny, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders and tugging Sam toward his house.

Sam just hoped there weren't any weapons laying around inside. He gave Jon a small smile as he quickly unlocked the door. He knew it was rude, but he went in before Jonny so he could make sure there wasn't anything _too_ innocuous in plain sight. He sighed when he only saw the economy sized can of salt on the coffee table in the living room.

"Chez Winchester," he laughed, twirling around, one gesture to encompass the entirety of his home.

"It's nice," said Jonny sincerely. Yeah, it was pretty simple, but he didn't see Sam as a materialistic person.

"It's okay," answered Sam with a little shrug. "Well, this is obviously the living room," he said. He curled his fingers around Jon's wrist and pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. "That's the kitchen," they breezed by the kitchen and went further into the house. He pointed at the room John had slept in once and said, "My dad's room," he gestured to the closed door next to it, "bathroom," and he pulled Jon into the last room and sat them on his and Dean's bed, "and this is my room."

"I figured," said Jonny, teasingly rolling his eyes at his friend. He took in the clothes spread across the floor, some hanging out of the two duffel bags by the closet. "You starting to pack already?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, my dad was pretty adamant about my being ready to leave when he gets back."

"Oh. Hey, isn't that Dean's?" asked Jonny, getting up and kneeling in front of one of the duffels, tucking the leg of a pair of jeans into the bag.

"Yeah. He forgets a lot of stuff here when he sleeps over," lied Sam; felt bad about it because he really _liked_ Jon as a friend and he hated lying to him.

"What's gonna happen to the two of you if you're moving?"

"…Um, his dad got transferred, too. Our dads are the best at what they do; can't really function without one another which is why we've been together for so long."

"It's really lucky that your dads are so close."

"Yeah. It's almost like they're the same person," laughed Sam, sighing in relief when Jonny laughed, too.

"Good thing they're not, right?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "You wanna go out into the living room? I'll get you a coke or something if you want when we get out there."

"Sure. They should be back soon-ish anyway," answered Jonny, pulling Sam up from his bed when he stood. He followed Sam out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"We got soda or…" Sam rummaged around in the fridge and realized they didn't even have any milk left, "or soda."

"Guess I'll have a soda," said Jonny with a shrug.

"Good choice," muttered Sam, pulling two cans of Coca Cola out of the fridge, handing one off to Jonny before he closed the refrigerator door. "Let's go," he said, popping the top of his soda as he led them toward the living room.

He sat at the foot of the couch, patting the carpet next to him, gesturing for Jonny to sit beside him. "Won't bite unless you ask really nicely," he laughed, rolling his eyes when Jonny leered at him.

"I'm asking nicely," teased Jonny, leaning toward Sam and snapping his teeth at him.

"Dude, Dean's lucky I let _him_ bite me," replied Sam, sticking his tongue out at his friend and laughing when Jonny shoved at him.

"Looks like you _really_ don't mind, all those love bites and hickeys you have on you."

Sam rubbed at a particularly deep colored bruise on his neck and flushed, "Yeah."

"Kinky," laughed Jon, winking at Sam before taking a sip of his soda.

Sam smiled at his friend before taking a drink of his own soda, grabbing at the TV remote with his free hand so he could flip it on. He landed on some movie, quickly losing interest in it when he felt Jonny staring at him.

He grinned again at Jonny, eyebrow quirking when he asked, "What's up?"

"Man, I'm seriously gonna miss havin' you around," said Jonny with a sigh, setting his soda down on the carpet and turning fully toward Sam.

"You'll still have Jeremy, though."

"Yeah, but he's my _boyfriend_. You're my friend, Sam."

"How's that different?"

"Well, I don't have sex with you," laughed Jonny, grinning at the flush he put on Sam's face.

"I meant you'll still have a friend in Jeremy."

"I guess, but sometimes there's stuff I want to talk to you about instead of Jere."

"Like what?"

"Stuff between me and Jere," said Jonny with a smile, laughing again when Sam grinned. "You look good when you smile, Sam."

Sam's smile softened and found himself not scooting away when Jonny moved closer to him.

"Sam…" said Jonny quietly, felt himself drawing closer to his friend, eyes flicking down to Sam's still smiling mouth. He pressed his palm against Sam's leg, leaning even closer still.

"Jonny," breathed Sam, heart thundering in his chest, seemed like it was pounding out _DeanDeanDean_, and then his eyes fell closed when Jonathan's lips pressed against his own.

* * *

Dean was pretty happy with the silence in the car. It wasn't awkward like he thought it was going to be, but Jeremy seemed content to just sit in silence, too.

They got to the video rental place in no time at all. He parked the Impala in the lot and they made their way into the store. "So what did your boy want us to get?" he asked, going into the Horror and Sci-fi section, knew that Jonny wanted something in that genre.

"_Interview With the Vampire _and _The Fifth Element_," answered Jeremy, eying the shelves, stopping when he got to the 'I's. "Got it," he said triumphantly, shaking the DVD case at Dean.

"Great," said Dean quietly, looking at the 'F's, "looks like all _The Fifth Elements_ are rented out."

"Damn, I know Jonny really wanted to watch that one."

Dean shrugged and said, "You wanna rent something else? I know me and Sammy are down for anything."

"Yeah, you and Sam," mumbled Jeremy, stomach doing a weird flutter when Dean quirked a brow at him. "Let's go rent this," he said, tilting his head toward the register and smiling when Dean followed. He handed over the DVD and his membership card, smiling when Dean handed the cashier the money.

"You guys enjoy your movie," said the kid with a lewd grin, raising a brow when Dean smirked at him.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Dean, curling his fingers around Jeremy's wrist and tugging Sam's friend out of the store after him, "c'mon honey."

Jeremy laughed and smiled at the cashier as he followed Dean out of the store. "Dude, what the hell?" he asked, still chuckling as he climbed into the Impala. He put the DVD on the floor between his feet when they started heading back toward Sam's house.

He really didn't want to bring it up, but _baby brother_ kept circling around in his head like a mantra. He wanted to be wrong, that he'd just misheard what Dean had called Sam. He knew that Sam was happy with Dean, no way that Dean could be hurting Sam, but if they were _brothers_?

"Hey, Dean?"

"What's up, man?"

"Is--are you and Sam--is he--"

Dean's heart thundered against his ribcage, "Dude, spit it out."

"Is Sam your brother?" asked Jeremy quietly, scooting toward the passenger's door when Dean looked at him, brow furrowed, eyes a little harsh.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked, figured he couldn't deny it if Jeremy was asking.

"You called him baby brother when we dropped him and Jonny off…"

"Look, I'm not hurting him, okay. He," Dean sighed, "he's happy with me, alright? I'm not _forcing_ him into anything."

"Hey! I never _said_ that," said Jeremy defensively. "I--I can _see_ how happy you make him, okay?"

"You sayin' you're okay with it?"

"I wouldn't even _consider_ gettin' it on with my own sister--"

"Considerin' you like _boys_."

"--_but_ I can see how you care about Sam, so yeah, I guess I'm alright with it."

"_Christo_," hissed Dean, didn't even think _anyone_ could be alright with his and Sam's relationship except for him and Sam.

"Dude, what?"

"Nevermind. _Listen_, you better not fuckin' flip out on Sammy anytime soon. He really fuckin' cares about you and Jonny, alright? Don't need to be causin' shit over something me and him can't change, you hear me?"

"I won't, Dean, I swear on it."

"Good, 'cuz you're the first real friends Sam's had since, well _ever_. I don't need anything fuckin' it up for him, especially me, okay."

"I get it, Dean. Me and Jonny care about Sam just as much as you do."

"Good to know," muttered Dean, pulling into the driveway of their home. "Remember, Jere, don't say a _word_."

"I won't, Dean, Jesus, man," laughed Jeremy, waiting patiently while Dean unlocked the front door.

Dean led Jeremy into the living room, mouth falling open just as Jeremy dropped the DVD on the floor.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long Jon's mouth was pressed against his own when Jon sighed and he'd slicked his tongue between his friend's parted lips. He sighed against Jon's mouth, so much gentler than Dean's, not knowing and demanding like his big brother's. He cupped his hand over Jonathan's jaw, his friend's fingers curling over his hand.

He didn't even know that Jeremy and Dean had gotten back until he heard Dean's gasp of his name. He quickly pulled back from Jonny's mouth, flush covering his face, eyes wide when Dean walked toward him and Jonny. "Dean…" he started, heart feeling as if it fell into his stomach when Dean looked at him like he was.

"Fuck, Sammy," said Dean quietly, falling to his knees in front of Sam, thumb rubbing over Sam's wet bottom lip before he leant forward and licked at Sam's mouth, groaning at the taste of Sam and _Jonny_ there. "_Sam_," he said, cock an incessant throb in his jeans, image of Sam kissing his friend burned behind his eyelids; didn't know _why_ he found it so hot to see his little brother kissing Jonathan.

"M'sorry, Dean, it jus--"

"Don't care. _Fuck_," he moaned, pulling Sammy onto his lap before he settled his palms on Sam's ass, clutching at Sam through his brother's jeans as he ate at Sam's mouth.

"Jesus," whispered Jeremy, settling next to Jonny on the carpet as he watched the brothers make out. He had to admit that seeing Sam and his Jonny licking into each other's mouths was hot as hell, snuck his own kiss to Jonny's lips and groaned when he tasted something different; tasted _Sam_. But seeing Sam and Dean kiss was a whole hell of a lot hotter, figured it was because he _knew_ about the _other_ bond that kept them together. "Oh god," he groaned, squeezing Jon's hip, both of them silent as they continued watching the slide of Dean's tongue into Sam's mouth.

"_Jere_," breathed Jonny, shifting on his knees, needed some sort of relief for the ache in his groin. "Jeremy, I want to--"

Jeremy nodded and turned toward Jonny, keeping one eye on the brothers as he lapped at Jonny's mouth, tongue slicking over Jonny's bottom lip before he dipped inside. He moaned when he saw Dean and Sam part, cock twitching in his pants when he saw Sam rock against his older brother and whisper Dean's name.

"God, Jonny, I can't--" he said, pulling away from his boyfriend's mouth, smiling softly at Jon when Jonny whined.

"I know, s'too hot," chuckled Jonathan, planting his hand on Jeremy's leg, fingers twitching over the inseam of Jeremy's pants.

Sam felt his friends' gazes on him and Dean, encouraging them to continue their necking. He locked his arms around Dean's neck and pressed his mouth to his big brother's neck, felt the flutter of Dean's pulse beneath his lips and he chuckled. "Got an audience," he said breathily, hips jerking when Dean shifted beneath him.

"Kinda diggin' it," answered Dean just as quietly, rubbing his jaw over Sam's cheekbone, smirking when Sam gasped at the sensation.

"I don't know why I kissed Jonny," whispered Sam, felt his face heat when Dean ground up against him at his admission. "Dunno why he kissed _me_."

"Mm, that's 'cuz you're awesome," answered Dean, tilting Sam's chin up so he could press their mouths together again. He glanced at Sam's friends and asked, "You remember to bring the movie in, Jeremy?" he asked, brow cocked, silently asking if Jeremy was okay with what had happened between their boys.

"Yeah," replied Jeremy, offering Dean a tight not in response to Dean's silent question. "_Interview With the Vampire, _baby," he said, flashing the DVD at Jonny and grinning when his boyfriend smiled at him and kissed his cheekbone.

"No _The Fifth Element_?" asked Jonny, a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to see the blue lady, laughing when Jeremy bopped him on the head with the movie case.

"You're lucky I'm watching _this_ for you," said Jeremy. He didn't really get the whole idea of vampires in movies.

"You're both lucky I shelled out the five dollars it cost to rent the movie," said Dean, standing up and tugging Sam up with him. "Popcorn? I think _Sam's_ got some left. And Jere, you want a soda or something?"

"I _only_ have soda," said Sam, smiling at his friends when Dean dragged him toward the kitchen.

"Jeremy knows," muttered Dean, leaning against the ledge in front of the sink once they got into the kitchen.

"What?" hissed Sam, heart pounding in his chest at Dean's words. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and looked worriedly up at his big brother from beneath his bangs, expecting Dean to tell him how they were going to fix everything.

"Chill out," answered Dean calmly, walking over to his little brother and planting his palms on Sam's shoulders, gently squeezing them, "he was weirdly okay with it."

"What about Jonny?"

"I don't know, Sammy."

"You don't think Jere's gonna say anything do you?"

"I can't te--"

"You guys have been in here forever. Need any help?" asked Jonny, eying Dean and Sam's stances, figured he'd walked into something a little uncomfortable.

"Could always use some help, man," answered Dean, squeezing Sam's shoulder again, kissing Sam's forehead reassuringly before he went about making the popcorn as Jonny helped Sam grab more sodas. He saw the way Jonny's eyes gravitated to his little brother's mouth when Sam handed him cans of soda; knew that Jonny wanted to kiss his baby boy again.

"You guys don't gotta wait for me."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at his big brother; wasn't sure how he'd feel sitting alone with the friend he kissed and that friend's boyfriend, especially since Jeremy knew about him and Dean.

"Go on, Sammy. Get the movie set up. Popcorn's almost done anyway." He quirked a brow at Sam and smiled when Sam took his request as the order that it was.

"You should make two bags, Dean," said Sam, cockily smirking at Dean even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Was planning on it."

"Right."

"C'mon, Sam," said Jonathan slowly, didn't know what was going on between Sam and Dean but he figured it would be best if he and his friend went back into Sam's living room.

"Be out in five minutes, baby boy, go on."

"Okay," said Sam, following after Jonny with one last glance at his big brother.

Dean groaned and dumped the first bag of popcorn into a bowl. He had to admit he was a little jealous of Jonny, having Sam kissing on him and touching his friend like he'd only ever touched _him_ before. But on the other hand it was definitely _hot_; he liked getting to _see_ Sam in action, those pretty lips working over Jonny's mouth, tongue sliding between Jonny's parted lips, big hand cupped over the sharp angle of Jonathan's jaw.

He pressed the heel of his hand against his hardening cock, shouldn't even think about his _little brother_ and Sam's _underage_ friend making out with one another but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know how he was going to survive watching a two hour movie with Sammy and his friends with thoughts of Sam and Jonny together running around in his head.

He was a little startled when the microwave went off; signaling that the second bag of popcorn was done. Dean dug around in the cabinet for another bowl, tipping the popcorn into it when he found one. He tentatively made his way into the living room, glad to see that Sam had put the DVD in and the movie's menu was on the small screen.

He looked to the couch, handing one bowl to Jeremy before sitting down next to Sammy, taking the soda Sam handed him and then giving him the popcorn. "You guys ready to start it?"

Sam smiled at his big brother, putting the popcorn in Dean's lap before reaching for the remote on the coffee table, laughing when Jonny reached for it at the same time. They wrestled for it for a moment, Sam letting Jon win 'cuz he knew that Jonny wouldn't have stood a chance if he actually tried.

"Winner!" laughed Jon, pouting when Jeremy took the controller from him and pressed play before placing the remote back on the table. "No fun."

"If you kept up with that we wouldn't get to watch the movie," answered Jeremy, settling the bowl in his lap before curling his arm around Jonny's shoulders.

"Would have."

Dean smiled at Sam's friend's interaction and tucked his arm around Sam's waist, palm pressed to Sam's thigh. "Vampires, Sammy, _really_?" he whispered, grinning when Sam muffled his chuckle against his neck.

"I know. It's so stupid," said Sam quietly, sure his friends didn't hear, both of their interest invested in the film. He pressed his hand over Dean's, reaching into Dean's lap with the other and grabbing a handful of popcorn before stuffing it in his mouth.

Dean snorted in laughter and took a drink to cover it up. He smiled at Sam when his brother took the can away from him and took a few gulps. "Dude, there are like five other cans sitting on the table."

"Wanted yours," answered Sam cheekily, leaning up and pressing his mouth to Dean's before leaning against him.

Dean hummed and let Sam lick into his mouth, putting the bowl on the floor when Sam curled toward him on the couch. "Sammy, movie," he said, didn't think making out in front of Sam's friends would lead anywhere it should.

"Don't care," answered Sam with a pout, huffing and leaning against Dean when Dean pulled back from their kiss again.

"Don't wanna start anything."

"Wouldn't."

"You guys gonna keep whisperin' or you gonna share?" asked Jeremy, catching Dean's gaze over Jon and Sam's heads.

Dean hummed and curled his arm tighter around Sam's body, "Sam wants to kiss on me."

"Like you _don't_ want me to."

"And?" asked Jonny, pulling his attention from the TV and turning to look at Sam and Dean. "It's not like we care."

"I know _you_ wouldn't," laughed Dean, purposefully eying Jon's pinked mouth.

"_See_. Don't care," mumbled Sam, curling his arms around Dean's neck and dragging their mouths together again.

Dean couldn't deny Sam when he was so obstinate about having at his mouth. And from the look on Jon and Jeremy's faces he _did_ think they cared, _a lot_ if the way Jeremy slicked his tongue over his bottom lip was anything to go by. He let his eyes fall closed and tugged Sam closer to himself, moaning into Sam's mouth when he rubbed his tongue against his little brother's.

"_Jeremy_," breathed Jonny, eyes riveted to the curl of Dean's hand over Sam's hip.

Jeremy noticed the way Jonathan's hand hovered over Dean's fingers on Sam. "_Go for it_," he answered quietly, leaning against Jonny's back when Jon moved closer to Sam on the couch. He sucked in a breath when Jon slowly pressed his hand against Sam's side, eyes widening when he heard Sam gasp at the touch.

Sam shuddered, muscles of his back fluttering when Jon's palm flatted against his spine, fingertips teasingly dancing over his back. "_Jon_," he said, pulling back from Dean's mouth and looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Sam."

"Jonny, wh--" and Sam looked back to Dean when his brother pressed his hand against his jaw. "Dean…"

"Do it, Sammy, wanna see," said Dean, heart thundering in his chest.

Sam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and when Dean cocked a brow at him before giving him a slight nod he let out a slow breath. He turned more toward Jonny and said, "C'mere."

Jon scooted even closer to Sam, hand covering Dean's on his friend's hip. He looked back at Jeremy and smiled against Jere's mouth when he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He gasped when Dean twined their fingers together and squeezed, giving him permission to kiss his boyfriend.

Sam smiled at Jon, framing Jonny's face with his huge hands and leaning forward. He let his eyes fall closed when their mouths touched, unfamiliar groan ringing in his ears when he slid his tongue over Jon's mouth. _Jeremy_, he figured, knew it wasn't Jonny or his big brother.

"_Jesus_," groaned Jeremy, pressing his hand against Jon's back and hooking his chin over Jon's shoulder, watching as Jonny and Sam kissed, enamored by the slow slide of Sam's tongue over his boyfriend's mouth before Jonny opened up for their friend. "Dean, man, you get this _all the time_?" he asked, a little jealous that Dean got to kiss someone so talented at it, though he figured that Dean taught Sam all he knew anyway.

"Mm, when he lets me," answered Dean, pressing his nose against the back of Sam's neck, pressing a kiss to Sam's nape, smiling when he felt Sam shiver against his chest. "So good, Sammy," he breathed, pushing Sam's hair away from his forehead, angling his little brother's head so Sam could better kiss Jonny. "Let 'im in, baby boy," he breathed, "god yes," he moaned, watching as Sam's eyelids fluttered in pleasure when Jon licked into his mouth.

"Dean, oh my _god_," whispered Jeremy in awe, amazed by the control Dean had over Sam; even more amazed by the way Sam seemed to _love_ to do what Dean asked. "Can we--" he started, catching Dean's eye over their boys' shoulders.

Dean quirked a brow at Jeremy and smirked when he caught on to Jeremy's train of thought. "Hell yeah," he answered, kneeling up behind Sam and gesturing for Jeremy to do the same. He leant over Sam and smiled at Jeremy when he heard Jere swallow audibly. He cupped Jeremy's jaw and said, "Just tip your hea—_yeah_."

He winked at Jeremy before he gently pressed their mouths together, relishing the feel of Jeremy's mouth against his own. He grinned when he heard Sam's choked _Dean_, sure his little brother was getting off on him kissing Jeremy. He fisted his hand in Jeremy's hair and licked over Jeremy's lips, hips rocking against Sam's back when Jeremy slid his tongue against his own.

"God that's hot," breathed Jonny, tipping his head back against Jeremy's stomach, watching Jeremy and Dean's kiss from underneath. "_Sam_," he groaned, sliding his hand up Sam's side and curling his fingers around Sam's neck before dragging their mouths together again. He hissed when Sam tentatively slid his hands up underneath his t-shirt, slightly calloused fingers sliding over the slight definition of muscle on his stomach.

Sam was so accustomed to Dean's ripped abdomen beneath his hands so the feel of Jonny's soft skin under his hands was new and exciting; not that _Dean_ wasn't exciting, but it was nice to be the more muscular one. He pressed his fingers into Jonny's ribs and laughed when Jonathan squirmed between him and Jeremy, looking up at Jeremy when his friend's boyfriend gasped.

"Jeremy," he said, shuddering when Dean teased his hands up his sides.

"Sam," answered Jeremy, curling his arm around Jonny and rubbing at Jonathan's chest when his boyfriend squeezed his thigh.

Sam smiled up at Dean before he knelt up and slanted his mouth against Jeremy's, overwhelmed by the taste of him, Jonny, _and_ Dean on Jeremy's lips. He twisted his tongue with Jeremy's, breath stuttering out of him when Jeremy wrapped his arm around his waist, Jere's palm settling on the swell of his ass beneath his jeans.

Dean groaned when Jeremy's fingers brushed against the crotch of his jeans, cock twitching in his denims. He caught Jonny's eye and tilted his head, smirk pulling at his mouth when Jonny licked over his bottom lip in anticipation before nodding fervently.

Jonny wasn't sure how he was going to maneuver around Sam to get to Dean but he managed it, Sam's shoulder crushed between the press of his and Dean's bodies. He moaned when Dean's arms wrapped around both him and Sam, Dean's palms landing on his ass and squeezing. "_Dean_."

"Fuck," groaned Dean, felt so dirty with his hands all over Jonny, sixteen like his baby brother but so damned pretty and sinful. He licked into Jonny's mouth, pulling Jonathan closer against Sam, bringing Sam's ass and the back of Jeremy's hand harder against the bulge of his cock. He ground against the curve of Sam's butt, pulling his mouth away from Jonny's and muffling his moan against the back of Sam's head when Jeremy pressed his palm against his dick.

"_Sammy_," he breathed, sliding his hands underneath Sam's t-shirt, smiling at Jonathan when Jonny traced Sam's abdomen with his fingertips. "You want to?"

Sam turned in the bracket of everyone's arms around him and pressed his mouth to Dean's in a light kiss, smiling when Dean let out a slow breath afterward. "I want to."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," he whispered, licking the shell of Dean's ear, laughing when Dean squeezed his sides.

"Get your shirt off."

Sam smiled at Jonny when his friend helped him peel off his t-shirt. He shivered when Jonny ran his fingers down his back, small sound falling from his mouth at his friend's touch. "You guys, too," he laughed after a second, feel of Jon and Jeremy's gazes on him making him blush.

He laughed again when the three of them hurriedly shucked out of their own shirts. He smiled against Dean's mouth when his big brother crushed their mouths together, blood boiling in his veins, cock going fully hard when Dean ate at his mouth.

"What do you wanna do, little brother?" asked Dean, sliding his hands down Sam's chest, one hand dipping beneath Sam's waistband, cupping Sam's erection through Sam's underpants.

"_D-Dean_," keened Sam, thrusting against Dean's palm, forehead dropping to Dean's collarbone when Dean tugged at his hair with his other hand.

"You boys wanna move this to the floor? More room…"

Jeremy nodded at Dean, pushing the coffee table closer to the TV so they'd have room to move. He grinned at Jonny before dragging his boyfriend onto the floor, laughing when Jonny straddled his lap and kissed him.

He slid his hands down the back of Jon's jeans, cupping the tight globes of Jonny's ass, grinding up against his boyfriend when he heard the sounds of Sam and Dean making out. He moved his hands to the zip of Jonny's jeans when Jon moaned, tugging the button out of the catch before pulling the zipper down.

"Jere, I wanna _see_," groaned Jonny, keening when Jeremy lifted him and settled him back against Jeremy's chest. His heart beat quicker in his chest when he caught sight of Dean licking at Sam's nipples, Sam's jeans and boxer-briefs tugged down beneath the swell of Sam's ass. "God, Jeremy, _look_ at that," he whispered, tossing his head back against Jeremy's shoulder when Jeremy palmed his cock.

"I know," answered Jeremy, scooting them closer to Sam and Dean, pressing his face into Jonny's hair when Jon reached out and squeezed Sam's butt.

"_Jonny_," laughed Sam, turning back toward Jon and Jeremy and giving Jonny a teasing glare.

"Nice, huh," asked Dean, swatting Sam's behind and kissing Sam's nose when Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Love you," he said quietly, catching Sam's mouth in a brief little kiss before tugging Sam's pants and underwear entirely off of his legs.

"_Dean_, you too, _please_."

"Hang on," replied Dean, letting Sam off of his lap and kneeling up so Sammy could get his jeans and boxer-briefs off. He tossed his clothes over with Sam's after Sam got him naked, dragging Sammy onto his lap again so he could nibble at Sam's swollen mouth. "What do you want, Sammy?"

"Mm, your mouth," moaned Sam, didn't even _care_ how wanton he sounded, knew Jeremy and Jonny were just as hard and eager as he was.

"Cock?"

"You _know_ where," answered Sam, quirking his brow at Dean and keening when Dean bent him over the edge of the couch.

"You're not going to--" started Jeremy, eying Sam's ass when Dean pushed his brother's legs apart.

"Fuckin' _loves _it."

"_Dean_," whined Sam, hips shimmying when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "_Please_, Dean."

"See what I mean," laughed Dean, slapping Sam's ass when Sam smacked at his thigh. "We'll get there, just a second." He planted his hands either side of Sam's shoulders on the couch and pressed kisses down the length of Sam's spine, nipping at the small of Sam's back before spreading Sam's cheeks.

"God_damn_, Jere," groaned Jonny, cock leaking in his underwear.

"Want me to--"

"Not now," answered Jonny, tipping his head back when Jeremy pulled his underwear beneath his balls and stroked his dick.

"Then what?"

"_Fuck me_," whimpered Jonny, hips jerking when Jeremy swirled his thumb over the head of his cock.

"You have lube?"

Dean hummed and squeezed Sam's ass when Sam moaned unhappily. "Just a sec. We have lube if you don't…"

"You got--"

Jeremy nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, poking around in it for a second before pulling out a condom. "Yeah," he answered unnecessarily, pressing it into Jonny's palm.

"Be right back," said Dean, more to Sam than either of Sam's friends.

Sam groaned and settled back on his haunches, looking back at Jonny and Jere as they worked each others' clothes off. He hummed appreciatively, eyes taking in the lithe muscle of Jeremy's body, nothing like the chiseled muscles of Dean's body, not quite as thick and manly yet. He bit his lip when his eyes took in Jeremy's cock, not as big as his or Dean's but still impressive.

"Fuck, Jeremy," he moaned, walking on his knees toward his friends and curling his fingers around Jeremy's erection, pressing his mouth against Jeremy's when Jere's breath hitched.

He could _feel_ Jonny pouting next to him and pulled back from Jeremy's lips so he could catch Jonny's mouth, tongue sliding over Jonny's pout before slicking between Jonny's pink lips. He laughed when Jonny practically melted against him. He curled his unoccupied hand around Jonny's hard cock, watching the slide of his fist over Jonny's erection.

"Wasn't gone that long, Sammy, jeez," laughed Dean, tossing Jeremy one of the tubes of lube he brought out.

"Couldn't help myself," answered Sam, pressing a soft kiss to Jonny's mouth before laughing as Dean manhandled him back over the couch.

"Wouldn't've been able to keep my hands off of that either," said Dean, winking at Jonny and grinning when Sam's friend flushed.

"_Yeah_," sighed Sam, shivering when Dean crowded in between his legs again and licked over his asshole, thick fingers slick with lube pressing against his body, too. "_Dean_."

"Not gonna, little brother," answered Dean, freezing when he heard a gasp from behind them. "_Shit_."

"Dean!" moaned Sam, heart skipping in his chest when he sat up and looked worriedly over at Jonny.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," said Dean quickly, "didn't say _anything_."

"Did, too. You called him _little brother_," said Jonny quietly, "Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard and gave Jonny a tight nod, "Yeah."

"You two are _brothers_?" asked Jon, put out that he had to find out about Dean and Sam _this_ way; sad that Sam didn't trust him with this aspect of his and Dean's relationship.

"I already told Jeremy; I'm not hurting him and Sammy gets to decide when things'll happen."

"But Sam said--"

"_Except_ that. Not gonna do that 'till he's old enough," said Dean, cutting off Jonny before he could get anywhere.

"I know," said Jon quietly. "So you guys? _Really_?"

"If you have a problem it's best if you and Jeremy leave right now," answered Dean, curling his arm around Sam when Sam pressed in against his side. "Don't need to make this hard."

"I don't. It's not like I haven't done anything with my brother," mumbled Jonny, eyes going wide when Jeremy looked slack-jawed at him.

"You did stuff with Caleb?"

"Not _with_. Jerked off together once, he was the one who showed me how. And how to get free porn," laughed Jonny, grinning when Jeremy kissed him.

"So…you're…_okay_ with me and Dean?" asked Sam hesitantly, rubbing Dean's leg hopefully.

"Can't see anything wrong with it. You guys care about each other more than pretty much all the couples at our school, Sam. Dean takes care of you and I can _see_ that. I kind of suspected when you were talkin' about both of your dads getting transferred anyway…"

"I really didn't expect you to find out when we were all naked about to have sex with each other," said Sam, "didn't really expect either of you to find out at all…"

"Are you pissed that we did?" asked Jeremy.

"Not at all, just really goddamned surprised that you two are both so okay with it."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, heart beat slowing back to normal when he realized that Jonny really _was_ okay with his and Dean's relationship; that Jonathan wasn't going to flip out on them and start anything.

"So…we gonna do something or what?" asked Jonny, smiling when the tension dissipated, everyone visibly relaxing.

"If you give me the lube we are," answered Jeremy, offering Sam a soft smile and full on grinning when Sam beamed at him.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, completely relieved, like a weight he didn't even know he was carrying lifted from his shoulders.

"I know, Sammy. Definitely found some great friends here, baby boy," said Dean, stroking Sam's hair away from his face and kissing Sam.

"Mm, since _that_ has been dealt with," hummed Sam, tasting himself on Dean's tongue when his big brother licked into his mouth, "think you can," and he bent over the cushions of the couch again.

"I'm sure I can manage that," answered Dean, voice low as he smacked Sam's ass before going back to work, licking into Sam's body, hand going around Sam's half-hard cock, stroking Sam to full hardness once more.

"Yeah, Dean, _fuck_."

Jonny watched Dean open Sam with his tongue, breath hitching when Jeremy pushed two fingers into his ass, too caught up in the rimming Sam was getting to care about the twinge of pain in his ass.

"Hot, huh?"

"Yeah. Even more now that--"

"I know. Thought it would be weird after, but there's just _somethin'_. I don't even know," said Jeremy, licking at Jonny's neck to distract his boyfriend from the stretch. He curled three fingers inside Jonny and grinned against Jon's throat when Jonny jerked on his lap.

Dean couldn't believe how loud Jonny was while Jeremy fingered him, heart racing in his chest at hearing Sam's friend when Jeremy actually _fucked_ him, shoved that thick cock in Jonny's hot body.

"You think loud, you know that?" laughed Sam teasingly, knew Dean was thinking about how hot it was going to be watching Jonny fuck himself on Jeremy's dick.

"You just know me too well," answered Dean, licking around the rim of Sam's entrance before thrusting his tongue inside, Sam stretched enough from his fingers that he could get his whole tongue inside Sam's tight hole.

"_Dean_."

"What, Sammy?"

"Wanna ride you," moaned Sam, squirming when Dean rubbed three fingers over his ass before carefully sliding them inside.

"Can't let you--"

"No, just—wanna rub against you, _please_."

"Think we can do that," answered Dean with a grin, nipping at the swell of Sam's ass before maneuvering Sammy over his lap, strong back pressed against his chest. He moved them closer to Jonny and Jeremy, his and Jeremy's knees touching.

He grabbed up the bottle of lube and squirted some on his dick, tossing it on the floor as he rutted up against Sam, cock riding the crease between Sam's supple cheeks. "God, Sammy," he moaned, pressing his mouth just beneath Sam's ear as he curled his arms around Sam's waist, guiding Sam's movements counter to his own to get the best friction.

He circled his fingers around Sammy's erection, tugging at Sam's cock as he rocked up against his little brother.

"Jere, _do it_, god. Gonna come from watchin' 'em before you fuck me," groaned Jonny, whimpering when Jeremy lifted him over his lap and pushed inside, thick cock breaching his body, sliding in to the hilt with one strong thrust. "_Fuck_."

"Oh fuck, Dean," moaned Sam, twisting around so he could kiss his big brother, tongue sliding over Dean's lips before delving inside, tongue fucking into Dean's mouth as Dean fucked between his ass cheeks.

He leant forward and planted his hands on Jonny's thighs, crushing his mouth against Jon's when he felt Jeremy's hand curl with Dean's around his cock. "God, _Jonny_."

Jonny groaned into Sam's mouth, could taste the thick musk of Sam's _ass_ on his tongue. "Sam, oh _god_," he whimpered, dragging Sam's hand up his thigh and curling it around his dick, keening when Sam took to stroking his cock, no finesse but he didn't care so long as Jeremy kept fucking up into him and Sam kept jerking his dick.

Jeremy quickened his thrusts, knew he wouldn't last long with Jonny tight and hot around him, Jonny's mouth pressed to Sam's, Sam's cock in his hand, and now Dean's hand fisted in his hair. "_Dean_," he groaned, leaning around his boyfriend and Sam so he could crush his mouth against Dean's, moaning when Dean's fingers curled around his neck.

Sam felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach, balls tight between his legs, crack of his ass wet with lube and Dean's pre-come. He whined when Dean's cock dragged over his hole, rocking his hips harder so he could get Dean there with him. He clenched his eyes closed, pressure of Dean and Jeremy's fingers around his dick too much for him. He cried out his big brother's name when he came, shallow breaths of his friends' names following after.

Jonny moaned at the sight of Sam falling apart, couldn't help himself as he spilled over Sam's fist, biting Sam's lip when he orgasmed, hips jerking against Jeremy's as he coated Sam's fingers and his own thighs with spunk.

The feel of Jonny fluttering around him had him thrusting even deeper, loud keens falling from Jonny's parted lips as he hit Jon's prostate. He caught Jon's gaze when his boyfriend turned to look at him, face relaxed, fucked smile plastered on his face. When Jonny whispered his name his hips hitched and he came, thick and hot, filling the condom before he was spent.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, hips jerking as he came down. He pressed his forehead between Jonny's shoulder blades, hand going slack around Dean's on Sam's cock. He just breathed for a moment, realized that Dean hadn't come yet. He gently pushed at Jonny, hissing when Jon levered off of his lap. He pulled the condom off of his dick and tied it off, stuffing it into the wrapper before he caught Jonny's attention.

He motioned at Sam and Dean, enraptured by the curl of Sam's tongue in Dean's mouth. He grinned when Jonny got what he was trying to get at, both of them moving closer to the brothers.

Jonny carefully eased Sam's mouth toward his own, eyes falling closed when Sam opened his mouth for his tongue, watching as Jeremy did the same thing with Dean. He caught Jeremy's eye and nodded, gently easing Sam around so all four of them could kiss, more of a sloppy tangle of tongues than a kiss.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, could feel Dean's abdomen tight against his back, knew Dean would explode any minute. "C'mon, Dean, lemme have it big brother."

"_Fuck_," swore Dean, curling his arm around Sam's waist, rocking three more times against the crease of Sam's ass before coming, thick spurts of jism splashing over Sam's ass and lower back. He moaned Sam's name as he rolled his hips, cock spent and limp between their bodies.

He locked both arms around his little brother, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex permeating the living room. He couldn't believe he just had a foursome with his little brother and his two friends.

He collapsed back against the carpet, holding Sam close to his chest as he kissed Sammy, slow slide of his tongue between Sam's lips, stroking Sam's sweaty back. "Love you, Sammy. God, so much, man."

Sam hummed happily and slid down against his brother's side, kissing Dean's pec as he said, "Love you, big brother."

"Fuck, Jonny, that's too sweet," moaned Jeremy, settling down next to Sam and Dean, Jonny splayed over him like a blanket.

"I know," he laughed, pressing a kiss over Jeremy's heart, letting his boyfriend know what neither of them would say.

They were all four silent for who knew how long, letting their heartbeats slow back to normal.

It was Sam who broke the silence, attention caught by the credits rolling across the TV screen. "So much for the movie, huh?"

* * *

After they got cleaned up (Sam and Dean let Jon and Jeremy have the shower first, it was only fair as they were guests) they attempted to watch the movie again. They managed to get three-quarters of the way through it before Jonny and Sam started falling asleep on each other.

"I'm thinkin' you need to get him home," laughed Dean quietly, pausing the movie and turning toward Jeremy.

"Yeah, probably."

"Wore him out good, man."

"Naw, he pretty much passes out every time after he comes."

"Sounds just like, Sammy."

"Not like you don't pass out after, too, jerk," moaned Sam, rubbing his face against Dean's t-shirt and yawning.

"Not as fast as you," answered Dean, getting up from the couch after Sam did. He watched as Jeremy carefully shook Jonny awake, grinning at Sam when Jeremy curled his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"But really, should be getting him home," said Jeremy, patting Jonathan's hip when he moaned sleepily.

"Yeah, we'll drop you guys off."

"You can just take us both to Jonny's."

"Mom said she was making your favorite, Jere," muttered Jonny, hanging onto Jeremy as they went out to Dean's car.

"That's good, Jonny, just walk with me, baby."

Sam laughed as he helped Jeremy get Jon into the car, smiling when Jonny practically splayed over the entirety of the back seat. "Damn, he's _really_ out."

"I told you."

"Yeah," laughed Sam. "Off we go," he said, smiling at Dean when Dean shook his head and took off toward Jonny's place.

He helped Jeremy get Jonny down the driveway and into his house, smiling stupidly when Jeremy just looked at him.

"Everything's seriously okay, Sam."

"I know, Jere."

"But really. And thanks for--"

"Yeah. It was just--"

"One time thing, I get it. Don't really plan on sharing Jonny again," laughed Jeremy, smiling at Jonny when his boyfriend moaned.

"It was good, though. _Awesome_," said Sam.

"Hell yeah," replied Jeremy, quiet for a moment before he looked at Sam and asked, "We're gonna see you guys again before you leave, right?"

"Definitely. Not gonna jet without saying bye, man. Too close for that."

"I'd hope so."

Sam laughed when Dean honked at him to hurry it up. "So yeah, see you guys later." He didn't give his friends a chance to say anything else and raced back up to the car, settling in next to Dean, waving when Jonny's mom let them in.

They splayed on the couch once they got back to their place, Sam tucked up against his big brother's side.

"So…"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Letting that happen?"

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it, Sam."

"I meant for not being weird that I wanted to do something with them."

"I get it, Sam, they're your friends. You care about them and they're hot."

"Hey!"

"You know not better looking than you, though, bitch."

"You're not mad I wanted to, right?"

"Would've said something, Sammy."

"But really, Dean, thanks. It's out of my system, now," laughed Sam, huddling closer to Dean.

"Good, 'cuz I'm damned happy with you all to myself, baby boy."

* * *

"Gonna miss you, Sam. Who am I gonna suffer through math with next year?"

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find someone else. You're gonna find a replacement and forget all about me."

"I don't think Jonny's gonna forget about you anytime soon, Sam," laughed Jeremy, watching as Jonny clung to their friend before letting him go with a sad smile. He curled his arms around Sam and squeezed him tight. "It's gonna be weird without you here, man."

"_Dean_!" said Jonny, throwing his arms around Sam's brother, clutching at him and squeezing, "You better take care of Sam."

"With my life, Jonny."

"Good," said Jon quietly, hugging Sam again when Jeremy gave Dean his own hug. "You better let me know when you get _there_, Sam."

"Will, I promise," laughed Sam, patting the paper with both of his friends' addresses and phone numbers on it.

"And you know, call either one of us when you get settled in the next place."

"We'll keep in touch, Jonny, no worries," said Dean, smiling at both of them before glancing at their dad at his truck. "Listen, I think the old man's gettin' antsy so we better head out."

Sam hugged both of his friends again, "Thanks for everything, guys."

"You, too, Sam."

"Promise I'll let you guys know how things go."

His friends just nodded at him and watched as he got into the Impala with Dean, offering his friends one last wave as they drove off after John.

"Think you've made friends for life, Sammy."

"Now I've got three people I know I can count on."

Dean cocked a brow at Sam and lifted his arm for Sam to slide in under when Sam smiled.

"You will _always_ be number one on that list, though."


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings**: fellatio, rimming, bottom!Sam, felching, schmoop, a little angst, endearments

**Summary**: Sam turns eighteen.

* * *

Dean was a little surprised that Sam actually kept up with Jon and Jeremy. First thing his little brother had done when they'd settled down into their new place was call Jonny's house to give him their new number. All done without their dad knowing of course; they both knew that John wouldn't approve of letting anyone know where they were except for maybe Bobby.

He was more surprised that Sam had started making more friends. He was glad that Sam didn't bring any of them home, though. Anytime he'd go out with Sam and his friends he'd see the way they'd _look_ at his little brother; like he wasn't even there and that Sam was their next conquest, girl and guy friends alike.

He was wary of Sam's socializing. Wondered if Sam thought if he made good enough friends with some other guys that they could have what he'd allowed to happen with Jon and Jeremy.

Thing was, though, he'd honestly trusted Jeremy and Jonathan; knew they'd know what had happened between them was a onetime thing.

There was still a pang of hurt in his chest when he'd walked in on Jon and Sam kissing before heat blossomed in his belly at the sight. He was a little put off by the fact that Sam had kissed Jonny without letting him know that Sam was even a little interested in that. Dean knew Sam had been into dancing with his friends when he'd gone to prom, knew that Sam was attracted to his two friends but it hurt to know that Sam would kiss Jonny without him there.

He had taken Sam's apology to heart, though, knew his little brother was genuinely sorry for taking it there with Jonny without talking to him about it first. Sam did make up for it, though, when Sam's friends started more, silently asked him if it was okay for him to kiss his friend again.

Of course he'd given in; he _wanted_ to see Sam make out with Jonny, hell, had _wanted_ to get his hands on Jonny himself.

He didn't regret letting what had happened with Jon and Jeremy happen. He liked how happy Sam seemed afterward, like he'd done it and it was out of his system and Sam could be happy with just the two of them again.

The way things were going, though? Dean wasn't sure that Sam _did _get it out of his system.

His little brother made friends wherever they went. Sam didn't become one of the popular kids, but he made a few select friends in every town they'd moved to.

It was Sam's senior year, Spring Break had just ended and Sam's eighteenth birthday was just a few more weeks away.

He was out with Sam at the bookstore Sam and his friends liked to hang out at. He hated hanging out there, felt out of place with the artsy hipsters and smell of new books lingering in the air. But he did it for Sam. And he felt uneasy about letting Sam hang out with his friends by himself. He _knew_ that Sam wouldn't do anything again, but he just couldn't risk it; knew he'd _kill_ whoever took Sam from him in the hypothetical situation that had Sam cheating on him, knew he'd never be able to speak to Sam again if it happened.

He was startled from his train of thought when Sam slumped down next to him at the little table with a black coffee for him. "Hey," he said quietly, giving Sam a little smile when his brother ducked under his arm and slid his chair closer.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" asked Sam, ignoring his friend Ben's attempt at conversation so he could find out what was bothering his big brother.

"Nothin'," answered Dean gruffly, offering Sam another smile when Sam looked at him oddly.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Kind of," replied Dean, brow furrowing when Sam turned to Ben and his girlfriend Amanda.

"You guys wanna hang out at my place?"

"_No_," breathed Dean, eying Sam when his little brother cocked an eyebrow at him, "we, uh, we have that thing to do remember?"

"Dean, wha--"

"Sorry, guys, gotta get Sammy home," said Dean hurriedly, heart thundering in his chest; this is exactly how things with Jon and Jeremy had started and he wouldn't trust Ben and Amanda with his baby brother as far as he could throw 'em.

He stood up and grabbed Sam's arm, curling his fingers around his coffee cup before dragging Sam out of the little café.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" asked Sam worriedly, biting at his bottom lip when Dean squeezed his arm a little too hard when his big brother helped him into the passenger's seat.

Dean didn't answer for a moment after he got in the Impala and then he turned toward his little brother. "Why did you want your friends to come over to our place?"

Sam's brow furrowed, confused by Dean's question before he went over _how _his brother asked it. "You think I want to do that again?"

Dean swallowed hard, "Sam, I don't know what you want anymore, man."

"Dean, just because I wanted that with Jon and Jeremy doesn't mean I want to do it with anyone else. I don't even want to have that with Jere and Jonny again."

"But Sam, you're still a _kid_."

"Fuck you, I'm gonna be eighteen in less than a month, jerk, so don't pull that shit on me!"

"That's not even what I _meant_. I'm just—am I _really_ what you want?"

"Then that _is _what you meant, you asshat. You think just because I'm still seventeen that I don't _know _I wanna be with you? Fuck that. I wouldn't have been in this with you for almost _four years_ just to cop out on you. If you can't _see_ that I love you, that I want to be with _you_ then I don't know what to do," finished Sam quietly, sighing dejectedly before slumping against the passenger's side door.

He hated how Dean always questioned his love for his big brother, how often Dean worried that he would up and leave Dean for someone better. As if there were _anyone_ better out there for him; anyone who would love him the way his big brother did.

"I really hate it when you doubt me, Dean," he said quietly, barely sparing Dean a glance before staring out the window again, huffing a sigh when Dean didn't respond and instead drove them back to their place in silence.

* * *

After their talk Dean noticed that Sam became a little more socially withdrawn; he didn't keep quite as many friends, didn't even hang out with anyone after school, and _never_ even _thought_ about inviting anyone back to their place.

He didn't want Sam to not have _any_ friends, but he _really_ didn't want anyone becoming as close to Sam as Jon and Jeremy did. He figured Sam's relationship with Jeremy and Jonny was due in large part to how _long_ they'd stayed in Sam's friends' hometown.

It took him a while but Dean realized that Sam would never make friends like Jon and Jeremy again. Sam would never trust anyone enough with their secret, that they were, well, _boyfriends_ as well as _brothers_.

He hated how he doubted Sam's feelings as much as he was sure Sam hated his doubt in his little brother.

Dean honestly thought that Sam would pull more away from _him_ after Sam found out he _still _had reservations about their being together romantically and sexually. He couldn't complain about the way Sam stuck by him even more, now, but he didn't like how Sam felt he had to _show_ him how in their relationship his baby brother was.

* * *

It was a week before Sam's eighteenth when the acceptance package arrived. Sam was still at school and Dean was home from work for lunch. He took the mail into Bobby's house and sorted through the junk and bills, not missing the thick package curled around the smaller envelopes. He read the name on it and was still a little surprised to see _Samuel Winchester_ in the address of the recipient.

Dean was surprised that Sam had waited so long to turn in his application; John hadn't told them they would be starting their summer at Bobby's house until late December and most applications were due the first of January.

It was no doubt that Sam had gotten into the college the hefty envelope was from: _Congratulations! _emblazoned across the bottom right hand corner of the large envelope. His eyes finally fell on the university that wanted his baby brother, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when he read _Stanford _on the return address on the back.

"Jesus, baby boy, the opposite coast?" he said quietly, sure to take Sam's acceptance letter with him back into their room; didn't wanna chance their dad finding out about Sam's wanting to leave.

He sat down on his bed, thick envelope sitting on his thighs. He stared at it, like it would reveal its secrets if he glared at it hard enough; not that it would have many secrets to tell. He had known for a while that Sam was definitely headed toward college. He didn't fully comprehend it until then, Sam's acceptance sitting in his lap.

Dean didn't know _what_ would happen with him and Sam if Sam chose to go to Stanford. They were with each other almost all day everyday now and he felt the slight distance between them sometimes. He was pretty sure more distance would develop between them emotionally when the physical distance between them widened as well.

He sighed, so tempted to open up the envelope just to _see_ what Stanford had in store for his Sammy. Dean glanced at the clock between his and Sam's beds and sighed again; figured he should actually grab some lunch before heading back to the ice cream parlor he'd managed to get hired at. He tucked the envelope beneath Sam's pillow, glancing at it once more before heading downstairs to make himself some lunch.

* * *

The closer it got to his birthday the more excited Sam got. He'd never really felt anything toward his upcoming birthday before. He usually celebrated them with Dean and his big brother would give him a cupcake and maybe even a little gift and since they'd gotten together these gifts were usually orgasms.

He hoped the one he'd get when he turned eighteen would be worth the wait. His entire body flushed when he thought about it, hoped nobody questioned his blush as he walked toward the ice cream parlor so he could walk home with his big brother.

Dean was waiting for him at one of the picnic tables in front of the ice cream parlor, white apron still tied around his waist. He laughed at his big brother and curled his arms around Dean's waist to untie it for him, pressing it against his chest and chuckling again as he walked in the direction of Bobby's house.

He heard Dean grumble behind him as his brother went back to the parlor to hang up his apron before he heard Dean's familiar footfalls. He tucked himself against Dean's side when Dean curled an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo," teased Dean, fingers carding through Sam's messy hair before he pressed his hand possessively over Sammy's collarbone.

"What's up?"

"Got you some ice cream," he said, pulling his free hand from behind his back and handing over a S'more Sundae, Sam's favorite dish from Tony's.

"Thanks," answered Sam gratefully, plucking off one of the graham cookies and swiping it through the whipped cream before offering it to Dean. He caught his lip between his teeth when Dean wrapped his lips around his fingers and sucked the cookie into his mouth, exaggeratedly licking his lips after he swallowed it.

"You're such a tease," he laughed, digging into his Sundae as they walked to Bobby's. He was happy just to be walking with his brother, loved how close they were, how they didn't need words to be comfortable with one another.

He'd finished his Sundae by the time they got to Bobby's, took his time throwing it away and getting a soda before he followed after Dean and into their room. He was surprised when he found Dean sitting on his bed, thick envelope spread out over his thighs.

"Guess what came in today," said Dean quietly, patting Sam's bed for Sam to sit next to him.

"Dean, it's not--"

"We've been over this, baby boy. I know you wanna go to college. I'm not gonna stop you, 'cuz honestly I think it's what's best for you. I've _always_ known hunting isn't what you wanna do. If you wanna go off to school I'm gonna do whatever I can for you to make that happen."

Sam smiled at his big brother and took the envelope when Dean handed it to him. "Holy shit, this is from _Stanford_," he said, eying the _Congratulations!_ on the front of the envelope. "Oh my _god_."

"Always knew you were a brain," said Dean in lieu of a 'congratulations'.

Sam hurriedly flipped the package over in his lap and ripped open the flap, pulling out the welcome booklet and housing papers and meal plan forms he'd need to fill out. "I got in," he said quietly, still shocked by his acceptance. He looked at Dean and said louder, "I _fucking_ got in! Full motherfucking _ride_, Dean!"

"I'm happy for you, Sammy," answered Dean quietly, though honestly. He grinned when Sam looked at him, pulling his little brother against his side. "You're gonna own that school, man."

"What if I don't wanna go to _Stanford_?"

Dean looked dubiously at his little brother. "Like you're gonna pass up a full ride. Like I'm gonna _let_ you pass up a full ride," he answered, ruffling Sam's hair and laughing when Sam huffed, "it'll be good for you."

"_You're_ good for me," said Sam quietly, pushing the papers off of his lap and framing Dean's face, pressing their lips together, mouth curling up in a smile when Dean's palms settled over his hips. He always relished the moments when that distance between them disappeared, both physically and emotionally. He felt that they were just DeanandSam again; that all of Dean's uncertainties and all of his own worries were nonexistent.

He felt Dean relax beneath him, glad that Dean was still comfortable with him.

Dean groaned and pulled Sam onto his lap, eyes falling closed when Sam locked his knees over the spurs of his hipbones. He forgot that Sam was going to leave him, that Sam wanted to go off to college to pursue bigger things. He forgot everything except for the feel of Sam's mouth against his own and the solid weight of his little brother against his chest as Sam pushed him flat against the bed and ground down on his dick.

* * *

John and Bobby returned two weeks later. John had thanked Bobby and packed Sam and Dean into the Impala and led them to their next destination in his truck.

Sam noticed that Dean had been acting stranger than usual. They'd settled in California, their Dad had caught wind of a Chupacabra in Southern California near the border. He was glad that they'd made their home there, too. It meant that he might be able to convince Dean to take a trip up to Stanford so he could check out the campus.

That's when the weirdness began. His big brother would always hurriedly click out of windows and tabs on the laptop whenever he entered their room. He'd tease Dean about not needing to watch porn because Dean had him and it would usually lead to handjobs and blowjobs, and on more than a few occasions Dean using the dildo on him.

He usually forgot to ask Dean what he was really doing on the laptop after his big brother wrung a few orgasms from him.

* * *

Their dad had called them to say that he wouldn't be back for another week, tops, and Sam took that as a sign to ask Dean about a possible campus tour.

Sam ran his tongue over his swollen lips, sticky with Dean's come. He crossed his arms over his brother's stomach and watched the rise and fall of Dean's bare chest as Dean's breath evened out.

He smiled at Dean when his brother looked down at him with a stupid-grin on his face. He loved how relaxed and loose Dean was after an amazing orgasm.

"_Sammy_," laughed Dean, smoothing his palm up and down Sam's spine. He curled his fingers in Sam's hair and gently tugged. "You're fuckin' great at that, man."

"Learned from you, didn't I?"

"Mm, sure did," breathed Dean, letting out a slow breath and pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder, locking his arms around Sam's body and reveling in their togetherness.

Sam chuckled and braced his hands either side of Dean's hips and kissed his brother's stomach before he splayed out on top of Dean.

"Dean?" he asked after a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out when he heard Dean hum in response. He looked up at Dean and caught his bottom lip between his teeth before letting it go when Dean looked down at him with a quirked brow.

"What's up, little brother?"

"Well, you know how we're in California?" And Sam wanted to smack himself in the face for how stupid he sounded.

"Must've _really_ made you come hard, genius," laughed Dean, bracing himself for the smack Sam delivered on cue. "Yes, Sam, I know that we're in California."

"Well, _Stanford_ is in California…"

"I know, Sammy. Just spit it out, kid."

"Do you think we could maybe go there and check it out? I want to see what the campus is like."

Dean swallowed hard before he tipped Sam onto his back and settled himself on an elbow, fingers smoothing over the newly defined muscle of Sam's abdomen and hips. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the clear _want_ on Sam's face, how _badly_ his little brother wanted a college where he could fit in and be _safe_.

He smiled at Sam and dragged his hand down Sam's stomach and circled his fingers around Sam's hardening cock. He pressed their mouths together, tongues curling briefly before Dean squeezed Sam's cock and said decidedly, "I think I can make that happen."

* * *

Sam managed to hook up a guided tour at Stanford. He told Dean the date and his big brother had stocked the Impala with snacks and he filled up the tank and they hit the road.

It would take around eight hours to get from El Cajon to Palo Alto but both he and his brother were used to long road trips.

There was a pile of candy and lunch-sized bags of chips and two green apples tucked in a paper towel between him and Dean on the bench-seat. They'd eaten at a Denny's before the trip, but Sam still eyed the apple between them.

"Really, Sam?" teased Dean, snatching up an apple before tossing it to his little brother, smiling proudly when Sam easily caught it one-handed.

"Like that Belgian waffle had any nutritional value," answered Sam, giving the apple a cursory wipe with the paper towel before biting into it.

"Yeah, whatever," laughed Dean, eying Sam one last time before turning up the radio, Van Halen pumping out of the speakers as they drove north on I-5.

After Sam finished his apple he pushed the snacks into the foot well and lied on the bench seat, head in Dean's lap, face buried against the soft cotton of Dean's t-shirt.

Dena grinned and settled one hand on top of Sam's head and steered them toward Stanford with the other.

* * *

Dean had been able to drive for seven hours before his stomach rumbled for something other than Doritos and Surge. He'd even eaten the other apple because he was that desperate. They'd pulled into Santa Cruz around four in the afternoon and found a little sandwich place called _Beach City Grill_.

Sam had lost their game of rock, paper, scissors, surprisingly, and had to order their food. He glanced at Dean when he read the cook's shirt: _Orgasm Donor_ printed on the front _Ask For Your Free Sample_ on the back. He thanked the mohawked man for his egg salad and Dean's meatball sub and promptly flushed when the guy offered him a wink in response.

"You see his shirt?" laughed Sam once they'd gotten back into the Impala.

"You see his _face_?" asked Dean, one-handedly taking a bite of his sub before turning into the beach parking lot.

Sam knew that Dean wasn't talking about all of the guy's facial accessories but he decided not to comment. "You want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"Sure. Wanna take a little break first, though" said Dean, getting out of the Impala and heading toward one of the picnic tables. "C'mon, wanna hang out before you ditch me for your _tour_ tomorrow."

"I didn't say you couldn't tour the campus with me. Actually, the tour is for students _and _family if you actually _wanted_ to come."

"Naw, I'll let you do your thing. So long as you spend some time with me first," said Dean, sitting on top of the picnic table and patting at the spot next to him.

Sam grinned and sat next to his brother, taking a sip of the large grape soda they'd gotten before watching the people on the beach.

"You ever wish we could've done something like this?" he asked, watching as a father helped his children dig a big hole as their mother set up some snacks on their blanket for them.

"Of course I did, Sammy. I _still_ wish we could do something like this. I can't deny that hunting is pretty damned awesome, but it would be cool to hang out with dad and talk about something other than ghosts and werewolves sometimes."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, smiling at his brother when Dean gave him a look that said no more chick-flick before stuffing his face full of meatball sub.

It was still good to be hanging out with his brother even if they weren't gonna talk about anything at all. It was rare they did things like this; hanging out with his school friends _and _Dean was totally different from just hanging out with his brother. No sex, no talking, and just _being_ with one another wasn't an often occurrence. Their dad wasn't around all that much but they hardly ever had the chance to just sit and relax with one another.

It was great, maybe even better than sex. But really? Who was he to deny the pleasure of Dean giving him orgasms?

"You in there?" asked Dean, flicking Sam's temple and laughing when Sam pouted at him. He licked the mayonnaise from the corner of Sam's mouth before finishing off their grape soda.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. You ready to head out?"

Dean popped the last of his sub into his mouth before giving Sam a nod and pulling Sam from the picnic table. "Let's go."

Sam got behind the wheel of the Impala and adjusted the bench to his height, laughing when Dean glared at him when he had to adjust the bench seat back.

"Yeah, you're a fucking _giant_, Sammy," muttered Dean, his turn to nap on Sam's lap for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Dean had reserved for two nights and shut off the Impala. It was close to six o'clock and they were both exhausted from the drive. He'd gotten out of the car when Dean did and grabbed their duffel bags out of the trunk, following Dean into the lobby when his brother went into the hotel.

Dean had quickly checked in and took the key from the concierge and then took his duffel from his brother. "Four forty-four, kid," he said, laughing when Sam smacked his back before following him into the elevator.

"I didn't know you were so good at saving money," sighed Sam, splaying out over the bed with a happy little moan.

"Figured we'd need some real money for something, man," answered Dean, setting his duffel next to Sam's before climbing on the bed after his little brother.

Sam smiled and curled against his big brother, absently smoothing his hand over Dean's abdomen. "Yeah," he looked up at Dean and smirked when Dean's eyes went half-lidded. He sat astride Dean's hips and said cheekily, "Might as well make the best of the money you paid, then."

* * *

Dean had dropped Sam off at Stanford at eight thirty in the morning. He had no idea what to expect when he got there but the campus was pretty damned huge. He managed to find his way to the student union by following the signs posted, only slightly damp from the trek.

He found his tour group, a little bothered that the tour guide was a bouncy brunette woman in a pink polo and a khaki skirt. He'd hoped there would be at least _one_ other kid he could kind of partner up with during the tour but the first cursory scan didn't behold anyone brief acquaintance worthy.

He'd looked again when the woman figured out that the entire tour was there and she'd started walking them through the student union.

Sam was behind a kid in a black leather jacket and jeans and the kid's hair was so damned familiar…

"Jonny?" he whispered breathlessly, not even giving him a chance to believe that his friend could be on the same tour as him on the same damned campus.

The kid turned around and Sam's mouth fell open when his eyes looked over the familiar features.

"Sam?"

"No _fucking_ way!" hissed Sam in disbelief, throwing his arms around his friend in a brief hug before following their tour the rest of the way.

"You're thinking about going to Stanford, too? I didn't know you had applied here…."

"Yeah, man, I got my acceptance a couple weeks ago. Dude, I'm _really_ sorry I haven't emailed or called for a while. Dean's kind of been hogging my computer lately."

A wicked smile crossed Jonny's face and Sam smacked his arm. "I don't know _what_ he's been doing, but it's definitely not looking at porn."

"Like he'd even need to with you around," laughed Jonny, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, he doesn't," answered Sam matter-of-factly. "How's Jeremy?"

"Finishing up his second year here."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Jeremy's really smart, Sam. He got accepted everywhere he applied and decided Stanford was his best bet."

"How'd you get to be here, too?"

Jonny laughed, "My parents had actually been wanting to move to the west coast since I was thirteen, so Jeremy's leaving for school was kind of the catalyst that made that happen. My mom and dad really like Jeremy; think he has a good head on his shoulders."

"That's great that your parents want you guys to be together."

"It is," said Jonny with a smile.

"So, are you seriously thinking about going here?"

"I don't really know. I got accepted here but I'm thinking about majoring in art and I got accepted to a couple of the art universities in San Fran and I'm thinking about going to one of them."

"I think San Francisco would be a better artistic environment. I mean, I know Jeremy's here but it's not like you wouldn't see him ever if you didn't go here."

"He's got an apartment about twenty or so minutes away. My parents live about half an hour away from Jere and they're totally okay with me living with Jeremy when I start college."

"That's really awesome, Jonny."

"What about you? Are you seriously thinking about going to Stanford? What about Dean?"

"I mean, I really can't pass up a full ride. And I'm definitely thinking about becoming a lawyer and the program here is amazing. And what _about _Dean?"

"He not here with you?"

"Of course he is. He didn't want to do the tour with me but he's supposed to pick me up for lunch. He's probably sleeping at the motel right now."

"How does he feel about you coming here?"

"He's been really encouraging, actually. I expected a shit storm but he really hasn't flipped out or anything."

"He gonna stay in California with you or he gonna keep going around with your dad?" asked Jonny quietly.

Sam sighed and quieted once they got into the library, their tour guide's voice loud and booming in the lobby. "I really don't know."

* * *

Dean made his way back to Stanford, pocket $750 lighter and he was never happier.

* * *

Sam was grateful to see both Jonny and Jeremy again. His friend's boyfriend had joined them halfway through the tour, finished with his exams for the day. He'd hung out with his friends when the tour was over, happy to be able to freely talk about anything with Jonny and Jeremy.

He'd bid farewell to his friends when Jeremy had said he needed to head back to his apartment to do some more studying, giving both of his friends hugs before they left. There was no doubt in his mind, then, that he would be going to Stanford.

* * *

They'd checked out of the motel early on the third morning, even though Sam was excused for the three days of missed school anyway. Dean knew they were okay for a few more days; John had called him while Sam was at Stanford and told him he would be back in El Cajon by Friday at the earliest.

Sam had told him about his encounter with Jonny and Jeremy. It was real goddamned coincidental that the best friends Sam ever had would be attending the same university as him and one not too far away.

He was happy that Sam would have friends upon entering college. He didn't want Sam to be one of those awkward kids that had nobody to talk to for the first few days of classes.

When they got back to El Cajon he sat down with this little brother and looked over Sam's filled out forms, telling Sam to leave aside the housing form to which Sam quirked a brow at him but didn't actually question.

* * *

It was getting close to Sam's eighteenth; three days and he could have _sex_ sex with Dean whenever he wanted. He kept trying to get anything from his big brother that would let him know what Dean had planned for the occasion. Yet again their dad wasn't going to be there for one of his birthdays, but really, it worked out to his and Dean's advantage.

He'd had to go to school the day of his birthday, glad it was a Friday, though, because it meant he would be able to get to spend the weekend having all the sex he wanted with his big brother. Not that that was all he wanted with Dean, but it was definitely an added bonus.

Sam had kind of been expecting Dean to just jump him when the clock hit midnight and officially became May second. He and Dean had still been awake then but Dean had done nothing except plant one on him and wish him a happy birthday before rolling over and going to sleep.

He was surprised when he woke up for school and Dean wasn't in the bed next to him. He figured out Dean was in the kitchen when the smell of bacon wafted toward their bedroom and he followed the scent.

"Birthday breakfast?" asked Sam tiredly, body still loose from the pre-birthday orgasms Dean had given him the night before.

"Eggos and bacon," answered Dean, plopping four toaster waffles on Sam's plate and a couple strips of fried bacon.

"Any juice?"

Dean grinned and set a glass of apple juice next to Sam's plate before he sat at the table with his little brother, waffles loaded down with butter and maple syrup.

Sam watched as his big brother dipped a piece of bacon into his syrup before shoving the whole piece into his mouth, eyes glued to the sticky shine of syrup on Dean's lush mouth. "Don't know how you expect me to eat when your mouth looks like that."

Dean smirked and licked over his lips, catching the excess syrup before grinning at Sam and digging into his waffles.

Sam had been distracted all day at school because of his brother, couldn't even begin to imagine how Dean would feel inside him, the thick stretch and the hot spurt of his brother's release when Dean came.

Just the thought had him hard and aching in his jeans.

He had never been happier for a school day to end than he was that day.

He waited anxiously outside of his high school for his big brother to pick him up, narrowing his eyes at Dean when his brother was a few minutes later than usual.

"Had to do a couple errands before I picked you up," explained Dean, leaning in to kiss his little brother just because he could and a little to placate Sammy.

"Are we gonna--"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"_Dean_, I've been waiting _four years_."

"Gotta take you out for your birthday dinner first, kid. And technically you're not eighteen yet because you were born at 7:53 on May second, still got five hours and twenty minutes to go."

"Really, Dean? _Really_?"

"Really."

"You suck _so_ hard, jerk."

"Mm, thought I sucked just right," laughed Dean, palming Sam's cock and smirking when he found Sam half-hard in his school clothes.

Sam pressed Dean's hand harder against his cock and said, "Guess we'll find out when we get home."

* * *

Dinner had been a fairly subdued event. Sam knew his big brother wasn't going to take him to a fancy place because Dean knew that neither of them would have enjoyed that. They'd gone to a nice chain restaurant, sitting across from each other in a booth for two, crazy lamp hanging over their small table.

The food had been on the cheaper side but the price didn't make it any less delicious. Dean had been a jerk and told the waiters that it was his eighteenth birthday and they sang to him and presented him with the cake Dean had bought.

They ate half the cake before either of them was full. It was only quarter past six in the evening so Dean had ordered a coffee and Sam got another soda.

His body was already thrumming in anticipation without the caffeine in his system, but once he'd finished off his coke, his leg bounced erratically beneath the table as he waited for Dean to finish his coffee.

By the time Dean had finished it was closing in on 6:30. He'd settled their bill and threw his arm around Sam's shoulders as they made their way back to the car.

Sam knew they wouldn't be going back to their apartment, so he wasn't surprised when Dean pulled into one of the more upscale hotels in their area. He grinned at Dean when his big brother led him into the elevator and he pressed Dean against one mirrored wall and ate at Dean's mouth.

Dean hummed in pleasure when Sam ran his tongue over his bottom lip, hands cupping Sam's hips beneath the waistband of his loose jeans. He squeezed Sam's hips when his little brother ground against him, didn't want either of them getting off before he gave Sam a proper orgasm.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and Dean showed his little brother the way to their room. He let Sam take in the room, the lights were dimmed down and there were a couple candles burning on the coffee table and the mantle in the little sitting room.

"Wow, this is great, Dean," said Sam gratefully, grinning up at his big brother when Dean scratched at the back of his neck.

"It's nothing, Sammy," answered Dean quietly, though he was supremely glad that Sam was happy with the thought he'd put into his birthday gift. He accepted the slow kiss Sam pressed against his mouth before he gently eased Sam away. "Go, uh, go get yourself cleaned up," he said awkwardly, heart pounding against his ribcage when he finally realized he was going to _have_ Sam, finally have Sammy's heart, soul, and body. "We can wash up afterward."

Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded once before heading into the bathroom.

While Sam took his time in the bathroom Dean made sure everything was there. He'd stocked the mini-fridge with a six pack of his favorite beer when he'd checked in, there was lube in easy access on the side-table, the candles were still burning merrily in their holders in the sitting room, and he and Sam were going to have _sex_.

He still couldn't believe that Sam wanted to be with him after four years. He'd had his doubts that he was the _one_ for Sammy, but his little brother always proved him wrong, staying with him even despite his qualms about their being together. His heart quickened in his chest, he'd been with Sammy for _eighteen_ years and his little brother still chose him over all else.

Dean grinned at his little brother when Sam came out of the bathroom; face a little flushed with embarrassment but mostly excitement.

Sam blushed even darker and sat down heavily on the bed, kicking his shoes off and following Dean with his eyes into the bathroom. He lied back with a heavy sigh, dick already throbbing in his jeans. He felt his asshole clench in eagerness, had a hard time contemplating the fact that Dean's cock was going to be _inside_ him. He reminded himself that Dean had fucked him open with a dildo before, but really, it would never be the same feeling as his big brother connected to him.

It wasn't long before Dean came out of the bathroom. He watched as Dean kicked his shoes off and stripped down, muscled body practically glowing in the flickering candlelight.

"You alright?" asked Dean quietly, shifting from foot to foot under his baby boy's gaze.

"More than," answered Sam shakily, standing when Dean helped him to his feet. He let out a slow breath when Dean eased him out of his clothes, feeling like a total virgin as Dean led him into the bathroom and started up the shower.

He curled himself against Dean's chest as they waited for the shower to heat up, hips rocking minutely against Dean's, hard cocks rutting against one another with the motions of their hips. He gasped when Dean palmed his ass cheek and gently squeezed, other palm cupping his other buttock and kneading tenderly.

Sam groaned and caught Dean's eye, flushing when a smirk crossed Dean's mouth.

"Okay?" asked Dean in concern, pressing his dry lips to Sam's forehead before opening the glass door to the shower again, letting Sam step in before himself.

"D-definitely," stuttered Sam, head tipping back when Dean dragged him back against his chest. He let out a low moan when he felt the slick slide of Dean's cock between his cheeks, hips rolling back against Dean's until a small choked sound fell from his big brother's mouth.

"Time for that later. Gotta get you cleaned up," said Dean, letting go of Sam to lather shampoo in his Sammy's hair. He took his time washing Sam's hair, massaging at Sam's scalp before washing the suds away. He smiled when Sam narrowed his eyes at him as he picked up the bottle of conditioner, setting it back down and laughing when Sam nodded.

He soaped up a washcloth and gently eased the rag over Sam's body, lathering up Sam's chest, back and shoulders before kneeling down and thoroughly washing Sam's legs and feet.

Sam's cock was like marble sheathed in velvet, so erect, but smooth beneath the caress of his fingers. He pouted at Dean when his brother uncurled his fingers from himself, moaning when Dean's soap slick hand curled around his dick, cleaning him from root to tip before soaping up his balls and perineum.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam, eyes falling closed as he pressed his forehead against Dean's collarbone, hips jerking into the careful slide of Dean's fist along his length.

"Turn around," said Dean quietly, letting Sam wash the soap from his groin as he slid the washcloth between Sam's buttocks, gentling his strokes when he moved the rag over Sam's entrance.

Sam shuddered under Dean's touch and closed his fingers around his dick. He stroked himself while Dean cleaned him, breath stuttering out of him when he felt Dean's fingers slick with soap and water rubbing over his hole. "Fuck, _Dean_," he gasped, pushing back into the pressure of Dean's fingers against him. He shut his eyes when he felt one of Dean's digits breach his hole, sucking in a slow breath at the slight burn of the stretch and the soap suds.

"You alright?" asked Dean quietly, making sure to be careful as he cleaned out Sam's body.

"Stings a little," answered Sam, shifting to ease some of the ache, biting his lip when Dean pressed two fingers into him.

"Almost done," breathed Dean, moving Sam's hand from his cock again, pulling his fingers out and cupping water in his hand so he could wash Sam off. He turned Sam around and let his little brother wash off. He groaned when Sam soaped up his own hands and washed off his face, eyes glued to the way Sam tipped his head back into the jet of water. He felt his cock jerk between his legs, knew he had to get in Sammy soon lest he explode from the anticipation.

He laughed when Sam took less time washing him off, quick scrub of his torso and legs, though Sam paid a hell of a lot of attention to his cock with his fist.

"_Hey now_," laughed Dean, uncurling Sam's fingers from around his erection, "might wanna save that for later, huh?"

"How much longer?" asked Sam exasperatedly, cock red and aching against his belly.

"Not long now," replied Dean, turning off the shower spray before stepping out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist, holding up another one for Sam to step into so he could dry off his Sammy.

"Pull down the comforter and lie down on the bed for me," he said once he'd gotten Sam dry. He smiled when Sam hurried out of the bathroom. Dean took his time drying himself off, laughing when Sam whined his name from the bed. "Coming," he yelled, draping his towel over the glass door before sauntering into the room.

He licked his lips at the sight his little brother made; hair damp and spread around his head like a halo, cock hard and leaking against his muscled belly, face dark with want and embarrassment, fingers toying with his peaked nipples.

"_Jesus_," breathed Dean, almost forgetting he told Sam they'd wait until _7:53_ until they could do anything. He only promised himself he wouldn't _fuck_ Sam until he was officially eighteen, that didn't mean he couldn't tease his baby brother until then. It was only 7:15. That gave him plenty of time to tease Sam open before he gave Sam what he really wanted. "So fucking gorgeous, Sammy," he said quietly, crawling up the bed and lying between his brother's legs, elbows either side of Sam's head.

Sam moaned and arched up against him, eyes fluttering closed when their dicks rubbed together. "_Dean_, can't we jus--"

"You've waited this long, kid, what's thirty-seven more minutes gonna really do?"

"I don't know, Dean, what _is_ it really going to do?" asked Sam, curling his hands around Dean's biceps as Dean rocked down against him. "I'm not going to change my mind in thirty-seven minutes, so why don't you just fuck me _now_."

Dean laughed, "I'm not gonna fuck you." He smirked down at Sam when his little brother's eyes widened and Sam's mouth fell open in shock. "That's not what this is about, baby boy," he whispered, brushing his lips across Sam's cheek, sucking kisses down Sammy's jaw before licking at Sam's Adam's apple.

"_Dean_, please! I want you, man. I wanna feel you _inside_ me."

Dean hummed and quirked a brow at his little brother. "Oh, is that what you want?"

"_Yes_," hissed Sam in response, heart pounding in his chest, hole clenching with need.

"Okay, grab those pillows and shove 'em under your hips," ordered Dean, watching as Sam scrambled to do as he'd bid. "Good boy," he said, leaning over to the nightstand and snatching the lube from the top. He caught Sam's eyes as he coated two fingers with lubricant, distracted by the shallow heaving of Sam's chest as he sucked in lungfuls of air. "You're alright, man, calm down. I'm gonna take real good care of you, baby brother."

Sam keened and planted his feet flat on the bed, legs spread and hips tilted so Dean would have access to his body. "_Please_," he sighed, moaning when at the last minute Dean ducked down between his legs and licked at his twitching hole. He almost came at that sensation alone, had to curl his fingers around the base of his cock to avoid striping his belly with ropes of come. "Dean!" he shouted, hips bucking when Dean swirled his tongue around his entrance.

Dean grinned and locked both of his arms around Sam's thighs, fingers tapping against the taut muscle of Sam's upper thighs as he ate Sam's asshole. He slid one hand down Sam's legs, palming Sam's buttock and pressing his thumb against the rim of Sam's entrance. He gently rubbed at Sam's body and smiled when Sam's muscles quivered under his touch, loosening further so he could work his tongue inside.

"Taste real good, Sammy," he said, licking over his lips as he looked up at Sam from between his little brother's legs. "Like soap and little brother," he laughed, letting go of Sam's legs, smirking when Sam's legs went limp against the mattress. "Like _my_ baby boy," he said, planting his mouth against Sam's, letting Sam taste the slight musk of himself and the citrus of the soap they'd used.

Sam hummed and threw his arms around Dean's neck, eagerly rocking up against Dean when he felt Dean's dick twitch against his own. "God, Dean, want you so bad…"

"We're getting there, Sammy. Love you, kiddo."

Sam moaned and pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. He bit at Dean's bottom lip, pulling the swollen flesh into his mouth and lapping at it. He grinned stupidly at his big brother when Dean pulled back. "Love you, Dean," he whispered, giggling when Dean groaned and buried his face against his neck, soft hairs on Dean's head tickling his throat.

Once Sam's giggles subsided Dean braced himself on one hand and teased the other down his baby brother's body. He tweaked Sam's left nipple and licked at the other, sucking at the pebbled bud as his hand journeyed further. He danced his fingers down Sam's flank, grinning against Sam's chest when Sam squirmed beneath him. He brushed his thumb over the jut of Sam's hipbone before guiding his hand lower, down his little brother's thigh and yanking Sam's leg up so it was spread out and bent at the knee.

"_Dean_."

Dean shushed Sammy with his mouth and pressed his still slicked fingers into Sam's body, eating up the drawn out moan Sam let out. He scissored his fingers inside his little brother, relishing every sound Sam made, cataloguing each and every one so he could recall this moment in crystal clear clarity.

"_Ah_, Dean, _fuck_. _Mmm,_" groaned Sam, bringing Dean's mouth against his own, muffling his moans against his big brother's kiss-swollen lips when Dean crooked his fingers just right.

Dean pulled back from Sam again, just watching Sammy's face as he fingered him, caught the shocked arousal in his baby brother's gaze every time he brushed over Sam's prostate with his fingers. He leant in and licked at Sam's lip when Sam looked like he was about ready to bite through it.

"Mm, gonna rim you some more, okay?" he said, reveling in the sharp gasp Sam let out, the tight nods Sam offered him as he shimmied down between Sam's legs.

Sam brought his other leg up, spreading them wide so Dean could shoulder in between his thighs. He watched as Dean cupped his cheeks, thumbs gently spreading him open so Dean could love him with his tongue. "Dean, _do it_," he gasped, eyes going in the back of his head when he felt Dean's slick muscle _inside_ of him. It wasn't as if it was the first time Dean had rimmed him, but every damned time was just as amazing as the first. At first he'd thought it was dirty, sort of forbidden between any two people. But then Dean did it to him and he'd quickly changed his mind. He really couldn't think of a more intimate action and he savored the moments when Dean's tongue was in his body.

His hips jerked when Dean pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue, throwing his head back when Dean teased over his prostate again. "_God_."

Dean was sure he'd come just from the sounds Sam was making and the feel of his baby brother clenching around his tongue and fingers. He took great pleasure in pleasing his Sammy, never felt more loved and needed than in the moments he had Sam writhing and moaning for him.

He glanced at the clock, couldn't believe he'd been playing with his brother for over half an hour already. "Not long now, Sam," he whispered, delving back into his treat, slicking another finger before carefully easing it into Sam's slick hole.

"F-_fuck_, Dean! Oh my _god_," keened Sam, toes twitching against the mattress. He was so tempted to curl his fingers around his dick while Dean sucked his asshole, but he knew he would explode at the first touch to his erection. He ignored the urge to touch himself and lost himself in the sensations of Dean's tongue and fingers inside of him.

He fisted his hand in his hair instead, about ready to lose it all over himself when Dean carefully pulled his fingers out before unceremoniously sucking his dick into his talented mouth. His hips shot off of the bed, Dean's nose buried in his pubes as he exploded down his big brother's throat with a shout, trailing off into a low moan when Dean sucked him down and swallowed all he had.

"Dean, _Dean_," he gasped, legs spasming against the bed, chest heaving with the intensity of his heart rate and breaths. "_Fuck_," he hissed, chuckling foolishly when Dean looked up at him with a raised brow. "C'mere," he breathed, sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth, keening at the taste of his body and release there. He kissed Dean until he could only taste his brother; cock already half-hard from the passion of their kisses.

"See you're ready for more," laughed Dean, amusedly rocking down against his Sammy. He looked at the clock and grinned wolfishly when it flicked over to 7:53. "Mm, Happy Birthday, baby boy," he whispered, leaning down and crushing their mouths together, blindly grabbing for the lube and pulling away from Sam when he found it.

"L-Let me," stuttered Sam, speech all a jumble from his orgasm and his anticipation.

"You alright?" asked Dean, letting out a slow breath when Sam spread the lubricant all over his length, stroking him a few more times than was necessary.

"Real good," answered Sam slowly, grin spreading across his mouth like molasses, slow and sweet.

"I love you, Sammy," said Dean, sure he had Sam's gaze before he said it; wanted his little brother to know this was it for him, that Sam was all he was going to and would ever want in life.

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of Dean's nose, "I love you, Dean."

Dean exhaled slowly and sat back on his haunches and eased three of his fingers into Sam's body again, smiling when Sam gasped, relishing Sam's groan when he brushed his fingertips over Sam's prostate. "Ready?"

"Been."

"Bitch," teased Dean, bracing one palm next to Sam's head, other hand curled around his dick so he could guide himself into his little brother.

"_Jerk_," answered Sam on a gasp, eyes falling closed when he felt Dean pushing into him. It felt like it would never end, stretch so big and burn almost on the wrong side of achy. He vaguely heard Dean tell him to breathe, barely felt the card of Dean's fingers through his hair as Dean bottomed out inside of him. "_Fuck_," he groaned, entrance throbbing around his big brother's girth.

"How you feelin'?" asked Dean, hesitantly rocking his hips from side to side, glad that Sam's groan was pleased this time.

"Little achy. You're fucking _big_," said Sam, blushing when Dean smirked at him. He squirmed and felt something shift inside him, felt _Dean_ shift inside of him. "Holy _fuck_, you're _inside_ me," he said dumbly, flushing again when Dean chuckled huskily.

"Hell yes, I am," growled Dean, bracing his other hand next to Sam's head after he'd locked Sam's legs around his waist. "You sure you're okay?"

"Will be when you start moving."

"I think I can make that happen," he replied, pulling his hips back just the slightest bit before pushing forward into his baby brother, hissing through his teeth when Sam clenched tightly around him.

"_Ooh_," moaned Sam, locking his arms around his brother, too. He dug his fingers into the back of Dean's neck when Dean pulled out a little further, cock dragging deliciously along his insides, stretch so intense he felt like Dean was riding his entire body instead of just his ass.

Dean nodded in agreement, thrust back in a little steadier than the first. He looked to Sam for any discomfort on Sam's part, letting out a relieved breath when Sam gave him a subtle little nod. He let out a harsh exhale when Sam leant up and kissed his shoulder, barreling through that barrier of cautiousness so he could love his brother with all he was worth.

He pressed against Sam and locked their mouths together, speeding up his thrusts when Sam moaned his name against his mouth. Their hips undulated together, Sam's up when he thrust in, and down when he pulled out. They built up a good rhythm, Sam's cock riding his abdomen with every one of their movements against one another.

Dean wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to last, four years of waiting for this and he was more than amazed that he had it now; had Sam and that his little brother was giving him everything he wanted, heart, body, and soul.

He pressed his mouth to Sam's collarbone as he humped his baby boy, licking at his favorite spot on Sam's throat, sucking the sweat-slick skin into his mouth, nipping at it until he was sure Sam would be marked with his ownership the next day.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, brain already feeling like Dean fucked it out of his ears. His second orgasm bled slowly through him, body tingling before he felt that pool of heat begin at the tips of his fingers and toes. "God, Dean…"

"_Sammy_," moaned Dean, baring his teeth when Sam scratched at his back, blunt fingernails dragging welts down the length of his spine. He fucked harder into Sam, then, hips snapping lightning quick, like he would die if he didn't fill his baby brother with spunk soon and he was pretty sure he _would_.

"Dean, _fuck_, touch me… _please_!" begged Sam, curling his fingers in Dean's too-short hair and wrenching Dean's mouth away from his chest, looking into Dean's eyes as he said again, "_please_."

Dean grunted and pushed a hand between their bellies, fingers curling around Sam's dick haphazardly stroking Sam's flushed cock in time with his thrusts into his little brother's body.

"Dean, oh god, _Dean_. Dean… _fuck_," groaned Sam, hips jerking with every tug of Dean's fist along his length. He felt his muscles go tense and his balls draw taut and he shot between them, painting both of their stomachs with thick ribbons of jism.

"God, Sammy, so fucking pretty," moaned Dean, pressing his mouth to Sam's. He felt Sam's legs tighten around his waist, Sam's mouth doing wicked things to his neck and earlobe and he lost it.

"_Sam,_" he growled, hips stuttering as he filled Sam with his release, hipbones digging into the back of Sam's thighs he pressed into his brother so deep. "Mine, Sammy," he muttered, voice muffled against his little brother's neck. "_Mine_."

Sam hummed, "Yeah. You, too. Nobody else can ever have that. _Mine_."

"Mm, possessive. I can dig it," laughed Dean, distracting Sam with his mouth as he carefully eased out of Sam. He smirked wickedly at his little brother and licked his release from Sam's body, chuckling when Sam's cock twitched in interest. "Might have to wait a few hours before I can take care of that," he said tiredly, collapsing against Sam's side, moaning when Sam lied on top of him and licked the taste of him from his mouth. "Kinky bitch," he said playfully, totally expecting the light slap Sam smacked to his chest.

"Jerk," breathed Sam, eyelids drooping as he curled in against his brother's side.

"Don't fall asleep yet," said Dean, easing out from under Sam's arm and leg so he could quickly put out all the candles. He jumped back into bed and pulled Sam on top of him, locking his arms around Sam's sticky body and pressing a kiss to the juncture of Sam's jaw. "Love you, kiddo."

Sam hummed and kissed at Dean's chin. "Thanks, De. Best birthday yet."

* * *

Dean wasn't surprised by how quickly Sam fell asleep afterward. His little brother was drooling on his chest and they were both slick and sticky with come and he had never been happier. Lying there with Sam after their first time together was like getting with Sam all over again. He felt stupid thinking it, but he felt like his heart would explode out of his chest with how goddamned happy he was. Sam still wanted him after four years with one another. He finally realized that Sam was in their relationship until the end.

He was a little mad at himself that he hadn't truly believed Sam before they finally took it all the way. He should have known that Sam wouldn't lie to him about something as big as what they had with each other.

Dean groaned and shook his head, careful not to disturb Sam. "I need a beer," he muttered, easing out from under Sam's body, smiling lopsidedly at how innocent his baby brother looked, face relaxed in his sleep, hair spread messily around his head, skin seemingly glowing from sex and sleep.

He grabbed two beers and brought them back to the bed, figured if Sam was finally old enough to have sex with him that his little brother was old enough to have a beer. He was sure Sam would be thirsty as all get out when he woke up from his nap. He absently stroked a hand through Sam's hair as he enjoyed his beer, smiling when Sam stirred close to an hour later.

"'Chu doin'?" asked Sam sleepily, lying on his back and stretching, sighing when his muscles shifted.

"Having a beer," answered Dean, tipping his head back and downing the last of his drink. "Want one?" he asked, shaking the other bottle at Sam.

"Really?"

"_I_ started when I was eighteen."

"Okay," said Sam, taking the bottle after Dean popped the cap off on the edge of the bedside table. He tipped his head back and took a pull, grimacing as the bitter liquid trickled down his throat.

"It's not for everyone," laughed Dean, grabbing the bottle when Sam handed it to him.

"How long can we stay?"

"Just until the morning."

Sam smirked and pushed his way in between Dean's legs, curling his fingers around Dean's dick before he said, "We've got plenty of time, then."

* * *

They got back to their place Saturday afternoon, both of them surprised that their dad was back. Dean glanced at Sam and fixed his little brother's over-shirt so that the hickeys on Sam's neck wouldn't show. He quirked a brow at Sam and smiled in thanks when Sam fixed his shirt for him.

"If Dad's pissed about us not being here you let me handle it, alright?"

"Why would it matter, I was with you and you had your phone. He could've contacted us if he needed to."

"I didn't let him know we were gonna do something for your birthday," answered Dean, walking up their driveway and walking into their house first.

"He can't just expect us to stay in the house all the time," muttered Sam, breath catching in his throat when Dean turned the light on and their dad was waiting in the living room.

"Where you boys been?" asked John, squinting at his sons when they entered the living room.

"Celebrated Sam's birthday last night, Sir," answered Dean, stepping in front of Sam when their dad straightened in his chair.

"He's still drunk," whispered Sam, leaning against Dean's back when their dad stood up abruptly.

"Yeah," answered Dean, just as quietly.

"Haven't abandoned me yet, then," said John, picking up an envelope off of the coffee table and throwing it at Dean's chest.

"What?" he asked, looking down at the envelope. It was Sam's acceptance package to Stanford, the only one his little brother actually kept. "_Shit_."

"Not planning on telling me you were gonna go to _college_, Sammy? Just gonna leave me and your brother behind?"

"Dad, I--"

"You gonna go?"

Sam looked helplessly at Dean before turning to their dad, mouth open to respond but their dad interrupted.

"Gonna up and leave, forget about me? Forget about your brother? Forget about your _mother_?" asked John, advancing on his sons. "We're the only family you have left, Sam."

"Like you would even notice I was gone!" shouted Sam, heart clenching in his chest at the mention of his mother, like he would forget about her just because he went off to college. "You're never even around!"

"I'm here now!"

"Yeah, and you _still_ haven't wished me a happy _fucking_ birthday! I turned eighteen yesterday and you don't even care! You've _never_ been around for any of them. Dean. Dean's _always_ been there."

"Sammy," said Dean, shocked that his little brother would swear at their dad. He knew where Sam was coming from, though, he, too, didn't approve of how little their dad was around.

John narrowed his eyes at Dean. "You knew about this didn't you? You knew Sam was gonna leave and you didn't _tell_ me?"

"He doesn't wanna hunt the rest of his life, Sir," said Dean, knew it was dangerous to take Sam's side when their dad was in the state he was.

"You think I _wanna_ do this? Like I _asked_ for your mother to get dragged onto the ceiling and _burned_?"

"Dad, that's not--"

John shook his head and turned away from Sam and Dean. "If you leave, don't come back," he said quietly.

Sam went tense beside him and Dean said, "You don't mean that."

John turned around and stepped in front of Sam, hands on his son's shoulders. "If you leave, I don't want you coming back."

"You can't mean that," said Sam, throat tightening around his words. It was one thing for their dad to not be around all the time, a totally different thing for him to be kicked out of their family. "You can't _mean _that. All the shit you've put me through and you're gonna disown me because I wanna go to _school_? I got a full goddamned _scholarship_, Dad! I bet you didn't even _read_ that, did you? I worked my _ass_ off in school and this is my reward? I don't think I ever _want_ to come back," he yelled, storming off to his and Dean's room.

"You're seriously not letting him come back? Dad, you're not thinking straight."

"He wants to abandon us I'm gonna let him."

"He doesn't want to _abandon_ us," said Dean, volume rising, "he just wants to go to _school_, Dad!"

He watched as his little brother slammed out of the house, huge duffel slung over one shoulder, laptop tucked under his other arm.

"He doesn't care about our cause, Dean!"

"He cares a whole hell of a lot, Dad! He worries about you every time you go out. He just wants you to find whatever it is that got mom so we can be a _family_ again."

"I don't care. He's not my problem now."

"You're really gonna kick him out?"

"For the last time, Dean, he wants gone I'm not gonna stop him!"

"Then I'm gone, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings**: fellatio, semi-make-up sex, barebacking, bottom!Sam, some angsting, use of endearments

* * *

"You're what?"

"If you're kicking Sammy out, abandoning your _son_, then I'm leaving with him."

John laughed, "Right. You best get your ass in gear and pack up; we're leaving once it gets dark."

Dean took a deep breath and kept his dad's stare, "Did you not hear me? I'm leaving with Sammy, Dad."

"You're not going anywhere, boy," answered John sternly, frowning when Dean's muscles went tense.

"You don't seem to understand," said Dean, bracing himself for the yelling he expected from their dad, "all my life you've told me to protect Sammy. I can't _do_ that if he's gone. And I'm _gonna_ protect my little brother anyway that I can."

"He's not a kid anymore, Dean. He can take care of his own goddamned self. Now you listen to me," said John, stepping closer to Dean, barely taking note of Dean's slight flinch when he curled his fists in Dean's shirt front. "You let your brother go. He--" and that's when he took note of the bruising all along Dean's throat and dipping beneath the collar of his t-shirt.

He relaxed his grip on Dean, loosing one hand from Dean's outer shirt to tug down the collar of his son's t-shirt. "You out with girls when you should've been looking after your brother?"

Dean couldn't figure out how his dad could rant one second about Sam abandoning them and the next second complain about him not taking care of Sam properly. "_No_, Dad. I was watching over Sammy the entire time you were gone," he answered, voice accusing before his eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

He saw the gears in his dad's head slowly working and he mentally swore, hoped like hell their dad was too wasted to make the connections. He really didn't need to deal with their dad's disowning of Sam and his figuring out that he'd been taking care of Sam in more than the traditional way all in one fucked up morning.

John's eyes widened and a deep frown pulled at his mouth. "You were with Sam the whole weekend?"

"Dad, I--"

"These bruises don't look _old_, Dean!"

"It's not what you--" he didn't like how he felt in control one minute and totally helpless the next.

"Does Sam have these, too? Huh? Fucking around with your baby brother, Dean?" asked John, voice low, eyes narrowed at his oldest. "Is this how you're protecting Sammy? By fucking him?"

"It's not even like that!" yelled Dean, pushing away from John. "I don't care what you think you know, but I'm leaving with Sam."

"You _better _fucking leave now, I don't even. He's your _brother_, Dean, and he's still a fucking _kid_."

"That's not what you said before! He's _eighteen_, Dad, and if you think he's still just a kid you shouldn't be fucking abandoning him like you are," finished Dean, couldn't even bother arguing with their father anymore. Knew he'd start throwing punches if John started in on how fucked up it was that he and Sam were together like they were.

He could hear John fuming about him and Sam, Dad's voice getting closer as he threw his stuff in a duffel bag.

"I trusted you to take care of him, Dean, and what did you do? You took advantage of your little brother. You think he really wants you, Dean? Huh? Think your baby brother really wants to take part in your fucked up whatever you have with him?"

"You obviously don't know Sam very well, Dad. He wants this as much as I do. I'll just fuck off like Sam's doing so you can just forget about your fucked up kids and keep on truckin'," said Dean through clenched teeth, hated that their Dad accused him of taking advantage of Sam; like his baby boy didn't love him or need him the same way he loved and needed Sammy.

"I don't want you coming back," yelled John, hovering in the doorway as Dean walked out. "You and your brother? Keep fucking him for all I care, he's not gonna want you forever. I don't want any part of that sickness."

Dean's gut clenched, he felt like he was going to explode, and puke, and punch their Dad in the head all at once. "Good, 'cuz the way you're acting? I really don't _want_ to come back," he said quietly, unlocking the trunk of the Impala and throwing his stuff inside, slamming the trunk closed when John slammed the door on what was left of his family.

"Have a nice life!" he screamed stupidly, knew he was going to break down right there in the driveway if he didn't say something to feel like he won. He turned his back on John's house, staring out into the morning light, not catching sight of Sammy anywhere.

"Fuck, Sammy, where'd you get to?" he muttered worriedly, hoped to hell that Sam was okay after everything that went down. He scanned the neighborhood again and huffed before pulling his cell out of his pocket, quickly dropping down to Sam before hitting send.

He let out a relieved breath when he heard Sammy's ringtone in the Impala, felt stupid for thinking Sam really ran off without him; even dumber for not checking the Impala first. He peered into the backseat and smiled when Sammy sat up and answered his phone. "Hey, kiddo," he said tiredly, pressing his arm against the roof of the Impala and offering Sammy a small smile.

It was weird to see Sam's mouth move but hear him through his cell phone.

"What was that all about, Dean?" asked Sam, bending his legs and leaning over his knees, frowning as he cocked his head at his big brother.

"Dad, uh," started Dean, sighing when Sam looked up at him, eyes wide and a little glassy looking; he knew Sam was taking what their Dad said really hard, despite the way he stood up for himself. He sighed again and said, "hang on," and then hung up, motioning for Sammy to open up the door for him.

Sam hurriedly pulled open the door for Dean, scooting back against the opposite door when Dean crowded in against him. He let out a breath and scooted in under his big brother's arm when Dean splayed it along the back of the bench seat. He tilted his head down and pressed his cheek against Dean's shoulder. "Worse news?"

Dean nodded, "'Fraid so," he said quietly, cupping his baby boy's shoulder and pulling Sam closer against his side.

"What is it?"

Dean's eyes widened and he let go of his little brother, scooting away from Sam when he caught sight of their dad peering at them through the kitchen window, murderous glare obvious on his face. "Let's get out of here first, baby brother," he said quietly, tipping his head to indicate John in the window.

"But, Dean, why are you--"

"We'll talk about it later," said Dean, getting out of the backseat and walking around to the driver's side, carefully backing out of the driveway, heart clenching in his chest when he caught a fleeting glance of John's hateful gaze.

Sam realized Dean didn't want to talk and he quieted down, eyes intent on the tension obvious in Dean's posture. He let out a huff of breath and stretched back before hunching in on himself; wanted to make himself as small as possible to match how small he felt.

Dean furrowed his brow when he looked back at Sam through the rearview mirror. He swallowed hard when he saw the hurt and confusion on his little brother's face; couldn't even imagine what was going through Sam's head right then. He didn't know how things went from fucking spectacular the previous day, Sam's _birthday_, the day Sammy gave himself to him, to complete and utter shit, both of them kicked out of their own goddamned family just because he and Sam love each other in a way that isn't accepted by John _fucking_ Winchester and the rest of society.

He flipped on the radio, volume low as he drove them out of town. He just needed to find them somewhere to stay for a few days; needed to get his head together and figure out what the fuck he and Sam were going to do now. He needed to get them food, needed to get Sam into a new high school if they were truly going to leave town. Dean was just glad it was the fucking weekend and it gave both him and Sam a little time to figure shit out.

He found some no-name vacant motel, sure he could use one of their many fake credit cards instead of forking over the little cash he and Sam had left. He pulled into the motel lot, parking in front of check-in before he turned back and looked at Sam.

"Sammy," he whispered, leaning over the seat and gently shaking his little brother's shoulder. "Sammy, I'm gonna go get us a room, okay? Watch out for yourself, alright?"

Sam nodded tiredly and straightened himself on the bench seat, taking a deep breath and watching as Dean got them a room. He was pretty sure about what Dean wanted to talk to him about, heart catching in his throat when he actually thought about it. It sucked that it came to it, though, that their Dad could hate them so much because they loved each other too much.

He inclined his head at his big brother when Dean came around the car and pulled the door open. "Everything check out?"

"Yeah, kiddo, room seven," answered Dean, helping Sam out of the car and then shutting the door after Sam got out.

Sam took the keys from Dean and unlocked the trunk, grabbing his and Dean's gear. "I got it," he said when Dean gestured for him to hand him his bag. "Lead the way."

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and then threw his arm around his baby brother's neck. "C'mon, Sammy," he said, steering Sam toward room number seven.

Sam sighed when they got into the room, absently setting up the salt lines while Dean laid their weapons out on the small card table.

He sat down on the king and splayed back with a huff of breath. "Dean…" he said, leaning up on his elbows and looking at his big brother. "Lemme hear it."

Dean frowned and sat down on the bed next to Sam. "Are you really sure you _want_ to know, kid?"

"Dean, you might call me a fuckin' kid, but I'm not and I _know _you know that. I think I can handle anything you'll tell me, man."

"Yeah?" asked Dean with a quirked brow, "Well, Dad _knows_," he said, throwing himself down on the bed next to Sammy.

Sam thought his heart was about to stop in his chest the way it was beating so hard. "He _what_?"

"He fucking _knows_, Sammy. Knows about me and you, baby brother."

"He can't, Dean, fuck, he _can--_"

"He _does_, Sam. Saw these on my neck," he said, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt and showing the love bites Sam left there, "knew I was with you the whole time he was gone and made the connections. _Fuck_, why am I so goddamned _stupid_?"

"You're not stupid, Dean," said Sam quietly, still shocked that their dad _fucking_ knew. He couldn't imagine that John took kindly to their relationship, not with how Dean stormed out of the house. He noticed the look on their Dad's face as they left, knew their dad well enough to know their dad was furious just by the set of John's eyes.

"Did he kick you out?" he asked after a moment, rolling onto his side and peering at his big brother.

"He doesn't want either of us coming back, Sammy. Fucking hates us both that goddamned much, little brother."

"What--" Sam sighed and curled against Dean's chest when Dean settled on his side, too, "What are we gonna do, Dean?"

Dean locked his arms around Sam and nuzzled his little brother's messy hair. "Well," he breathed, "I figured we could lay low here for a couple days, get our heads together and figure out what the hell we should do."

"Nothing much else _to_ do," muttered Sam, flopping onto his back and letting his eyes fall closed, wasn't anything he could do other than think.

He let out a slow breath when he felt Dean's arm slide over his hips, his big brother's breath warm over his neck. He figured he'd have to go to a new school, especially if they were truly leaving town; couldn't exactly get into Stanford without graduating from high school. He gently nudged Dean and said, "We're gonna have to stop by my school and get my transcripts on Monday if we're, um, heading out."

"'Course, Sammy," sighed Dean, cuddling closer to his little brother. "Don't worry about all that now, kiddo. Take a nap, we'll figure some logistics out later. Can't think about this anymore right now."

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy, _hey_," said Dean, gently shaking Sam awake. He'd been awake since four in the morning, too worried about how he was gonna get Sam into school so he could actually graduate and go to Stanford. He was pretty sure their dad was going to stick around town for a few days, knew it wasn't _smart_ for them to be in the same locale as their dad. Not with the mood he knew their dad was in and probably would be forever.

"Dean, _what_?" moaned Sam, flopping onto his stomach, slinging one arm over his brother's stomach, head buried in Dean's armpit.

"Gotta get up, kiddo. Need to go to school and get your transcript."

"Don't gotta now, can go later and get it."

"Sam, we gotta go now, in and out before Dad knows we're still in town, baby," answered Dean, pushing Sam's hair out of Sam's face as he gently pushed at Sam's shoulder to get him to roll onto his side.

"Fuck, _fine_," groaned Sam, curling tighter against Dean and making no attempt to get out of bed.

"That means you actually have to let _go_ of me so we can get out of bed, bitch."

Sam huffed against his big brother's side, slowly peeling his eyes open before he looked up at Dean. "Okay, I'll _really_ get up now," he breathed, slapping a hand on Dean's chest as he levered himself up onto an elbow before rolling over and off of the bed.

"Sam, I'm not gonna tell you again," said Dean, turning onto his side and looking at his brother as Sam hovered over the bed, "I just wanna get your transcript and jet, kid."

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna get in the shower," mumbled Sam, sighing as he turned around and headed toward the bathroom.

Dean let out a slow breath and leant back, head thunking against the headboard. He really wasn't sure what he and Sam were going to do once they managed to get his transcript. He knew they needed to leave, but he definitely didn't have enough money to fund staying in motels until Sam went to Stanford.

He sat up in the king when he realized what they could do. It was certainly earlier than Dean had planned, but it would solve their problem and he had to let Sam know eventually anyway.

With a satisfied groan he stood from the bed and rummaged around in his duffel for some suitable clothes to change into.

He was pretty sure that because Sam wasn't declared as an Independent that the school would require John Winchester's signature. Dean was just glad that he'd been the one to register Sam into his high school. That meant everyone in the office already thought that he _was_ John Winchester; no questions would be raised when he asked for Sam's papers.

Dean found his dress pants, happy that they were in decent condition. He knew the right clothes and the fact that he hadn't shaved in a few days so his scruff was pretty dark would help in _being_ their dad; it would definitely age him a little so any new office workers wouldn't find it suspicious that a young guy had an eighteen year old son.

Sam came out of the bathroom just as soon as Dean finished getting dressed. He smiled at the way Sam's wet hair curled around his ears and the way his bangs fell across his eyes. Just looking at his brother made him realize how damned far Sam had come.

It had been four years but to him it still felt like Sam was fourteen years old, in need of him all the time. Well, in one aspect that was true, the hickeys still prominent on his neck proved that. But Sam was eighteen years old. He was no longer the scrawny beanpole he used to be. Dean hated to admit it but Sam was well over an inch taller than him and he knew his little brother would continue growing. Not only growing taller but wider, as well.

Sam had been training harder with him. Not because Sam wanted to hunt, not at all, but because it offered Sam another chance to get hot and dirty with him and he knew Sam would take any chance he could get if it included him getting sweaty.

"Jesus, Sam," he said, dropping his button up on the floor when Sam walked toward him, skimpy towel held loosely around his waist.

"What?" asked Sam distractedly, bending down and rummaging in the duffel for his clothes. He set his clothes on the bed and dropped the towel, looking at Dean curiously as he pulled on his underwear. "Dean, what?"

"You're not a kid anymore," said Dean, still a little awed by that fact. He pulled his button up on and hurriedly buttoned it before going to his brother.

Sam laughed, "I thought Saturday would have more than cleared that up for you. 'cuz really? It would be a little awkward if you still saw me as a kid, man."

"God, no, Sam. That's the only reason why we waited, you know? I just…never _really_ realized. You're eighteen for fuck's sake."

"Yes, Dean, and I'm about to graduate high school and go to college and be with you. Are there any other obvious things you want to point out before we go?"

"Not at the moment, no," answered Dean, swallowing hard when Sam pulled his pants up.

Sam hurriedly pulled on his t-shirt and he offered Dean a half-smile, "Then let's head out."

* * *

Getting hold of Sam's transcript was a much easier affair than Dean had made it out to be in his head. He thought he was going to have to sweet talk at least one office woman, but it had been fairly simple. He brought Sam with him into the office and explained that he, John Winchester, was getting transferred to a different city and therefore needed to pick-up Sam's transcript so he could register his son into school after the move.

The guy at the front desk had given Dean a semi-dubious look before directing them to the office of administration. They'd headed over there and relayed the same tale and in under half an hour, including the drive to Sam's school and the office administrator looking for Sam Winchester's file they were sitting in the Impala with Sam's transcript between them on the bench seat.

"That was easy," said Sam, mouth pulling up with the urge to laugh when Dean jumped next to him.

"Yeah," answered Dean stupidly, didn't know what else to say to that.

"Now what?"

And that was the question wasn't it?

* * *

They didn't pack their gear in the Impala before they'd gone to Sam's school. It was past checkout time when they'd gotten into the car after picking up Sam's transcript so Dean took Sam out to breakfast. It was a small attempt to get both of their minds off the 'what next' of their situation.

It was obviously not working, though, as Sam continued to stare forlornly down at his pancakes. He wanted so badly to tell Sam about his solution for them, that they weren't going to be homeless and that they weren't going to have to live the rest of their lives in motels. He should have told Sam the second after they made it to their temporary haven, but it had slipped his mind.

He took a breath, ready to tell Sam all about the fix to their situation, but Sam's text jingle went off and he couldn't do anything but watch as Sam pulled his mobile out of his pocket and read the little message.

Dean frowned when Sam's brow furrowed and he watched as Sam quickly punched a message back, taking a long swallow of his orange juice before Sam's cell phone went off once more.

"Sammy, who is it?" he asked, helplessly watching as Sam texted back and forth with someone. He waited for a moment for Sam to answer, put out when Sam ignored him and just waited for the next message. He huffed, knew he wasn't going to get a proper answer out of Sam while he talked to whomever he was talking to.

He let out a long sigh and went back to his breakfast, shoving an entire link of sausage in his mouth, jaw working hard with his annoyance. He managed to get through three quarters of his breakfast before Sam finished with his conversation.

Dean waited while Sam flipped his phone closed and tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans, smile spread across his mouth. "Who was it, man?"

Sam grinned even wider, taking another swallow of his orange juice before he answered his brother. "It was Jonny."

"Jonny?" he asked in surprise, though in the back of his head he knew Jonny was the only other person to have his brother's number aside from himself and their dad. "What did he want?"

Sam shrugged, "Just wanted to know what's been going on with us; what we've been up to and if we're doing alright."

Dean frowned, "And what did you tell him?"

"That we got kicked out," muttered Sam, sliding the tines of his fork through the syrup pooled on his plate.

"Shit, Sam, you told _him _that?" asked Dean, irritated by the fact that Sam felt the need to let Jonny in on their situation.

Sam quirked a brow at his brother and said, "He's my friend, Dean."

"Yeah, I get that, but that's," he looked around, noticing that a few of the other patrons were looking at them worriedly. He leant across the table into Sam's space and said, "That's our business," he lowered his voice a little more, "_family_ business."

"He said he could help us out for a little while," said Sam quietly, chancing a glance at Dean, didn't want to see anger or disappointment in his brother's gaze.

"Oh, he did, did he? And how is he going to do that? Is he going to buy us a place we can live in?"

"_No_," growled Sam, frustration building in him because of how irrational Dean was being. "He offered us a place at his house until we get our shit together."

"So we're just gonna crash at Jonny's place? Did he even ask his parents if we could stay or did he just offer?"

Sam huffed, "He didn't offer until after he asked his parents."

"I see," said Dean, stalling so he could figure out how to explain to Sam that they couldn't stay with his friend.

"I thought that if we stayed with him and his family we could have more time to figure out a more permanent fix."

Dean could hear the plea in Sam's voice, knew his baby brother wanted to stay with his friend and that Sam didn't want him to be angry about him jumping at Jonny's offer.

"You know this is only a temporary fix, right?" he said, knew that Sam would understand the agreement in his words even though he didn't outright say that he was alright with their staying with Jonny.

Sam smiled at his brother, glad that his acceptance of Jonny's offer didn't fuck up things with Dean. He thought he was doing something good for them, buying them more time, but he saw Dean's expression when he mentioned it in the first place and thought he'd messed up big time. To hear Dean approve, even though he didn't _explicitly _give his approval, was more than he could've asked for.

Dean sighed, "Alright, kid, you about done?" he asked, gesturing toward the syrup on Sam's plate.

Sam nodded and finished off his orange juice. "Am now."

"Why don't you go on out to the car while I settle the bill?"

"Right," answered Sam, offering Dean a little smile before he scooted out of the booth and headed out of the diner to the Impala.

Dean sighed again, finishing off his coffee before he stood. He should've just told Sam when they first got to the hotel. It wasn't Sam's fault that Jonny had offered them a solution and Sam had taken it before he could tell Sam that _he_ had their solution.

"Sir, that'll be $18.37."

"Huh?"

"Your meals, total is $18.37," answered the woman working the register, gesturing with the hand holding his and Sam's ticket.

"Oh, sorry," replied Dean, shaking his head and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He absently left a tip on the table so he handed over nineteen and smiled when the woman handed him his change with a grin. "Have a good afternoon," he said; smile certainly not as bright as the woman's.

* * *

Dean let out a slow breath as he slumped down on the king. He settled his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands through his hair, eyes flicking up to Sam when his brother quietly closed the door behind him and slid the chain lock in place.

"You know we can't stay at Jonny's place forever, kiddo," he said, knew Sam got annoyed when he called him 'kiddo', reverted to it whenever he had to be Sam's 'big brother' and not his 'boyfriend', though.

"I know that, Dean," answered Sam quietly, leaning back against the motel room door. "I just thought," he sighed, "I just thought that by staying with Jonny I bought us a little time, you know? Gave us more time to figure out what the hell to do without, you know, Dad."

"It does buy us a little more time, but you do realize that we can't even stay that long at Jonny's place? We have to get you enrolled back in school if you're still planning on going to Stanford."

"Can't I enroll at Jonny's school while we're there?" asked Sam hopefully, though he knew that it would be too much of a hassle to get him enrolled for a few days just to have to pull him out again when they were going to leave.

"Sam, I don't think it's smart to enroll you in Jonny's high school when we're only going to be there for a few days."

"Yeah," answered Sam, knew Dean was going to say exactly what he'd just been thinking. He pushed off the door and then sat next to Dean on the bed.

"Besides, we'd be imposing if we stayed there long enough for you to actually enroll in school, kid."

"I know. But I assure you that Jonny okayed it with his parents before he even offered."

"That," Dean sighed, "that's good."

"Then why the hell are you acting like it's the end of the world, Dean?"

"It's just."

"Go on."

"It's just, don't get me wrong, I'm _glad_ that you found a temporary solution so we could bang out some plans, but it just had to be with _Jonny_ didn't it?"

Sam frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Did you accept the offer because it would give us time to think about what we're gonna do or because it was _Jonny_ offering?"

"Well it's not like I have any other friends that could have offered…" said Sam in his defense, though he knew by the set of Dean's shoulders that his brother was annoyed that they were staying with _Jonny _in particular. He just couldn't really figure out _why_ Dean was so annoyed.

"That's not even it, Sammy. Did you think I wasn't going to be able to take care of us? Huh? That I wouldn't be able to figure out a good plan to take care of _you_? You think Jonny's gonna be able to take care of you better?"

Sam breathed a small sigh of relief, glad that Dean wasn't insecure about their togetherness, but supremely annoyed that Dean would question his belief in his big brother's caretaking skills. "Dean, nobody takes care of me better than you, man, and you _know_ that. Without you I would've grown up a total lost cause. I wouldn't be who I am today without you having taken care of me, man. I owe everything I am today to _you_."

"You sure? 'Cuz it's really fucking disheartening to hear that you wanna go live with your friend. Like he and his family are gonna take care of you better, you know? Like I'm just not enough for you."

Sam noticed the way Dean's head was dipped down slightly, glance cast sideways at him, Dean's hands fumbling together between his knees. "You are _more_ than enough for me, Dean. I appreciate everything you do for me and nobody, you hear me? _Nobody _is capable of taking care of me better than you are."

He was finally able to pull a smile, albeit a _small_ one, out of his brother, certain that his intentions of accepting Jonathan's offer got through to Dean. He knew Dean was going to figure out what he needed to do for their lives on their own to work out, but he figured that Dean needed a little more time to figure out how to make that happen.

"We good?" he asked hopefully, though he was more than sure that they were.

Dean smiled wider at his little brother, chuckling when Sam beamed at him and climbed on his lap, Sam's knees either side of his hips. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, squeezing Sam to his chest as he nuzzled Sam's throat. "Yeah," he breathed, smiling when Sam shivered, "we're good."

"Are we?" asked Sam, breath ruffling Dean's hair as he threw his arms around his brother's neck. He rocked against Dean's hips, just slight enough that he could play it off as just a shift if Dean wasn't up for something.

Dean let out a slow breath, tightening his arms around Sam's waist, palms squeezing Sam's ass beneath his jeans. "Want to?" he asked quietly, gently brushing his lips over Sam's neck, carefully grinding up against his little brother.

The feel of Dean half-hard underneath his ass was more than enough incentive, but the opportunity to prove to Dean that his big brother was the only one to take care of him _in this way_ was what truly drove him to tip Dean's face toward his own and crush their mouths together.

Dean groaned and cupped Sam's jaw with one hand, letting Sam lead their kiss for a moment before he took over, tongue guiding Sam's, rubbing against one another as Sam rocked down against him.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, pressing his forehead against Dean's neck, whimpering when Dean's hips bucked up against his own, cocks rubbing together through their pants.

Dean hummed his acknowledgement, letting go of Sammy when his brother pushed frantically at his button-down. He had to still Sam's arms lest he rip his over shirt; it was his favorite burgundy one after all. He pulled it off himself, helping Sam out of his own once he dropped the button-down on the floor.

He made quick work of Sam's t-shirt, leaning in to suck a bruise into Sam's pec once Sam threw his t-shirt across the room. He slid his hands up Sam's back, tugging at Sam's hair and baring his baby boy's neck. He grinned up at Sam before licking at Sam's throat, teeth scraping over the cord of muscle before he bit down and sucked.

"God, Dean," gasped Sam, hips bucking against his brother's. He scrambled for the buckle of his belt between them, hurriedly undoing it before he stood, kicking out of his shoes before shimmying and getting his pants and boxer-briefs off.

"Goddamn, Sam," breathed Dean, eying the jut of Sam's erection, swallowing hard when his mouth watered.

No matter how many times Sam got naked in front of his brother; Dean always managed to make him flush with his words. He was so tempted to cover himself up every time, but then he would see the lust and love in Dean's eyes, so burning hot he always let Dean have his fill.

"Dean…" he muttered, pushing his hair away from his face, breath of a laugh escaping when Dean reached out and stroked his flanks.

"What?" asked Dean, looking up and catching Sam's eyes, noticing the flush across his baby brother's cheeks and down his chest. "Dude, really?"

"Shut up, man, I'm still such a fuckin' bean pole," muttered Sam, stepping back from Dean's touch when Dean chuckled.

"You are not," said Dean, making _that_ face, the one he made when he was trying to convince Sam of something that was completely _true_. "You're filling out," he finished, tugging at Sam's wrist, hands gliding over Sam's abdomen, fingertips teasing through the grooves of Sam's muscles there. He stroked over Sam's arms, squeezing the slight bulges of Sam's biceps.

"Whatever," mumbled Sam, though he couldn't deny the smile pulling at his mouth, always felt better when Dean reassured him that he wasn't the lanky geek his big brother was always teasingly calling him.

He knelt down between Dean's legs, pulling his big brother's shoes off before sitting up to work Dean's belt out of the buckle. He narrowed his eyes at Dean when Dean made no move to help him get Dean's jeans off. He huffed out a breath and pushed Dean to lie back on the bed, stealthily removing Dean's jeans and underwear when Dean's hips bounced off the bed.

"Sneaky," said Dean, sitting up again and pulling at his little brother. He grinned up at Sam when he stood, curling his fingers around Sam's dick and smirking.

"_Dean_, oh god," gasped Sam, hips twitching counter to Dean's strokes. His eyes fell closed when he saw Dean scoot closer to the edge of the bed, tongue sliding over Dean's lush bottom lip. "You're not, oh _fuck_," he moaned, stomach fluttering when Dean licked delicately at the head of his cock, tongue tip wriggling against the slit before Dean took him into his mouth.

Dean kept one hand around the base of Sam's dick, other palm settling over Sam's protruding hipbone. He fluttered his tongue underneath the head, working his tongue along the throbbing vein as he sank down Sam's length. He reveled in Sam's sounds, encouraging him to work his little brother deeper into his throat.

Sam felt the muscles in his abdomen contracting, felt that need boiling low in his belly. He knew he was panting, so close to that edge long before he wanted to be there. "_D-Dean_," he stuttered, baring his teeth when Dean suckled at the crown.

He groaned and clutched at Dean's thigh, knees almost giving out when Dean took him all the way down. He managed to stay on that precarious edge long enough to curl his fingers around Dean, pulling Dean's erection away from his belly and stroking. He let out a stuttered breath when Dean pulled off of him and moaned, hips bucking up into the tugs of his palm along Dean's dick.

"Jesus," grunted Dean, fingers still loosely curled around Sam as his little brother stroked his cock. He reached around Sam and cupped Sam's ass, none to gently tugging Sam down to straddle his lap. He moaned when Sam kept stroking him, fingertips teasing along Sam's crack.

"Dean, c'mon," begged Sam, dick riding along Dean's as he moved his hips, grinding back against the pressure of Dean's fingers over his hole.

Dean chuckled and said, "We need lube first, Sammy." He placed both of his hands on Sam's hips and went to lift him up but Sam pushed his hands away.

"_I'll_ get it," said Sam, lifting off of Dean with reluctance. He quickly found the tube of lubricant in Dean's duffle and hurriedly climbed back on Dean's lap, setting the lube next to Dean before framing his big brother's face, tongue sliding over Dean's bottom lip before he tangled his tongue with his brother's.

"Always so eager, aren't you, little brother?" chuckled Dean, groaning when Sam knelt up and one of his hands disappeared behind his back along with the bottle of lubricant.

Even though he couldn't see what was going on he knew, and just knowing that Sam had one, no _two _fingers buried deep inside his body for him was more than he could handle.

"Sammy," he breathed, heart thundering in his chest when Sam let out a whimpered gasp, knew his little brother found his prostate. "Sam, let me," he said, urging Sam up higher on his knees so he could more easily access Sam's body.

"God, Dean, _don't_, I'm ready, man," moaned Sam, though he couldn't help but rock back on Dean's fingers when his big brother breached him. He cried out when Dean found his prostate, didn't know why, but Dean's touch against his insides always felt better than his own fingers. His back bowed when Dean added a third finger, just wanted Dean to put his cock in him instead of teasing him.

"C'mon, kid, like you don't like this just as much," answered Dean, curling his finger and pressing against Sam's prostate, smirking when his brother jerked on his lap and keened.

"_Jesus_," whimpered Sam, practically riding his brother's fingers. He clutched at Dean's shoulders, hips working to get Dean's fingers deeper, to grind down on them harder, to let Dean know he wanted it.

"Alright, Sammy?" asked Dean, slowing the thrust of his fingers inside his brother.

"Yeah, j-just," stuttered Sam, grabbing the lubricant once more and squirting some into his palm. He curled his fingers around Dean and slicked his brother's dick with the gel.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed, moaning when Sam stroked his length again. He carefully pulled his fingers free of Sam, hands latching onto Sam's hips as he scooted back on the bed and settled on his knees. "You ready, baby boy?"

Sam swallowed hard, nodding his head as he made himself more comfortable on Dean's lap, leaning forward so Dean's dick rubbed through the crack of his ass.

Dean smiled and leant in, mouth slanting over Sam's as he held Sam open with one hand, guiding himself into Sammy's body with the other hand. He cupped Sam's cheek once he pressed inside Sam's ass, keeping Sam grounded through the slight pain of being entered.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, circling his hips and gasping when Dean was fully seated inside of him.

"God, Sammy," gasped Dean, amazed by how hot Sam was around him, muscles tight and welcoming.

Sam moaned and curled his arms around Dean's neck; face buried against Dean's throat as he pushed against the bed with his knees, lifting himself slowly and pressing back down, butt against the top of Dean's thighs. He let out a stuttered breath against Dean's neck, glad that he could give himself to Dean like this to show Dean they were okay, that he'll only ever want Dean to take care of him in life and in bed.

"God yes, baby, _ride me_," moaned Dean, hands spanning Sam's hips, grip lazy as Sam fucked himself on his cock.

Sam gasped his brother's name when Dean rocked his hips up; his big brother's dick riding over his prostate when he bucked against Dean.

"Dean, _fuck_," he moaned, bouncing on Dean's lap, mattress shifting in the frame he was grinding down on Dean so hard.

Dean let out a low groan, mouth pressed to Sam's throat as he buried his face under Sammy's chin. He tightened his grip on Sam, fingers digging into Sam's lower back as he helped Sam ride his dick.

"Oh _Christ_," groaned Sam, curling his fingers as best as he could through the hair at Dean's nape, fingers of his other hand clutching desperately at Dean's back as he see-sawed on Dean's lap.

"Sammy, _fuck,_ little brother," gasped Dean, lips brushing across Sammy's collarbone, squeezing Sam's ass as he lifted his brother and brought him back down, hips snapping up into Sam's pliant body.

"Goddamn," panted Sam, chest heaving as he worked himself on Dean's cock. He braced his knees against the bed and bucked faster, small, needy whimpers falling from his mouth every time he managed to guide Dean over his prostate.

Dean felt that familiar surge up and down his spine, abdomen fluttering as Sam rode him. "Sam, _Sammy_," he groaned, cock twitching inside the tight heat of Sam's body, "get on your back, baby boy."

"What?" gasped Sam, too caught up in the pleasure of Dean inside him and the rub of his cock over Dean's stomach.

He caught Sam around the waist when his brother pulled up, carefully easing all the way out of Sam, smiling when Sam groaned in displeasure. "Want you on your back, little brother."

"Fuck, Dean," moaned Sam, clutching desperately at the pillows before shoving them under his hips and spreading his legs, didn't care how damned wanton he looked, just wanted Dean to get back inside of him so he could come.

"Jesus, kid, you're gonna kill me," muttered Dean, guiding one of Sam's legs over his shoulder before slicking himself with more lube. He caught Sam's gaze and quirked a brow, smirking when Sam huffed out an annoyed breath and pressed himself against his dick. He let out a stuttered breath when he settled balls-deep, quickly working their rhythm back up. "God, _Sam_."

Sam threw his head back and moaned, grabbing for Dean and dragging him down for a rough kiss even though his leg was over his brother's shoulder. He whimpered when Dean re-angled his hips and hit that spot inside, mouth falling open in surprise, keening when Dean used his open mouth to his advantage.

"_God_," he groaned, nails raking down Dean's back when Dean moved his leg down around his hip, leaning over him and sucking at his chest. He felt the blood rising beneath Dean's mouth, hitched breaths escaping between parted lips when Dean licked at his nipples. "Fucking _hell_, Dean," whimpered Sam, back arching, pushing his chest closer to Dean's mouth as he cupped the back of his brother's head, keeping him in place, silently asking for more.

Dean grunted as he thrust, suckling at Sam's chest before moving to Sam's other nipple, teasing the hard bud with the tip of his tongue before sucking the nub between his lips. His movements faltered and he knew he was close, orgasm imminent when Sam splayed his legs for him.

He licked at Sam's chest again, Sam's chest raw looking before he stopped licking and caught Sam's mouth in a deep kiss, fingers curling swiftly around Sam's leaking length between them. He pulled away from Sam when it became hard to breathe through his nose and stroke and fuck Sam all at once. "So fucking gorgeous, Sammy," he gasped, hips stuttering when he felt Sam clench deliberately around him, "Love you, baby brother," he finished quietly, eyes falling closed when he felt Sam gently curl his fingers around his wrist between them.

"Nearly there," breathed Sam, gaze intent on Dean's face as his big brother got closer and closer to that sweet release. His breath caught in his throat when Dean rubbed his thumb beneath the head of his dick in just the way he liked and he spurted with a shocked cry, muscles seizing and spasming as his back arched and he coated their bellies with spunk.

"Fuck yes, baby, lemme have it all," growled Dean, eagerly milking Sam for all he was worth, only letting go of Sammy's half-hard dick when Sam tenderly tugged at his wrist. He let go and planted both hands either side of Sam's head, catching Sam's mouth and keeping up his pace. He released Sam's mouth when Sam tugged at his hair, eyes locked on one another's as he thrust toward his climax.

Sam hummed and smiled lazily up at his big brother, fingers scratch-combing through Dean's hair as his brother fucked him. He urged Dean down against him and nuzzled against Dean's cheek, mouth barely brushing against the stubble on Dean's jaw before he said, "Love you, big brother."

Dean let out a low groan of his baby's name and stilled, orgasm rolling through him before he filled Sammy with his release.

"Jesus fuck, Sammy_,_" panted Dean, slowly pulling out of Sam with a wet squelch. He pet Sam's thigh when Sam moaned in discomfort, pushing Sam's hair away from his face before kissing his forehead. "You alright?" he asked quietly, brushing the back of his hand over Sam's cheek, giving Sam a soft punch to the shoulder when his brother smiled dazedly up at him.

"Okay, be right back, then," he said, making his way to the bathroom. He climbed in the shower and haphazardly washed the sweat and come from his body, not even bothering to dry off before taking a wet washcloth out to the main room.

He was surprised Sam was even awake when he returned from the bathroom. Figured Sam would've passed out and he could clean his little brother off and then curl around him and fall asleep, too. "Wanna take this or want me to do it?" asked Dean, kneeling on the bed next to his little brother, catching Sam's eye when Sam turned to look at him.

Sam groaned and splayed his limbs, starfishing across the bed and humming in pleasure as Dean wiped him down. "See?" he said, voice low, "take care of me so good, Dean. Nobody else'd ever do this for me. Never want anyone else to take care of me, okay?"

"Okay, Sammy," chuckled Dean, knew his little brother was out of his mind from the pleasure, but knew that didn't make Sam's words any less true. He was sure that Sam had their best interests at heart when he accepted Jonathan's offer, didn't have any ulterior motives, just wanted to help out the only way he knew how. He smiled at Sam when he finished, moving to go back into the bathroom but Sam curled a hand around his forearm

"Lie down. _Sleep_," whispered Sam, tugging at Dean and smiling stupidly when Dean lay down behind him. He settled back in Dean's arms, pulling Dean's arm over his side and letting out a contented sigh. He pressed Dean's palm over his heart, muttering a heartfelt 'love you' before drifting to sleep.

Dean grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Sam's neck, still smiling as he pulled Sam tighter against him. He knew he shouldn't doubt any of Sam's intentions, but he couldn't help it, it was ingrained in him since their training; he had no doubt that Sam was family, but their dad was a prime example of not being able to rely on family. But with how dedicated Sam has been and will continue being to him, he learned that he could trust each and every one of Sam's intentions.

* * *

Dean wasn't surprised by how clingy his little brother was the next morning. Having fallen asleep so early the previous night they were up at the crack of dawn, sky just barely orange through the dirty window. They managed a quick shower before packing up and checking out, figured they should try and get to Jonny's place at a reasonable time. It was going to take about eight hours and some change, so leaving then would get them to Jonathan's house somewhere between two thirty and three o'clock.

He _was_ a little surprised, though, when Sam had offered to drive and he found himself saying yes. He was pretty sure that Sam was sore, wanted to let Sam rest some more before he handed the reigns over to Sam, but his mouth ran off before his brain and he found himself sitting in the passenger's seat as they chugged along I-5.

"You know Jonny's address, right?" he asked, didn't know why he didn't think to ask Sam _before_ they left.

"Yes, Dean, I printed out directions to his place in the manager's office while you were checking out," answered Sam smoothly, changing lanes because of the mini-van in front of them's slow driving.

"Oh, well good," muttered Dean, thumb rubbing along the edges of the hole at the knee of his jeans.

"Dude, why are you being all weird?" asked Sam, glancing at Dean before looking at the road again.

Dean shrugged, "Just not really used to you knowing more about where we're going, that's all."

"Well I do," answered Sam, glancing at Dean and flashing him a small smile.

"Then get us there, little brother," replied Dean, returning Sam's smile and hunkering in against the passenger's side door.

Sam sighed and pressed harder on the gas pedal, smiling when he realized Dean already passed out against his door.

* * *

They made it to Jonny's town around 4:00; had taken a break for naps at a rest stop about a third of the way there, and then later for food at the sandwich place they'd stopped at when they visited Stanford.

Dean had taken to driving after they both took refreshing naps and he carefully eased into Jonny's driveway when he saw Sam's friend practically vibrating as he waved excitedly at them.

"Sam!"

Sam laughed and unfolded himself from the passenger's seat, breath punching out of him when Jonny launched himself at his chest. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks since he had seen Jonathan, but he could tell his friend had missed him from the tight grip Jonny had around him.

"How you doin', Jonny?" asked Dean, surprised by the tight hug Jonny gave him as well.

"Pretty damned good, now," he laughed, tugging at the waistband of his jeans before stepping back and just looking at the Winchesters. "Damn, I've missed you guys."

"It hasn't been _that_ long, Jonny," teased Sam, noticing the lack of any other vehicle in the driveway aside from the Impala. "Your parents not in yet?"

"No. Mom and dad won't get home until six o'clock or so."

"Long day of work?" asked Sam, lifting his legs and stretching them to get the prickly, sleepy feeling to subside.

"Last minute grocery run to make sure we'd have enough food for you guys," answered Jonathan with a grin, teasingly punching Sam in the shoulder when Sam's shoulders slumped. "I'm just messing with you, Sam. We needed more food anyway. Your guys' coming only gave them more reason to go shopping."

"You sure your folks are okay with us hanging out here for a few days?" asked Dean; had to make certain for himself that hosting them wouldn't be any hassle.

"Nah, of course not. They were glad to know I have friends other than Jere," laughed Jonny in response. "Anyway, you guys need any help bringing your stuff in?" he asked, tone a little more serious when he noticed the deep sigh Sam let out.

"Think we're good," answered Dean, grabbing both his and Sam's clothing duffels, glad they'd tucked handguns into their baggage before they headed out that morning. He shrugged off Sam's offer to hold his own bag and said, "Lead the way, Jonny."

Jonathan smiled and guided Dean and Sam into the house. He quickly showed them where the kitchen and bathrooms were before opening the door to the guest room they'd be sharing. "So there are towels and more blankets in the closet, extra shampoo and soap in there, too, if you need it. Anything else you guys think you might need so I can get it for you?"

"Some more lube?"

Jonny quirked a brow at Dean and laughed when Dean shrugged and said, "Well, you asked."

"We have _enough_ lube," muttered Sam, poking at Dean, embarrassed by Dean's words even though Jonny knew how they were.

Dean shrugged once more and answered his little brother, "Can never have enough lube, kiddo."

Jonny grinned and shook his head, so glad that Dean and Sam were still DeanandSam. He wished he could've seen them again under better circumstances, though. "So how was your guys' drive up? Long way from El Cajon…"

"Pretty good. Almost had a heart attack when Sam was driving my baby, though."

"Shut up, I was nowhere _near_ that eighteen wheeler when I changed lanes."

"You like to think you weren't, kid, but objects in the mirror are closer than they appear. I could almost _smell_ the trucker in that monster we were so close to him."

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" moaned Sam, smacking at his big brother and narrowing his eyes at Jonny when his friend laughed.

"So it wasn't all bad, then?"

"Naw, he did a good job," said Dean, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders and knuckling the crown of his head. He smiled when Sam relaxed against his side, Sam burying his face against his throat.

"Didn't even drive down the whole way, man," answered Sam, couldn't take all the credit for getting them to Jonny's place.

"Got us far enough to warrant a compliment, Sam," replied Dean, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple when his brother straightened.

"You guys are seriously too friggin adorable," laughed Jonny, pouting playfully at Dean when Dean nudged his shoulder with his fist.

"_Not_ adorable," said Dean, letting go of Sam when his brother followed Jonathan into the living room.

"So where's Jere?"

"At work. He should be coming over afterward; usually has dinner with us and sometimes stays the night when I can convince my parents I don't have too much homework or anything that Jeremy would distract me from."

"Mm," hummed Sam, wicked grin pulling at the corner of his mouth when he sat next to Dean on the couch, "sure he distracts you a _lot_."

Jonny chuckled and winked, "You know he does."

Dean shook his head in amusement and settled his arm behind Sam on the back of the couch. "You're ridiculous, kid."

"Not my fault Jeremy thinks I don't need to study; just because _he_'s already done with school for the summer."

"I think you just need breaks from work sometimes, that's all. Not _my_ fault if those breaks sometimes include sex," answered Jeremy, pulling off his blazer and hanging it over the back of Jonny's chair before catching his boyfriend in his arms and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. "Hey, baby."

"Thought you were gonna be at work until later," said Jonny, head cocking to the side when he pulled back from Jeremy.

"Dad let me go early. He could tell I was anxious about getting out of the office."

"'Cuz you were just _so_ excited to see _us_, right, Jere?" asked Dean, standing up from the couch and holding his arms open.

"Oh Jesus Christ, I forgot you guys were coming up!" said Jeremy in excitement, couldn't believe he'd forgotten their friends were staying with Jonny; didn't know how he didn't know Sam and Dean were there with the monster of the Impala in the driveway. "How the hell are you guys?"

"Pretty good, man. You know, minus getting kicked out of our own, well," finished Dean quietly with a shrug, watching with a fond smile as Sam hugged Jeremy tight against his chest.

"Missed you, dude," said Sam, chin almost atop Jeremy's head as he hugged his friend.

Jeremy laughed and pet the back of Sam's head. "It's only been a few weeks, Sam."

"Lies, it's been at least a month," muttered Sam, smiling when he pulled back from his friend.

"And you've turned eighteen…" said Jeremy, nudging Sam in the side as they all settled down once again, him in the armchair and Jonny on his lap, Sam and Dean across from them on the couch.

"Yeah, kinda subdued event; went to dinner and hung out."

Jeremy snorted and looked at Sam, "Right."

Sam blushed but followed along with Dean, "Yup, food and hanging out."

"How do you expect us to believe that when you'd been talking about Dean taking your cherry the whole time we were friends?"

"So maybe that happened, too," muttered Sam, didn't know why he was so embarrassed to admit it to his friends. He wasn't embarrassed because it was with _Dean_, but it was just something he didn't think he'd ever really admit to anyone. Anyone other than Dean, anyway.

"Knew it," said Jeremy with a sly smile, winking at Dean when a doofy smile cross Dean's mouth.

"All you'd hoped?" asked Jonny of Sam, scooting forward on Jeremy's lap and covering Jeremy's hand on his thigh.

"What do you think?" mumbled Sam, flush deepening when Dean curled his arm around him.

Both Jeremy and Jonny looked to Dean then, grinning when they saw the quirk of Dean's eyebrow and his smirk and they had their answer.

"That good?" asked Jonny, mouth a little slack as he looked to Sam for the answer.

"Passed out real quick afterward. Almost pat myself on the back for a job very well done."

"I pass out after _anything _we do together, Dean," said Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean, wasn't going to let Dean brag about his skills in bed.

"Don't deny I didn't make you come harder than ever, bitch."

"You _always_ make me come hard. Jerk," and then he blushed when he realized what he'd said.

"Exactly," said Dean, smirking again and catching Sam's mouth when his baby brother pouted.

"Sound like you did deserve a pat on the back," laughed Jeremy, grunting when Jonny smacked his leg. "What? Don't tell me you don't agree."

"Sam?"

Sam couldn't suppress the smile that pulled at his mouth. "It was fucking fantastic and more than I could hope, man."

"Because I am _awesome_."

"You are kind of awesome," said Sam softly, turning toward Dean and curling his hand in the hair at Dean's nape, pressing their mouths together in a gentle kiss, smiling when he vaguely heard his friends teasing them.

* * *

They'd talked about what was going on with their situation and Jonathan and Jeremy could see where their dad was coming from. Not that they believed kicking them out of their own family would make them split up, but they could understand why John was upset.

"It sucks that he kicked you guys out," said Jeremy, running his hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it out where he'd ruffled it in frustration before.

"Is it bad that I don't even care he's mad?" asked Sam, resettling his head in Dean's lap when he flipped onto his side on the couch.

"Definitely not," added Jonny, wouldn't care either if he were in Sam and Dean's situation.

"I mean, you two deserve to have someone you love as much as everyone else. It's not like your relationship is hurting anyone, anyway."

"Definitely would be hurting others if we weren't together," muttered Dean, knew Sam understood what he meant when he frowned. There was no way anyone was going to understand fully what they did, what they were raised to do. Nobody would be capable of understanding how they killed things that were once people; were even still people when they weren't transformed. The job required so much traveling and there wasn't any way someone either of them were with was going to like that facet of their lifestyle, either.

"Jonny, we're home, sweetie!"

"Brought back some grub, kid," called Jonny's dad, setting the grocery bags he had down on the floor when he caught sight of Sam and Dean. "You two must be Sam and Dean," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Jonny's dad, Joe."

"Sam," replied Sam with a grin, nodding toward Dean when Joe took his brother's hand, "M'boyfriend, Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you very much for hosting us for a little while. It's much appreciated."

"Happy to have you and Sam, Dean. Helen! Come meet Jonny's friends, I'll take care of the groceries."

"Okay," she called, scrambling out of the kitchen before pulling both Sam and Dean into her arms and hugging them tightly. "Oh my, you boys are gorgeous!"

"Mom!"

"What, you have mighty attractive friends, sweetheart."

Jonny rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jeremy when his boyfriend laughed. "Just because _your_ mom doesn't act like this over _your_ friends…"

"She did the same over _you_ didn't she?"

"But that's _me_."

"You're right," laughed Jeremy, jutting his bottom lip out at Jonny when Jonny smacked him on the chest.

"You two stop flirting and go help your dad unload the groceries."

"Alright, Mom, don't grill my friends too hard, now."

"He's overreacting," said Helen, holding her hand out to Dean, "I'm sure you know, but proper introductions are in order, I'm Jonny's mother, Helen. I'm assuming that you're Dean?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are really handsome."

"Thanks, ma'am."

"So proper, but you can call me Helen, dear,"

"Well thanks very much, Helen."

"And Sam! Long time no see, sweetie."

"Nice to see you again, Helen. I wish we could've come under better circumstances, though."

"Jonny told us about your dad. Not too happy about you being together with Dean, huh?"

Sam's brow furrowed and he said, "No…"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love, though, right?" she said with a grin, patting Dean on the cheek and smiling gently at him when the tension in his face relaxed.

"No, no it doesn't," said Dean in relief, happy that their friend hadn't spilled the beans to his parents about the true reason behind why they were crashing there.

"Well, it's good to see you boys made it here alright. Make yourselves comfortable, go take a nap, I'm sure the drive up was long. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Thanks a lot, Helen."

"You're very welcome, Dean. We're more than happy to have you kids here."

"So refreshing to meet parents that _care_," said Sam after Helen returned to the kitchen. He curled his fingers with Dean's and tugged him toward the guest room.

"Dad cares, Sammy, he just doesn't care for the relationship we have," answered Dean quietly, shutting the door behind them. He lay by Sam on the bed and tugged his little brother into his arms. "Everything's gonna work out, kiddo. You'll see. We're gonna be alright."

"I know, man," sighed Sam, throwing one of his legs over Dean's and worming it between Dean's knees, "I just wish it would work out _sooner_."

* * *

"Sam? Dean?" asked Jonny, gently tapping his fist against the guest room door. He smiled when he heard a slight commotion from within and grinned when Dean opened the door. "Mom says dinner is ready."

"Oh? Okay. Lemme get Sammy up then we'll be right out."

"Right," answered Jonny, poking his head around the door and watching as Dean woke up his brother before scampering toward the dining room.

Dean let out a slow breath and knelt on the bed, gently shaking Sam's shoulder, free hand carding tenderly through his baby boy's hair. "Sam, wake up, man."

"What is it?" asked Sam groggily, curling his fingers around Dean's wrist to get his brother to stop shaking his shoulders.

"Jonathan said dinner's ready."

"'kay," muttered Sam in reply, tugging himself up with the hand on Dean's wrist.

Dean smiled and flattened out Sam's hair when his little brother sat up. "Gonna go to the bathroom. See you in the dining room."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, standing up when Dean left and straightening out his clothes. He ran into Jeremy on his way to the dining room; couldn't quite remember where Jonny pointed it out.

"Hey," said Jeremy, loosely throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders, "you look kinda lost, dude."

Sam grinned, "I kind of am," he answered, looping his own arm around Jeremy in return.

"Just follow the delicious smells, Sam."

Sam smiled at everyone when he and Jeremy entered the dining room. He crowded around the table next to Jeremy, stomach rumbling at the delicious scents emanating from the food on the table. "Smells amazing, Helen," he said quietly, thanking Jonny when his friend set out a glass of coke for him.

"Where's Dean?" asked Joe, passing the bowl of salad to Helen after he served himself some.

"Right here," said Dean, taking his seat next to Sam, patting him on the leg when Sam unconsciously scooted his chair closer. "Everything looks great."

"Thanks, Dean. It'll mean more to me if you all would dig in. I don't want any leftovers, now, so eat up."

Everyone was happy to pile food on their plates. It had been a while since the Winchesters had eaten a great home cooked meal and they were happy to take seconds when Helen encouraged them to do so.

"That was really delicious, Helen, thanks," said Sam slowly, scooting back from the table and patting his stomach once. He narrowed his eyes at his brother when Dean pat his stomach, too.

"Pretty sure that's the most food I've ever seen you eat."

"Not my fault I could only eat so much ramen and hot dogs when you'd cook for me, man."

"Sorry I didn't go to culinary school," teased Dean, poking at Sam's stomach again and grinning when Sam jumped out of the chair.

"Excuse us," said Dean quickly, chasing after Sam when his brother darted into Jonny's living room.

"Excuse us, too, mom," said Jonny, bolting right after Sam and Dean after he gestured for Jeremy to follow him.

"Thanks for dinner, Helen," said Jeremy, excusing himself from the table as well and letting Jonathan drag him into the living room.

"I know you're ticklish, bitch, don't act like you aren't," muttered Dean, fingers prodding and poking at Sammy's sides as he straddled his little brother's waist.

"I hate you _so_ much," panted Sam, kicking his legs out in an attempt to knock Dean off him. "Gonna make me _puke_ if you keep making me laugh," he moaned, laughing when Dean's fingers worked under his arms.

"Don't want to take it _that_ far," said Dean, climbing off Sammy and offering him a hand up. He curled his arm around Sam's waist and rubbed his knuckles against Sam's skull as he collapsed on the sofa next to Jon and Jeremy.

"Nice show," laughed Jonny, kicking his feet up on Jeremy's lap and leaning back against the armrest.

"Glad my pain amused you," moaned Sam, rolling his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Jonny, leaning around Jeremy so he could look at his friends.

"Sure," said Dean on a yawn, patting Sam's flank when his brother curled up against him.

"They're gonna pass out, aren't they?" laughed Jeremy quietly, getting up from the couch when Jonny nudged him with his foot. He found a suitable movie and popped it into the player before making himself comfortable with Jonathan's feet on his lap.

"Looks like," answered Jonny, chuckling when he realized Sam had already passed out against Dean's side.

* * *

"Dean?" asked Jeremy, gently shaking Dean's shoulder. He smiled when Dean lazily rolled his head toward him, eyes half-lidded.

Dean hummed in response, wiping at one eye with his thumb as he pulled Sam's sleeping form closer against his side.

"Think you should take Sam to bed, yeah?"

Dean looked down at his little brother, body twisted on the sofa, cheek pressed against his belly, face buried in his lap. "Think that might be a good idea," he muttered. He didn't want to wake Sammy so he carefully tipped Sam out of his lap before hoisting him up in his arms. "'Night guys," he said, "sleep well when you get there."

"You guys, too," answered Jonathan with a smile, kicking at Jeremy so they could splay out on the couch together.

Dean grinned and settled Sam more comfortably in his arms. He was quick to carry his brother to their room, offering Jonny's parents a good night when he passed them in the dining room.

Sam groaned and curled toward Dean, eyes slowly fluttering open. He was slow to take in his surroundings, moaning unhappily when he realized they were in the guest room. "Oh god. Please tell me you didn't carry me in here."

"Carried you in here, princess. You fell asleep as soon as Jere put that DVD in the player."

"Fuck. Way to make me out to be a girl," moaned Sam, pushing futilely at his jeans only to give up.

"You _are_ a girl," muttered Dean, tilting Sam's hips up on his lap so he could peel Sam's jeans down.

"_Not_," groaned Sam, willingly rolling and squirming when Dean pulled the comforter out from under him. He happily curled under the duvet and made himself comfortable before falling to sleep once again.

"Okay, not a girl. Still my baby boy, though," he whispered, tucking himself under the blanket as well, waiting for everyone else to fall asleep so he could properly ward Jonny's house and keep everyone safe while he could.

* * *

Dean made sure to keep the salt lines as thin as he thought safe so that Jonny's family wouldn't be too quick to notice them. He'd passed out as soon as he curled up behind Sam; knew he and Sammy were safe and he could relax for the night.

They were both surprised when they didn't wake up until late afternoon. Jonny had briefly woken them up to tell them he was headed to school, but they'd both passed right back out when Jonny closed the door.

Dean felt weird staying at Jonny's place all day; felt awkward to make lunch for him and Sam in Jonny's kitchen even though Jonny told them to help themselves. He and Sam had showered after they ate and he couldn't stand sitting around until Jonny got home.

"Sammy, wanna go out somewhere?" he asked, turning toward his brother on the couch.

Sam shrugged, eyes droopy again even though they'd only woken up a few hours ago. "Think I'm just gonna chill out here. Never really have time to just sit around, you know?"

Dean grinned, kind of glad Sam had denied his offer. "Alright," he said, patting Sam's leg, "think I will head out, though. Check out what's around, okay?"

"Sure, man," answered Sam, leaning up when Dean ducked down, pressing their mouths together in a brief kiss.

Dean nodded tightly and went out to the Impala. He made sure nobody was around before he opened the trunk. He propped open the false trunk, prepared to get out Sam's Beretta before he remembered the guns in their bags.

He went back into the house and into the guest room, getting Sammy's weapon before going back into the living room and holding the weapon out to his brother. "Keep this close while I'm gone."

"Dean…"

"I don't mean you gotta hold onto it the whole time I'm gone, just. Just _know_ where it is in case something goes down, alright?"

"I know how to take care of myself, man."

"Yeah, I know you do. I know how to do it better, though. So just, keep aware of where this is. I'll be back soon."

"Where you going?" asked Sam, rechecking that the safety was on before setting it on the couch next to him.

"Just out, kiddo. I'll be back soon."

"Alright, man, see you later," said Sam, snorting when Dean palmed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Laters, baby boy."

* * *

Dean was glad that everything was all in place, excited that he could make things better for him and Sam. He knocked on the door to Jonny's place and smiled when Joe answered the door. "Afternoon, Joe," he said, smiling at Jonathan's dad when Joe stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey there, Dean. Where'd you go off to?"

"Just looking around, you know, scouting out the area just to see what's going on."

"Sam didn't go with you."

"Yeah, said he wanted to just hang around. I didn't want to make him go with me."

"Alright. We'll they're all in the living room if you wanna head in there," said Joe, closing the door after Dean passed him and then going into his office.

Dean smiled when he heard Sam and his friends talking in the living room. He slowly made his way toward their voices and stopped by the door jamb.

"Maybe we should stop it, you know? He's said it's not, but I know not being with Dad is killing Dean inside, man. He said he doesn't care, but I know he does."

Dean frowned, waiting for Sam to say more, a little surprised when Jonny spoke up instead.

"I think that's the last thing he'd want, Sam. He's worked so hard for you guys to be together and he's not going to let your dad get in the way of that. I mean, I can't say I know what he's thinking, but I'm pretty sure he'll take you over your guys' dad being happy any day."

"I don't think he would've come out here with you if that's what he thought, Sam," added Jeremy.

Dean knew he approved of Sam's friends for a good reason. If his little brother didn't have enough sense in his head to know that he was there for Sam and didn't care about anything their dad thought, he was glad that Sam's friends could put it into perspective for his little brother.

"I know that. It's just. He's always wanted Dad's approval and now he's never going to be able to get that hanging around with me."

Dean couldn't take Sam feeling like he wasn't into their relationship; that he wanted their dad's approval more than he wanted his little brother.

"Do you really think that, Sammy?"

"_Dean_, I didn't know you wer--"

"I know you didn't," answered Dean, nodding when Jeremy and Jonny excused themselves. He sighed loudly as he sat down at Sam's feet, leaning back against the bottom of the couch. "You really think all that? That I'd want to stop this so Dad'll approve?"

"I don't know, Dean. I know that's what you've wanted all your life, for Dad to approve of you. And since he kicked us out I feel like we should end this so you can have what you want. I want you to be happy."

"Well fuck, Sammy," said Dean quietly, turning around and facing his little brother. He framed Sam's face with his palms and said, "I'm happy with you, man. Dad can fuck off with whatever he wants to think about us. If I cared about what Dad was going to think I wouldn't have started this with you at all."

"I dunno. I was just thinking about it when you were out. Like, I feel like you're upset with me 'cuz Dad disapproves."

"Sammy," sighed Dean, "have I said anything that would make you think that?"

"Well no, bu--"

"Have I ever once made it seem like I cared more about Dad's approval than you and me?"

"No. _Dean--_"

"Then why would you think any of that, huh?"

"I don't," Sam sighed, "I don't fucking know, Dean. It's just been _there_, you know? Like, I know none of it's true, but I can't help thinking it, Dean. I know everything else has been shit lately, but you? You've been constant and I just feel like something's gonna happen and make that go to shit, too."

"Fuck that, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. This isn't going to go to shit, kid. I'm sticking by you and all of this is gonna blow over and we're gonna have what we want. Fuck Dad's approval, man. I stopped caring what he thought once I had _you_."

Sam huffed out a breath and let Dean drag him onto the floor when his big brother wrapped his arms around him. "Why do I always have to think the worst of things? I can't just let things be and it sucks, man."

"Because you're Sam," answered Dean simply, "you're a pain in the ass, but me and you? We'll work through everything and everything we've been through will be worth it in the end."

Things were a little tense the rest of the night. Joe and Helen noticed the air about everyone and ordered pizza for dinner to make the meal as quick as possible so the boys could work out whatever they needed to.

They once again gathered in the living room after eating, everyone spread across the couch, Dean curled around Sam and Jonny tucked up against Jeremy.

"So," started Jeremy, ignoring the wide-eyed stare Jonny aimed at him, "did you guys, uh, work everything out?"

Sam shrugged and covered Dean's hand on his chest, "Guess so."

"Like, for real real?"

"Yeah, Jonny, for real. Everything's cool for now," answered Dean, pressing a kiss to Sam's hair when his little brother looked up at him with an apologetic little smile. "No worries, kid."

"Wouldn't have to worry our friends if I wasn't so stupid about every little fuckin' thing," mumbled Sam, sighing loudly in relief when Dean aimed a genuine smile at him.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Jere's like that, too, and we're still good. I'm glad you guys worked everything out."

"No problem we can't solve."

* * *

The third day at Jonny's place, Sam and Dean felt they'd overstayed their welcome. They both knew that Jonny and his parents wouldn't care if they stayed a little longer, but it was time for them to go.

The day hadn't gone any differently than the previous day, other than the fact that Dean stayed at Jonny's with Sammy. He was glad when Sam helped him clean up the salt lines, even happier that Sam had suggested they put up some protective sigils to keep their friends safe.

It took longer than they thought to ward their friend's house, so long in fact that Jonny got home from school when they were done.

"Sad to see you guys leave," said Jonny, helping his friends carry their bags out to the Impala. "It was good to have you guys here."

"It was real nice of you and your parents to let us stay, man," said Dean, curling his arms around Jonny and crushing their friend to his chest. "And thanks for talking some sense into this kid here," he said, slinging his arm around Sam and dragging him into their hug.

"Dean, _Dean_," moaned Sam, struggling against Dean's hold, "you're fucking up my hair, man."

"When _doesn't_ it look messed up, kiddo?" asked Dean, letting go of Jonathan and Sammy, messing up Sam's hair even more.

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder and pouted at him, knew as he got older Dean wasn't any less affected by it.

"_But_," said Dean, "I suppose it looks good on you."

"Thanks, jerk," replied Sam, smoothing his hair out to the best of his abilities.

"Seriously, though, like your hair, Sammy, you know that," said Dean, curling his arms around Sam and tugging at the hair at Sam's nape.

"Way to be adorable, assholes," laughed Jonny, shaking his head at his friends. "You guys aren't going to head out before Jere comes over, are you?"

"Was kind of planning on it, but I guess we can hang around," answered Dean, looking at Sam to see if his brother was okay with it.

"Not like we really have anywhere to go yet," said Sam, following Dean and Jonny back into the house.

"Sam, c'mon."

"C'mon _what_, Dean? We gonna stay in a hotel until I go to college?"

"No."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"You guys can seriously stay here until you go to Stanford, man."

"It's generous of you, Jonny, but we _do_ have somewhere to go."

"You _do_?"

"You have seriously eerie timing, Jeremy," said Sam, voice a little higher as he didn't hear Jeremy pull up or come through the door, "and _where_, Dean?"

"Think it's rude not to thank your parents again?"

"Pretty sure they got that you were thankful from the million times you said it when you first met them, Dean."

"Right," chuckled Dean, standing up and grinning when Sam did the same. "Wanna follow us in your car?"

"Sure. Gotta get more gas anyway. No harm in going along with you two," answered Jeremy, locking his fingers with Jonny's as they all went outside.

Dean smiled at Sam as they clambered into the Impala, laughing when Sam cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Close your eyes, kid."

"You know where you're going?"

"'Course I do."

"My eyes are closed," answered Sam, curling his fingers with Dean's when Dean pat his leg. He felt his heart thundering in his chest, excited and nervous about where Dean was taking him, though he did have an inkling as to where they were going.

* * *

"Alright, kid, there's fifteen steps," said Dean, hands over Sam's eyes as he guided Sam up the stairs.

"Dean, c'mon, man, this is awkward. I won't peek, I promise."

"Oh, you'll peek, Sam. It's kind of spectacular," said Jonny, eyes darting everywhere as they climbed the stairs.

"If you say that I _will_ try and sneak a glance, dude."

"Just a couple more feet, Sammy," said Dean, guiding Sam along the walkway and coming to an abrupt stop. "Jere, come take over for me."

"Hey! Why can't I do it?"

"Jere's only a couple inches shorter than Sam, Jonny. Don't think you can reach that high," he teased, grunting when Jonny smacked him in the chest with his knuckles. Dean made quick work of the lock and took to covering Sam's eyes again. "Alright, Sam, walk," said Dean, shuffling along with Sam a few steps before he pressed his mouth against Sam's ear and whispered, "Stop."

"Finally where we're supposed to be?" asked Sam breathlessly, heart pounding against his ribcage in excitement. He felt like his suspicions were confirmed when they ascended the stairs; couldn't be too sure, though, lest he get his hopes up and then crushed.

"Think you might wanna open your eyes now," whispered Dean, uncovering Sammy's eyes, keeping his hands on Sam's as Sam took in the apartment they were in.

"Dean, _what_," gasped Sam, turning around and looking at Dean questioningly, though it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on.

"Still think we don't have anywhere to go?"

"_What_?" asked Sam, still shocked by everything there was to take in.

Dean brushed his mouth over Sam's forehead and said, "Welcome to our new home, Sammy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings**: handjob, frot, fingering, barebacking, bottom!Sam, A2M, use of endearments, **THE FOLLOWING WARNING SPOILS THE ENDING**: Direct dialogue from the Pilot, manipulated and spoken by different characters

**Summary**: Everything comes to an end. And a beginning.

* * *

"This is _our_ apartment?" asked Sam dubiously, sure Dean had to be joking.

"All for us, little brother," answered Dean, shoving his hands in his pockets when Sam just gaped at him.

"How did you? _Where_ did? When-"

Dean laughed and caught Sam's flailing hands in his own. "When you were doing the college thing I was looking for somewhere to live. Been saving money I hustled so we could have a place."

"You're seriously amazing," said Sam, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Dean's mouth. "How much?"

"$750. That was security deposit and down payment. Gonna be about $350 a month and that's including utilities."

"…you're kidding."

"I thought the landlord was lying, too. But honestly, I couldn't pass up the deal, Sam. I hope you're not mad that I didn't talk about it with you…"

"Mad? Hell no, I'm not mad, big brother. This is the greatest thing you could ever do for us, man."

"So…you wanna look around?"

Sam nodded excitedly and crushed Dean to his chest.

"Us, too?" asked Jonny softly, grinning when Dean grabbed him and Sam grabbed Jeremy.

"All the rooms are furnished?" asked Sam, running his hand along the back of the couch.

"Yup. Queen in the bedroom," replied Dean, opening the door to their bedroom and ushering everyone inside. "En suite, too, baby boy."

"Oh god, it's _so_ comfortable," groaned Jonny after he launched himself onto the bed.

Sam smiled at Dean and jumped onto the bed after Jonny, playfully wrestling with his friend until they were breathless and laughing, splayed out across the bed.

"Our boys are crazy, huh?" said Jeremy slowly, looking at Dean, laughing when Dean shook his head.

"Go ahead," said Dean, rolling his eyes when Jeremy piled on top of the bed.

"Dean," called Sam, voice singsong as he gestured to his brother.

"No, Sam."

"Know you want in on this," laughed Sam, smacking Jeremy's butt when Jeremy started tickling Jonny and they began wrestling.

Dean hummed and winked at Sam. "Maybe later, little brother," he said, pulling Sam up from the bed and curling his arm around Sam's waist, smiling stupidly when Sam kissed his neck.

"Alright, kids," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's continue the tour. There may or may not be a pool in the courtyard."

* * *

"Guess there _is_ a pool," grumbled Jonny, squeezing water out of his t-shirt when he climbed out.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't help myself," laughed Jeremy, pushing Jonny's still wet hair back from his forehead.

"You're welcome to the shower, Jonny," said Dean, smile pulling at his mouth when Sam squeezed his fingers.

"Clothes?"

Dean shrugged. "You can borrow my over-shirt."

"Thanks, man," said Jonny, going into the hall bathroom once Dean gave him his shirt.

"So you guys have your own place. That's awesome," said Jeremy, dropping down into the armchair in the small living room.

"I mean, we were pretty much on our own when we were growing up, so having our own place now really isn't all that different."

"Well, it's a little different," teased Dean, playfully rubbing Sam's thigh through his jeans.

"Well yeah, _that's_ different," gasped Sam, stilling Dean's hand when it wandered toward the clasp of his jeans.

"Right," said Jeremy, "I could see where that might be different."

"You and Jonny get to have your own place, right? I mean, at _your _apartment?" asked Sam, leaning into Dean when his brother curled his arm around his waist.

"I guess," said Jeremy after a second. "He doesn't stay over all that much. I'm usually going to his place. His parents love me, but they don't love the idea of their little boy getting laid regularly by his college boyfriend," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I could see why they'd have a problem with that."

"His mom walked in on us once," started Jeremy, rolling his eyes when Sam laughed. "_Not_ while we were having sex. Well, we were, but not dick in ass."

"Rubbing off?" asked Dean, felt Sam shift against him, knew his baby brother was getting hot from the idea of their friends frotting together, too.

"Yeah," laughed Jeremy, "Jonny was so close and he came the second his mom walked in. Talk about awkward."

"She already knew about you two, though, right?" asked Dean.

"Of course. Jonny told her about me when we started dating."

"At least it wasn't 'Surprise I'm gay' sex," offered Sam, embarrassed enough when their dad found out about their relationship, and that was just from a few bruises on Dean's neck. He couldn't imagine what John would've done had he actually caught them in the act.

"I guess. Still super awkward, though. I know they don't care that we're doing it, so long as we're safe and all, but I think just seeing us going at it kind of pushed her Mother instincts."

"And you two still go at it when you're at your place, so no harm done," said Dean, leaning back only to lean forward again when Jonny poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Kind of need some shorts or something," called Jonny, "Can't be going back to my place naked."

"You can borrow a pair of Dean's jeans," said Sam, getting up and pulling Dean with him.

"What?"

"Face it, man, my jeans would be too long on him," said Sam. "Be right back, Jere."

"Punk," said Dean, pinching Sam's ass when they left the apartment. "Hey—mpf," he moaned, surprised, but pleased when Sam slammed him against the wall and crushed their mouths together. He curled his arms around Sam and tugged Sam closer, hands forming to the curve of Sam's ass as they kissed.

"Love you, Dean," said Sam when he pulled back, smiling so wide he was sure he looked insane.

Dean grinned back and pat Sammy's cheek. "You like it?"

"I love it, Dean, seriously," said Sam, taking Dean's hand and dragging him down the stairs and to the Impala.

"I'm glad," said Dean, popping the trunk open and grabbing a pair of jeans out from his duffel. "You can thank me proper later," he said with a wink.

Jonny and Jeremy left shortly after Jonathan finished showering, promising that they would definitely visit, seeing as how they had a pool and all.

Sam smiled stupidly when he walked into their apartment after seeing their friends to their car. He let out a nervous laugh as he leant back against the closed door. "Christ, Dean, our own place!"

"I know, Sammy, it's kind of surreal," said Dean, splaying out on the couch, eyebrow cocking when Sam smirked. He should have expected it, but he still let out a surprised breath when Sam launched himself at him, still a little unused to how tall and strong and _heavy_ his baby brother had gotten. "Jesus, you friggin' giant," he laughed, curling his arms around Sam as Sam nuzzled his neck, lips brushing over his throat in teasing kisses.

"Love me," muttered Sam, wriggling until Dean spread his legs and then settling between them.

"Yeah," sighed Dean, tilting Sam's head up and kissing Sam's mouth.

"I'm thinking now would be a good time for that proper thank you," said Sam, sitting up and dragging his fingers down Dean's chest, stilling his hand when he reached the waistband of his brother's jeans.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" asked Dean, burying his hand in Sam's thick hair, groaning when Sam smirked and ducked down between his legs. He hummed, "Definitely an awesome thank you."

"Shut up," laughed Sam, mouthing the crotch of Dean's pants, open-mouthed kisses to the denim stretched over Dean's hard cock.

"Now that's not a very nice way to thank me," said Dean slowly, head tipping back when Sam unbuckled his belt and worked his pants open. "Getting better, though."

He hissed when Sam pulled his boxer-briefs down his hips, fingers curling in Sammy's hair again when Sam circled his erection with his fingers. "Yeah, Sammy," he breathed, hips hitching, muscles fluttering when Sam exhaled.

Sam grinned and flicked his tongue out over the head, tip dipping into the slit when Dean cried out. He teased the crown until Dean was close to begging. He sucked kisses down the length, licking his way back up and taking Dean into his mouth, all the way to the base with one movement. He looked up at Dean and hummed, big brother's eyes closed and mouth puckered in an 'o' of pleasure.

"Fuck, Sam," groaned Dean, hips circling as Sam sucked.

Sam sucked his way back up to the tip, working the ridge before clicking his tongue.

"Oh god," moaned Dean.

Sam grinned and did it again, teasing his fingers over his big brother's balls.

"So good, Sammy," groaned Dean, thumb rubbing over Sam's cheek, muscles clenching when he felt the stretch of Sam's mouth around his dick.

"Learned from you, didn't I?" laughed Sam when he pulled off, stroking Dean as he suckled the crown, lapping up the precome.

"Sure hope so," teased Dean.

"Did," assured Sam, smiling at Dean and then taking him into his mouth again.

"_Christ_."

Sam hummed, knew Dean was close, felt how tight Dean's balls were in his hand, big brother's cock jerking and filling his mouth with preejaculate.

"Sam, _oh god, _Sammy," groaned Dean, legs shaking as Sam licked and sucked. "Gonna come, baby boy…"

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He rubbed his tongue over Dean's frenulum and his big brother lost it, coming in thick spurts, filling his mouth with his release.

"_Fuck_," swore Dean, shuddering as Sam pulled back, licking him clean before Sammy tucked him back into his clothes. He hummed and pulled Sammy against his chest, stroking Sam's back as he pressed their mouths together. He nipped Sam's bottom lip when his baby brother pulled back.

He reached between them and frowned when Sam caught his wrist.

"I'm good," whispered Sam, curling against Dean. "That was just for you."

"Know I'm just gonna make you come three times later, right?"

Sam yawned and made himself comfortable. "I dare you."

* * *

By the time they woke up, Dean's arm was numb and Sam had a cramp in his leg, but it was worth it because they fell asleep on _their_ couch.

Despite their discomfort, neither of them tried to move.

"Getting hungry?" asked Dean, fingers carding through Sam's messy hair.

Sam nodded. "Hey, we actually have our own fridge. Know where the grocery store is?"

"Checked out the whole place, Sammy. Know where the mall is and the Albertson's and all the fast food joints you could imagine."

Sam laughed. "I think Albertson's should be good enough for now."

"Good, 'cuz I really didn't get much of a chance to see anything else."

He laughed again and climbed off his brother. "So…you _don't_ know where anything is?"

Dean shrugged and stretched his arms above his head. "I know where the mall is and it has a food court. Pretty much all the fast food places you could imagine."

"Clever," snorted Sam, crossing one arm across his chest and pushing on his elbow, joints popping loudly and wringing a sigh from his throat.

"Wanna unpack first?" Dean dropped his arm across Sam's shoulders.

Sam leant against Dean, rubbing the top of his head under Dean's jaw. "Not much to unpack, is there?"

"Right, so groceries," said Dean, gently pushing Sam so they could get moving. He made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before following Sam out of their apartment. He locked the door and they made their way down the stairs and to the car.

* * *

Dean stared down stupidly at the napkin Sam had written on. "And you want us to get all of this?"

"All of it? Dean, it's a week's worth of food. It's hardly anything. Besides, it's not like we don't have the space for it," said Sam, climbing out of the Impala and shutting the door. He watched Dean as his brother did the same, smiling hugely at Dean when Dean narrowed his eyes at him and groaned.

"Do we _really_ need this much stuff?" asked Dean, eying Sam dubiously when his little brother grabbed a shopping cart; definitely a basket man when he did their food runs.

"Unless you want to starve or continue living off fast food…"

"_Fine_. But _you're_ pushing the cart."

"Whatever, Dean, just go in the damn store," laughed Sam, big brother so reluctant to cross the grocery store's threshold.

Dean stood close to Sam as they made their way into the store. He took their list from Sam's hands and read over the items again. "Taco shells, Sam?"

"What? It's not like you don't like tacos. And I know we don't have a ton of money, so I had to figure out what kind of meals we can make with ground beef or chicken."

"So hamburger helper and ramen?" Dean tucked the napkin into his pocket and looked at Sam hopefully.

Sam frowned. "Well, yeah. Was thinking about getting some pasta stuff, too. We can make meat sauce and meatloaf."

"You mean _you_ can make meatloaf," said Dean, watching Sammy as his brother put a bag of grapes into their cart.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If you're not gonna help me then go wait in the car."

"I'm the one with the cards, Sammy," answered Dean, arms crossed over his chest as he followed Sam down the first aisle.

* * *

"So we bought the entire store," said Dean as he helped Sam load the groceries into the trunk.

"We bought the whole store for less than _you_ would have spent if you didn't have me," said Sam, pointing at the savings on their receipt.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dean, curling his arm around Sam's neck and rubbing his knuckles against Sammy's skull.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, flattening his hair and narrowing his eyes at Dean, punching his brother's arm when Dean tipped his head toward the shopping cart enclosure. "That's no way to thank me," he said with a pout, Dean's sudden kiss causing the expression to morph into a goofy grin.

"_Please_," said Dean, sending Sam on his way with a gentle smack on his ass.

"You owe me."

"So four orgasms," called Dean, laughing loudly when Sammy turned back toward him, blush obvious on his cheeks.

"Not until we get a comforter."

Dean groaned.

* * *

"Shopping is _exhausting_," groaned Dean, collapsing on the couch, Sam lying next to him, arms automatically curling around his baby brother.

"You didn't even do anything," laughed Sam, humming contentedly, abdomen fluttering, Dean's fingers teasing across his stomach.

"Helped put 'em away, didn't I? I even made our _bed_," said Dean, brushing his mouth over the back of Sam's neck."

"_Hardly_." Sam groaned and rocked back against Dean, Dean's fingers sliding down his stomach and beneath the waistband of his jeans. He reached back toward Dean and cupped his brother's skull, fingers teasing through Dean's hair, rocking into the curl of Dean's fingers as his brother fisted his dick.

"I'm helping now," whispered Dean, mouth pressed against the sensitive shell of Sammy's ear.

"Very much," moaned Sam, hips moving into the curl of Dean's fingers around him and back against the bulge of Dean's dick.

"Gonna make you come, baby boy," breathed Dean, fingers working up Sam's chest, teasing Sam's bellybutton and then sliding further, finding Sam's nipples and rubbing as he stroked Sam's cock.

"Yeah, no kidding," gasped Sam, grinding hard against Dean's dick, thick and hot even through both layers of their jeans.

"God, Sammy." Dean rubbed his thumb across the slick head of Sam's length, spreading the precome over the crown and down around the ridge, grinning against Sam's skin as the motion made Sam's hips jerk.

"Dean. _Dean_," grunted Sam, angling his head backward, eyes falling closed, Dean's lips meeting his own before he could even ask.

Dean slid his hand to the base of Sammy's dick, squeezing around the root, sliding lower to massage his brother's balls, taut and jerking in his palm.

"_Fuck_."

Dean grinned and quickened his tugs, loose along the length and just that much tighter when he got to the head.

"D-_ean_," choked Sam, reaching behind him and curling his fingers around Dean's thigh, grip tight around the muscle as he arched and came, spilling inside his boxer-briefs, come sticky against his thighs and along his brother's fingers.

"Good boy, Sammy," breathed Dean, sucking a bruise into the back of Sam's neck as he worked Sam's dick until his baby boy whimpered. "One," he whispered.

"_Christ_," gasped Sam, sucking Dean's fingers into his mouth when Dean pressed against his lips.

"Two?" suggested Dean, releasing Sam's half-hard cock and grinding purposefully against Sam's ass.

"Mm, just a second," panted Sam, chest heaving under his brother's palm before he climbed off the couch and wriggled out of his jeans, pulling his t-shirt off as he kicked his pants away.

"Now we're talkin'." Dean sat up and peeled out of his t-shirt, laughing as Sam tugged his jeans down his legs. He made room for Sam's legs as Sam straddled his lap, cocks pressed together between them. He pressed his hands against Sam's thighs and looked expectantly at his little brother.

"Thought _you _were supposed to be making _me_ come," teased Sam, rocking his hips against Dean's anyway.

"I'm going to. I didn't say you weren't going to have to work for any of your orgasms, though."

"Right," answered Sam, rolling his eyes and planting his hands on Dean's chest, hips rolling, dicks sliding roughly through their dampened boxer-briefs.

"Gimme what you've got, baby brother," groaned Dean, sliding his hands around to Sam' s ass and squeezing, rocking up against Sam, wringing a low moan from his throat.

"Is that a dare?" asked Sam, sliding his hands to Dean's shoulders, grip tight, knees locked around his brother's hips as he thrust hard against Dean.

"Maybe," husked Dean, tossing his head back and hissing, bite of Sam's neat nails making his back bow. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and dragged his brother flush against his chest, tongue sliding over the bow of Sam's mouth, delving inside when Sam moaned.

He slid his hands under Sam's briefs, muscled cheek in each palm as he pressed Sam down and rocked up against him.

"Fuck, big brother," whispered Sam, burying his face against Dean's throat, tongue sliding over Dean's fluttering pulse, sucking the throb of blood when Dean teased a finger over his hole.

"Want it, Sammy?" asked Dean, brushing his fingertip back and forth over the furl of muscle.

Sam nodded and sat up, curling his fingers around Dean's wrist and bringing his brother's finger to his mouth, slicking the digit as he continued rocking.

Dean smirked and tugged at Sam's underwear, down below the tight curve of Sam's ass so he could get at Sammy's entrance.

"Please, Dean," gasped Sam, grinding desperately back against Dean's teasing finger.

Sam's bottom lip was white with how hard he was biting it, Sam's abdomen flexing and fluttering wildly and Dean knew his baby brother was close. He eased his finger into Sam's body and curled it, hitting Sammy's prostate, making Sam moan and shudder on his lap.

"C-_oming_," moaned Sam, fingers digging into Dean's chest as he bucked, boxer-briefs soaked with his come.

"Goddamn_,_ Sammy." He kept rubbing that spot inside, roll of Sam's hips slow but no less pleasing. He thrust against his brother, release building and burning in his veins.

Sam leant over Dean and slid his tongue over Dean's lip, caught between his teeth, eyes closed as his brother quickly reached that edge. "_Come_," he whispered, pulling Dean's lip into his mouth and humming as Dean arched, release adding to the wetness between them. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's mouth, another to Dean's cheek before he lay in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean turned and caught Sam's mouth in a chaste kiss, cupping the back of Sam's head and kissing his baby boy's forehead. "Love you, little brother." He grinned when he felt Sam's answering smile against his throat.

"Think we should move to the bedroom before we get to three," murmured Sam, curling further into his brother when Dean stroked a hand down his sweaty back.

"You just want to mess up the bed," laughed Dean, making sure he had a good grip on Sam before standing.

"You bastard," moaned Sam, though he couldn't deny the way he clung to Dean as his brother took them into their bedroom. He was glad Dean set him on his feet instead of throwing him onto the bed like a caveman, though. He turned down the comforter and shucked out of his sopping underpants before climbing onto the bed.

Sam smirked as he watched Dean peel out of his boxer-briefs, very much appreciative of the gleam of sweat all over his brother's muscled body. He patted the bed next to him, grin pulling at his mouth when Dean got on the bed and blanketed his body.

Sam's mouth was pliant under his own, body arching into his as he slid his fingers up Sam's sides. Sammy moaned and he grinned, sucking at Sam's bottom lip, little brother's body loose under his own.

He pulled back and laughed, Sam's eyes closed, breaths coming evenly, mouth open just the slightest bit.

"I guess I owe you the other two later," he whispered, rolling off Sam and cuddling his brother to his chest, pulling the comforter up over them both before letting his eyes fall closed, too.

* * *

It was late when Sam woke, room dark as the sun set on the opposite side of their complex. He grinned at the sight of his brother, arm splayed across his belly, hair rumpled, mouth open as he snored lightly. He shifted beneath the comforter and grinned wider when Dean woke from the slight movement.

"Where you goin'?"

"You hungry?"

"Very," answered Dean, pulling Sam toward him and tightening his hold around Sammy.

"I meant for real food."

"What're you planning on making?"

"Meatloaf and macaroni."

"Sounds good," said Dean, letting Sam go, climbing out of bed as well. He pulled on a clean pair of briefs and watched as Sam did the same, following Sam out into the kitchen leaning against the sink as Sam gathered the ingredients for their dinner. "Need help?"

"Boil some water," said Sam, getting a pot out from the cabinet and handing it to Dean.

"Can do." Dean filled the pot and put it on the stove, covering it with the lid and turning the stove on high. "Anything else?"

"Think I can handle the rest," answered Sam, putting the ground beef in the microwave to defrost and then grinning at Dean.

Dean nodded and sat at the table. "Should go to a bar so we can get ourselves a TV."

"You're gonna hustle already?" laughed Sam. "We've been here a day and I'm not entertaining enough?" he teased.

"A boom box at least, kid."

Sam shrugged. "You can clean the guns?" he suggested, mixing the beef with some breadcrumbs and an egg.

"Alright, don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone," joked Dean, kissing the back of Sam's head before he headed to the car. He popped the trunk and filled the duffel t there with their guns; making sure nobody was around to see the arsenal in the trunk.

He closed the trunk and climbed the steps to their apartment, aroma of cooking meat assaulting his senses the moment he stepped over the threshold. "Smells good."

"It won't be done for another forty minutes," said Sam, wiping his hands with a paper towel before sitting at the table with his brother. He unzipped the duffel and carefully laid out the weapons.

"Then we've got time to clean all of these and then eat," answered Dean, already disassembling a berretta.

* * *

They finished cleaning the guns with five minutes to spare, last gun in the duffel when the timer on the oven went off. Dean wiped down the table, smiling as Sam pulled the meatloaf from the oven. He stirred the macaroni in the pot and set it on the table, sitting down when Sam put the meatloaf in the center.

"Looks good, little brother," said Dean, spearing a couple of pieces and loading his plate with meat and noodles. He thanked Sam for the beer and food, digging in after Sam took a bite of his own meatloaf.

"So, Sam, I'm thinking I should get a job."

"You're already thinking about getting a job? You just can't rest, can you?"

"Just looking to the future, baby boy. We have money for a while, but we're going to need more later. And I know I'll go crazy sitting around while you're at school so a job is necessary."

"What, uh, what are you thinking about?"

Dean shrugged and shoved another forkful of meat into his mouth. "Something different, I don't know."

"So no mechanic work?"

"Was thinking maybe bartender?"

"Really? _Dean_…"

Dean frowned. "Why not? I know my liquor and I could hustle when I'm on break. I could double what we'd get…"

"It's not that, I just," Sam sighed and dragged his fork through the mess of macaroni on his plate.

"You think I'd do something?"

"I _know_ you wouldn't do anything. Just the thought of drunken barflies hitting on you isn't very amusing."

"Aw, you're jealous at just the thought," teased Dean, nudging Sammy's leg under the table.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you _not_ tend bar. We would hardly see each other, anyway. You'd always be gone at night," moaned Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean and pointing his fork in his direction. "No bar tending."

"What should I do then? It's not like I have a whole lot of options…"

"I'm sure they need mechanics around here…"

"I mean, I'm good at fixing cars, but I only enjoy it when I'm fixing up my Girl," said Dean, finishing off his beer and then leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know what else, Dean. It depends on what's available anyway."

"Yeah," huffed Dean, standing and clearing the table.

"Like you said, though, Dean, we've got enough money for a while, so don't worry about it right now. Let's just appreciate what we've got now, alright?" said Sam, taking up a dishtowel and drying the dishes after Dean washed them.

"I just don't want to be useless."

"_Dean_," said Sam, grabbing Dean's shoulders and turning his brother to face him. "You could _never_ be useless." And he meant it.

* * *

Dean had given Sam those last two orgasms before the day was through and they'd made it a point to have sex across every inch of their apartment. Even fucking on every surface had barely prevented them from going crazy.

* * *

They'd gone to the closest high school in the district a few days after they'd settled. The counselor told Sam that he could enroll for the last month of the year, or he could take the graduation examination. He'd gladly accepted the offer to take the examination and they set up an appointment for the following afternoon. The results had come back along with Sam's diploma only a couple days later and Sam finally allowed them to properly celebrate his acceptance into Stanford.

* * *

They managed for two weeks before they both went out of their minds with boredom, weekly grocery trips just not cutting it.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, digging the back of his head against Dean's thigh where he was lying. "We need to get out of this fucking apartment."

"What do you suggest we do, huh?"

"I don't know. Look around? Go to the mall? Fucking do _something_."

"Yeah," said Dean, pulling his fingers through Sam's hair. "Think it's time to cave and buy a TV. Maybe a gaming system, too."

"So to the mall?"

"Hell no, kid. Going to Best Buy. You don't need a new laptop, do you?"

"No, the one we've got is good enough. If not, I'm sure I can use the ones in the library. Ours is fine and we'll probably only use it for research. I figure we're going to keep hunting, so-"

"You figure?"

"I can't ever imagine you not hunting, Dean."

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to keep doing it, Sammy."

"Like I'm going to let you go out on your own. Who would watch your back, Dean?"

"I'm giving you the option of a normal life, kid."

"Not if _you're_ going to continue hunting," said Sam, easing off the couch, stretching as he stood, planting a hand on his hip as he looked expectantly at Dean, "So are we going, or what?"

* * *

"Did we really need that big of a TV?" asked Sam, loading their new PlayStation2 into the backseat of the Impala.

"It's 25 inches, Sam. You can hardly call it a TV," answered Dean, loading the TV in the backseat, too. "We need a screen big enough to actually see the cable shows we'll be paying for when we get connected. Anyway, you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Food court or—hang on," said Sam, pulling his vibrating mobile out of his pocket. He looked at his brother and answered his phone, "Hey, Jonny, what's going on?"

"Jonny?" asked Dean, starting the car when Sam shrugged at him.

"You spent the night at Jeremy's? Oh, you want us to meet you somewhere?"

"They want to meet us?" Sam glared at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, 241 El Camino Real? We're at Best Buy on Bayshore. Alright, down University and right on El Camino? Can do, Jonny, see you in twenty."

"Where are those goons taking us?" asked Dean, pulling onto University Avenue and getting into the right lane.

"Solved our food problem. They want us to meet them at The Oasis Beer Gardens? Supposedly, they make the best burgers in town, so…"

"So I'm definitely up for it," said Dean with a huge grin. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten together with us sooner."

Sam shrugged. "I guess they've been spending a lot of time at Jonathan's place. Kind of a long drive to come hang out with us, y'know."

"Yeah. Right on El Camino?"

"Mhm," said Sam, keeping an eye out for the restaurant. "There it is," he said, pointing out the building and smiling at his brother when Dean pulled into the lot.

Dean eased into a spot and parked, smiling at his brother as Sam bounced impatiently on the bench seat. "You getting out or what?" he laughed opening the door and laughing harder as Sam practically sprinted toward the restaurant, flinging his arms around Jonny at the entrance.

"Boys," he said, slinging his arm around Sam's shoulders after his brother had finished hugging both of their friends.

"Dean," greeted Jeremy, shaking Dean's hand, rolling his eyes at Jonny as his boyfriend hugged Dean around the waist, smiling though, as Sam playfully pushed Jonny away.

"Get off," laughed Sam, shoving Jonny toward Jeremy, smile splitting his face when Jeremy caught Jonathan around the neck and rubbed his knuckles against Jonny's skull.

"You guys hungry?"

"Very," answered Dean, following their friends and smiling at the host after he seated them. He smiled at Jeremy, both of them sitting at the end of the table, their boys tucked safely against the window.

"You two been enjoying the new place?" asked Jeremy, flipping open the menu even though he knew he and Jonny were going to split a medium Gilroy Special.

"Kind of going a little stir crazy. Finally caved and went out to get ourselves a TV and some video games."

"What console?" asked Jonny, snorting when Sam knocked over the sugar basket with his menu.

"PlayStation2," answered Sam, flicking a sugar packet at Jonny before righting the container.

"Oh yeah? What games?"

"I don't know, Sammy picked 'em all out."

"Clock Tower and the first and second Resident Evils."

"Those are PlayStation1 games…" said Jonny, ordering a coke when their server came by.

"Yeah, they were cheaper than the PS2 games, though. Figured we'd get some cheap entertainment instead of splurging on the new stuff."

"How 'bout we splurge on some food, kid. I'm _starving_."

"You're _always_ starving," answered Sam, flinching when Dean poked him in the side.

"Then quit the small talk so we can order food, baby boy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean ruffled Sam's hair, hand falling to Sam's thigh beneath the table.

"You fellas ready to order?"

* * *

"Christ, I'm full," groaned Dean, rubbing his stomach with one hand, fingers of the other teasing along the nape of Sam's neck.

"You _did_ eat ten ounces of burger and a pound of fries. _And_ you had two beers," said Sam, rolling his eyes at Dean's comment about him keeping track of his brother's food intake.

"And the last slice of pizza," said Jeremy, swallowing down the last of his Dr. Pepper.

"What're you saying?"

"That it's no wonder you're full," said Jonny, leaning against Jeremy's shoulder.

"Psh, you and your little bird eating."

Jonny laughed, "I ate _four _slices."

"Yeah, of a medium pizza," teased Dean, quick reflexes allowing him to catch the napkin Jonny threw before it hit him in the head.

"So you guys have anywhere to be?" asked Jeremy, shoving at Jonny's shoulder when his boyfriend nudged him in the side for the _sixth_ time.

Sam shrugged. "Just back to our place. See if we can set up the new TV. You guys want to come back and hang out or do you have stuff to do?"

"_That_," said Jeremy, his turn to elbow Jonny in the side, "sounds great," he finished with a grin.

Dean caught the attention of their server and asked for the check, making to take it, but Jeremy took it before he could. "Gimme that, kid."

"No way. Our treat," answered Jeremy, squeezing Jonny's thigh. "And seriously, J, _our_ treat," he said, rolling his eyes when Jonny laughed and pulled his own wallet out of his pocket.

"Thanks, guys," said Sam, smiling hard at his friends, catching Dean's eye, his big brother's wink making his cheeks flush.

"You remember how to get to our place, or do you need to follow us?"

"_I_ remember," said Jonny, "Jere's shit with directions."

"Don't need 'em when _you_ navigate so well," answered Jeremy, bumping Jonny's jaw with his fist.

"So yeah, it's cool. We'll meet you guys there. Gotta pick up some stuff before we head over anyway."

"Stuff? _Yeah_, uh, stuff. We'll be around your guys' apartment in half an hour."

"Enough time to put the handcuffs and lube away, eh, little brother?" teased Dean, grin pulling at his mouth when Sam flushed.

* * *

"What kind of _stuff_ do you think they need?" asked Sam, splaying out on the couch, following Dean with his eyes as his brother paced the living room before sitting down in the armchair with a huff of breath.

Dean shrugged and stood from the armchair. "Help me set up the TV. Our landlady told me they get basic so we can at least have _something_ on the TV when Jon and Jeremy get here."

Sam held the box while Dean pulled out the television. "You got a coaxial cable, too, right?"

"Yeah, in the bag," said Dean, tipping his head toward the bag on the floor. He set the TV on the entertainment center and straightened it before plugging it in, gesturing for Sam to take over in connecting the cord. "Should I, uh, unpack this thing, too?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't mess with it, though. I'll get everything set up."

"Good thing I've got you, geek boy," laughed Dean, setting the PlayStation2 on the entertainment center then getting out of Sam's way. He got a beer from the fridge and popped the cap off on the counter, falling into the armchair again. Sam finished hooking up the console and he patted his lap, kissing Sammy's neck when his brother sat on the arm of the chair.

"That's them," said Sam, smacking Dean's thigh before getting up to open the door. "Hello again," he said, eying the bags their friends had.

"What's all this?" asked Dean, standing to help Jonny and Jeremy with the bags.

"We, uh, figured you guys deserved a housewarming party," said Jonny, pulling the red velvet cake out of the bag Dean took.

"You guys didn't have to," laughed Sam, taking the wrapped packages Jeremy pulled out of his bag.

"Gave Jere a party when he moved into his apartment."

"Yeah, bet you give him a party every night," teased Dean, smirking when Jonny punched his arm.

"Hey, get some plates," said Sam, tilting his head toward the kitchen.

"Why don't you help me out, kid," said Dean, locking an arm around Jonny's neck and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Hope you guys like red velvet." Jeremy sat on the couch and gestured to the cake.

"It's my favorite."

"He ain't lyin'," said Dean, setting four plates down on the coffee table, Jonny dropping the utensils on top.

"I can cut this up while you guys open those," said Jeremy, opening the cake box and grabbing a knife.

"You take that one," said Dean, grabbing the bigger package and ripping into it. He snorted and turned the picture frame toward their friends. "Thanks guys." He looked at the picture inside again, Jon and Jeremy's faces smiling back at him.

"We'll find somewhere awesome for it," said Sam, carefully unwrapping what was probably a poster.

"Oh my god. _Dean_," laughed Sam after he unrolled the poster. He showed it to Dean and his brother's eyes widened.

"You guys are fucking amazing," laughed Dean, taking the Army of Darkness poster from his brother's hands and taking in all its glory.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Something more practical," said Jeremy, curling his arm around Jonathan's shoulder after his boyfriend settled again.

Sam let Dean rip open the last gift, smile pulling at his mouth when his big brother grinned.

"Practical _and_ attractive," said Dean, flipping through the American classic cars calendar.

"Can hang it up in the kitchen," said Sam, taking the piece of cake Jonny handed him and giving it to Dean. He wasn't surprised that Dean had wolfed down half his cake slice before anyone else had even started on their own.

"Good cake," said Dean, mouth full of frosting and cake.

"Looks like you enjoyed it," laughed Jonny.

"I did."

"You guys want anything to drink?"

"Soda?"

"Sammy?" said Dean, laughing when his brother smacked his chest. He followed Sam and grabbed a soda and a beer, letting Sam get the cokes for their friends.

They sat in silence, drinking their beverages, glancing at one another, not sure what to do with themselves.

"_So_," said Sam suddenly, voice startling everyone. "Pool?"

* * *

Sam was a little surprised that his brother was the first to jump into the pool; stripped right down to his tight boxer-briefs there in the courtyard before winking at him and diving into the pool.

"Jesus," whispered Jonny, jeans half-unbuttoned and Sam helped Jeremy push him into the pool.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Jonny!" warned Sam, Dean dunking their friend under the water and making him laugh.

"After you, Sam," said Jeremy, eying Sam appreciatively, grin pulling at his mouth as Sam slowly peeled his shirt off.

"Hey! None of that," said Dean, smacking both of his hands against the water, huge splash wetting Jeremy and his little brother. He swam to the edge of the pool, luring his baby boy to the edge with a quirk of his eyebrow. "You coming in?"

"Yeah, just lemme—_Dean_," moaned Sam, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his brother teased his fingers along his bare calves.

"Just get your ass in here," laughed Dean, floating on his back, straightening before Sammy was able to dunk him.

"Shit, Sam. I don't think I'd ever go to class if I had this in my backyard," said Jeremy, wrestling with Jonny, laugh falling from his mouth when Jonathan tugged his hair.

"If we have any classes together I expect you to take good notes for me."

"If we have any classes together we'll both be screwed because I'll be over here."

"Aw, what about me?"

"You're not allowed," teased Jeremy, swimming away when Jonny splashed at him.

"_I'll_ hang out with you up in San Fran, Jonny," said Dean, curling his arm around Jonny's shoulders and patting his cheek.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother and swam toward him, pinning him against the side of the pool, all his attention on Dean as he said. "You _are_ allowed, Jon."

"Am I allowed?" asked Dean, hands finding Sam's hips, dipping beneath the wet fabric of Sammy's boxer-briefs as he bent down and caught Sam's mouth. He chuckled against Sam's mouth, Sam's hips hitching into his when he squeezed Sam's ass.

Sam hummed, pressing his palm against Dean's chest, felt how quickly his brother's heart was beating. He rocked against Dean again, moani—

"Still here!" laughed Jonny, splashing water at the brothers.

"_Ass_," groaned Sam, pressing his forehead against Dean's throat, felt Dean's laugh rumble against the top of his head.

"You've got all the time in the world to do that, but our boy here," said Jeremy, ruffling Jonny's wet hair, "has to go to school tomorrow."

"So do _you_!"

"_And_ he probably won't see you 'till the end of the school year."

"Alright, alright," laughed Sam. He noticed the hoop at the shallow end of the pool and turned back to Dean and their friends. "You guys want to play? Me and Jonny against _you_ geezers."

"I dunno, little brother, just asking for an ass kicking."

"You wish, Dean. You don't have anything on me," teased Sam, standing chest to chest with his brother and smirking, already an inch or two taller than Dean.

"Ooh, you are _on_."

* * *

"Whatever, Sam, you guys won by _one_ point."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we _won_," said Sam, hoisting himself out of the pool and sitting on one of the sun chairs.

"We just went easy on you two," groaned Dean, lying out on the chair Sam was sitting on, heat of the sun pleasant across his goose pimpled skin.

"Shut up." Sam rubbed his hands against his hair, hated the drip of water down the back of his neck, even more when the drops pooled at the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

"Definitely passing out on the ride home," moaned Jonny, splaying out on the cement in the sun.

"You would have even if we hadn't been swimming for most of the day."

"Gonna pass out right here if we don't head home soon," said Jonny with a yawn.

"Probably should. Think we can go upstairs and change?"

"Yeah, sure," said Sam, smacking Dean's thigh and standing, collecting their clothes and then leading everyone up to the apartment. He searched Dean's jeans for the keys, rolling his eyes when Dean mumbled for him to hand the pants over as his brother snatched them.

"You know where the bathroom is," said Dean, dragging Sam into their bedroom and closing the door. He backed Sam up against the door and palmed his little brother's hips, leaning in and sucking at Sam's neck as he rubbed against Sammy.

"C'mon, _Dean_, s'not gonna take them long to change."

"Thinking about earlier, Sammy; how eager you were in the pool, baby boy," said Dean, grinding harder against Sam's cock, wet fabric creating delicious friction along their dicks.

Sam hummed, head thunking back against the door. "Can do something about it _after_ they leave," he said, sliding his hand down Dean's bare chest and massaging Dean's cock.

"_We're heading out you two!"_ called Jeremy through the door.

"Just a second," groaned Sam, reluctantly pushing Dean away and opening the door. He grinned at their friends and followed them to the front door, hugging both of them and thanking them for the gifts and the cake.

"No problem. It was really just an excuse to see you guys."

"Don't need excuses to come over," laughed Sam, leaning against the doorjamb while Dean held open the door.

"Figured we'd make sure you guys were free first," said Jonny, smiling tiredly at the brothers.

"We best get out of here or else I'm gonna have to carry Jonny to the car," laughed Jeremy, curling his arm around his boyfriend and offering Sam and Dean a little salute.

"Yeah, see you guys again soon, hopefully!" called Sam, breath catching when Dean shut the front door and leered at him.

"Sammy."

"I'm going," laughed Sam, heading toward their bedroom, surprised breath falling from his mouth when Dean pressed him against the bed, big brother's lips brushing teasingly across the back of his neck. "_Fuck_."

"Going to."

"Get the lube, then," groaned Sam, hated it when Dean had to stop licking him open to get up and grab the lube.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached for the side table, snatching the lube out of the drawer and dropping it next to Sam. "Happy?"

"Thought it was still in the bathroom," muttered Sam, Dean rocking against his ass and making him groan.

Dean worked Sam's boxer-briefs down and off his hips, hands trailing up the outsides of Sam's thighs before he curled his hands over Sam's hips again. He bent forward and kissed the small of Sam's back, tonguing the dimples there and making his baby boy shiver.

"_De_."

Dean swore, cock jerking in his briefs. "Christ, Sammy, haven't called me that-"

"You surprised me," laughed Sam, back dipping when his brother licked up his spine.

"Right." He pressed down between Sam's shoulder blades, positioning his little brother so he balanced on his chest and his knees.

"Going to?"

"You think I wouldn't?" asked Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's dick as he teased his tongue between Sam's cheeks. He circled Sam's asshole, rubbing the flat of his tongue over the furled muscle, making Sam writhe.

"Dean…"

"I got you, baby brother," whispered Dean, sucking a finger into his mouth and teasing the tip over Sam's slick hole, rubbing Sam's fluttering entrance, easing the digit inside when Sam's dick jerked in his other hand.

"Jesus, _yes_," moaned Sam, fucking himself on Dean's finger, breath hitching, Dean's finger stroking over that spot inside.

Dean smirked, letting go of Sam's dick and grabbing the lube, squeezing some out between Sam's cheeks, spreading the slick gel over Sam's hole, easing some inside with his finger. He planted a palm in the middle of Sam's back, rubbing circles against Sam's heated skin as he pressed another finger into Sam's body.

"Yes, Dean, _please_."

"Want another one, little brother?" asked Dean, nipping Sam's asscheek.

"Want your _cock_," moaned Sam, reaching behind him and pawing at Dean through his shorts.

"Just a sec." Dean managed to get his boxer-briefs off without actually climbing off the bed. He let them drop where Sam's were before he squeezed some lubricant out over his cock.

"Please, big brother," panted Sam, hips circling, breath catching when Dean guided his dick into his body. "_Fuck_."

Dean grunted, both hands on Sam's hips as he thrust, cock sinking into his brother's tight heat with one movement. "God¸ _Sammy_," he whispered, nails biting into Sam's obliques.

Sam hummed and ground back on Dean's dick, reaching for Dean and grabbing onto his big brother's thigh. "_More_," he begged, pulling Dean against him as he rolled his hips backward, abdomen clenching as pleasure shot up his spine.

"Want it deeper, Sammy?" husked Dean, slow buck of his hips allowing him to fuck deeper into Sam, knew his baby brother felt every inch of his dick as he slid inside and pulled back out.

"Jesus. _Fuck_."

"No, Sammy," said Dean, grabbing Sam's hand before his little brother could touch himself. "Gonna come on my cock, baby boy."

"Dean, _fuck_, I'm _close_."

"I know, Sammy, do it, little brother. Come for me."

Sam whimpered, felt his orgasm building, just on the edge of exploding, vision blurring he was so close. "_Dean_," he keened, frantically fucking himself on his brother's cock.

"You can do it, Sammy. _Now_."

Sam's eyes slammed closed and he buried his face against the comforter, low moan muffled as his legs quaked and his body shuddered, cock spurting all over his stomach and the comforter.

"God_damn_, Sam," grit Dean, Sam's hole spasming around his cock. He eased out when Sam stopped shivering, flipping Sam onto his back and straddling Sam's chest. He grinned at his baby brother, Sam's hands palming his ass as he stripped his dick, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his balls drew taut.

"Come on, Dean," whispered Sam, squeezing Dean's ass, flicking his tongue over Dean's cockhead and his brother lost it, coming across his mouth with a muffled cry. He hummed and lapped up all Dean had to offer, leaning forward and licking Dean clean, smiling when Dean grinned stupidly at him and appreciatively pat his cheek.

"Fuck," laughed Dean, sinking onto the bed next to his little brother.

"Mhm," hummed Sam contentedly, flipping onto his belly and rubbing his face against the pillows.

Dean smiled and lay on his side, head propped on his elbow as he smoothed his hand up and down Sam's back. "I think everything's gonna work out, little brother."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna go check out the campus," said Sam, curling his hands over Dean's thigh and lying on top of them.

"Didn't get enough of it on your tour?" asked Dean, swearing when Scissorman cornered him in the bathroom stall.

"You should come with me."

"You think so?"

"I would appreciate it if you did," said Sam, getting up from the couch and rubbing his hands over his face.

"_Would _you?"

"Don't be a dickweed," groaned Sam, smacking Dean on the arm and smiling when his brother put the controller down and turned off the console.

"Let's go," said Dean, grabbing the essentials and holding the door open for Sam.

It was a bit of a walk just to _get_ to Stanford's campus. Dean had no idea how early Sam was going to have to leave their apartment to even get to his classes on time. They walked from the side of campus closest to their apartment to the opposite end and it took over an hour, stopping at both libraries and the Tressider Union.

"Jesus, Sammy," huffed Dean.

"Yeah, definitely thinking I'm gonna need a bike," he laughed, crossing the street once they got off campus, figured they could check out what other kinds of places were around. "You hungry?"

"What do you think?"

"Wanna see if we can find some place?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm pretty sure there's Jack in the Box down that way," he said, pointing south.

"Pretty sure?"

"Saw it when we first moved in."

"Want a burger?" laughed Sam, already heading in that direction.

"When _don't_ I want a burger?" asked Dean, throwing his arm around his brother.

* * *

They headed back toward their apartment after they ate, crossing the street and walking along the other side of El Camino. They took note of the restaurants lining the street, stopping in front of the Bike Connection.

"Want to look around?"

"There's a bike shop on campus, Dean…"

"They're probably expensive, man."

"Any bike is gonna be expensive," said Sam, sighing and going into the store when Dean pulled the door open.

"You two need any help?" asked the cashier, stepping away from the register and standing in front of Dean and Sam.

"I think we're good for now, thanks," said Dean, following Sam around the store, taking note of the bicycles in which Sam paid attention.

"Let me know if you need any help."

Dean nodded at the man and curled his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Anything you like?"

"Maybe, but I know we can't get anything right now so let's go."

"Thanks for your time," said Dean, following Sam out of the shop. He let Sam walk ahead, noticing the 'help wanted' sign in the window, running after Sam when his brother called his name.

* * *

"So you guys are hiring?"

"Yeah. You any good with bikes?" asked the woman—Dean saw that her nametag said Luca—crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good at fixing cars, guess I could fix a bike."

"You any good with people?"

"I can socialize."

"Ever worked customer service?"

"…no."

Luca laughed. "Then you'd fit right in here. It's too bad I'm not the manager, though." She reached under the counter and grabbed an application. "Fill this out and bring it back whenever. Keenan will decide if you get the job."

"Think I will?"

"To be honest? Probably."

"Awesome. Any benefits?"

"Employee discount. Twenty percent."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"Awesome, 'cuz my br-_boyfriend_'s going to Stanford in a couple weeks and he wants a bike. We're getting kind of short on cash, though."

"I hear you. You got a pen?" asked Dean, "Think I'll fill this out now if that's cool?"

"Yeah, here," said Luca, handing over the pen she had clipped on her shirt collar. "You're gonna need a reference."

"No problem." He put down Bobby's name and number in the reference section and finished filling out the rest of the information. He smiled at Luca and slid the application across the counter to her. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. We'll call you if you do or don't get the job. I'm pretty sure you will, though."

"Thanks, Luca."

"No problem," she looked at the application and smiled, "Dean."

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Sam, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Looked around," answered Dean with a shrug.

"Find anything?" Sam let Dean sit on the couch and lay on his brother's lap.

Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair and said, "I think I did."

* * *

"Dean, your phone!" called Sam, even though he knew his brother was in the shower. "Nevermind," he whispered, checking the caller id before answering Dean's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Is this, uh, Dean Winchester?"

"He's unavailable at the moment," said Sam, confused. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Can you please ask him to call back Bike Connection? He applied here a week ago and we'd like to speak with him."

"He did?" said Sam quietly, brow furrowed, didn't know why Dean hadn't told him. "But yes, of course, I'll let him know. Thank you for calling." He flipped Dean's phone closed and sat on the couch.

"Did you call me?" asked Dean, body still slick from his shower as he shuffled into the living room.

"Yeah, your phone was ringing."

"Did you answer it?"

"It was Bike Connection."

"And?" asked Dean, not ignoring the slight furrow of his baby boy's brow.

"They want you to call them back. But, Dean, you didn't even tell me you'd applied for a job…"

"Figured you could do with another surprise,"

"You think you got it?"

"I was talking with the girl there when I submitted my application and she said I had a pretty good chance of getting a job."

"Did you ask about the pay?"

"No, but if it's low I can work the bars."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I don't mind it, Sam. It's not like it's hard for me. Besides, I'm used to it."

"I'm gonna get one, too."

"Don't, kid. Just worry about school."

"Whatever, Dean. I'm gonna do what I want to do, okay?" said Sam, voice firm. He sighed and handed Dean's phone to his brother. "You should call them back." He went into the kitchen, leaving Dean to call back Bike Connection. He pulled sandwich stuff out from the fridge and made both him and Dean lunch, couldn't keep from listening to Dean's one-sided conversation, but from what he heard his brother got the job.

He brought over their sandwiches and sat next to Dean on the couch. "Get it?"

"Yeah, baby brother," said Dean with a grin, quietly thanking Sam for the chips and sandwich.

"When do you start?"

"Monday. They're working me from opening to three."

"When do they open?"

"Eleven."

"You're only working four hours?"

"They said they were going to break me in. I'll start working eight hours on Thursday.

"So you're working weekdays?"

"For now."

"How much are you getting?"

"Nine. Not too bad. I'll get thirteen if I make assistant manager."

"Is that likely?"

"Keenan joked that he's already considering it," laughed Dean, "Luca doesn't want it and he doesn't trust Max with the responsibilities."

"…right."

"Come by on Monday and you can meet Keenan and Luca."

"Yeah, alright."

"Don't sound so happy about it."

"I mean, you are gonna be gone the majority of the day now. Not much to entertain myself with."

"School starts in a couple weeks, kid, I'm sure all your time will be occupied. Especially if you're thinking about getting a job, too."

"I guess, what am I supposed to do until then?"

Dean grinned and grabbed the playstation controller. "You can kill Scissorman."

* * *

"Dean, you _have_ to go," laughed Sam, shoving at Dean's shoulder. "It's 10:15, big brother."

"So?"

"You need to be there at eleven."

"I'm driving," groaned Dean, rolling away from Sam and curling under the blanket.

"You still need to shower, man. And it's the first day, you should try and get there early."

"Fine, Sammy," moaned Dean, climbing out of bed and dragging the comforter with him.

"_Fuck_ you, Dean," huffed Sam, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Can't, got to get to work," teased Dean around his toothbrush. He took a quick shower and went back into their room, all too aware of Sam's eyes on him as he dressed. "I'm gonna be gone for four hours, Sam, stop looking like a sad puppy."

"Just waiting for you to leave so I can finally have some peace and quiet."

"Uh-huh," said Dean, walking around to Sam's side and pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth. "Call me if you get bored, sweetie," he teased, ruffling Sam's hair. "See you, Sammy."

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yes, sir. Keenan?"

"Right. And you know Luca."

"Hey, Luca."

"There isn't too much to this job, Dean. You work the register, you put air in tires, and sometimes you put chain back on a bike."

"Pretty sure I can handle all that."

"It's probably not necessary, but Luca's gonna shadow you for your shift."

"No problem."

"You need anything, I'm in my office."

"Thanks very much for hiring me, sir."

"Dean, it's Keenan."

"Well, thanks a lot, Keenan."

He watched as Keenan went into the back of the store before he turned toward Luca and grinned.

"I told you you were probably getting the job."

"Nobody else must've applied," joked Dean, leaning on the counter. "So, what're you gonna teach me."

"First lesson?"

"Shoot."

"We'll probably only get one customer during your shift. Some parent during their lunch break buying a last minute birthday present."

"And Keenan can still afford employing three people?"

"We get a lot of business early in the summer and more around late November early December for Christmas gifts. A couple slow days aren't so bad for business."

"Alright. So I'm pretty sure I know how to work a cash register, but how about you show me anyway?"

Luca laughed. "Anything to keep us occupied for a while. Come around here so I can show you. Sometimes the scanner," she said, holding up the scan gun, "goes on the fritz so you have to code in the purchases. Everything's pretty easy to memorize, but we've got the numbers on a laminate under the counter. Anyway, so all you do is scan the barcode or type in the item number, hit plus, ring up all their items and then equal then the register pops open, put their cash in and give them their change and you are good to go.

You want to move on to tires, or should we save that for tomorrow?"

"I think we should save some excitement for tomorrow. Or at least later," said Dean, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anything I can do while you vigilantly hold down the register?"

"There are some rags in the back if you want to dust off the bikes. I can handle the ones on the bottom, but the ones on the top of the unit are inaccessible; we don't have a step ladder."

"You got it." He headed to the back and knocked on the doorjamb. "Keenan? Luca sent me back for rags?"

"Over there. Everything going alright?"

"Oh yeah. Luca's great."

Keenan heard the boredom in Dean's voice and laughed. "I'm sure Luca told you we don't get many customers around this time, but your time here will be more worthwhile when you start working full shifts."

"Oh no, it's fine. Just let me know if you need me to do anything."

"Alright, well everything's over there," said Keenan, gesturing to the cleaning supplies lining the shelf in the alcove by the door.

"Much appreciated," replied Dean, grabbing the supplies and heading back to the front of the store. He smiled at Luca and easily pulled a bicycle off the top shelf.

"Showoff."

* * *

Sam went back to sleep after Dean left, could hardly sleep, though, without Dean beside him. He got out of bed eventually and could only play so much Clock Tower before his eyes started hurting.

He eyed the Army of Darkness poster leaning against the wall and decided it was about time it got put up. There was an empty patch of wall between the kitchen area and living room that would be perfect for their calendar, but not for the poster.

There was a spot next to the TV and he held up the poster in front of the wall. "Bingo," he said, heading back to their bedroom for tape, grabbing the 3M hook they'd purchased, too. He hung up the poster and then the calendar, just those two decorations making the living room that much homier.

Sam sat on the couch and sighed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He looked at his phone, 2:00. "Oh hell," he groaned, grabbing his phone and messaging his brother. _I hate you. I'll be there in twenty_.

* * *

The vibration of his phone in his pocket surprised Dean, saw the timestamp and couldn't believe he'd been cleaning bikes for two and a half hours. He grinned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, Luca!"

"Hang on, Dean, helping a customer."

"Right, sorry," said Dean, eyes widening as Luca helped a middle-aged man pick out a bicycle for his daughter. He watched her ring up the man's gift and then hold the door open for him as he carried the bike to his car.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Guess you'll get to meet Sammy, today."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, don't call him that when you meet him, though," laughed Dean, "barely tolerates when I call him that."

"This him?"

"Hey, Dean."

"Three hours?"

"Shut up," moaned Sam. "At least I beat Scissorman for you."

Dean grinned and cupped Sam's cheek, kissing his brother and then turning Sam toward Luca. "Sammy, this is Luca."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, _Sam_."

"So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Uh, cleaning mostly. We've had one customer and Luca took care of him."

"And you're getting nine an hour for this?"

"Right? Not so bad, huh?"

"Definitely not."

"So you two been together long?"

"Forever."

"_Seems _like forever," said Sam, elbowing his big brother.

"Cute. Listen, it's 2:45. Go talk to Keenan, I'm sure he'll let you go early."

"We can stay fifteen more minutes. I got a couple more bikes to clean anyway."

Sam sat down next to where Dean was kneeling and said, "I know you're gonna make fun of me for it, but it was so boring at home without you."

"Duh," said Dean, smirking at Sam, chuckling when his brother playfully shoved him. "At least you've got two more video games to occupy your time."

"I'm definitely ready for classes to start."

"Two weeks, Sam."

"Alright, Dean, you can head home. Same time tomorrow."

"Thanks, Keenan." He saw the way Keenan looked curiously at Sam and said, "Oh sorry. This is my boyfriend Sam. Sam, this is Keenan, he's the manager."

"Good to meet you, Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Keenan."

"Well, you boys go on home. Have a good evening fellows."

"Taking off, Luca. Hope you get some customers tonight."

She laughed. "Thanks, Dean, see you tomorrow."

They climbed into the Impala and Dean grinned at Sam. "What now?"

"Think I'll show you how much I missed you when we get home."

* * *

"You excited?"

"Not really. I gotta pick up like twenty books at the bookstore and then I've got three classes."

"You are so excited, don't deny it," said Dean, handing Sam his book bag. "You want me to walk you to your first class, kiddo?"

"Screw you, Dean," laughed Sam, "Get your ass to work."

"Alright," he pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek and said, "See you at 7:30."

Sam nodded and offered his brother a wave before he headed out of the apartment. It took him twenty minutes to get to the bookstore, and twenty more minutes of waiting before he got his box of textbooks. He turned around and ran into someone, box of books slipping out of his hands.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry!"

"No worries, I can hardly see over this box either. Oh hey, are you in Pringle's class at 11:00?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your list of books," said the woman with a smile.

"You want to walk together?" asked Sam, glad that he'd know at least one person in his lecture.

"Sure. Before we do, though, my name is Jessica."

"Sam," he offered, grinning at his new friend.

* * *

Sam found out that Jessica was in his 4:00 class as well. They got out of their 4:00 early and he invited Jessica over for dinner.

"We can hang out before if you'd like?"

"That sounds great, Sam. My roommate is already getting on my nerves anyway," said Jessica, adjusting her book bag strap before following Sam across campus.

"So do you live off campus?"

"Yeah, with Dean."

"Dean?"

"Oh," he said, stopping abruptly on the path, "I live with my, uh, boyfriend Dean. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not."

"He works until 7:00 so he won't be back until around 7:30."

"That's fine. I can't wait to meet him," said Jessica with a smile, pushing her hair out of her face when the wind blew.

"Hey, don't freak out if he grills you, he can get possessive."

"How can he not when you look like you do?" joked Jessica.

Sam laughed and blushed. "This way, Jess," he said, guiding Jessica up the stairs when they reached the apartment. "So have you made friends with anyone else yet?" he asked as he fumbled with the keys.

"This guy named Brady. He lives on my hall," said Jessica, kicking off her flats when she stepped into the apartment.

"Don't worry about your shoes," said Sam, smiling when Jessica shrugged.

"Don't much like wearing shoes."

"Okay then. Make yourself comfortable. You want something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks," said Jessica, smiling at the Army of Darkness poster before going to the window, smile widening. "A pool, too?"

"Yeah, Dean did a good job for pretty cheap. Here you go," said Sam, handing Jessica her water and then taking a seat on the couch.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"My friend Jeremy goes here, too. He became a junior this semester."

"Older student, nice."

"Yeah, I've known him and his boyfriend since I was fifteen."

"Oh, wow. I hardly talk to anyone I knew from tenth grade."

"Me, neither. But I mean, my dad," Sam frowned, first time he'd even thought about their dad since they'd left, "well, my family had to move around a lot because of his job so I never really kept in touch with any of my friends. Just couldn't get rid of Jon and Jeremy, though. Not that I wanted to. They're great."

"That's great, Sam."

"Hopefully we'll see Jeremy around campus one day and you can meet him. If not I'm sure he and Jonny wouldn't mind coming over and hanging out if you wanted to meet them."

"Sure," said Jessica happily. "I can always use more friends."

"Awesome," said Sam, strong sense of normalcy washing over him. He grinned at Jess. "Oh, what, uh, do you want for dinner? You're not vegetarian are you? I'm pretty sure Dean would die if we had to eat all vegetables for dinner," he laughed.

"No, no. Definitely love me some beef."

"You like Italian? Because I am definitely thinking lasagna for dinner."

"I'll help."

* * *

_Heading home, Sammy. See you in ten._

Dean flipped his phone closed and waved goodbye to Max, glad to be getting home to Sammy. He went out the back door and got into the Impala, patting the dashboard and then pulling out of the lot and onto El Camino.

It took a little less than ten minutes to get to the apartment. He parked in the lot and let out a slow breath, climbing out of the car and ascending the steps. He shook his head when he found the door unlocked, glad that the salt lines were still intact, frowning, though, when he heard giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Sam?"

"Dean, you're back," said Sam, wiping his hand on a dishtowel and greeting his brother with a kiss.

"Didn't get my message?" asked Dean, eying the blonde woman standing at the kitchen sink.

"Jess, don't worry about the dishes, come meet Dean."

"Jess?" asked Dean, shaking Jess' hand when she offered.

"Well, Jessica, but Jess is fine."

"Friend from school?"

"Where else have I been all day, Dean?" snorted Sam. "Sit down, dinner's almost ready."

"What are we eating?"

"Lasagna," answered Jessica with a smile.

"All right," said Dean, mouth watering already. "Can't wait."

"You won't have to; it'll be done in five minutes."

"So, where'd you guys meet each other?"

"Getting books," said Jessica, taking a seat at the table, "Kind of ran into each other."

"Yeah, and we had two classes together today," said Sam, pulling the lasagna out of the oven and putting it in the middle of the table. "Dean, plates."

Dean nodded and grabbed plates and utensils, opening the fridge for a beer before he turned around and put everything on the table. "Looks good, you two."

"Sam did most of it. I just boiled the noodles and put the cheese on top."

Dean laughed, "He gave you the grunt work, too?"

Jessica grinned. "Yeah, but I was happy to help."

"Well, it's delicious," said Dean, smiling at Jessica and then grinning at Sammy, nudging his brother's leg under the table.

* * *

Jessica helped clean up after dinner and then headed back to campus with a promise to hang out again. Sam smiled at Dean after he closed the door.

"Should I be worried," joked Dean, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders when Sam sat down next to him.

"I don't know; she is a pretty girl."

"Shut up," laughed Dean. "How were your classes anyway?"

"Pretty basic. Got a syllabus, professors introduced themselves and then we got to leave."

"Wow, sounds exciting," said Dean yawning.

"What about you?"

"Nothing really," Dean laughed, "Well, I figured out why it would be terrible for Max to become assistant manager."

"Does that mean we can look forward to thirteen an hour?"

"I think so. Keenan's been hinting at it already so I wouldn't be surprised if I got promoted within the next couple of weeks."

Sam nodded and grinned. "Guess things really are looking up, big brother."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**

* * *

**Dean had been expecting a message from his brother all day, Sammy had been up all night studying and he'd told Sam to text him after his exam. His class finished at 5:45, it was almost time for him to get off work, and there was still no message from Sam.

The mobile buzzed in his palm and he frowned, didn't know the number. He cocked a brow and flipped his phone open, eyes widening at the message: _122:33._

Another message made his phone buzz and he smiled: _Think I did well._

_You better have, you studied all night_. _Be home soon_, he sent back, tucking his phone into his pocket and pulling off his nametag: Dean Winchester, beneath that, Manager. He shoved the nametag into his pocket and then took the drawer out of the register, counting the money so he could close.

* * *

"Did you ace it?" Dean pushed Sam's bike closer to the window, hated when his little brother just left it in front of the door.

"Possibly," said Sam from his seat on the couch, Jeremy on the armchair as he played Grand Theft Auto: Vice city.

"Where's Jonny?" asked Dean, as he went back into his and Sam's room, kicking off his boots and taking off his overshirt.

"He's at work," called Jeremy, soft swear carrying from the living room.

"And he let you come over without him?"

"I've been over without him before."

"Yeah, I know, I just feel like we haven't seen the both of you in awhile."

"You can plan on seeing us both next weekend, then," said Jeremy, handing Sam the controller when he died.

"Will do. Hey, Sam, can you come help me with something?" asked Dean, tipping his head toward their bedroom.

"Don't worry about keeping it to the bedroom, boys, I'm heading out."

"No, Jeremy, I just-"

"Like I said, Dean, Jonny and I are coming back over next weekend."

"See you, Jeremy," said Sam, hugging their friend and looking at Dean after Jeremy left. "What's up?"

"I, uh," Dean sat next to Sam on the couch. "I got this message today," he said, pressing the phone into Sam's hand.

"122:33? I don't understand."

"I think," Dean sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, "I think it's from Dad."

"From Dad? Why the hell would Dad want to contact us?"

"They're coordinates, Sam."

"I figured, but for what?"

"Check out the computer."

Sam huffed and pulled the laptop onto his lap, pulling up a world map, he found that the coordinates were somewhere in California. He typed the coordinates into the search and found they were for San Francisco.

"San Fran?"

"Yeah, Dean, San Fran. Why would he tell us to go to San Fran after so long without any contact?"

"Maybe there's a hunt?"

"That _he_ can't take care of?"

"I don't know, Sam, see if you can find anything weird in San Francisco," said Dean, going into the kitchen to get dinner ready. He put the chicken Sam had marinated in the oven and grabbed a beer from the fridge, drinking down half of it before Sam found anything.

"Couple of people have died recently in a pastry shop. Lou Pendragon worked there and has been missing for three weeks. Think it's a haunting?"

"Could be…"

"Dean, we haven't been on a hunt for two months and Dad just expects us to pick up and go where he wants us to go? He doesn't even _care _about us, Dean."

"I know, Sam, but this is what we do."

"No it isn't, you work at Bike Connection and I'm a full-time student, part time campus bookstore worker. We're more those things than hunters."

"It's the weekend, Sam, no harm in going to check it out, right?"

"I guess, but-"

"Sam, obviously Dad isn't going to be there. He doesn't want to see us and we don't want to see him, but this is something we're capable of doing."

"I guess, and San Fran _is_ only an hour away…"

"Right on, Sammy," said Dean, already felt the adrenaline pumping through him at the prospect of hunting again. "Get the gear, little brother; we're going to San Fran."

Sam pointed into the kitchen, "After dinner."

* * *

They'd spent the weekend in San Fran, talked to the people at the bakery and found out the truth behind Lou Pendragon's disappearance. Good Lou visited the pastry shop while they were there and they'd both gotten bruises, but they made it out okay. They found where Lou was buried and salted and burned the remains before they called the police about the body.

"I really don't know why Dad couldn't take care of that gig," sighed Sam, leaning against the passenger's side window as Dean drove them back to Palo Alto.

"I don't know either, Sam, but it's done. Text him back and told him we did it."

Sam sighed and took Dean's phone, typing out _Done_ and sending it off, not surprised when they didn't get a message back.

"You don't think he's going to do this a lot, do you?"

"Who knows _what_ Dad's going to do?"

"He can't expect us to just drop whatever we're doing to go on hunts for him."

"We don't _have_ to do anything, Sam, but how're you gonna feel _knowing_ that we could've done something to help someone and we _didn't_?"

"I know, Dean, but-"

"C'mon, Sam, if he does start giving us hunts, do you really think he's gonna do it often?"

"You _know_ how often he moved us around for hunts."

"This one was in San Fran, though, kiddo. Maybe he's only going to ask us to take any in California."

"So we're going to have a business relationship with our own Dad."

"I don't know, Sam, we're just going to have to see what happens."

"I hate how Dad can uproot our lives with just one freaking text message."

"It's gonna be fine, Sam, don't worry about it."

* * *

The text messages were accompanied with phone calls, messages from their Dad letting them know that he'd taken care of a poltergeist, or a were, or any other supernatural creature. Sam knew that Dean appreciated the contact, but he still wasn't sure what to make of the messages.

He was glad that John did only ask them to go to places in California, sucked when he had class and Dean had to go alone; that was only if he really couldn't skip, though.

* * *

It was Sam's senior year and he'd gotten his LSAT scores back. He'd been worrying about his score since he _finished_ the exam, even more when he had the results in his hand.

"_You_ open them, Dean."

"Sorry, kid, that's a federal offense," teased Dean, shoving the envelope back into Sam's hands.

"_Dean_."

"Alright, alright. Hand 'em over."

Sam sighed and squeezed Dean's leg, eyes closed as his brother took his time opening the envelope. "Quit messing around, Dean."

"Sammy…"

"What, is it bad?"

"Bad?" whispered Dean, handing over the results. "Yeah, if you _weren't_ trying to get into law school."

"Are you serious?" asked Sam, scanning the results, huge grin splitting his face when he saw the _174_ on the middle of the page. "Holy _shit_."

"Congratulations, little brother," said Dean, curling his arm around Sam's head and kissing his baby boy's temple. "We should go out and celebrate."

"Dean…it's Tuesday."

"Alright, fine. Didn't Jessica say something about going out on Halloween?"

"Dean, _no_."

"Come on, what's your beef with Halloween?"

Sam looked pointedly at his brother.

"Whatever, Sam, we're going out to celebrate. No arguing."

* * *

Jeremy, Jonny, and Sam and Jess' friend Luis had all met them at the bar to celebrate Sam's test score.

"I guess you two don't do Halloween?" asked Jessica, downing her shot.

"Yeah, no."

"Anyway, here's to you," she said, picking up her shot glass when Luis poured everyone another round, "and your awesome LSAT victory."

"No big."

Dean snorted into his drink. "He likes to act all humble."

"But he scored a 174," said Jessica, saw the awe in Jonny's eyes.

"Is that good?"asked Luis, taking yet another shot.

"It's almost perfect," answered Jonny, taking a pull from his beer.

"What law school are you trying to get into?" asked Jeremy.

"You could go to any law school you want," said Luis, eying a girl dressed up as a bumblebee as she passed by their table.

"I, uh, actually have an interview here, on Monday; I've got a chance at another full ride if it goes well." answered Sam, blushing when Dean smiled proudly at him.

"I'm sure it's going to go great, Sammy," said Dean, leaning in and kissing his brother, laughing against Sam's mouth when their friends whistled and "ooh"ed.

* * *

Jess crashed at their place after the celebration. She had passed out on their couch the minute they'd gotten into the apartment. Dean had given Sam his own flavor of congratulations and then they both fell asleep.

Sam startled awake, heard the front door close and realized that Dean wasn't in bed. He tiptoed out of their bedroom and past Jessica. "Dean?"

"Easy, Sammy."

"What were you doing outside?"

"Sh, sh, you're gonna wa-"

"Sam?" grumbled Jessica, sitting up on the couch.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Go back to sleep, Jess."

"What's going on?"

"Just need to talk to Sam outside, Jess."

Sam frowned. "Dude, whatever it is, I'm sure you can say it in front of Jess."

"Alright, uh, Dad hasn't called in a few days."

"And? We never know when Dad's going to call."

"But Sam, Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't called in a few days."

The Beginning.


End file.
